The Power Couple
by Akiatta
Summary: Misunderstood and Judged by those whom the heroes swore to protect, Barry and Kara find comfort from each other. The story revolves around two super powered individuals who discover Love, Peace and Happiness. Something that is hard to find for them. Barry/Kara
1. World Without You!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This is my first Fan Fiction story and I am really excited to bring out more. I hope you all like the story. Before you move on to Chapter One, There are a few points to notice,

1\. This is an Alternate Universe.

2\. According to Flash, This is happening following the events of The Runaway Dinosaur with the slight change that Caitlin is still kept in Zoom's Lair.

3\. According to Supergirl, This is happening after the Myriad and Non incident and No pod has arrived.

Please enjoy the story and leave you suggestions. Thank You.

 **Chapter One: World without you!**

Earth 3:

It's been few weeks since Kara's promotion and the Non & Myriad fiasco. After all that, things have been little quite in National City. Finally, Kara believed there might be a slight chance in happiness, looking forward for her new life. As far as relationship, things haven't been much optimistic as somehow, Kara felt that even though she likes being with James, it wasn't Love. Kara, being the loving person she was, gave her best to try and make it work.

While on the other end, Alex and Hank have been putting all their efforts in finding Project Cadmus and Managing DEO with the confidence gained from their latest victory. Everything said, there was still this lingering incompleteness in Kara's life. Something she couldn't explain. Something that was emotionally too deep! Somehow, her world felt incomplete.

On this thought, Kara decides takes out some time to rediscover herself, Leaving National city for a couple of days.

"Have fun! Safe journey! Wait, who am I kidding, you are always safe!" Winn smirked with happiness and confusion as the Kara was prepping up for her trip to wherever she was headed to.

"Be back soon! I will be waiting for you." James said halfheartedly. James, having this doubt about their relationship decides this break is for the best. He was still not finding it okay for Kara to leave without even disclosing her destination. James thinks about going for a kiss but settles for a hug.

"Guys, Relax! I will be back before you can notice, don't worry!" Kara says as she sets off to her search, to find what is missing.

A couple of weeks later,

Catco Media

"Come on man! Let's go get a drink. You have been grumpy since Kara left for that trip. Just take a break. Relax!" Winn exclaimed as James was going at his articles. This break has been a drag for James since Lucy moved back to National City to work with the DEO to cover the low level threats as they had no clue about her trip.

"I am good! I just need to get this done. Else, Cat will grind me live." James replied instantly.

"Don't worry, I will help you out to finish it quicker. Then we can make it." Winn claimed as his phone binged. A message from Alex. This is serious. She never texts Winn.

 _Get to DEO! Both you and James. Important._

Winn and James rush to DEO as they see Alex, Hank and Lucy waiting for them with stern expressions. As they took a look, they saw that the Headquarters was ransacked. It seemed like someone broke into the facility.

"Where is Kara?! We thought she was just taking a break from Supergirl stuff but she wasn't in her apartment." Alex questioned as the guys had blank expressions.

"Hmm, Well, She said she need a break and left" James paused, took a look at Alex and Hank's expressions and continued, "A Couple of weeks ago."

"COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Why didn't you inform you before?" Hank questioned.

"Aghh… She told she needed a break and told us she would be back in a few days. We didn't expect her to be gone for this long. We were going to come to you but decided maybe she didn't want to be disturbed." Said Winn immediately regretting his words.

"Doesn't want to be disturbed! What the hell were you thinking! She might be in great danger for all we know!" Alex screamed at the top of her voice as her caring yet possessive side burst out.

"At least tell where she told she was going to?" Hank asked the guys as Alex kept staring at James and Winn.

"We… Don't… Know…" James said meekly.

"Seriously! Aren't you guys dating? At least you were supposed to know where she was going!" Alex questioned with more serious expression on her face. Lucy, still having her emotions turned attentive as Alex put forward the question.

James hung his head down and said, "We weren't doing so well. We were having a rough patch." As everyone keenly listened, Winn saw the guilt in his face and asked,

"You didn't say something to her, did you? Is that why she wasn't in her best that day? That's why you were being Grumpy since she left!"

James hung his head with Shame and Guilt. "We were out on a date and I knew we weren't working out. She was trying her best and I couldn't keep up the act. I couldn't lie anymore. So I told her that and we had a fight. I might have said some stuff. I truly regret doing that!"

"You broke up with her!" Everyone exclaimed as they were all worried about what might be happening to her and where she might be of to.

"Not exactly..." James murmured.

"Then why that Black creature came here looking for her and trying to get information about her. What does it have to do with her?" Lucy said trying to change the topic.

"Black Creature! It's Zoom." Exclaimed Winn as he remembered the deadly psychopath from the Flash's description. He went on to question these descriptions to everyone as they nodded. He explained about Zoom to everyone as their expressions went sore.

"This is terrible! Why would he come here! He doesn't even know about Kara. And he look hurt as hell!" Predicts Alex as they move towards to their monitoring systems to look for Signs of Supergirl on the day she left. They were bewildered by what they saw!

"Why did she disappear suddenly near the desert? How did she do that?" Hank noticed as they went over the footage as they saw her at the same location holding a Woman on her arms and disappear again.

As they reached to the monitors at the present time, they saw a man, looking similar to Zoom but in red. "Barry!?" Winn exclaimed as the speedster was coming towards the Headquarters.

"Where is Kara? Is she okay?" Barry exclaimed.

"We should ask that! Where is she? And How come you are here?" questioned Alex.

Barry ignored the question as he was staring at the screen which was showing Kara holding the same woman, someone he recognized.

"Caitlin!" Barry said to himself as everyone moved towards the screen as Supergirl was headed there. In a second, she was in the headquarters holding a knocked out Caitlin in her arms.

"Kara, Caitlin!" he exclaimed as went and gave both of them a hug with tears in his eyes "Zoom came to my world looking for you, all tried. I got so scared that he was looking for you. So I came here as fast as I could! And here you are surprising me. Why is Caitlin with you? She was kidnapped by Zoom. Is that why he was looking for you?" All others were still shocked and confused with what was happening.

"I was headed towards your place Barry, and I kind of ended up on the wrong planet as I mixed up the vibrations and while looking for you, I saw her being held captive. Then this guy in black showed up and I figured he the Zoom you talked about. I remembered you mentioning him breaking your back. So I kicked his ass and broke her cell. Then I tried again to reach your earth and ended up here. So I went back to Zoom's earth and notice that he was still up. I guess that's when he came looking for me here and in your Earth. So, I kind of dealt with him by throwing him out to the space. Then I tried again and I saw you on the breach. So I figured you came to my place. BTW, I am so tired, wanna get some Donuts?" Kara explained the whole thing without the break. Barry again went for a tight hug, filled with gratitude and happiness.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" he said. "Yes, I would love to have donuts!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out! Why where you going to his place? What is going on? You are acting like you were gone for seconds, but It has been two weeks!" Exclaimed Alex as she and Hank were bewildered with this man in red suit.

Kara and Barry went on to explain everything to them as they held on to their expressions. They explained how inter-dimensional travel worked and why it was two weeks for them and how he is fast. As others understood and went on to stabilize Caitlin, both Barry and Kara left for Donuts at god speed. Both of them looked happy! Everyone seemed to feel that Kara was happy seeing that Barry is happy.

"That was weird!" said Lucy just to break the ice.

"Super weird! But kind of Cute. I mean she goes across dimensions just to hang out with him and he ran his life through just to check on her. That's just Aww!" Winn said as everyone stared at him although agreeing to what he said. They somehow had this chemistry and understanding. Something they figured that she wouldn't find in anyone else.

Back in Kara's Place,

"Wow! This is awesome. BTW, why were you headed to my place? Did something show up?" Barry asked with excitement. He was on cloud nine learning that Zoom was taken care of in an awesome way. He couldn't remember when he was this happy and satisfied.

Kara blushed, "I was feeling lonely and remembered you. I have thought about meeting you before but I couldn't. But that day, I wanted to see you badly." Kara said with a sly smile.

"Wow! You can always come to me whenever you want. I am there for you." Barry said to her and gave her a hug. For once she felt like she had someone to support her.

Kara smilingly said "Well, I guess I have some explaining to do to my sister and Hank."

"Haha! You don't have to do it alone! BTW, what happened after I left? What happened to your big bad?" Barry questioned as Kara began to fill him up everything that happened since he left.

"Cool! Also, I hope I am not making it weird between you and James. I know you guys are… You know" Barry said with slight hesitation.

"It's fine. We weren't working out. And it doesn't matter as I tried my best but I wasn't worth all that effort. He couldn't get over the idea that I need to have some secrets from him and stuff which I can't share with him. I mean if I am telling you that my sister had to put down my evil aunt. I can surely say that you won't be judgmental about it." Kara confessed as she showed Barry her true emotions that no one knew of.

Barry offered his had in a gesture. "I will never judge you because I can understand what it is like to make hard choices. In our field of work, we have to make choices. I don't expect anyone to understand us, but I do feel others find us as if we have all the power in the world. Sure, I am a super fast time travelling inter-dimensional superhero and you are a bad-ass super powered alien, but we guys do have a human side to us and we are no invincible. Sometimes we are forced to do some stuff we are not proud of! But that doesn't mean we endorse it." Barry said giving his true feeling, something he can only express in front of her and Oliver.

"I am so glad you are here!" Kara said wiping out a tear and went for a hug. "I am so glad you are here in my world. Seriously, I would hate to be in a World without You!"


	2. When Evil Triumphs Good!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

This experience of writing has been really fun. I am aware that the previous chapter wasn't much accurate so I will try my best to make it right through the upcoming chapters. Although I was going to put up the next chapter on the Weekend. But, after this week's fantastic episode of Flash I decided to weave the current story line to my Story. So there would be slight changes and few liberties here and there which would be noticeable. For the purpose of the story, I might jump up on to the parts of episode "Invincible" So I would suggest everyone to watch that episode before reading this. But right now, this is Part AU and Part Continuity.

 **Please do leave any suggestions and reviews so I would be able to improve my writing. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two: When Evil Triumphs Good!

The chapter continues a few days after the previous chapter. Barry left Earth Three on the very evening while Caitlin was Stabilized but still unconscious, making it easier for him to travel back to his world without much of an issue. Zoom managed to escape from space by the multiple breach ripples that have been opening up on Earth and as a Last resort has been gathering his army of metahumans to take control of Barry's Central City.

As far as Earth Three nothing much of interest is happening. Some of the Fort Razz prisoners who haven't resurfaced during the Myriad incident have begun to show up and a few number of new unknown villains have been showing up on both Metropolis and National City.

Earth One

"There has been increased activity of meta humans since you mysteriously brought Caitlin back. I am not sure why this is happening but I figure something happened midway." Cisco spoke through the Com as Barry went on to tackle as many meta humans as possible.

Things haven't been great as he expected during his interdimensional trip. With the so called "Metapocalypse" being inevitable, there is this confidence in him after his speed force trip, something of an Optimism learning that there are ways to exterminate Zoom without crossing the line and learning that the driving force of his existence is with him by his side.

"Don't Panic, Cisco. We will find a way. We can get through this. Together." Said Barry as he went on to ensure the meta humans are taken care of.

"For a mere Speedster, you are being way too optimistic." Harry exclaimed as he went through the list of the recorded Doppelganger meta humans that were apprehended to look for any pattern as Caitlin and Henry Allen went on to monitor the vitals quietly without make much of a conversation.

Having a lot going through in her mind about Barry's mystery friend, Jay's betrayal and Zoom's evilness. And everyone understood that she needed her own time to get over that stuff.

"Mercury Labs under Attack! Building is sustaining heavy damage." Cisco informed.

"On It! Is it a meta human attack?" Barry enquired as he ran at his best toward Mercury labs and went on to extract everyone on the building.

"Not sure. But the building sustained severe damage and the support beams have been weakened severely. Probably caused by a powerful sound wave." Harry explains as Barry daringly runs toward Dr McGee.

"Thank you, Mr. Allen!" Dr McGee politely replies as Barry is shocked." I am a Scientist! I get paid for being Smart!"

"The meta human has escaped! I am bringing in Dr McGee." Said Barry as he rushed the scientist to STAR Labs. At STAR Labs, Barry introduces the Mercury Lab scientist to the rest of his team. She went on to explain about the Disaster backups as the Team Flash filled in Dr McGee on the recent events. As they were finished, there was a meta human alert.

"It's Black Siren! She is a Sound Controlling meta human from Earth Two. And from the looks of it, she is the Strongest one of all these meta humans." Harry explains as he shows the footage to the team who are bewildered by her uncanny resemblance to Black Canary.

"Did you guys knew her Doppelganger?" Harry questioned as he noticed their expressions.

"Knew her?! We Loved her!" Said Caitlin with a despair. Barry reached the location where the Black Siren. After facing the Laura Lance's doppelganger for the first time, The Siren almost makes an attempt on Barry's life saved in a split second by Wally.

As the day goes on, Barry creates a sound barrier to shatter every Doppelganger Meta Human's nervous systems while Cisco and Caitlin go on to distract Black Siren to ensure Barry is able to from the barrier.

Once the barrier works out, they make sure all the compromised Meta humans are captured.

As they are celebrating, Cisco gets a Vibe of Earth Two's destruction just then Zoom kidnaps Henry and takes him to their old house.

"It's poetic, returning to your childhood home" Zoom say with a grim tone.

"Jay! Don't do this. I beg you. Take me. Kill me" Barry pleads.

"You still won't believe we are the same. So, I am going to have to make you believe..." Zoom said with the same vengeance that was in his father while killing his own mother.

"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father!" Henry tries to push out few words for his son.

"This time, you are going to watch your parent die just like I did!" Zoom exclaimed as he prepared to strike as a completely baffled Flash watches, knowing there is nothing he can do.

"Your mother and I…. "Says Henry as Zoom passes his arm through him. He throws the dead corpse and rushes out leave a startled Flash to ponder over what just happened. He just lost his only family left to another monster whom they had nothing against.

All the people he had lost in his life appear in his memories. His mom, Eddie, Ronnie, Earth 2 Joe, His dad and countless more live gone just because they believed in the Flash. The thought about how every time he decided to be the good guy and always lost. Maybe Zoom was right, while trying to be good, is he losing every battle that mattered. He is losing everyone that mattered. All these thoughts starts to boil up in his mind. He figures he need to talk with someone, confide to someone for he knew he is going to cross a line that he made for himself. And he knows exactly who he can talk to.

He begins to run at speed he had never been to. For is filled to brim with rage. As he makes his way through the roads, he went for the breach intentionally.

Earth Three

As Barry stepped through the breach, he noticed that Supergirl was already occupied with someone with seemed familiar to Barry.

As he approached the fight, he saw that there were almost ten to fifteen Metahumans from Earth 2 who were identified but not found back in his place. This triggers him and he lets his rage loose. Barry then runs around in his fastest speed tackling every Meta human on his sight without even a second's thought. By the time Kara notices the Flash, All of the Meta humans were heavily bruised and knocked out. Kara is quite shocked about what happened. As she got a look at what was really happening, she saw Barry heading towards the outskirts.

Finally, when she catches up with him on a cliff. "What happened back there, Barry? What is going on?" Kara enquired to the teary eyed speedster.

"I don't know! Zoom got out and unleashed a battalion of Meta humans on my earth. During the ambush, he told me both him and I are the same. I was optimistic, Thought I had everything under the control. But… But… now, He took my dad. My only living relative right in front of my eyes just to make me believe that I am like him. I am an Orphan! I AM AN ORPHAN!" Barry screamed at the top of his voice as Kara listened with quite the shock.

"All I have ever done in my life is to put the ones I love at risk. All of them were killed without any remorse just to get to my nerves. My mom, Eddie, Ronnie now my dad! I have lost everyone I held dear." Barry cried as he confided to Kara as he had no other resort.

Kara went in front of him and wiped a tear from his cheeks. She went on and gave him a hug. Both of them sat down on the edge of the cliff with Barry leaning on Kara's shoulder.

"Barry, Let me tell you something that no one knows. Do you remembers the time I told you about Black Mercy?" Kara said as Barry answered by nodding.

"That Parasitic alien showed me a reality where my world was not destroyed and my Aunt wasn't evil. And Alex came in to same me in the last second by explaining me it's the parasite that made me accept that reality. But, the truth is, I was aware that it wasn't real the whole time. But I decided to go along with it because, deep down, I always wanted that. I just kept it too deep. And when I was freed from Black Mercy, It felt like all those terrible things in my life were happening all over again. And thing is, after that I realised, that's how our life is." Kara said with a clear face as the sun was going down. "Every one of the Kryptonians I face is somewhere related to me. But, I have to do what needs to be done. Trust me Barry, I would be painful as hell but time heals everything. Zoom does deserve to go down, but not because of something out of rage or vengeance. You need to bring him down, because it's the right thing to do. Because psychopaths like Zoom must not be able to harm anyone else ever again." She was sure that Barry already knew that he is not clearly thinking. That's why he came to her. He needed to hear it from someone who understand his situation.

Barry just looked at Kara right in the eye as she said, "I would help you with him in a heartbeat. I can make sure that he can never see the day's light. But, I think it's time you faced him on your own! It's time you proved him that he is wrong. You are nothing like him. He is a monster. You are a hero. No matter what happens, no one can change that." A new glow was visible in Barry's eyes. Glow filled with hope and love. The feeling of someone having this much trust and faith on him felt somewhat special. Somehow, he felt the will to do anything, defeat anyone. "Anywhere you go, whoever you stand by or stand for, they are very blessed to have you on their side. That's all our life is about. That's what it will always be about. Because, even though all the sacrifices we make, the small smile we see on the people we save makes it worth it." Kara says as she assures to Barry with the sweet and loving voice. Barry raises from Kara's shoulder and looks Kara straight in the eye. He finds something deep. Something pure. He inches in closer to her as she stays dazzled. As they hear both feel each other's breaths, Barry closes in for a kiss. Kara, initially stunned, kisses him back as they realised that they now share something beautiful.

"This is my fight! I know what I am fighting for, You! Trust me, He will go down! Because, today might have begun as the day when Evil Triumphs Good but in the end Love triumphs all!

 **I hope everyone enjoys the story! Please do post do the reviews down below. I know this chapter has gone somewhat dark. Promise to keep it lighter in the following chapters.**


	3. Lost to the Different Worlds!

**Hello Everyone,**

Sorry for the delayed update, but I got confused with the events of the Flash Season Finale. I got conflicted with ignoring the time travelling stuff and the normal continuity. So I decided to wait for the Arrow season finale and choose. And I have decided to go with the original finale. I am really sorry for the delay.

I realised that there isn't much of Kara and Barry in the previous chapters. So this one mainly features just the two of them.

This chapter continues from the end of the Flash finale. Before this chapter, After Barry has his encounter with Kara before facing Zoom, Kara goes on with her life as a number of new Villains have been trying their luck on National City. Somewhat proving that something bad is going to happen. But, for now, Kara stays in the limits of National City just defending the city.

From this chapter, the story is a Potential timeline how things can happen when he saves his mom.

Thanks for all the support and Reviews. I do hope to keep bringing out regular updates. I am really sorry for the delayed update this week. Please continue your support and leave suggestions for any improvements. I also need someone who would like to help me with the story. Anyone interested please do send a PM.

Enjoy

 **Chapter Three: Lost to the Different Worlds!**

Earth 1

"You will be alright! No one will ever hurt you. Never again." Barry exclaimed to a scared and confused Nora Allen.

"What just happened? What is going on?" Nora questioned with fear overwhelming her tone to which Barry replied "Destiny just altered itself."

"Huh! Will they come back for me? What did they want?"

"Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you. You will live happily." Barry says as he walks out of the house to an open field.

He checks his heartbeat and vibrates his hand to check his speed. He sees that he is going much faster than usual.

"Alright, I should head back to my time. I don't know what would be changed! I should try to make it back to the right time." Barry says as he prepares to make his run.

He runs around the town to prep up and thinks of a particular time. A blue portal shows up as he runs through it and stopped abruptly as Barry runs into a wall and is knocked out.

After few hours,

"Where am I? What's going on?" Barry exclaims as he is laid on a couch in an apartment. He checks his surroundings which seem eerily familiar.

He looks into the shadows as he sees a man standing there. As he walks towards Barry, he realised that the person is Oliver. "What have you done Barry? What have you done?" say the Imposter.

"You gotta be kidding me. Am I in the Speed force?" Barry question as the imposter Oliver gives a blank look.

"You have done something that would have serious ramifications in your universe. Lives will be lost just because of your selfish decisions. As far as your crimes, you will face punishment. And your actions might have huge effects in time. Based on the judgement, you could be erased from existence."

The imposter explained. "Prepare yourself. You will face trail. You will be facing trail in the presence of every speedster in existence. For such a crime hasn't been committed."

"But, many people have altered time before, the why am I being charged?" Barry questions.

"The Speed Force is a dignified entity who strive to ensure the events flow in their own way. Why do you think you were stopped the first time by your future self?" questioned the imposter Oliver as Barry hung his head.

"The Flash was a very important member of the Speed Force and went after Eobard Thawne because we instructed him to. The Flash knew the ramifications and knew that your mother was destined to die, no matter how horrifying it is. Because of this, the future is now fluid." The imposter exclaims as the figure starts fading.

"You will be called for. Might take months. Until then enjoy your company." The figure says as it disappears to nothingness.

The door is opened hurriedly as he hears a voice, humming. Kara enters as she is shocked to see Barry on the couch.

"Barry! What happened? You looked hurt. How come you are here?" Kara questioned as she moves near the couch and kneels down.

"You remember me? Where am I? How come I am on this earth?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember you." Kara says cheerfully. She uses her X Ray vision is astonished. "Oh my god! So many broken bones. How did it happen? You better explain, Barry?" Kara questioned as she picked him up and set him up on her bed.

"I did something terrible. After I dealt with Zoom, I went back in time to… save my mother. And then I was apprehended by the Speed Force and ended up here." Barry explained as Kara looked more confused and asked "Speed force?".

Barry explained "Speed force is the driving reason for every Speedster in existence. They exist way before the formation of the entire universe. They have certain rules and regulations for every member. And apparently by saving my mother, I have broken plenty of rules."

Kara held on to the confused expression as Barry went on to explain what has happened since their last meeting. While Barry went on with the explaining, Kara constantly checked on Barry as he was rapidly healing.

"So I guess I would be with you for some time. Although, I need to look for a place to stay. And I do need to get a job." Barry says worriedly.

"You can stay here. Don't worry, I just got a promotion and I can afford the rent. You are my guest. I am there for you. You just relax. I will just call in sick and get some pizzas!" Kara said as she bent towards Barry's face and planted a kiss on his forehead and sped out of the room in joy. Somewhere, in spite of the circumstances, she was happy to see him here. After everything that is happening, she was finally feeling complete.

Kara went to her favourite pizza place as she buys a huge stack of food for both Barry and herself.

She reaches her home to find the healing speedster struggling his way to the kitchen.

"Come on! Don't stress yourself. You have broken bones. You need to heal. Anyways, I have brought the both of us some pizza." Kara exclaims as she notices the sadness in Barry's face.

"What happened, Barry? Is something wrong?" Kara questioned.

"It's just that, the speed force told me that lot of people were sacrificed just by me saving my mother. I am not able to remove the thought of people dying just because of my selfish reasons." Barry says with guilt in his tone.

"You didn't know that it might have adverse effects and if you knew, you would have made sure nothing would be affected. You are a hero. I am not telling that you are the best but you won't willingly let anyone die, under your watch. No matter what happens, I am there by your side. I am not sure why the 'Speed Force' sent you here, but all I know is that you needed my support and you have it for sure. I am there by your side whatever the judgement may be. Besides, you are my Sidekick, how can I leave you behind!" Kara said as she winked towards Barry.

Something came to his mind. He has had her support for a long time without her expecting anything from him. Kara is the light he needs in his life. Keeping him from the dark, making sure he has something to fight for.

By being the hero she sees in him, Barry can change his life for good. He could start a new life as there would be another Barry Allen living with his mother in the original timeline. Even though he changed the history, it doesn't change his memories. Even though he can have his mother, He would have no memory of her being with him.

Maybe it's time he lived for himself without trying to get the impossible. Every war has some number of casualties. But wars are essential and inevitable. He realised that maybe there are people who sacrificed their lives for the victory and not accepting that would be an insult to their sacrifice.

For, he decided it was time he gave this thing between him and Kara a chance. She deserves it. She needs someone who needs to understand and relate to what she goes through every day, something he can. If he is going to start a new life in here, he could do it with her.

"What are you thinking about? What's up?" Kara flashed in a charming smile.

"I think this is my chance to move ahead in life and start anew. A new life where I can be the hero you see in me. What do you think?" Barry said with honesty making sure nothing stays in between them.

Kara has a perplexed expression and smiles at Barry as she closes in on him and goes in for a kiss. This time, both the heroes knew that this is what they want and they know that this thing between them is worth preserving.

"Well, that was something. Glad that happened." Barry grinned as he separated from her.

"Well, I was just taking your advice. Maybe, It's time things are sped up." Kara blushed.

"Maybe! I guess I do have some time here. Although, I do need to get a job. I don't know if I can do my CSI job without my certificates." Barry scratched his head.

"Maybe, I can help with that. I will call up Winn and Alex to help you up with all the details. By the way, you can't stay in this suit for the whole time. We need to get some clothes for you." Kara grinned as she grabbed his hand and smiled "Baby steps!"

"Baby Steps." Barry smiled at Kara with the gracious optimism which went missing for the past few months. "I know this trial is important, But I know what I want if I am given the choice."

"What would that be?" Kara asked with a sly expression.

"To be with you. However way possible. To be the hero that everyone deserves. To have a life of my own." Barry expressed" And Kick some ass, Maybe." Barry winked.

"Aww. We can sure kick ass! Together. No matter whatever that entity thing decides." Kara smiles as they Go for the couch with the pizzas.

"Yeah! Race to finish it first! Ready!" Kara said as she split the pizzas into two.

They race to finish up the pizzas as they hurry to finish first. Kara almost closes in on Barry and Barry sped up just in the last second and wins.

"Yeah! I won. Yoo-hoo! This is awesome. What do I get for winning?" Barry jumped with excitement and joy.

"Well, we can go out somewhere and I can call my friends too. You chose the place."

"I can go anywhere. As long as it's with you. The hell, I wouldn't mind being Lost to the different worlds out there. As long as I am with you." Barry said as he bent in for a kiss.

"I think I have something in my mind. I am not sure you would like that." Barry said as he sat back on the couch.

"What do you have in your mind? I bet it would be awesome." Kara questioned.

"Karaoke!" Barry exclaimed as Kara also had become excited.

 **Thanks again for all the support. Please do keep showing your support for the Ship. I think with all these stories of Karry, there would be a chance to see it happen in the show. Please do leave your reviews and suggestions below.**


	4. Being Roman in Rome!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Thanks for all the reviews. I wanted to write up this chapter to match up for the delayed update. So, this chapter is longer than usual.

I want to assure that there might be slight mentions, but mostly we won't be hearing about Flash's Earth and the Speed Force for a few chapter. So Unless mentioned, the Story is running in Earth Three's National City.

This Chapter picks exactly from where we left in the last chapter. The chapter is light hearted compared to other chapter. I also tried to focus more on the CSI side of Barry. Please do tell me how is it and whether you would like to see more of CSI Barry.

Please do enjoy the story and keep leaving your reviews and suggestions down below. The more the reviews, More the merrier. J

Note: Please do share this story to fellow Karry shippers and share the love. Also do Check out some other stories of Karry like the 'Karry Universe' and 'Call me Kara'. More the number of people who ship them, better are the chances of seeing it in real life. P.S: Melissa Benoist and Grant Gustin would make a great on screen couple.

 **Chapter Four: Being Roman in Rome!**

Kara's Apartment

"Karaoke? Wow, now that's something I am great it." Kara exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay then! Karaoke it is. How about this week's Friday? We can call in everyone else too. What do you say?" Barry questioned.

"Sure! I will ask them today. By then, Alex and Winn would be able to work out the records. Friday it is." Kara exclaimed as she surfed through Netflix. Barry flashes a smile as they cuddle.

Friday – Karaoke,

"Hi everyone. I guess you all know about Barry." Kara re introduced Barry to the gang. Since they last met Barry, James and Lucy decided to give their relationship another shot. Hank and Alex have been working hard on their search for Project Cadmus and have gotten a few leads. And Winn just stayed Winn.

Today was one of the rare days when everyone is happy. Evil activities have been significantly low and the whole city has been quite for the past few weeks. Something that meant celebrations for the team.

"Hi Barry!" Winn exclaimed with excitement.

"Hi. Heard you challenged Kara into a duel? You have done a mistake. She is the extraordinary at this." Alex spoke with a stern look as she wasn't much sure of Barry's interests in this city. The group laughed as Alex made the remark. Everyone knew that Kara is an exceptional singer.

"Ha-ha! Let's see about that." Barry expressed and held out to Kara's hand.

She smiled as she took his hand. They both walked up to the mic, holding their hands.

"What do you think? Would Barry stand a chance against Kara?" Lucy questioned the group. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Not a chance! Kara is going to crush him." Alex said proudly as everyone turned towards the stage as the song began 'Ain't no Mountain high enough'.

As everyone stared at him Barry began with his sweet voice. Something only a few people knew about.

" _Listen baby, Ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough baby_ "

Kara looked stunned as did everyone else. They had to accept, He is very good. Kara went on with her part.

" _If you need me call me, no matter where you are,_

 _No matter how far_ " Barry sang " _Don't worry baby_ "

Kara went on, " _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_ "

Both of them giggled as they sang together,

" _Oh Baby, There ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough,_

 _To keep me from getting to you, Babe_ "

Barry went with his part, while keeping his smile set,

" _Remember the day I set you free,_

 _I told you, you could always count on me, Darling._

 _From that day on, I made a vow,_

 _I'll be there when you want me,_

 _Some way, somehow_ "

The duo took the cue as they stood next to each other and continued,

" _Oh Baby, there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you, Babe_ "

Kara giggled as everyone hummed in tune as they saw the duo held each other's arms as they were singing. The duo went on with the song beautifully.

As they finished, everyone clapped heavily.

"Wow! We were wrong. You are good!" Alex expressed with slight envy.

"You were amazing, Barry! When did you learn to sing?" Kara asked playfully.

"Well, my mom used to teach me." Barry's face went down. Thinking about his mom has not been doing good for him even though the fact that she is now alive and living her life somewhere.

"Oh! By the way, I looked up your records and found your profiles and certificates and previous case files, which is odd but anyways, I have changed the records to show you taking a transfer from your Central City for the CSI Department. So, you can join in accordingly." Said Winn just to change the topic.

"Thanks, Winn. Although, I don't know why would did my records show up. Maybe it's for the good. Anyways, who is up next?" Barry questioned as the night went on and one by one everyone went up and sang. One by one, everyone left to their homes with only Kara and Barry left.

The duo stood up and walked back home. As they strolled by a park, Kara spoke in a soft tone, "I didn't know you could sing this well."

"Well, it was a secret. No one knew about it. Only Caitlin had seen me sing but she was drunk enough that night, she couldn't remember it." Barry explained.

"Why don't you do this more often?" Kara questioned with excitement.

"Well, If I am starting a new life here, I figured I don't need to hide it here. Besides, I have few more tricks up my sleeve."

"Well, I am sure I would see them in time!" Kara grinned as she closed in on Barry going in for a kiss in the park. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"You look happy Kara Danvers, I am here just to ensure you aren't!" said the mysterious voice as they heard a scream which sent Barry and Kara apart. Barry went behind a bush as he switched his costume and took a peek from the bush.

"Silver Banshee and Livewire!" the Flash whispered and came out of the bush.

"Step away from the woman!" Barry exclaimed as he went in between Kara and the two Rouges. He turned towards Kara and said, "Run!" and winked.

Kara ran from the place as the Flash began to run around the two villains and let out a bolt on Silver Banshee.

"You are so dead, Red tights!" yelled Livewire.

"Hey Sparky! Try and catch me." Barry exclaimed as he ran. Livewire followed her through the park lamps. As this happened, Supergirl flew in front of Silver Banshee as the silver clad villain stood up on her feet. Barry sped towards them. As Livewire helped Silver Banshee, Supergirl landed near the Flash.

"You two don't get tired! Let's show them our new moves." Supergirl exclaimed as she winked at Barry who nodded back.

"Just a regular day." The Flash said as he went for Silver Banshee.

Sliver Banshee starts screaming and goes on with the loud noises as Barry runs around her vibrating continuously. Kara attacks Livewire with an Iron rod and keeps her away from her partner.

As Silver Banshee continues screaming, Barry finishes another lap and stands back as he had created a sound field around her. Without realising that, Silver Banshee keeps screaming and gets knocked out by her own voice.

While that was happening in one end, Livewire tries to electrocute Supergirl by entering the rod. Anticipating the move, Kara thrusts the rod onto the ground and melts it with her heat vision turning the rod into a pile of molten iron. Then she ripped open a fire hydrant and quenches the iron puddle.

It's evident that Barry and Kara had discussed their previous encounter with the ex-CatCo employees.

Flash lifts the knocked out Silver Banshee and Supergirl grabs the concrete surrounding the puddle containing Livewire as head to the Police Station which Barry had upgraded during his first visit.

Supergirl walks up to a Police officer and questions as Flash hands a knocked out Silver Banshee and Iron puddle which is containing Livewire, "We ran into Silver Banshee and Livewire in the park. They were prisoned in your containment units." Supergirl pointed to the iron puddle and the pale woman.

"They both are knocked out. Silver Banshee might have some hearing damages. Also, Connect Livewire to a Capacitor and a battery. By the way, what happened?" Flash explained in his vibrating voice.

"There was a break out and the two had escaped. No one else is recorded as missing. Thanks for apprehending them." The office complimented as the heroes bid adieu.

Supergirl flies back to her home as the Flash follows her. They rapidly enter the apartment and change their clothes. The heroes then crash on the couch simultaneously.

"Yay! This is awesome. You were right. Planning does work better! How did you know about the iron rod technique?" Kara inquired with interest.

"Well, if she can exist as pure electricity and doesn't have much knowledge about her powers, she would try simple techniques like electrocuting you through the rod. When she enters the rod, she become thermal conductive and can be significantly affected by heat. And as you melted the rod, she gets trapped with the iron material. This way, she would be hurt, but not killed. And when you quenched it using the fire hydrant, she is stuck that way so that if she regains consciousness, she won't be able to escape."

"Wow! What about Silver Banshee?" Kara intrigued as she was baffled by the speedster's intelligence.

"Well, Remember the Metapocalypse? To disable all the other earth metahumans, we created an amplifier and I ran around the city in laps, creating a sound field which keeps the waves sent out by amplifier within the area. Smart trick, nah?" Barry exclaimed with a proud tone.

"Yeah! Seriously, National City Police Department is very lucky to have you!" Kara exclaimed with excitement.

"Ha-ha! I am thinking, Maybe, I should join in the department this Monday. What do you think?" Barry expresses with slight hesitation.

"Oh Me! That's great. This is awesome. You could also help them with those two. I mean, they might have some trouble with your science." Kara grinned.

"Yeah! In fact, it's been some time since I have gone on my day job." Barry spoke with excitement. "By the way, how is your safe house doing?"

"Well, It's working for now, but I have been thinking about upgrading it. It's not much suited." Kara expressed as she eyed on Barry.

"Hmmm, I have something in my mind. I can help you with it. Although, isn't it a bit risky to have it just above your office?"

"Yeah! After the promotion, even though I don't have to be in front of Cat all the time, It's a bit complicated to run around. I have been looking for some places where I can have Winn set up systems."

"I can help with that. Besides, I do need to set my suit's monitoring systems and update my suit tech to this earth's frequency. Oh Yeah! This is going to be fun." Barry exclaimed with excitement.

"Aww! You look cute when talk Science! I am sure you are going to have fun with Winn." Kara giggled as she gave Barry a hug.

"Damn! Today is awesome. I love my new life." Barry whispered as he planted a peck on her cheek as they dozed off on the couch.

Monday - National City Police Department,

"Hi! Can I meet the Captain, Please? I have been transferred here from Central City for NCPD CSI department." Barry asked the receptionist.

"Oh! You must be the famous Barry Allen?! You are quite famous over at NCPD. You deal with paranormal and supernatural cases right? I hope you would be able to help with similar stuff here." The receptionist questions.

Barry nods his head although slightly confused with him being famous.

"Oh! Hi. I am sorry, but the Captain isn't available currently. Although, I was informed that you would be coming for the CSI department. Please follow me. I will show you your workspace." The receptionist spoke as she walked out of her cabin and led the way.

"Thank you." Barry thanked as she nodded.

"Well, I am not sure if you know about the NCPD CSI department, but we have been vacant since the Myriad attack. In fact, I am not supposed to say this, but you are our only investigator." The receptionist said awkwardly. "I guess you would have lot of cases and freedom to investigate in your own way."

"It's fine. In fact, it's perfect. I can set up the lab accordingly. If you don't mind, I might have some friends over to help me with the set up. Would that be fine?" Barry questioned awkwardly.

"Oh! It's your office. I would transfer your visitors without an issue. Also, I think you would be needed as the science expert in the Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility Department." The receptionist informed.

They walked over to a marginally sized room in the top floor corner of the building. The room somewhat resembled his own workspace back in Central City.

"Wow! This is perfect. I love this place." Barry exclaimed with joy.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Allen!" the receptionist smiled and left the room. He walked up to the desk and saw the file on the top of it.

"Livewire and Silver Banshee. This is going to be fun." Barry explains and leaves the room to the new containment units.

Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility Lab

"Umm… Is this the containment unit?" Barry asked an on duty officer.

"Yes! You must be the new Investigator, Barry Allen, right?" The officer spoke, "Good Morning, I am Jared Morrilo. I am the operating detective for the metahumans activities in this city. I guess we would be working together."

"Nice meeting you, Jared. So, this is the lab for Supernatural activities?" Barry conversed.

"Yes! As you would have seen, National City Police Department is kind of lagging behind in the labs and forensics. I know the features aren't up to date." Jared acknowledged with humility.

"I think this will do. Besides, there is always room for improvement. It is certainly different from my previous workplace, there isn't much analysing done about metahumans and their powers. But I am sure we can work this place to help us better." Barry spoke energetically. He was enjoying the importance he had in this Departments.

"Yeah! This place could you a revamp. I did hear you specialise in such crimes. I also saw your track records. I have to say, you made quite the impression in the whole department." Jared exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! Thank you. Well, I looked at the case. Where are the suspects kept?" Barry questioned.

"Oh! I will show you." He leads Barry to the makeshift Glass containment units, on with iron and another with a knocked out woman. Both of those glasses and glove sections for the lab to stabilise and work on the evidence and suspects.

"They have escaped their containment units some time ago. And they were apprehended by Supergirl and her Friend. That guy explained something about Hearing issues, Capacitor and…" Jared said before he was interrupted by Barry.

"Battery! He might have mentioned about connecting the solid iron puddle to a Capacitor and Battery in parallel. And from the ear damage in the knocked out woman, I guess he meant to attend to her Ear damage." Barry explained as Jared stood there in shock.

"Wow! You are really an expert. Finally, someone with the right approach. But how do we find out what actually happened?" Jared exclaimed.

"Well, From the effect of hearing damage in Silver Banshee, it's clear that she was hit with an amplified version of her own scream. Possibly due to a sound wall. Probably made by the speedster by running around the metahuman." Barry tried his best to explain his own actions in third person.

Barry realised that he would be the one in that department who make the important decisions and would have the freedom to do things his way. So he figured that the Police might need a little more intel than their usual routine.

"Impressive. Then what about the iron bar?" Jared question still baffled by his new partner.

"This must be done by Supergirl. As we can see, this one wasn't melted by heating in every direction. Rather, this was an iron piece in which Livewire entered. Probably trying to electrocute Supergirl. And Supergirl must have melted the piece with her heat vision while Livewire was inside the metal, knocking her out. And she quenched it immediately to keep her trapped in the metal puddle. If we connect a Battery and Capacitor in parallel, the Battery would pass electricity through the iron which in turn gets stored in the capacitor." Barry explained with a hint of pride.

"Wow! That is smart. These heroes are way smarter than us. I mean, other than you, no one could have found this out." Jared exclaimed with slight disgust in is voice. It must have been overwhelming for Detectives like him in a city where aliens and metahumans rampages in the streets without fear.

"Well, this is a work for scientist. But we can't be dependent on the Heroes for every incident. That's where the Police comes in. In fact, if the heroes were in front of a detective like you, they would salute you. You guys face danger without having a fair fight with the meta humans. And that's where I come in. Me and the other scientists ensure that it's as much fair as possible. And trust me, I would ensure that."

"I am sure you would. Am I hope there can be few changes in this departments." Jared exclaims.

"Well, About that. After I took the look at both the CSI and Metahumans and Extra-terrestrials Hostility departments, I am thinking these two departments need lot of improvements and I think merging them together would be much efficient. What do you think?" Barry expressed with excitement.

"Well, it does sound interesting. That way, you would be able to deal with both the things easily and can have the results much efficiently. I think this is a fantastic idea. It would make an improvement to the departments. Besides, there is very few regular cases in this city and most of the filed cases are reaching here." Jared reciprocated Barry's excitement over the fact that this place can be improved marginally.

"Well, I think we can begin our work on these improvements. For that I might need your help. I will prepare a presentation to the Captain. But I might need your help as if this changes are to be implemented, it would be better to have a detective dedicated to such cases help me drafting the requirements. What do you think?" Barry questioned with slight hesitation. Even though he was a hero in his own way, he had never done anything as Barry Allen.

"It's a great idea. Even now, I am given the metahuman cases only. If that's what I am going to do, I could rather get a dedicated posting and case source. I am with you, Barry. Damn, you are awesome." Jared jumped with excitement. He knew having Barry around is going to be fun.

"Thanks! I would start work on the presentation and hit you up with the details soon. For now, I guess this break out case is closed. Good Job!" Barry replied as he left the room for his lunch meeting…

Donut Place

"Hi Barry! I don't know why you keep getting late even after having super speed." Kara said playfully.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know. How was your day?" Barry replied.

"Same old Cat Grant stuff. She is expecting me to come up with my department's goal. I am not sure what I can do about that." Kara exclaimed.

"Oh! Why don't you take up a particular topic which is of your interest and work on that?" Barry replied.

"Well, Mostly I am not much into the other stuff CatCo focus on like Gossips and Politics. If I could say of anything particular, I do find the news on attacks much useful." Kara exclaimed.

"That answers it. Then you could set up your department to analyse such Attacks and you would have first-hand sources. You could also work on interviews of the Supers, Vigilantes and stuff like that. That way, you could stay updated for both your jobs and no one can question you if the find you in crime scenes." Barry explained.

"Wow! That's a great idea. Besides, I would have more experience on the field." Kara jumped in joy.

"And to think of it, we both can work together on this!" Barry expressed with excitement and joy, rejoicing that they could work together, as Kara seemed puzzled.

"How would that be possible?" Kara questioned with interest.

"Well, as it happens, Me and a Colleague have been assigned for the Metahuman and Extra-terrestrial Hostility department. And I have decided to make improvements and do a revamp of the whole department. I figure we would be handling the information from police on these attacks. The important thing is, this way, we get to work together." Barry exclaimed as both of them began jumping in joy.

"Oh My God! This is awesome. This is going to be epic. I am sure we are going to make a great team, On and Off the field." Kara exclaimed as they got their orders and went on with the munching.

"Well, I guess you should prepare some presentation the same way I have to. I don't know how I am going to do that. This is my first time doing something on my own. It's hard to notice, but I am scared like anything. How are you managing? I mean your world got literally changed." Kara spoke as she was munching on her pile of donuts.

"Well, my mom used to tell me a saying whenever I fell out of place." Barry replied.

"And what is that?" Kara intrigued.

"'Being Roman while in Rome.'" Barry quoted.

"Sounds interesting! What does it mean?" Kara questioned.

"It means that if you are in a place different from your own, learn their way rather than forcing in your way. For example, if I am in this world, I need to change my approach rather than trying continuously and failing in turning everyone's approach."

"Wow! Now that's some advice. 'Being Roman in Rome'!" Kara exclaim as she suddenly got excited, "I think I have a way to make the presentation awesome."

"Can't wait to begin work on these improvements. I have lot in my mind. If Cisco and Caitlin saw me, they would be proud!" Barry rejoiced. Although he is enjoying his new life, he misses having Cisco and Caitlin monitoring and guiding him through his steps.

"This is awesome. I am so happy to have you here. I forgot to say something. Welcome to National City, Flash!" Kara exclaimed as they spent their lunch together.

Friday – National City Police Department,

"I hope this works out!" Jared exclaims as he and Barry are headed toward the Captain's office to make their presentation.

"Me too. Finger's crossed." Barry signalled as they reached his door. Jared knocked the door and the Captain called out for us.

"Welcome. Tell me how can I help you, today?" the Captain enquired.

"Sir, I am Barry Allen. I got transferred here from Central City." Barry introduced himself.

"Ahh! Yes. You must be the famous new CSI who did that Silver Banshee and Livewire case. I saw your reports. Fantastic work. And Mr. Jared, I hope Mr. Allen is being helpful in the Metahumans division?" the Captain questioned.

"Yes Sir! In fact, we are here in relation to that. Mr. Allen wants to make a presentation to you." Jared explains as Barry nods. "He has made a presentation regarding the department. Is this the right time?"

"Of course. Please. Be my guest." The Captain exclaimed with interest.

Jared took the seat nearby the Captain in the conference hall. Barry connects up his presentation to the computer and begins.

"Thank you, Sir. I am sure these modifications can be efficient and useful. I am here to put forward a proposal to merge the Crime Scene Investigation and Metahuman and Extra-Terrestrial Hostility departments as a single department with some modifications." Barry explained his main goal for the day.

"What! But why? I mean, they aren't much related in anyway. How would this be more efficient?" the Captain enquired.

"Sir, as we know, there are a lot of Superheroes, Vigilantes and Metahumans running rampant in the streets. As far as my research show, almost 90% of the criminal activities are happening due to Supernatural causes. And the city and its residents have no clue about what is happening. In fact, to be frank, the police aren't well equipped to face any of these threats. As of now, I am the Sole member of the CSI team and Jared here is the sole member of the MET Department. The MET department is requiring a scientific information while The CSI is lacking the adequate resources. But, by merging the departments together, we would be able to make sure that the Science behind the Supernatural crimes would be solved and make sure the accused are apprehended and contained with the right equipment. Make sure they face trail rather than just being contained." Barry presented his first agenda.

"Hmmm… It does seem like a good idea. But, what how can this help the whole NCPD?" the Captain intrigued. Clearly, he seemed interested in Allen's view for the two departments.

"Well, as we set up the department, I have some designs for Police gear which can be resistant to MET classed threats. And the current containment units aren't proving futile. During my previous tenure, I was able to make my designs for containment equipment like handcuffs, tranquilizers and interrogation tools and most importantly, containment units. With a dedicated department, Me and Jared would be able to work on implementing these designs in accordance to the specific requirements. We are also looking up all the previous records from sightings to accused ones. So that, we can set up a dedicated database to help us cross reference the MET attacks." Barry explained.

"Hmmm… This is good. I think you both could make it work." the Captain exclaimed as Barry continued.

"Sir, I don't mean to offend. But, the residents are not familiar with the police and the work we do. We have been in the shadows for far too long. I think it would be better if the citizen doesn't just depend on the Superheroes to save their lives in every instance. And I am not meaning that we should go up against them. But I think it's time the Police stood by their side, Helping people. So I would also like to propose for making Solved and Publically sighted MET Cases, public. We won't be needing to disclose every exact detail. We could explain the incidents reported and our steps towards them so that the public doesn't live with fear." Barry concluded with a moment of silence.

"I am impressed. This city is really depending too much on the Superheroes. I figure it is time we showed that the police force is in control and can stabilise the situations. Good job, guys. I am really happy that the two of you too initiative. I guess this could be branded as the revamp of the whole Department. I entrust you guys to do the job. I will talk to the official about the officials. You guys start up on the revamp. And Mr. Allen, for the Public Cases, maybe it would be a better idea to get an exclusive to the department so that every information transfer doesn't go wasted. I am sure you would have something in your mind for that." The Captain smirked with a happy expression.

"I do have something in my mind. I will work my thing, Sir. Thank you." Barry thanked the Captain, as Jared and Barry left the room.

"What do you have in your mind for the exclusive thing?" Jared irked at Barry as they walked backed to their department.

"I have a girlfriend who can help!" Barry winked and went ahead of him as Jared walked behind, baffled.

Barry took out his phone and texted Kara,

 _All set on my Side! Your turn. Good Luck :)_

Meanwhile, In CatCo Worldwide Media,

"What's the matter, Keira! Have you decided about your department?" Cat Grant questioned as Kara stood by Cat's office doors.

"Yes Mam. I have decided what I would like to work on." Kara explained as Cat listened even though she went on typing in her laptop.

"Well, I would like to work on Metahuman and Extra-Terrestrial activities in our city. Interview, Information, Alerts and other information that could be helpful." Kara said in a faint but confident tone. As she finished her sentence, Cat shut her Laptop sand stood up.

"Hmmm… Interesting subject. But why would we do that? Our work is mostly based on entertainment." Cat question doubtingly, even though she was already intrigued.

"Well, the fact is, such attacks have become a basic staple part of every citizen's life in National City. It has become a routine. By giving them the closure they desire, we are not only helping then, we are also ensuring that people stay up to date on what is happening in their favourite city. Somewhat similar to how gossip works whereas in these sections, we wouldn't be just speculating, but, we would be providing news with certified proof."

"And how do you expect to do that? Keira!" Cat questioned with interest. She wanted to know how Kara could pull of the trick.

"By getting the exclusive source. National City Police Department." Kara said in a dramatic tone.

"But why would the National City Police Department sign an exclusive with us." Cat enquired as she was shocked by the information. For any news organisation, signing an exclusive is a difficult talk. And no police department ever signs an exclusive with any news outlet. She wanted to know about how this is happening.

"Well, this is the first topic I wanted to work on. The National City Police Department is going to implement a revamp and one of the new clauses is to make an exclusive with a news outlet. And since this section would only focus on what they have termed 'MET classed threats', it would be the perfect fit." Kara explained with a grin. Everything worked out the way Barry and Kara planned.

"Hmmm… Good Job Keira. This is good. But what are your plans? How do you expect to implement them?" Cat asked the question.

"Well, it might be a bit much to ask, but I was thinking of running a Page on the newspaper or a supplement booklet. I also wanted to get a dedicated Website. The columns would include information on Superhero sightings, Trivia, Meta Human sightings, Supernatural activities with full closure and statistics. Also, we could get exclusive interviews of Heroes and Vigilantes. The content can by based on reader information or the exclusive. And with the exclusive, we get limited access to the Database of MET threats information for search. And in the electronic media, Updates would be instant. The revamp is also providing limited MET prone equipment for the investigative news team." Kara put forward her point with a hint of pride.

"I figure you have a name for the piece." Cat stated with pride in her eyes. She was proud of Kara's new transformation and her idea.

"The title is 'Being Roman in Rome!'" Kara exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"How is that the name?"

"Well, our city is now the home of various Super Powered individuals. And it is time we stopped fearing them. And we can do that only by learning more about them, the right way. We learn that they too have normal issues and feeling like every other person. All this time, the city feared whatever it didn't understand. My goal is to make the city believe in them out of respect rather than fear, by learning about them and staying updated. That's how the title suits the piece. 'Being Roman in Rome!' makes sure we are the citizens are caught up with the Super Powered generation." Kara briefed Miss Grant.

"Well, It's your piece, So I guess that would be fine. This exclusive deal seems too intense. How did it happen? And how come we are the frontrunners?" Cat enquired as they wrapped up the presentation. Making this question off the record.

"Well, the guy who proposed the Revamp is my… Boyfriend!" Kara grinned. Although neither addressed each other as Boyfriend or Girlfriend in front of each other, both of them felt good using the tag.

"Oh! Seems like a nice guy. Well, begin your processes. You know the drill. Get the needed staff and draw up a budget. I guess that would be it." Cat replied with slight confusion.

"Mam, one more thing, the revamp is still under progress. They have accepted to allow us the press release." Kara spoke with hesitation.

"Yeah! I get it. Mumm is the word. GOD! Now go back to your office." Cat ordered to bring back the sanity in the room. Cat whispered to herself, "The girl is now a woman!" as Kara leaves the rooms.

Evening, Kara's Apartment

"Cheers to an awesome day!" Kara held her glass out in the air as Barry clanged his glass on hers.

"Wow! I Didn't expect this to work out this perfectly. Although, I wish we could get drunk today." Barry giggled and Kara joined in.

"Well, I guess there are few negatives to being Super Powered." Kara grinned.

"For better or worse! So, you are going to begin interviews?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah! I guess I would be held up with that for at least a week. Besides, I guess you would be busy as hell too. I mean, wouldn't you be out there getting and ordering equipment and the staples!" Barry exclaimed.

This proposal of Barry and Kara was a turning point for both the heroes. Not just the heroes, but their day lives too. These few weeks have been the best time of his life. Finally, he is in a place where he isn't restricted and supressed by his Superhero identity. In this world, Barry is as much a hero as Flash is.

"This day can't get any better!" Kara exclaimed.

"Maybe it can. I wanted to do this long before. Sorry for the delay." Barry said as Kara looked shocked.

"Kara, would you like to go out with me? Like on a date?" Barry exclaimed as he scratched his head.

"Gosh! You did take your time!" Kara smiled as she closed in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the bell.

"I will get that! Then we will continue this." Barry replied as he walked up to the door as he saw a tall, crouched man with spectacles.

"How may I help you?" Barry enquired. Barry felt something strange about the man.

"I should ask that. KARA!" the man said as the Girl of Steel walked up to the door in her Pyjamas.

"Kal!" Kara exclaimed…

 **Thanks for reading this lengthy chapter. This is my thank you to for all the Followers and Reviews. You guys are the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave your reviews and opinions on the chapter down below. Also tell in the reviews, what did you think about CSI Barry. Until next time…**


	5. By your side, Forever!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The typical stuff. I own nothing, unfortunately. ;)**

Thanks for the great responses for the first four chapters. I would also like to make a special mention to SpeedForce 1229 for the great suggestions on this story. Thank you so much.

Now, before I go on with the chapter, I would like to address few things. At the beginning I was just going to make it as a story lasting probably 8 chapters. But, now that the story turned out better that expected, I am going to keep it going for some time. So, things are going to be a bit slow with the pace. I also think that this wouldn't be a single whole story. Rather, this story would be huge arcs lasting for some chapters until a new one begins.

I hope you guys liked CSI Barry from the previous chapter. I do hope to focus on both their day jobs in the next few chapters as much as I can. This chapter also focus on effects of Barry on Kara. I also tried out a small First person view section for Kara. This chapter features the way I would love Kara to be. Please do leave your opinion on that.

I have also used up a few explanations for the powers of Kryptonians for the Batman V Superman video from the YouTube Channel, Film Theorists. Please do take a look at that.

Thanks for all the reviews. I tried replying to some but I am not sure how to reply to them. So, please don't mind. And If you are a guest reviewer, I would suggest you get an account as it's cool to see the reviews by a name. Please do keep writing down your reviews and suggestions down below and share the love. More the merrier! :)

Note: As far as this timeline concerns, Superman doesn't know about Flash until now. And Lois has no clue about Superman's identity. And Cat has no clue about Barry's identity.

 **Chapter Five: By your side, Forever!**

"Kal!" Kara exclaimed as she stared at the spectacle man who sported a puzzled and surprised expression.

"Who is this blonde?" questioned Kal as he kept staring at Barry. Barry stood there baffled and intimidated by the man's looks.

"Umm... Why don't you come inside? I will get you something to eat" Kara exclaimed to break the ice. Kal entered Kara's apartment while staring at Barry without a break.

"Well, this is Barry. Barry, this is my cousin. Kal!" Kara introduced the two men to each other.

"Wait, Cousin as in?" Barry said as he raised is eyebrows, facing Kara.

"Yeah! He is Superman." Kara replied blandly.

"Come on Kara. Secret Identity." Kal said in repulse.

Kara instantly replied, "Its fine. Anyways, what's with the sudden visit? You could have just called, maybe."

"Well, I was a little busy for a few weeks and when I came back, I saw news of you with a guy in a red spandex. Thought I should check up on you?" Kal exclaimed.

"Ah… I think I am responsible to that. And it's not a spandex." Barry replied.

"Wait, What? This guy is The Flash! Kara, you have a lot to explain."

"Well, it's a long story." Kara replied as both Barry and Kara explained the whole story to Kara's estrange 'Little' cousin.

"So, this guy is a Metahumans superhero who could time travel and travel different dimensions. And he is stuck here for a trail? Wow! This is trippy!" Kal expressed with amusement.

"Yeah! I guess thing have been a little trippy for quite some time. But, I guess I have some time here until they inform me. I found a day job in here. I guess this would be a second chance" Barry acclaimed.

"By the way, I wanted to ask. I and Kal can go at high speeds too. Does that mean that we are also part of this 'Speed Force' thing? No one could figure out why our powers are there. " Kara intrigued as Kal looked up to Barry, looking forward for the answer. Although they knew their origins, they were still not clear on how their powers work.

"Well, As far as I have heard from Kara about your powers, it's not part of the speed force. In fact, I would say you are just regular humans with different anatomy." Barry stated.

"Why do you think so? I mean we are aliens!" Kara asked with a puzzled expression. Kal listened keenly as he was getting interested in this fellow.

"Well, what is actually happening with your powers is that you guys are like mutated plants. It's all about the radiation. The sun here consists of Ionising radiation and regular plant stores those radiations and converts it to food. Whereas you guys store up the same and you use it for your heightened vision, heat vision. In your home planet, you had a Red sun which has significantly weaker ionizing radiation." Barry explained as Kara and Kal listened astonished by this information.

"In fact, that's why kryptonite affects you as it has non ionizing radiation which is really dangerous for anyone. But Kryptonite affects you more, just like a plant is affected by the radioactive substance. As far as your flight and strength is concerned, it is because of your previous earth's gravity. Looking at your powers, your gravity would be magnificently high. Somewhere around 400 times. So, you guys are pretty much floating and using the energy stored from the sun to push yourself." Barry explained.

"Oh my god! This is really cool. You are awesome, Barry" Kara exclaimed as she sneaked an air kiss while Kal looked away. Barry flashed a smile.

"You are smart. Way too smart for a normal human." Kal enquired suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I am a CSI. And I used to operate with Scientists back in my world." Barry replied with a smile. Although, talking about science made Barry a little gloom. Even though he is trying to make a new life for himself, in some corner of his mind, He wished Cisco and Caitlin where here with him.

"So, you worked for the Police. Wow! This guys is actually interesting." Kal exclaimed.

"He is. Well, I guess we are apparently Plants. But I am sure I can still kick your ass." Kara exclaimed cheerfully.

"Woah! Not in a lifetime, Kara. I am Superman." Kal exclaimed as Barry interrupted.

"As your cousin was shipped as soon as he was born, he didn't have much exposure with krypton's gravity. Whereas, Kara was at least twelve years old and had practice with activities in your planet. So technically, she is much stronger and faster than Kal." Barry grinned as Kara gave a sly look.

"Had to take that from me, hadn't you? Why? I mean, Come on!" Kal exclaimed as he succeeded defeat.

"Well, Kara, I will go and grab some pizzas. Why don't you tell Kal about your new department in CatCo?" Barry exclaimed as he zipped off.

"Ha-ha! Crazy guy." Kara giggled as Kal looked at Kara.

"He seems nice. And you seem happy. I hope you know what you are doing." Kal suggested.

"Kal, I have never known what I wanted. I didn't know that I wanted to be Supergirl, I never know if I wanted to work for Grant, I never knew if I wanted to help DEO! But, I am glad I did those things. I am tired of being judged for what we are. I expect you know how I feel given that you haven't told Lois about your secret yet!" Kara expressed with a repulsive tone.

Kal nodded without protest. It has been painful for him to lie straight to the face of the woman he loved. He knew how it felt for people to see them with scrutiny and disgust for their choices and responsibility. He slid his hand inside is pocket and felt a small box inside.

"Well, Barry knows how it feels too. In fact, the first time we meet, He found the fact that I am an alien cool rather than scary. He literally geeked out seeing my ship. I can't imagine any other person doing that. No one knows this but he is the one responsible for me and James dating. I can't expect anyone else doing that for a woman they love." Kara said as she wiped out a tear out of her eye.

Kal spoke in a soft tone, "I didn't mean to… It's okay. I just meant to make sure. It's just that, he is from a different place. We have no way to see if he means good."

Kara instantly replied, "So are we. But the world accepted us with open arms. All I want from you is to accept him the same way this world accepted us."

"Hmm… I do think he will keep you happy. I hope it last long." Kal said as he stood up and walked up to Kara and wiped of her tears as he hugged her.

"I know that he would keep me happy. I don't know if wishing this makes me a bad person, but I wish the Speed Force never shows up. I can't lose someone I love, ever again!" Kara replied as she kept hugging Kal.

"Anyways, what is this thing about the new department Barry mentioned?" Kal diverted the topic as Kara giggled and replied, "It's a funny story!"

Behind the door, the speedster stood and wiped his tears as he listened to the whole conversation intensely. As he held on to the huge pile of pizzas he thought about how lucky he was to have a chance to be with someone who likes him to this extent.

"Hi Guys! Who want pizza?" Barry exclaimed cheerfully as they attacked the boxes of pizzas. The night went on as the trio went on to talk about their lives, stuff that are happening. Then came the time for Clark to head back to his city.

"I guess I will meet you up in some time, Kara." Kal said as he held out his hand towards Barry, "Barry, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Barry exclaimed as he flashed a smile.

Kal looked at Kara went in for a hug and whispered something in Kryptonese in her ears as he left the apartment through the window.

"Phew, Great guy! Does he live alone in, where is that place… Metropolis?" Barry questioned with sincerity.

"Yeah! He is dating someone right now, but I am not sure at what stage that is right now." Kara replied as she let out a yawn. "God, I am so tired. Let's go to bed. Thank god there is no office tomorrow."

Kara and Barry headed to the bed, tired as the cuddle up on the bed.

"Good Night, Barry! Today was epic." Kara said as she dozed off quickly. Barry ran his hand through her blonde hair and took a look at her glowing face, and whispered, "I am lucky to be with you. And no matter what happens you won't lose me. I love you, Kara Zor-El. I love every bit of you. Every side of you. Your anger, fears, nightmares and dreams. I would be with you for every single one of them."

Kara shifts in her bed as she smiles softly. Barry plants a kiss on her forehead and embraces her as he goes to sleep in thoughts of her.

Some days later, CatCo Media

"Ms. Grant., The NCPD has drafted an official contract and have posted them to us. I wanted to ensure that you take a look before we sign in on anything." Kara said as she presented the contract to Cat.

Cat, without hesitation signed the document without evening reading a page and replied, "Keira, I trust you. Go do whatever you have to do."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant. They want us to make an announcement for a press meeting for the NCPD by the MET department next week."

"Hmm… Make an article for the topic and send it to me. And make sure it also mentions a joint press meet by NCPD and CatCo. This would be the best chance for us to make the public announcement about our new page. Contact the NCPD and make the announcement a joint one." Cat spoke rapidly.

"Okay, Ms. Grant. I would go and work on that." Kara replied as Cat interrupted her as she reached the door.

"By the way, I am drafting Winn and James as the Digital correspondent and Photo Journalist for your column. Now off you go." Cat exclaimed and went on with her work without giving Kara, time to respond.

As she walked out of Cat's office, Winn walked up to her and jumped in joy. "Kara, I am so excited to work again with you. This is going to be so fun!" Kara replied meekly. She was still wondering about working with James. Even though they tried to end it in good terms, it was still not a good vibe for their relationship.

As she was walking up to her office, Kara took out her phone and texted Barry,

 _Spoke to Cat, she wants me to announce the Page on the same press meet. Cool with that? :)_

 _I think it would be okay. I would talk to my Cap. Love you! 3_

She saw the text and smiled. As Kara went on to her office and sat on her desk, James knocked at her door and entered the door. James entered the room and took a seat as they both glance at each other. Kara thinks back to the last time they had a conversation alone.

* * *

Dinner, Few Months Ago

"The place is good!" I compliment as he sits across me awkwardly. We have been dating for some time and most of the previous dates were terrible. I wanted to do my best to make sure that this date isn't ruined.

"Kara, I have been thinking about something that I wanted to talk to you about." James said. I couldn't think clearly as random thought popped up on my head about what he is talking about.

"Go ahead, James" I replied with hesitation.

"I have been thinking about how this relationship is going. The thing is, I want to be happy. And frankly, I am not happy, Kara. Every day, I have nightmares about you saving me and Winn instead of the woman. I know I told you that you had to do that but I can't get over the fact that I was used as a leverage against you." James spoke with a confusing reaction.

I wasn't sure how to respond whatever he was saying. I haven't thought much about the Myriad outbreak or my battle with Non. I just sat there as James continued.

"I don't know how, but knowing the fact that you can kill someone just to save my life is not helping me. I don't know how I to ask this, but, I don't want to be Supergirl…" James spoke as he shocked me out.

I didn't know how to respond. I know there was something wrong between the two of us but I have tried my best to make sure this works out. Now he is asking me to make the ultimate sacrifice. My own identity. I had a lot of stuff in my mind that I wanted to say, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"James, I know you are not doing well since the Myriad incident, but we can think about it later." I literally pleaded as he held on to his expression.

"Kara, I have thought a lot about this. I don't want you running around like a wild animal. I hate to be that guy, but you killed your Uncle and Aunt. I can't even see what that costume turns you into. You had killed him, Kara. You literally fried his eyes. I am not sure if I can ever get over that piece of information. How much ever I try. You leave that identity. Let's move out somewhere far from here. Make a new life for ourselves. Trust me. It is for the best. Now you have to decide." James replied as thought of leaving the city crossed my life.

I didn't know why I am faced with this choice and why I am having such a difficulty with it. If I had a choice like this before the Myriad incident, I would have gracefully left the city. But now, the thought of leaving this city and Supergirl behind didn't feel worth the risk. And If he thinks about me as a wild animal, I am not sure how I can be with someone who is ashamed of the choices I had to make, no matter the situations.

As he looked at me, I realised that this was forced. I am trying to make something work that was never meant to. All I can think about is what everyone has ever said to me about this relationship and all I could realise that no matter how much powerful I am; I will always be vulnerable in this relationship. At that time, I knew exactly what I have to do.

"Thanks James! Thanks for supporting me through some tough times. I can't be more thankful. I think we are better just as colleagues." I spoke with confidence. I know this is what I want.

"Kara, I don't know why you want to go on with this but I hope it's worth it." James replied. As he stood up and left, all I could think about was James referring me as a wild animal. I didn't know why, but I could think of only one person at that time. Barry. I didn't know why, but I felt like if he was here, he would be there for support. And all I could think was that I am dominated by my fear. The fear of not being able to save my loved ones. And I can't stop but think that the people I am trying to save think about me as if I am a monster. And at that moment, I knew only one person can understand me. On that thought, I made a decision. "I have to get to Earth One. I need to meet Barry!"

* * *

Present time

As Kara wrapped up her thoughts, she spoke without a break, "Hi James! It is nice to see you. It's been quite some time. Cat told me that you would be helping me with the Photos. I hope you wouldn't have an issue with that. Thanks for helping out. For the first article, I might need pictures of the National City Police Department. I am also thinking about a pictorial article for the hugely recorded MET cases from the past few months as a record of how the city has changed."

"Hmm... I thought maybe you would want to talk about our… You know?" James hinted at Kara.

As soon as James finished his sentence, Kara repulsively replied, "James, I am sure that you are doing good in life. I seriously do. I wish you the best in everything. And I don't blame you for what happened. I choose to end it because I couldn't find it worth preserving. I choose to travel dimensions because I wanted to meet the guy who was worth all the effort. I choose to help him out, stay with him because that guy, having everything taken away from him, advised me to be with you. And I choose to fall in love with him, because Barry Allen is the man who loves me for what I am. And I never expected him to do that. Yet he knows why I am the way I am. He is here with me, starting a new life without any secrets. And I don't want to keep any secrets from him. He won't stop me even if I talked about you or Adam or anyone else. But I especially don't want to talk to him about you in any way other than professionally. So please don't bring up this again. Ever! Now if you don't mind, can you get me the pictures?"

James stood up, stunned at how confident has Kara turned into. Completely baffled, he moves toward the door as he takes one last look at the lost chance.

As James left the room, Winn walks into Kara's office as she smiles at his entry.

"What happened to James? He looks stunned. Did you say something to him?" Winn asked cheerfully.

"Just the truth. Anyways, I have some stuff I want to talk about. I guess Cat told you about the dedicated website. Well, I have some specifications for that and I wanted to run them down to you." Kara said in an excited tone.

"Hit me up!" Winn exclaimed with excitement. He was really excited at what they are going to work on.

"Okay! So, we are going to need a lively updated website which would be linked up to the NCPD server. I guess you know about the NCPD contract?"

"What contract?" Winn questioned with interest.

"Well, CatCo and NCPD have signed an exclusive deal with us for all their MET termed attacks and sightings. And they have also allowed access to their updated metahuman database. The NCPD is on revamp mode and they are developing lot of new changes. This is confidential. By the way, thank you." Kara winked at Winn as he was shocked by the information.

"Wait, how did we… Is Barry managing all this. Wow! The guy is turning out more awesome every day. This is great." Winn said cheerfully. He was really excited about this news.

"Yeah! Anyways, so our column on the Paper is 'Being Roman in Rome' and I was also thinking about making the Website connected to an App which they are developing so that people could be alerted of attacks near their location." Kara was explaining as Winn briefly interrupted "That is awesome.".

Kara grinned and continued, "Well, as I was saying, our website would be linked to their server and all of the allowed information would be updated on the webpage. I guess we could start on that and maybe improve on the way. Also, you better meet up with Barry regarding some tech he is working on."

"This is going to be fun." Winn exclaimed as he walked towards the door and stopped and said, "Kara, It's good to have you back like this." And Walks back to his desk as Kara says to herself, "It's good to be back." She opens up her laptop and opens a document and types in her first ever article…

Few days later, NCPD Press Meet

"We would begin in few minutes. Please do wait while we set up our systems" A reporter spoke to the Captain as he walked up to Winn, Jared, Barry and Kara who were prepping up for their respective announcements.

"I hope Barry you are ready. And Ms Danvers, I hope the contractual process was not painful in anyway. I hope this contract would be beneficial to both." The NCPD captain spoke to Barry and Kara.

As the Captain went away, Kara turned towards Barry and pulled him towards the Department as Barry followed her. As soon as they were alone, Kara pushed him against the wall and kissed Barry passionately who was stunned by what was happening. But he went with the flow. As she moves away from Barry, she wipes her lips and says to Barry, "Let's go save the world, Barry Allen." To which Barry replies, "Hell Yeah! Kara Zor-El! Which is your alien name. which is awesome." Barry blabbers as Kara shuts him up with another kiss. They both walk out of the place a head near the podium arranged for the meet.

The captain walks up to the Podium and begins, "Good after to everyone present here. In the light of recent event, The National City Police Department and CatCo Worldwide have few announcements to make. And I would like Mr. Barry Allen and Ms. Kara Danvers to explain the agenda of this meeting.

Kara and Barry walk up together to the podium and Barry takes a look at Kara's confident face and begins.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Barry Allen. I am a Crime Scene investigator here at National City Police Department. And this here is Ms. Kara Danvers for CatCo Worldwide. In the recent times, this City has been victims of something we termed as MET Attacks. And there were some heroes in this city, fighting for it. But, there would be times were we couldn't be helped by the heroes. And we have to make sure that whenever these heroes need our support, we are there to protect them and our own. And this is the reason we have an announcement. The National City Police Department is happy to inform you that we have decided to establish a revamp of the whole department with multiple improvements. This includes a whole dedicated Department – 'Metahuman and Extra-terrestrial Hostility'- which would be actively monitoring the whole city for all kinds of supernatural activates."

The people surrounding look astonished as they are excited with the news of a new and improved Police department which would be patrolling and protecting the city.

A reporter raised a question, "What kind of changes would be made in the department?"

Barry began to answer, "Well, All of the Investigative labs are to be fully equipped with new and updated equipment. We also have some new systems for MET Containment units for the suspects and MET prone equipment such as Handcuffs, Armor, Locator and other innovative equipment. This revamp includes a permanent server containing basic information about Metahumans and Aliens so that if in any case a person has a run into one such threat, they would be able to protect themselves until the unit comes in. this way, the people of National city can have their safety in their own hands. The revamp also includes release of information on metahuman attacks and sighting to public though news outlets. These updates would be instant and would be readily available. Ms. Danvers would explain more about that."

Kara look at everyone and begins, "I am Kara Danvers and I am here on behalf of CatCo Media and I am happy to announce our new Supplement, Website and Column, 'Being Roman in Rome' which would be focusing exclusively on the MET attacks and sightings. And the NCPD and the column would be working together as the case information's would be exclusively released through our website and supplements. The website would be updated within minutes with information about latest attacks, the daily Column and the weekly Supplement would be focusing on the weeks MET incidents and would also feature interviews, information and announcements from the Superheroes. Our main goal is to ensure that in a world filled with Super powered people, everyone else is able to find their place and live among them in peace rather than fearing them."

"This way, every MET activity is noted and people get information about them. And to help with that," Barry pauses and lifts up a wrist band, "This band here is a MET alert system that would scan for MET individuals in your perimeter and notifies you. This device also features an alert system so that the wearer would be able to send a frequency alert so that both the heroes and the police would be alerted of the hostility. This button can be used only when the MET individual makes and attack on you. This way the non-hostile METs would not be accused wrongly. This device, once it's completed, would be distributed to every registered citizen who can register the website, for free. Along with the band, there would also be a mobile app which would provide live information about a particular MET individual." Barry explained as everyone rumbled with excitement about the new system. Barry continued "We also request all the resident to not fear and behave in a hostile manner to the MET individuals as there are some of them who just want to live peacefully. And we need to accept the as our so that we don't make more enemies for ourselves. With that said, I would like that inform everyone that there are many more improvements which are on the pipeline. So please do stay update on any information. Thank you!" Barry concluded as everyone clapped and cheered. Barry and Kara smiled as they stepped down the podium together as people started surrounding the duo with questions. The couple walked past all of them as they headed back to their apartment, holding their hands.

Kara whispered to Barry, "Do you want to do something fun? I have a place I want to take you to. What do you think about cold?"

"I think I can manage quite well!" Barry replied. Kara took in him her arms as he stayed still, Shocked about their little detour.

Kara files them to a place where she has gone only once, with James. She wanted to do this ever since she had her confrontation with James. As they land in front of the huge structure, Kara scans and picks up a huge key as it opens the door leading into an enormous palace. It had a huge ship in one corner and some other artefacts on the other end.

"What is this place? Looks way too creepy." Barry exclaimed.

"Well, Welcome to Fortress of Solitude. This is my cousin's ship and the stuff here are my cousins. He had asked me to visit this place. Never had the interest. I was here only once and couldn't see around the place. I felt like I can do this with you." Kara replied as Barry grabbed her arm and went ahead to take a look at stuff kept in the fortress.

"Wow, this is totally cool. Does the ship run? What is with those columns?"

"Let me show you." Kara went near a column. Kal had gotten the conscious of Kara's mother for DEO and added it near his own father's conscious. Kara knew that and she went on and activated the hologram.

"Hello daughter!" The hologram said as Barry stared at both Kara and the Hologram as it resembled Kara a lot.

"Mother! This is Barry, he is my boyfriend." Kara said to the hologram. "Barry, this is a hologram of my mother's conscious created to help us with our queries. I sometimes come up to this just talk general stuff. What do you think?"

Barry was baffled by what was happening. But the idea of having a way to see her mother made Barry think about what he did before being sent to this place. He couldn't help but a tear dropped from his eye. Kara looked puzzled as she noticed the tear and asked, "What happened, Barry?"

"Nothing. It's just. It remained me of my mother. I have been trying to avoid thinking about that but I don't know why, I couldn't take it anymore." Barry cried on Kara's shoulders as she hugged him to show her comfort. She didn't know what to say at that point and then something amazing happened.

Kara spoke involuntarily, "I love you, Barry! And I know that this must be hard for you. But always remember. I am always there by your side, Forever."

Barry wiped of his tears and looked her in the eye and said, "I love you, Kara Zor-El!". Barry leans in as Kara holds on to him tightly as the share their love that they had been hesitantly waiting to share with someone. They knew that things are never going to be the same for them as they entered a new phase in their life. Something that was very distant in their field of occupation. They are in love. They found love.

"Let's go back home!" Kara says as Barry nods. Kara picks Barry up as they float over the ocean as the sun begins to set on the West.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metropolis

"What's the matter, Clark! Why did you bring me here?" a confused Lois exclaimed as Clark had taken her to a mountain on his car without saying anything.

"I have something to confess." Clark says as Lois nods in slight hesitation. She was frankly a little scared and was, ironically, thinking about calling out for Superman. In front of them was an empty field as the stood on top of a cliff no so high, not so low.

Clark rips his clothes of as Lois closes her eyes instantly out of awkwardness. At that time, Clark removes hi Specs and puts them aside as Lois slowly opened her eyes.

"Clark! What's going on? Tell me this is a joke. Are you… the Superman! Like 'Superman' Superman! I can't believe I have been such a fool. I should have figured it out. Say something!" Lois exclaimed with shock and intimidation.

Clark calmly rose from the ground and started writing something on the empty field. As He slowly completed it, it read,

 ** _Will you Marry me, Lois Samuel Lane?_**

After carving that, he stands in front of her as he slides his hand in his pocket and kneels on the rocks as he held out the ring.

Lois looked really confused, about everything she saw. But in a fraction of moment, everything cleared up as she knew the answer. "YES! I will marry you, Clark or should I say, Superman. OMG! We have lot to do." Lois screamed with excitement as Clark kissed her and said. "I have someone you should meet."

"Who? Is it someone special?" Lois questioned with excitement.

"My only living family, Kara!" Clark finished his sentence as she nods to his request.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Some unknown day,

"Sir, we found this announcement for the National city. I thought you would find it interesting. It's about the city's new Police Department." A guy walked in to a room. Room of an official. There was a person on the centre of the room on a desk facing the other side.

"Okay. Play it up." the person on the desk says as the video of Press meet began, the man turned towards the television as he stood there stunned.

"Are you okay, Mr. Queen." The assistant enquired.

"I am, Now. After long time, Barry!" Oliver Queen said to himself as his nameplate read,

 ** _Oliver Robert Queen_**

 ** _Mayor, Star City_**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for showing your support for this story. I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you liked Kara in this chapter. I wanted to see how Kara would change by her relationship and this is my take on that.**

 **As Always, please do check out other Karry stories such as SpeedForce1229's 'Call me Kara'. A special mention to SpeedForce1229 for taking a look at my story and giving the support and suggestions. Thank you, once again.**

 **Please do leave your opinions, Suggestions, reviews down below. Share the love. xD**

 **See you next time.**


	6. Badass in the Family!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own stuff.**

Thanks for the support. It is a real pleasure to be writing this story. It's my most inspired work ever. Please do leave in your Reviews, Suggestion and Opinions down below. They tend to be really motivating. :)

Before I begin this chapter. There are few stuff I would like to inform about. As I have my Examinations coming up this month, I won't be regularly updating until the end of June. I would be putting out some chapters during my free time but I am not sure about a timed, regular update. Please do forgive me. I do hope to continue on this with more once my Examinations are done for.

Also, I have a new Beta for the story MarvelDC31! She has been really helpful with this chapter. Do checkout her stuff. They are amazing! :)

Please Enjoy. Leave your reviews down below.

 **Chapter Six: Badass in the family!**

It's been very quiet for the past few weeks in National City and the DEO as there hasn't been any major threats in the City. And as far as Project Cadmus is concerned, Alex and Hank have been running empty ended leads leading nowhere. While focusing on Alien threats and Project Cadmus, the entirety of the DEO have missed out on lots of stuff that were happening in the city. Day by day, they were losing hope of ever finding something concrete.

"It's been a long time since Supergirl came in to the DEO. I bet things have been…difficult in the city but she would have at least showed up just to check on you. I'm not sure what's going on." Hank sighs as he began looking up the current affairs in the City.

"I'm wondering about the same thing. The last time I saw her was two months ago and that was on Karaoke night with Barry—" Alex exclaims but she interrupts herself when Lucy points out a small article having a picture of Kara.

"Isn't that…" Lucy pointed out as the three of them stood there, baffled by the sight of Kara publicly speaking.

Ever since she was taken in by the Danvers, she was always instructed to avoid attention in any way and it was unlike of Kara to publicly speak in front of that many people. Confusing thoughts ran in their mind as the trio watched through the whole press meet for a mention about declassifying MET information and making it public.

"Why is she talking out in public? Wasn't she just a personal assistant? She wasn't supposed to do stuff like this…why would she do that?" Alex pondered, feeling utterly shocked. "We need to figure this out, it could be an imposter."

Lucy took out her phone and tried out James's number as Hank tried to contact Supergirl. As both of them tried, James answered.

"James, Get to the DEO right now! Is Kara with you? If she is, bring her too." Lucy replied with breakneck speed as she hung up on him.

Hanging up, she thought about their relationship. Ever since they decided to give it another chance, they weren't able to spend much time together…especially alone. Both of them were absorbed in their own world way too much.

* * *

Sometime later…

"Where's Kara?" Lucy questioned and James shrugged his shoulders.

"She took off during lunch with Barry." Winn took a look at everyone's expression.

"What happened? What's the issue?" James demanded as he and Winn walked up to the control centre.

"What's this and what the hell are they doing?" Alex questions with a stern look, pointing towards the video playing on the screen.

Alex was pissed off, frankly. She didn't like the fact that she made herself vulnerable by making public views.

"Didn't she tell you? She got her own column and supplement. She'd been working on what to do for some time, figured you'd have known." Winn replied as cheerfully as he could but he felt a bit weird about everyone not knowing.

Alex was feeling off. She couldn't understand why Kara hadn't talked to her about this new supplement. She thought that she was the one who knew Kara better than anyone else.

"Why would she do such a thing? You guys do realize that she shouldn't be out in the public's eye, right?" Alex reminded them as she held on to her perplexed expression.

That's when Kara walks in on the gang, "Who did what? What happened…is something wrong, Alex?"

"What the hell is this? What's this new column these guys are talking about?" Alex replied.

"Umm… I was going to tell you. I got this promotion in the office after Myriad and I wasn't sure what to do. I just figured that was what I could be useful at. Even Mom called…she was really happy. I wanted to tell you about it before but this was a confidentiality thing…sorry." Kara explained as Alex still held on to her stern look.

"You're sorry? YOU ARE SORRY? You know how long we have been trying to keep all this stuff from the public and you guys think you can ruin it in just a month. What the hell were you thinking? You know what, to hell with you! Leave me alone." Alex says as she picks up her stuff and walks out of the room, leaving everyone stand there feeling shocked.

Kara seemed stunned, she didn't know what was happening. There were times before when Alex had such outbursts, but it was mostly towards others. In fact, after such outbreaks, Alex used to go to Kara. Kara has never been on the receiving end, but she understood that Alex was angry about something else.

Alex looked up her phone, checking a GPS location for a remote place, having a message.

 _Find your answers here._

* * *

Unknown Location…

Alex steps out of her car as she saw an abandoned building in some distance. She held on her gun as she moved slowly towards the building. Something was weird about the place. It seemed too isolated for such a small building. She entered the building silently, tightening her grip on the gun.

She opened up the Iron Gate and it cranked. She entered through the side as the building was really damaged and she scanned the whole location, noticing a small gap on the floor in the corner. It was a hatch.

Alex looked up her contacts and kept her hand over Hank's contact. As she was going to make they call, she hesitated, feeling the need to do this by herself. She didn't want to be in anyone's shadow.

She lifted the hatch and it led to a well-lit room. She crept into the room along the side wall. Whatever this place was, it definitely was important.

Alex checked her belt as she picked out a differently marked magazine and loaded it up in the gun. It was loaded with special bullets laced with Kryptonite, for alien creatures. She advanced in the white lit hallway and she saw the end leading to a huge room…a room bigger than the DEO.

She saw a lot containment units in which humans were tied up in ropes. As she took a look at them, she moved forward in the mysterious room with a slight sense of horror. Even for the DEO, the amount of cells in that room was too much.

Soon, she finds a lab and a computer. She walked up to the computer and turned it on, reading the message displayed across the screen.

 ** _Project Cadmus – Jeremiah Danvers_**

 ** _Answer Security Question…_**

Alex stood still as she saw the message and tried her best to digest what she just saw. This was her dad's computer. This was probably his office. He might be around. All these thoughts were rushing through her mind as she stood there, looking at the screen.

Once she cracked into the system, she found files about various aliens, meta-humans, vigilantes and superheroes. It also had information about their identities, families and lot of personal data.

While she was looking through the files, she heard some footsteps. Alex took out her drive and copied whatever she could get from that. While that was going, a grey haired man with a blank expression walked in.

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed as she moved slowly towards her long lost dad.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Jeremiah exclaimed, unable to place where she knew about him from.

"You don't remember…" Alex said, tears dropped from her eyes, watching her own father not react to anything.

Alex looked around to see if anyone else would be entering the place. This was her only chance, and she didn't want to lose her dad again. She grabbed her disk, held on to Jeremiah's hand, and took him out of there. Just as she's about to leave, the Alarm triggered and one of the cells opened.

From the cell, a tall guy walked out, with completely dark eyes. As if there wasn't anything inside. He started to grow taller as he walked behind the two.

Alex turned around and watched the man as he began buffing up, and come closer to them. Alex and Jeremiah reached the hatch and ran towards her car avoiding the now 10ft tall guy who was running towards them.

"Take the wheel!" Alex screamed to Jeremiah as she shifted herself to the back seat and opened the roof.

She took out her gun and began firing at the chaser. As she continued firing, the Monster fell on his back. Then, he began to shrink rapidly.

Alex came back to the wheel and switched on her earpiece, dialing Hank.

"Hank! We have a situation. We might need the Martian." Alex reported and hung up the call as she sped towards the DEO.

DEO Headquarters…

"Where did you go and why did you say all of that to Kara? Never mind, just…what's the situation you were talking about?" Hank questioned as he kept looking at the systems.

He turns and sees Jeremiah. He stood there, confused with what he was seeing.

"Jeremiah! How…when…where?" Hank mumbled confusedly, many emotions flowing through his mind.

"I got a GPS Location from someone but I don't know who. It was a really huge place, lots of cells. There was a lab and a computer and I was taking some data from the computer in my backup disk when Jeremiah came in. He couldn't remember anything…I-I think they did something to him. And then once we began leaving the place, a guy started chasing us. He was growing as he ran behind us but when I shot him, he began shrinking." Alex reported.

Hank replied, "Hmm… It must be a mutation lab. Such transformations are possible if the DNA bonding of the human and alien specimen weren't successful. I guess they couldn't complete it properly." Hank turned towards Jeremiah, his eyes beginning to glow red.

Hank spoke after some time, "Someone has completely erased his temporal memory. It would be a very difficult job to recover it, but I think he should be fine in time…good job, Agent Danvers."

"Thanks, Hank, I'll go and inform Kara and Mom. They should be really happy." Alex replied with excitement as she left the room.

* * *

CatCo Worldwide Media…

Alex went up to Kara's floor on the lift. She thought about how Kara would react to the news.

As the lift reached Kara's floor, she saw everyone gathered around in there and clapping. She walked up to the group saw Kara in the front.

Alex asked someone nearby, "What's going on?"

"The new MET column, its webpage just went up." The bystander said cheerfully.

Alex nodded as she walked back to the lift. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She walks out of the building silently. Just then, her phone beeped.

 _Attack near City Hall!_

Alex thinks about calling Kara, but decides not to. She rushed to City Hall immediately. It's the same guy who was chasing her from that warehouse, except he was around 11 feet tall this time around.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Alex sighed as she picked up her gun and began firing.

This time around, each shot was making him stronger. Something was off…he was glowing in green. Not stopping, Alex pursued him. Shot after shot and yet, nothing positive happened. Alex sighs once again, of course things had to become even more difficult.

Just then Supergirl flies in and lands in front of the giant. She tackled him, but instead go them both going flying, the giant only falls backwards a step. Pulling her fist back, Kara landed an earth shattering punch on his face. He didn't even flinch.

He began to glow brighter and Kara gradually felt herself weaken. Suddenly, her punches were light, her body heavy, and her mind foggy. It didn't take long for her to faint, but that could've also been the right hook the giant landed on her just moments before.

In the end, the guy wins, picking up the unconscious Supergirl and flying off.

Alex took her phone out and switched on the tracker she placed in Kara's suit. She hopped on her car and followed the location. As she drove, she thought about Kara. It wasn't fair, what with her having her own office and own work.

The creature landed in an old warehouse in the edge of the city and he set Kara down, doing something totally weird. The guy ripped off one of his own arms while glowing. Another arm grew in the ripped arm's place immediately. The guy then stretched, his glowing ripped arm to trice its original length and uses it to tie up Kara. She feels weaker from the green light the arm was emitting.

Alex comes out and walked towards the guy who was now his regular size but still glowing.

"Defence mode!" The creature speaks as he began getting scales on his skin.

Alex sighed, moving forwards while launching upwards and landing a kick on him. The two began fighting as Kara watched helplessly, unable to do anything.

As the creature tried multiple times to punch Alex, she evades, extracting a dagger from her boot. They continued to fight, both landing blows but neither falling, the monster glowed more brightly with every hit.

In a fraction of second, when Kara manages to distract the monster with her shouting, Alex ran her dagger through his head. Only problem was, one of his scales stabs Alex, too. Finally, the creature stops glowing and falls down.

A bleeding Alex ran towards Kara and untied her. Alex fainted due to her bleeding and fell in front of Kara. Beginning to feel normal, she lifted Alex and the guy and flew to the DEO.

DEO Headquarters…

As she landed there, Barry stood there in his full costume. He smiled as he saw Kara and ran towards her and hugged her. He saw Alex and lifted her and ran towards the building.

Sometime later,

"What happened? Where is that…thing? What was it?" Alex faintly questioned as she woke up.

Kara held her hand and push her slowly back to her bed.

"Don't worry! Barry and Hank worked it out." Kara replied as Barry stood there with a relived expression.

As both the Danvers sisters looked at him, he began, "It is a human and alien hybrid. Someone had been controlling him remotely. When you left the Project Cadmus lab, it was activated as a failsafe. He can absorb the material properties and can retain abilities of them. That explains how he ripped and stretched his arms. When you shot him, he was actually inflating from the inside and your bullet literally punctured him. And since your bullet was laced with kryptonite, he took on its abilities and—" Kara stares at Barry with a stern look.

"Umm... I'll just leave you two alone." Barry mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, and he walked out awkwardly.

"You found dad? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara exclaimed.

"I was in your office, I came there to tell you about it. Then I saw you guys celebrating and…I didn't want to ruin the moment." Alex replied.

Kara was about to say something when Alex interrupted, "Kara, I'm really sorry for saying all those mean things in the morning. It's just that I was really pissed. You know, when you came in, I was angry. I don't remember why, but I couldn't stand you. Then, you became really close. You always spoke about everything to me and it was nice to know someone that well. And now, you just don't tell me stuff anymore. I mean, I am really proud of your new work. But, I didn't know why you didn't tell me. It's just, I don't want to miss out on what is happening in your life."

"Alex, you're my sister! You're never alone. I wanted to tell you so badly about the column, it's just the contract I had to make. I may have been spending a lot of time with Barry but I figured you were busy too. I'm so sorry, Alex." Kara whispered her last words and Alex went in for a hug.

"Did you see him? I guess Hank told you about it, right?" Alex asked as she laid back on her bed.

"Yeah! I'm sure he'll come back to us, his family. He might just need some time. And anyway, look at you, going to a hidden base all on your own! You know…you truly are a badass." Kara exclaimed with pride, beaming widely at Alex.

Alex replied with a grin, "Hey, you're not the only badass in the family!"

Both sisters laughed as they rejoiced in the moment.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter! Please do leave the reviews, suggestions and opinions down below. :) Until next time!**


	7. The Power Couple!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing!**

Thanks for all the views. This has been a really great experience. But, it would be much better to get feedback from you guys. I hope everyone is enjoying this fan fiction. And I hope to bring out the complete story I have to share. And I can't be more excited to go for it.

A nod to my Amazing beta, MarvelDC31! It's really awesome to make each chapter, better. Do check out her new Stories, 'Not So Secret Relationship' and her other works.

Before we begin, I would like to address few stuff. If you have been noticing, I have been adding in few characters who are not much popular. But, must of them may not be accurate to their original storyline. This chapter also features one such character. Hope you guys like it. Leave the comments down below.

BTW, this is a really important chapter. Pretty much self-explanatory given the title. With no delay…

* * *

 **Chapter seven: The Power Couple!**

National City Police Department,

It had been two months since their public announcement and both CatCo and the NCPD have been working hard on new addition. That just made Barry and Kara much busier than usual, they rarely had time to spend together.

"Hey Jared! Did you talk to the Contractor for the Containment unit specifications?" Barry enquired with excitement.

"I did, Barry! Two days ago! What happened Dude? You knew about the call, nah! Why are you asking again?" Jared exclaimed with a confused tone. Barry had been a little weird for a few days.

"Sorry! I just…all this new work is really exhausting. I'm exhausted. But we do have all this work to finish."

"Come on! Just take a break! Go and meet that girlfriend of yours and... You know what I mean. I will handle things over here!"

Barry tries to argue but didn't want to. He hadn't seen Kara in the daylight. As much as he liked being in the station, but he really wanted to spend some time with Kara. He complied and took his stuff and left the NCPD building.

Meanwhile, CatCo Worldwide,

"Kara! I want an exclusive interview with 'The Flash' for the front page. He has been in town for almost three months. Seems like he is here for the stay." Miss Grant exclaimed as all the other column leaders headed back to their own offices.

Kara stood there, confused and perplexed about how to reply.

"Ms. Grant, I'm not sure if the Flash would be up for an interview. And he hasn't been very active." Kara replied, only to be interrupted by Ms. Grant.

"Look, Kara! This is my city. If a costumed man calling himself names runs around in my streets, punching bad guys, then he should explain to everyone who he is!" Cat retaliated.

"Okay, Ma'am! I'll get the interview." Kara replied meekly.

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. It's been really tough few weeks for Kara. Her powers haven't kicked back completely since her last outing with Kryptonite.

"I hope Barry can manage Ms. Grant! How am I going to convince him?" Kara spoke to herself, pondering about her own Red Clad Boyfriend.

Meanwhile…near a doughnut store,

He walked by the lane and thought about what Kara would be doing right now. He walked up to a doughnut store and buys a dozen donuts, given the couple's appetite.

Just then, his phone rang, showing an alert for a MET Attack in the City Hall. He sighed and rushed to a nearby alley. He switched to his suit and rushes to the City Hall.

"You don't look familiar! Who are you? Sidekick of the Girl of Steel!" the mysterious woman exclaimed.

She was dressed in a bright blue suit and she had this coldness in her tone.

"Let's just say I am your best chance at staying in one piece! Who are you?" The Flash shouts.

"The name is Ice!" The blue dressed woman proclaimed.

Barry thought to himself, 'Great! Another person who can freeze stuff! Hope this is the thermal heated suit.' He launched himself towards the woman, avoiding the ice blasts from her hands.

"Where's Supergirl!" Ice screamed as she kept blowing punches on the speedster.

Barry was moving slow to avoid any ice blasts. He knew that Ice was pretty much a weakness for all the speedsters.

Suddenly, the woman stopped her attacks on Barry. Then she began levitating upwards and started making mini blizzards from her hand. Barry, looked in awe, confused and intrigued by what he was seeing.

"Okay! That…is awesome!" Barry exclaimed, still trying to evade all the ice shards heading towards him.

A chopper showed up, with people recording the fight in their cameras.

The two meta-humans kept going at it and Ice levitated to a nearby roof. Barry ran behind her with caution. They kept on sparring with each other. The sizes of the shards heading towards the speedster grew in size gradually and Barry tried on to keep up with the blasts. The choppers followed the fight to the rooftop.

Just then, Kara flew in on the fight. She finds the two fighting and hits the woman with a heat blast from her eyes. The startled Ice turned towards Supergirl and hits her with a huge shard. Kara fell on the roof. Since her last fight with the Kryptonite based man, she wasn't feeling completely replenished given the intense exposure she had to the radiation.

In a split second, Barry thinks about his move he had learnt from Jay. Maybe that would work. He began running around Ice as she tries to hit him with her shards. He moved in a rapid pace around her. Kara faintly opened her eyes as she saw the speedster running around the blue dresses woman. In a fraction of second, the speedster halts and lets out a miniature lightning bolt towards Ice and realizes something at that moment. 'I am open for a shot!' Barry thought to himself as Ice shot a cold wave out of reflex, towards the speedster before the lighting could leave his hands.

The speedster froze in the spot. His suit was the spare one.

Kara faintly looked at her boyfriend, confused. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. Neither could Ice. She didn't understand what just happened to the Speedster, but she knew that it was bad. Ice, out of fear, ran away from the rooftop, leaving the two heroes alone.

Kara ran towards Barry as he stood there, covered in ice. She looked over her boyfriend with her X-Ray vision, startled by what she sees. She lifts up Barry with both her hands and lifts off from the roof.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex's Apartment,

"Kara! How is Barry? What happened? I saw the fight on TV. The DEO is looking through the systems. We'll find her! Where are you guys?" Alex said to her sister over the phone.

"Wear your thickest winter coat and wait in the roof! Also, switch off any tracking or GPS system." Kara replied and hung up the phone.

Alex, clearly confused, took out her thickest wardrobe and stood on the roof. In seconds, she was picked up by…Clark? Why would Superman himself come to her roof to pick her up? She thought to herself about where the Kryptonian cousins were taking her.

As she looked around in transit, she saw the Man of Steel, slowly heading to the glaciers. He landed in front of a location which seemed like a cave with a door. Clark bent down to pick up a huge key which opened up the doors. He turned towards Alex and nodded. In a second, he flew off from the place. She saw the huge room and Kara in one corner.

Alex walked up to her sister and gave her a hug. Alex turned around and saw the frozen Barry, without any movement.

"What happened?" Alex enquired.

"I guess everyone saw the fight on TV. Well, Barry had this move where he gathers all the…what was that…kinetic energy and project it in the form of lighting. He was going for the move and just when he was about to release the thing…"

"She hit him with the cold wave!" Alex finished her sentence.

"Yeah! Now, all of his insides are frozen. We can't do anything. Small change would completely kill his insides. I…I shouldn't have…" Kara broke down.

It was difficult for her, feeling weak and helpless. She didn't like being vulnerable.

"Kara! Don't worry. I'll talk to Hank. He can probably help. We will have him back with us. Just stay confident." Alex walked up to Kara and rubbed her shoulders.

Kara felt warm. She was glad that she had Alex by her side. It was always a special relationship between Kara and Alex. Even though both of them weren't related in any way, they knew when they need each other. Like an instinct. A bond.

Kara wiped her tears, as she stood near Barry and hugged him. Then, Alex received a message, from Hank. She took a look at the message as Kara looked at Alex with doubt.

 ** _Spotted Ice, near the cliffs in the outskirts._**

Kara stared at Alex, expecting an answer. Dumbfounded, Alex shows her phone screen to Kara. Seeing the message, Kara's face reddens as she walked up to the entrance.

Just before leaving, she turned around and said, "Take care of him for me."

To which Alex replied, "I will."

Kara turned back and lifted off from the Fortress.

Kara uses her X-Ray vision and scans around the mountains looking for the woman, but she saw something else. She saw Ice on the edge of a cliff, crying. Kara landed nearby and walked slowly towards her.

The Cryokinetic woman looked up at Kara's face and turned her head down.

"I'm a monster. I killed that guy! He did nothing." Ice exclaimed with regret.

Kara went and sat near the woman. She didn't understand how to deal with this situation.

"I'm really, sorry! I didn't mean to kill him. I was just scared." Ice pleaded.

"He's alive. He's just frozen deeply. Besides, you moved in reflex." Kara replied.

For the first time that evening, she felt happy. Happy that Barry is at least alive.

"Why did you fight? Why are you in the city?" Kara enquired.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to try. Figured, maybe you would know why my powers were going out of control. I don't want to be this freak. I saw the news about you in National City. I just…" Ice confessed.

"Its fine. I can help you find why your powers are going rogue. But, I do need to know some stuff about you and your powers. Only then, I would be able to help. Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone unless you want me to." Kara comforted the woman who began to speak.

"Well, my name is Tora Olafsdotter. I don't think much about my past. My parents and brother are from a tribe called Romanifolket, and my grandfather was the head of a small sect of Romanifolket known as the Is Bygd. I seemed to have possessed these abilities. I was trained in order to control my abilities to create and manipulate ice, to ensure that my grandfather would not find me and use my powers to keep control over the other Bygd residents. I loved my parents. Eventually my grandfather tracked us down and, after seeing my father being beaten, something weird happened. I had lost control, causing the death of several. One of them was my father. I was disgusted with myself. From that day, along with training to stay calm, I wanted to fulfil my father's dying wish. I vowed to prevent myself from interacting violently with others by maintaining a shy personality. I have lived in plain sight for really long time. Never had any issue. But, for the past few days, I am having these outbursts and I don't remember why I am doing all these new things. Before, I wasn't able to levitate or shoot shards. I don't know what is happening to me…please help." Ice pleaded as she broke down to the girl of steel.

At that moment, Kara remembered what she had told Barry before he faced Zoom.

She hugged Tora and replied, "Tora, I know how you exactly feel. It's the emotions. Even though we forget our past, it stays somewhere deep down and haunts us. For me, I always have this feeling of putting my family in danger. I can never get over the lives that have gone in seconds for pointless reasons. At times like that, I remember only one thing. I fight for all these people. They are my motivation. I can't stop fighting for them. No matter how weak I am. If I stopped, then I am not honouring my memory of them. Think about it. Deep down, you wish you hadn't had that outburst the first time. You should accept it rather than fighting the truth."

Ice looked hopefully as tears flowed through her eyes. She understood what Kara had just said. She realized that it was time she faced the truth. Old and buried memories flashed through her eyes, reminding her of all the decisions,

Just then, Kara heard the signal from Jimmy's watch. Even though they weren't in talking terms, she couldn't ignore him. She stood up and hugged Ice.

Then, Kara replied, "I have to go. I would talk to my cousin. He might know the right way to help you. But, you can call me anytime. Also you don't need to attack my boyfriend." Kara bit her tongue.

Oops, she just slipped out something huge.

"Boyfriend? Oh no, don't tell me…the red suit guy is your boyfriend? I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Ice apologized with sincerity.

"Yeah! No one knows. Don't worry. He would fight through it. He's a great guy. He'd like to meet you." Kara pondered as Ice smiled.

She was glad she could have this conversation with someone who can relate to her. As she looked up on the sky, Kara flew from the Cliff and headed towards James.

CatCo Worldwide Rooftop,

"What's the issue?" Kara enquired in a professional tone.

"Where have you been? Didn't you see the news! This is a nightmare. Look at this." James exclaimed and handed over his tablet to Kara.

The headline read,

 **The Flash Dead!?**

"When did this happen! Don't tell me, it's the headline all over the city?" Kara questioned.

"Yes! I think you should meet Ms. Grant as Supergirl." James said and stood there.

"Okay! You go downstairs, I will come in through the balcony." Kara replied.

Immediately, James ran to the stairs, heading down.

Kara flew from the rooftop and landed in Ms. Grant's balcony as Cat walked up to the lounge and yelled, "James, get prepped with that camera of yours."

"Ms. Grant! Heard you wanted to talk to me?" Kara exclaimed with a light change in tone.

A more mature one. James walked in the room and began recording the conversation.

"Well, not exactly. Anyway, I just wanted to enquire about few stuff. Do you mind?" Cat replied with intimidation in her tone.

"Go ahead." Kara complied.

"Okay! Can you begin with how the Flash is right now?" Cat enquired.

For that Kara replied, "He's a bit stuck, but he's completely fine."

"That's good! Now, who was the blue woman? Is she a new villain?" Ms. Grant was about to ask the question when Kara interrupted her.

"No! In fact, I have something I wanted to say." Kara turns towards the camera and continued, "People of National City, this is your Supergirl. I can totally relate to how you feel about all the recent activities. But I wanted to share something with you. During the Myriad attack, all I could focus was on the main issue. But, if you noticed, the crime rate after the incident wasn't changed in any way. I may be strong, but I can't be in every single location. At that time, lot of people volunteered and stood up for this city on your behalf. Its time you stood up for them. Today's incident happened because of a misunderstanding. She is in fact a good person who fights for the small guys. She's a friend…her name is Ice. Like her, many heroes walk among you as we speak. I know that you guys can find them intimidating, but I request every citizen to try to give them the chance and shower them with your faith. Just a humble request."

"Ice! That's a weird name though. I hope the message is properly interpreted, Supergirl. Thank you for spending the time with us and answering the questions with patience." Cat exclaimed as she signalled James to leave with the video.

"Supergirl! Is it possible for me to meet Mr. Flash once he is fine? Lot of people would like to know more about him." Ms. Grant enquired.

Kara hesitated. Barry was thinking of keeping the Flash a secret for some time. He didn't want anyone to know that he is here.

She replied, "I will ask him about it."

Kara walked back and lifted off from her office.

* * *

Few days later, CatCo Worldwide,

Kara sat in her office, with her hands over her face. It's been some time since Barry froze and he hasn't woken up yet. She didn't want to stay in front of him, seeing him that way. Clark is back in the Fortress looking after him while she was gone.

Kara whispered to herself, "Please Barry! I know you are still out there. Come back to me. You can get over this." James knocked the door and walked in.

"How are you doing? Is he fine?" James inquired with sincerity.

Kara broke down. She couldn't keep up with the brave face anymore. James walked up to the other side of the desk and took her in for a hug.

"I don't know if he'll ever come back. I'm scared. I don't know what I'll do without him." Kara cried out in angst.

"Don't worry. He's a nice guy, he'll fight through this." James comforted the weeping Kryptonian but he couldn't comprehend what he should say in this situation.

"I hope he does. I just don't want to lose someone I love once again." Kara exclaimed.

James knew she was talking about him. He knew that even though things weren't okay on his side, Kara always tried to make it work. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had a chance with this amazing woman.

Kara held to him tighter as she looked up to James's face. Then, something weird happened. James closed in on Kara as she blankly stared. James's lips closed in to Kara's as she went breathless. James kissed her, and surprisingly, Kara kissed him back. Midway, Kara just realized what she'd just done. She had kiss James! Freaking James! Repulsed, she moved away and stared at the floor. Her phone beeped. It was Clark.

 ** _Kara, something just happened. Get here ASAP!_**

Kara slowly stepped back and left the room. James just stood there, thinking about what he just did. He just pulled the last straw.

Fortress of Solitude,

"What happened, Clark? What is the matter?" Kara exclaimed with intrigue.

She was freaked out with what just happened, or why Clark sent the message.

"Take a look at him!" Clark replied and pointed towards Barry.

Kara used her X-Ray Vision and saw her frozen boyfriend. She stood there, stunned by what she saw. Barry was healing, much more slowly, but healing.

"I had Kal-Ex take a look. He calculated that Barry would be fully defrosted in 2 hours. I'm not sure how this is happening, but I guess Barry will explain." Clark replied with optimism.

Kara smiled for the first time since Barry froze. She was finally relived, but there was this small part in her which was humiliated. She kept thinking about what just happened between her and James. She couldn't figure whether she should tell Barry about it or not. Kara decided she needs to be by his side when he de-freezes.

Few hours later,

By this time, Barry was frozen only in the exterior. He began vibrating rapidly and set himself free. He bends down on his knees and gasps for air.

Kara jumps from her chair and ran towards him. She held him into a tight hug and kissed him.

"Don't ever scare me like this."

"How long was I out?" Barry looked around the fortress and asked the heroine.

"You were here for two days! How did you manage to defrost yourself? And why were you going slow around Ice?" Clark replied.

Clark found Barry to be a really smart person. He was really interested in learning how Barry does all the scientific stuff.

"Umm…well, Cryo blasts are my biggest weakness. If I move fast, I become more vulnerable to them and it gets tough to avoid them. I usually have the suit lined with thermal heaters. I guess this suit was not that one. I have been trying this new move for a few days and it's a move where I vibrate every cell in my body. It's an extension to my lighting move. When I let out the blast, my body is vibrating at breakneck speeds. When I was hit, the vibrations spread the blast throughout my body. That explains the intense freezing. Anyway, one of the cells was still vibrating. And slowly, it started heating up every part of the body. It was really painful though. God! I could use some pizzas. Kara?"

Kara stood there without any response. She was overridden with guilt. She didn't like hiding things from Barry. Clark saw the look in Kara's face and understood.

He spoke, "Um…I will go and get the pizzas," and he slipped from the room.

"What's the matter, Kara? What happened? You look worried." Barry enquired, he was feeling a bit scared, seeing Kara's reaction.

"Barry! I have to confess something to you. While you were frozen, something happened. James came to my office. I was really scared about you and started crying in front of him. And…" Kara paused only to see Barry's reaction.

She could see the anger rising up in his eyes.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Barry confronted.

Kara nodded in acceptance. Barry turned his face away from the Kara's.

"I'm sorry, Barry! I didn't mean for this to happen. It just happened. I couldn't hide this from you. I am really sorry. I feel terrible. Please understand. I will…I…Barry, I love you more than my life. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." Kara said, apologetically.

Tears dropped down Barry's eyes as Kara stood there with the guilt in her expression.

"Barry, please say something!" Barry stood there without saying a word.

He pulled up his mask and said in his vibrating voice, "I need some time." Barry walked back to the entrance and turned around.

"Anything else you have to say?" Barry said without any expression.

"Ms. Grant wanted an interview with the Flash. I am not sure if you would want to…" Kara replied only to find that Barry sped off.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Barry" Kara whispered to herself. "Come out, Clark! I know you are here."

Clark came out from the roof and walked up to Kara.

"Sorry! I was worried something happened. I had to listen." Clark apologized.

"I've hurt him, Clark! He never expected anything from me. All he wanted was to see me happy. And I have hurt such a great guy." Kara wept and held on to Clark's shoulders.

"Kara! I know how he's feeling. He just needs some time. Then he'll be back to you in time. He loves you. He knows that it was just an impulsive move. He just need some time to take it in." Clark replied as he comforted her.

Kara wiped her tears and headed back to her apartment. She crashes on her couch and switches the TV on. Then she saw something that leaves her stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile, CatCo Worldwide,

"Ms. Grant, heard you were looking for me!" Flash said

with his vibrating voice.

Ms. Grant, startled by the voice, turned around.

"Woah! Just wanted to ask some stuff. I guess you're okay with recording the conversation." Cat responded and called for James.

James entered the room with awkwardness. He quietly set up his camera as Barry kept looking at him.

"So, Flash! Can you tell us why you are in National City? And how long are you going to stay?" Cat questioned with a professional tone.

"I have my reasons to be in the City. And I am expecting I would be here for some time. I am not sure how long." Flash responded.

"Hmmm…lot of people out there want to know who the Flash is exactly. Would you like to…", Cat pondered, as Barry continued with his response!

"Sure! I'm a speedster. In most cases, I'm just a guy who can run pretty fast. All I am here to do is just fight for the little guys!" Barry winked towards the camera as he replied optimistically.

"It's nice to hear that. By the way, can you explain how you know Supergirl? We know she is the cousin of Superman, but we are not sure how are you guys related? Would you care to explain?" Cat questioned with interest.

Barry thought about the question. Previously, he would have just avoided the question, but this time he couldn't.

He thought about it for some more time and then replied calmly, "I'm her boyfriend!"

Cat was shocked. She didn't expect this answer. So did James. He was really shocked. He didn't expect Barry to go public with their relationship.

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend as in…" Cat pondered only to be interrupted.

"We both love each other. We have been dating for the past three months. It is one of the best three months of my life and I do hope it lasts forever. We have known each other well for quite some time before. Both of us have been huge parts in each other's lives. I'm sure it would stay the same way, because no matter what happens, both of us fight together. So, guess that answers your question."

"This is…wow! Flash and Supergirl. Out there, side by side fighting together. Guess its good times for the city ahead. Thanks for answering all the questions with the patience." Cat thanked the speedster.

She stood up and left the room. James stood there awkwardly. He figured he needed to explain himself.

As he set his cameras back, he turned towards Barry and said in a light tone, "Barry, Can I…"

Barry interrupted, "Meet me in the roof!" Barry said with a stern tone and rushed out from the place.

The frightened James, took the lift to the roof.

Barry stood there with his mask on. James walks up to him and stood in front of him.

Just when James is about to begin, Barry said in a gloomy tone, "James, I know how it is for you at this moment. I know things haven't gone good between you and Kara. And trust me, I totally understand. I was in love with this girl, Iris. And she didn't have a clue about it for almost 15 years. And we lived in the same roof. She used to come to me, talking about her boyfriend often. And every time that happens, I go through hell. Even if my feeling can't be reciprocated by her, I tried my best to stay as the support. The one time I made the move at such moment, I literally faced a tsunami! Now, I'm sure there may be times where she would need to talk someone other than me. And if you are there for her, I am glad. I know it was an impulsive move. I trust her. And I relate to you. I just don't want you guys ruining the bond between the two of you because of me. I'm sure you would find love in whatever way you want, and I'm sure Kara would be happy if you did. That's the kind of person she is. No matter whatever the person had against Kara, she would wish the best for them. That's the woman I love. That's the woman who loved you once and that's the woman who inspires thousands of women in this world." Barry paused and sighed, "You can come out now, Kara!".

Kara came out and landed in front Barry and James. James stood there stunned. He never had such a good view about Barry, the first time he met him all he could feel was jealousy. The next time, he was angry and pissed off with Barry. As if he snatched something. He realized that it was James who lost Kara.

Dumbfounded, James excused himself and left towards the lift which took him down. The sun was setting in the background.

"Barry, that was…" Kara spoke only to be interrupted by Barry.

"Don't think for a second that I have forgiven you. You've got a lot of convincing to do still." Barry turned his face, pretending to be angry.

Kara smiled and replied, "I know just the way!". She walked up to Barry and held on to him tightly.

She lifted off from the roof and took Barry with her to the park nearby. People gathered around and watched as Kara held him in her arms. James and Cat came down and stood with the crowd. James, realizing what Kara was up to, took out his camera.

Barry held on to Kara tightly when she did something which Barry didn't expect. She kissed him as every citizen and watched in awe. Everyone began cheering as the duo kissed each other, sharing the love they have found within each other.

"Bet that worked!" Kara said with a sly smile.

"Look what you just did! We are totally going to fill up the headlines." Barry exclaimed, though he was glad this happened.

"I don't care, Scarlett Speedster." Kara replied in a flirty tone.

"You sure don't, Girl of Steel." Barry grinned as he went in for another kiss.

People cheered for their heroes. Their own 'Power Couple!'

* * *

Metropolis,

"This is awesome! By the way, I have to say this. I had a huge crush on you for a long time." Tora replied, geeked out to see the Man of steel himself come up to her.

Clark laughed and nodded as she replied, "Kara told me everything. Don't worry! Where we are going, people are friendly. Consider them your family." Superman exclaimed as he escorted Ice in to a device which began emitting few lights once the stood on it.

In seconds, both Ice and Superman where in a makeshift room, filled with computers. All the equipment had the same letters edged, **JL**!

Superman saw a green coloured woman and a green suited guy with orange hair. He walked up to the as Ice followed.

Superman enquired the orange haired man, "Where are others?"

The guy who kept eying Ice replied, "How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like a baby sitter?"

"Ignore him. He's always an asshole. But, he has a point. We don't know where everyone else is. They have gone back to their cities." The red clad woman replied to Superman.

"Well, I just wanted to…never mind, this is Tora, or probably called Ice. She's Cryokinetic." Clark turned towards Tora and said, "This is Beatriz AKA Green Fury. Great woman, helped me out when I was under mind control."

"You seem interesting, Tora! We are gonna have so much fun. And I was going for a change actually, Supes! Probably…Fire." Bea winked at Tora while she held on to her smile.

"And this is Guy Gardner! He's a Green Lantern. I am not yet sure how it works, but I guess he is responsible for this part or something." Clark exclaimed.

"It's a sector! And we are Green Lantern Corps! Anyway, it's nice to see you." Guy Gardner spoke with the same arrogant tone he is known for.

Tora looked straight into the Lantern's eyes and saw the anger boiling inside. Somehow he kept all that anger bottled up. She could relate to that.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Tora said and turned towards Superman.

She took him away and spoke to him separately, "This does feel like family. I feel like I'm home. Please do tell the others I belong here…I'm home!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, once again, thanks for the views. Please do leave your reviews and Suggestions down below. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Space and Time!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing.**

Thanks for all the support guys. This is a really Special chapter for me. I wanted to bring this one out as soon as possible and wrote this at breakneck speeds. And, I am so glad I could write up this chapter. Great to have Cisco and Caitlin back. I know this one doesn't have any Karry parts. But, the next one would be much quicker than usual. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter

A nod to my Beta, MarvelDC31! She has been really helpful with this chapter! Please do check out her Fan Fics. She is doing this story for Alex and Kara which is amazing. Do check it out! :)

Once again, Thank you for all the support and love for the story. You guys are amazing. I really hope to interact more with you guys. Keep writing down your opinions, suggestions and anything you feel like. :)

Enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Nine: Space and Time!**

Earth One

Central City, Some time ago,

"Maybe you and me, seeing where this thing goes. Maybe that can give you something for the change." Iris said to Barry as he grinned.

"It's all I ever wanted to hear you say. And I wish…I was in a place I can try that with you! But, I feel so hollowed out inside right now. I feel more broken that I ever felt in my life. If I'm ever going to be worth anything to you, I need to fix what's wrong with me. I need to find some…some peace." Barry exclaimed.

"Barry, listen to me. You waited for me for years. You let me get to a place where this was possible. So I am telling you, I am gonna do the same thing for you. Wherever you need to go…whatever you need to do…do it! And when you get back, I will be here." Iris comforted.

"Okay." Barry replied slightly shifting from his spot.

"I love you, Barry!" Iris responded and they both close in on each other as they kissed each other…a passionate moment.

"I love you too! And I always will." Barry said.

Iris nodded to his words and went inside the West house.

Barry, standing alone in the doorway of the house, looks through the window with teary eyes.

Seeing his family and friends as if it might be last time, he whispered to himself, "That's why I am so sorry. But I have to do this."

He stepped back and sped through the city in his Flash suit. Running through the streets, he spotted the breach he needed.

West Household,

Every member of the Flash team sat around and rejoiced the moment. It was one of the peaceful moments for the teams. They don't have anything to fight against.

Then, something weird happened.

"How is this happening?" Cisco spoke to himself.

"What happened?" Caitlin exclaimed

"We should get to STAR Labs, immediately!" Cisco responded without any explanation.

Everyone in the room left the house and reached STAR Labs.

"What was that, Cisco? Why did you ask us to come here?" Iris questioned as Joe and Caitlin looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Well, I had installed a breach monitoring system on our satellite. You know, to see if any breaches are opened. And right now, it's showing immense activity." Cisco explained as he kept working in the station, trying to signal out the breach location.

"Wait, there are so many breaches! And is that…" Caitlin spoke taking a look at the monitors, stunned by what she saw.

"Shit! There is a breach in our own Lab! We have to check it out." Cisco responded and everyone nodded in acceptance.

"By the way, where's Barry?" Joe asked as everyone looked around and turned back towards Iris.

"He said he had something to do. He said he would be back in time." Iris replied as she started to worry about him.

Just then, few mysterious looking creatures entered the room. Somehow, everyone was wearing a different version of the Flash costume. And all of their faces were vibrating. One of them spoke to the group.

"Where is the Flash?"

"We don't know. He told he would be back." Iris replied meekly.

"He's the one! He's the one responsible for all this." One of the creature exclaimed.

"He's going to pay for his crimes." Another creature responded and every one of the creatures nodded to its words.

They looked at the Flash team one last time and left the building in speed. Everyone left in the room looked stunned without an idea of what is happening.

"What's happening?" Joe said, breaking the silence.

"He opened and went through a breach!" Cisco proclaimed. "He's being hunted."

"We have to help him. We need to warn him. We need to…" Iris said, tears dropped down her eyes.

"How are we going to do that?" Caitlin responded.

Just then, the monitors started to show readings.

"The breach! Someone is coming through it." Cisco exclaimed and everyone ran towards the breach as a speedster walked out of it.

"Jay! What happened? Which world are you coming from?" Caitlin responded to the other Earth Henry doppelgänger.

"Earth two! Where's The Flash?" Jay said as he looked around the room.

"He's missing. Someone did come looking for him. We think he is in Earth two."

"Oh! You guys should come with me. This world is not safe." Jay said as he looked at the gang.

"Hmmm…we need to alert Barry, too. Just give me a minute." Cisco replied.

He walked back to his lab and picked up his specially modified glasses. As he stood up, he found the tachyon prototype was missing. He walked up to his camera and turned it on.

"If you find this video, find the Flash. Please inform him that his family is in Earth 2. He's in danger. He's being hunted. Please do help him." Cisco spoke to the camera and turned it off.

He rapidly took out the video and transferred it to his computer. He created an encrypted message and sent it to a particular address.

 _ **To: Felicity Smoak**_

Sending the message, he rushed back to the breach all set to get to Earth Two.

"Hold tight!" Jay instructed the group and the four held on to Jay tightly.

He stepped back a few steps and ran towards the breach. In seconds, the five of them were moving at rapid speeds through the breach.

Earth Two,

"STAR Labs! Where's Harry?" Cisco exclaimed, gasping for air, as was everyone else.

"Right here." Harry replied, walking out of his desk and closed up the breach.

He offered his hand to Cisco and lifted him up.

"Someone has been busy! What's going on?" Caitlin questioned, still exhausted from their commute.

"Let me explain. There's been an anomaly in the whole multiverse. And since yours is in the centre, you all saw those drastic effects. Jay has been staying here since we left your Earth since we couldn't find the right frequency. As we were trying the frequencies again, he got a message. The message instructed him to get you guys out. Figured you guys might be in danger."

"Thanks, I guess." Iris said with confusion.

She always found it hard to get to grips with all this multiverse stuff, but she tried her best.

"We need to find Barry as he's in Earth Two. He's in trouble." Joe said, looking at Harry.

"We will. But, we need to check if he is really in this world. I will work on that. Until then, you guys should get some rest. We need to be at our best, for we may face many issues." Harry replied, pointing to the backup quarters he had for emergencies.

Everyone wanted to protest, but they did feel exhausted. Caitlin and Iris walked up to one room and Joe went up to another. Cisco stayed back.

"Harry, I need your help." Cisco asked hesitantly.

"What's the issue, Ramon?" Harry enquired.

"I don't think he's on this Earth! I might have an idea where he might be, though. I didn't want to tell anyone until I can…be sure." Cisco replied.

"Hmmm…what should I do? How can I help?" Harry questioned.

"Can you look up all the files on a meta humans in this earth?" Cisco spoke with a pause.

"Who?" Harry intrigued.

Cisco paused for a second before he replied, "Reverb!"

Present time,

"It's been six months since Barry's been gone. He's definitely not here." Caitlin said.

Everyone was sitting around, except for Cisco. After a few days since they reached Earth two, he spent most of his time alone. He hadn't talked much to anyone. All they knew was that he had been working on something. They rarely saw him.

"We should keep looking! He's out there somewhere. Maybe he lost his speed or something. Isn't that possible!" Joe exclaimed, trying to keep everyone confident.

Iris just listened to what everyone had to say. She was still not able to get to grips to the fact that Barry's missing. He's been gone for six months. She wanted to get back to him. Be with him. She didn't want to miss out on him once again.

"I'm not particularly sure if Barry could be out there, without his powers, but we should have been able to find him." Harry responded.

Just then, everyone heard footsteps.

"Finally!" Cisco exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Everyone looked shocked at him. It was the first time he was speaking with his original optimism.

"What happened, Cisco?" Caitlin questioned.

"I found out where he is! I found where Barry is!" Cisco jumped in excitement.

"How?" Joe enquired.

"You guys are going to love this. When we came in here, I was thinking, why would Barry want to come this world? That's when I remembered how he rescued you from the Zoom's lair. See, when he brought you back through the breach. I had noticed something. The breach had a different frequency. He stopped somewhere in between. And you were also a bit healed by the time you got here. So, I figured he had a pit stop. Do you get what this means?"

"He's been to other worlds! He has something like a backup safe house." Harry responded.

"Exactly! So I had installed a frequency recorder in his suit so that whenever he moved in different frequencies, it's recorded. For all these six months, I was trying to find the last recorded data. And guess what!"

"Did you get the frequency?" Caitlin exclaimed with curiosity.

She was feeling proud of Cisco at the moment.

"Well, yeah! I asked Harry to give me all the information this Earth had on 'Reverb'. I figured, if both of us can see through dimensions, we would also be able to project messages through the different Earths using frequencies."

"Wait, so you are telling that we can contact the Earth he is in?" Iris said with hope.

"Yeah, exactly! Am I awesome or what?" Cisco exclaimed holding his hand up high towards Harry who reluctantly high-fived Cisco.

"We might need to check the frequency first!" Harry replied, taking the notes from Cisco's hands.

Harry walked up to his system and everyone stood around him, excited. He entered the data Cisco gave him and tried to identify the frequencies. He had worked out a system to check the frequencies and give the location of the particular universe in the multiverse…if there is something with that frequency. Harry, Caitlin and Cisco looked at the screen, stunned, as everyone else look at the three, confused.

"What happened guys? Is something wrong?" Joe asked the three.

Caitlin responded meekly, "There is no universe with the with that frequency! Nothing!"

"Something must be wrong. They can't just lose a totally universe all of the sudden." Cisco exclaimed.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening again." Iris held on to the desk as she gasped for air.

Every looked sad, hung their heads down and stood there in silence. Then, Cisco remembered something. He ran from the room and brought back his bag. He pulled out all the stuff inside the bag and picked out a chest piece.

"What are you doing, Cisco? It's no use." Harry said as he removed all his input.

"Trust me! This is our only chance." Cisco replied.

Cisco put his special glasses and held up the 'Flash' chest piece and began getting a vision.

 _It was the centre of the city, huge event! Everyone was gathered around. People looked happy and joyful. There was a huge podium. There were banners reading 'NCPD'. Cisco looked around as he saw people cheering continuously. He walked near the podium. He saw the array of microphones kept on the stage and saw the announcer walk up to the stage._

 _He applauded and spoke, "My name is Jared Morrilo. I am really honoured to introduce this amazing individual, who has been a great asset to this department since he joined. I still remember when he joined our department a year and a half ago. When he joined in, the whole meta human division was a real mess. He took it in his own hands and revolutionized the whole police department. And his achievements are still going on. All this in just 18 months. Now that is something. I am proud to call upon, my dear friend, Barry Allen!"_

 _Cisco looked at the blonde guy walking up the stage. Midway, he turns around and signals someone. A woman. She giggles as she walks up to him and the duo walk up to the stage together._

 _"Now, I request, the City Mayor to honour Mr. Allen with the Key to the City!" Jared requested._

 _Everyone cheered as a well-dressed man goes up to Barry and handed him the key. Barry accepted it and ran towards the blonde woman, kissing her. Everyone applauded to the couple. The scene faded out as Cisco returned to Earth two._

Cisco stood there, stunned at what he just saw. He didn't know what to tell and what not to.

"What did you see, Cisco?" Caitlin asked the stunned Cisco.

"Did you see Barry?" Joe said in a confused tone.

"Where is he?" Harry questioned.

"How is he?" Iris enquired.

Cisco replied with a pause, "He seemed happy. He was being awarded the 'Key to the City'…but not to 'The Flash'. Barry was getting the key!"

Everyone looked at each other with confused expression. They rarely thought of Barry as the outspoken type. Barry wasn't even going to come when the Flash was awarded with the key. Now Barry was getting an award!

"Well, we know at least he's alive! Now we can work out how to get to him. I'm sure he'll be safe until we get to him." Joe cheered up.

"I guess. We can get to him. We will figure out what is going on!" Iris exclaimed.

Everyone jumped up and left the room for pizzas. Just then, Cisco pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I think we might be able to find Barry and send through a message." Cisco whispered.

Harry looked around to see if anyone was there and said, "How?"

"He wasn't alone. He was with a blonde woman. And she seemed…odd. I think we can work with that!" Cisco responded to Harry's question.

"We can!" Harry replied.

Both of them walked out of the room and joined the group for celebrations…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	9. Daggers and Hearts!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing.**

Thanks again for all the support guys. This is once again, a really special Chapter. Frankly, I am hyper excited about Clark coming on the show. I'm super excited to see the dynamic between Superman and Flarrowverse heroes. I wanted to show Clark and Barry bonding in their own way. And I am excited to explore on that. I hope you guys like this chapter

Once again, a nod to my Beta, MarvelDC31! She has been really helpful with this chapter! Please do check out her Fan Fics. They are amazing. Do check it out! :)

Once again, thank you for all the support and love for the story. You guys are amazing. I really hope to interact more with you guys. Keep writing down your opinions, suggestions and anything you feel like. :)

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Daggers and Hearts!**

National City, CatCo Worldwide,

"Kiera! How is your department work going?" Ms. Grant asked Kara who just entered her office.

"Ma'am, the website is up and running. Although, the publisher said that it would take three more months. And by that time the MET department would have been completed too."

"It's been three months since the press meet, Kiera! Anyway, why are you here?" Cat enquired.

"Ma'am, we have been monitoring the MET activities and found something interesting. There has been a slew of homicides in National City!" Kara replied and thought about Barry.

"What's so new about that?" Cat responded without any expression.

"All of them were saved by the Flash at some point." Kara politely said.

Kara and Barry have been splitting up cases as they felt they need their own identities. Though this was Barry's decision, she had reluctantly complied. She didn't want to disappoint him in any way.

"Now that's interesting!" Cat replied with slight excitement in her tone. "Contact the main columns and ask them to run the news."

Kara nodded and turned back towards the door. Just when she reached the door, Cat got a call. The conversation wasn't that long.

Once the call ended, she looked at Kara and said, "Kiera, I guess you are free for the day?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kara meekly responded.

"Good! Then, if you could, can you handle Carter for the weekend. I have been asked to come in to the Capital and Carter's sitter is on leave. He really wanted to be with you. And it better not be like the last time." Cat winked at Kara.

"Sure, ma'am. I can help you with that!" Kara responded and she walked out of the office, recalling her last outing with Carter.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city,

"This would be perfect! Just the right distance from the precinct and CatCo! What do you think, Clark?" Barry asked to Clark who was in his normal clothing, without the glasses.

The two heroes where in an abandoned bunker which the three heroes have occupied, with some help from Alex. Barry was looking around, thinking about his plans for the place.

"Well, I guess we can only know that after a sparring session." Clark winked at Barry.

Both in their civilian clothes, rolled up their sleeves. They moved forwards with their stances.

"Remember the rules! No speed!" Clark proclaimed to which Barry responded while fighting the man of steel, "And no Kryptonian powers, too."

They kept fighting and talking at the same time. With each punch, the fight was going more rigorous. Both of them were having fun. These sessions with Clark were reminding Barry of Oliver. His once best friend. He thought to himself, somewhere, back in his Earth, Oliver would be the Arrow without any memory of him. That thought haunts him.

They keep sparring and in a fraction of second, Barry held him in a lock. As Clark gasped, Barry broke the lock and offered a hand. Kara walked into the building and spotted the two fighting. She sighed and walked up to Barry. She leaned in and gave a small peck.

"How was your day? And what do you think of the place? Being related to DEO surely has its benefits." Kara said to both Barry and Clark while they were cleaning themselves.

"It was random. Jared has been working intensively on the murder cases. He insisted on solving the case on his own. Construction is still going. I just thought of all the designs for this place. Sparring with Clark. That has been my day. Although, I am pretty excited for our date." Barry said in a flirty tone.

"Umm…about that, Ms. Grant has asked me to take care of her son for the weekend. So…" Kara hesitantly said.

"Wait, we can do it together. Maybe, go out somewhere after dropping the kid?" Barry questioned.

"Sure, and maybe Clark can join us too. What do you think, Clark? We could meet Lois for dinner maybe?" Kara jumped in excitement.

"That would be awesome. She is really excited to meet the two of you. I'll just call her up and ask her to be ready." Clark replied and stepped away with his phone.

"Well, let's go and meet this kid you talked about. I'll just text Jared that I'll see him tomorrow." Barry exclaimed.

Both Barry and Kara walked up to the car, waiting few block away from the warehouse.

"Carter! This is Barry! Barry, this is Carter. He's my boyfriend."

"Hello Barry! Nice to see you."

"Hey, man. So, what do you want to do for the weekend?"

"I don't know. Maybe meet the Flash?" Cater replied, shocking Kara and Barry with his words.

He looked at everyone and continued, "Well, last time I was with Kara, I met Supergirl, so…"

Kara laughed. Barry looked at Kara and Carter, back and forth. Kara and Barry then hopped into their car and drove Carter around the city. They spend some time. Carter and Barry got to know each other. In time, it was the night and Kara drove them to Ms. Grant's residence.

"You are awesome, Barry! This is fun. See you tomorrow." Carter exclaimed and walked back to his home.

Kara turned towards Barry and said, "Pit stop?"

"Yeah! Probably get changed. And leave the car behind. My legs are numb."

"Touché!" Kara replied and started the car.

They went back to their apartment and changed to their regular clothes. Just then, Barry received a message, from Jared.

 ** _Jared here! If you could, pop in at the department. Have something to show._**

"Kara, if you don't mind, can we just show up in the department for a few minutes." Barry enquired.

"Okay! But we should make it short." Kara replied.

Barry nodded and both of them sped from their apartment. In seconds, they reached the NCPD.

"Hey Jared! You've met Kara, I guess!" Barry exclaimed.

"Barry! Thanks for showing up. Hi, Kara. Barry, I just noticed something." Jared replied.

"What happened, Jared? What did you find?" Barry intrigued.

"All these murders were done using a knife. You know what that means?"

"We can trace the blade from the wounds. Good work, Jared." Barry responded.

"I looked at one of the bodies and found this." Jared held out a small bag with a tiny piece of material.

"Hmmm…I'll do one thing. I'll set it in the machine. It will show you the reading once the tests are done. I'm actually headed out for dinner." Barry winked at Jared.

"I think that would do. Have fun. Nice to see you again, Kara. We should catch up some other time. My wife wanted to meet Barry for a long time." Jared replied.

"Woah! You have a wife! Barry didn't tell me about that." Kara exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't know either. How long have you been married?" Barry had a similar expression to that of Kara's.

"It's been quite some time. Guess it just slipped my mind. Anyway, I will see you guys later." Jared grinned.

The duo exited the building and sped towards the dinner spot. They walked in to the restaurant and sat on their table and waited for Clark.

Barry looked at Kara who sat there, excited and freaked out.

"Pretty excited about meeting Lois? You seem way more freaked out than usual."

"Well, of course I'm freaked out. Clark is going to marry the woman. I would probably become an aunt to their child. Isn't all this a bit weird. I mean, he is technically way younger than me."

"Don't worry! I know, things can be a bit weird between you and Clark. But, it's not the weirdest thing in your life. I mean, you have a time travelling fugitive boyfriend. There is nothing weirder than that." Barry comforted and Kara grinned with his words.

"Besides, you are going to be a great aunt…an awesome one. And I would be the cool uncle with all the awesome games." Barry winked at Kara.

Kara looked at him, moved by his words, she responded, "You…you really mean that?"

"Look, I love you. More than my life. And frankly, I rarely think about all these speed force issues. If they were coming for me, they would have. This is my life now. And maybe not immediately, but at some point, I would like to…you know?" Barry scratched the back of his head.

Kara blushed. She loved that she had Barry by her side. She moved in close and gave him a kiss. Surprised, Barry looked at Kara's eyes as she kissed him. He felt all the love in her eyes. Just then, the duo heard someone coughing.

"Clark! How long have you been here?" Kara asked, wiping her lips with her hands.

"Long enough!" Clark folded his hands and stood there in from of them.

"Where's Lois?" Barry enquired.

"She'll be here in five minutes." Clark replied and sat opposite the couple.

"How much does she know?" Barry asked politely.

Frankly, he was a bit scared to ask the question.

"She knows we are meeting my cousin and her boyfriend. She doesn't know your identities. Figured it's yours to share." Clark responded and paused for a second before he said, "There she is!"

Lois walked in to the room. She headed to their table, wearing a stunning dress. She reached their table and gave Clark a small peck. She looked at Kara and Barry and sat down beside Clark.

"Lois, this is Kara Danvers, my cousin, and Barry Allen, her boyfriend. Kara, Barry, this is Lois!" Clark introduced each other.

"Lois Lane! Such a pleasure to meet you, Ms Danvers." Lois offered her hand to Kara.

"Just call me Kara!" Kara replied, shaking hands with Lois.

"Kara. I've seen your work on the website, it's great." Lois complimented

Kara blushed and replied, "Thank you!"

"I wanted to ask, are you…" Lois hesitantly began only to be interrupted by Kara.

"Biologically related to Clark? Yeah! I'm his first cousin. Both our father were brothers."

"You are Supergirl!" Lois jumped in excitement. "This is awesome."

Clark, Kara and Barry looked at the excited Lois. Such moments are always entertaining for all the superheroes. Moments when they tell their secret identities and the person geeks out.

"Then you must be…" Lois looked at Barry.

"The Flash! Yeah! Fastest man alive in apparently…two universes." Barry bit his tongue as he completed the sentence.

"Two universes?" Lois questions. "Two universes as in…" Lois looked at Clark with confusion in her eyes.

"Ummm…Barry, care to explain?" Clark tries to evade the question.

Barry looked at Kara, with his bluish eyes.

"Let me!" Kara sighed and continued, "Barry here, is a speedster. He's from another universe. He reached this earth once accidentally and helped me with some issues here. Then we just helped out each other at times. Now he's sent here by this 'force' which is the source of his power. He would have to be here until they call for him. So, he works in the NCPD now for the forensics."

Lois looked at Clark and Barry, back and forth.

Confused, she replied, "This is way more twisted than your back story. I wish I could write articles about all this stuff."

Everyone in the table laughed and rejoiced. The dinner went on and the couples talked about the wedding, and other stuff. As time went on, Lois learned more stuff about all those here. Finally, after the long dinner, Clark stood up and helped Lois up, who was pretty drunk at this point.

"I wish you guys could get drunk!" Lois said with a joyous tone.

"We wish! You guys should head back. Probably have work tomorrow?" Barry replied cautiously.

"Yeah! Perry is going to be so pissed off if we're late." Clark exclaimed and turned to the exit, but he then turned back and said, "Thanks for the dinner, Kara!"

"Anytime, Kal!" Kara whispered, knowing that he could hear.

"Shall we?" Barry held out Kara's hand and picked her up in his arms.

* * *

He ran through the streets and reached their apartment. Once there, the duo swiftly switched to their pyjamas and crashed on the couch.

"That was fun!" Kara smiled as she gave Barry a kiss. Then, something weird happened. The kiss began getting more passionate and Kara moved on top of a confused Barry.

She broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Kara Allen! It does have a nice ring to it!"

Barry blushed at her words. "It sure does. Although, I think you would hyphenate!" The duo laughed as the fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, National City Police Department,

The machine beeped and printed out a sheet of information. Jared ran towards the machine and read the report. He was shocked by what the report showed.

"This isn't possible. There's no way the dagger can be…for the 20th century! This can't be possible." Jared exclaimed, throwing the report on the table and walked back to his desk.

He opened up a drawer and took out a picture. It was a picture of a sturdy man and a tall woman. He keeps the photo near the Autopsy reports named,

 ** _Fred Chyre – Julie Jackam_**

Jared took those autopsy reports in his hands and whispered to himself, "No matter what, I will avenge your deaths!"

* * *

Somewhere else,

"Is it ready?" An old looking man quietly said, looking at a group of men, kneeling before them.

"Yes, Master Cicada! The restoration process is almost complete." One of the men said, while keeping his head down.

"Good! Its time I met my brother! The Flash!" Cicada exclaimed with a cold tone.

Everyone looked up to their master as he lifted his dagger high in the air.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	10. Life and Lightning!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing!**

Sorry for the delayed update. Got busy with exams. Well, I have a good news. I am on my holiday, so the updates would be more frequent from now on. I have been planning lot of stuff for you guys which are on the way. If you have been noticing, the word count has a pattern.

So, this is how it's going to work. There would be two small chapters each with 2k-3k words. And these chapters would open up a huge one with 5k-6k. This arc would be lasting till chapters 30-32. You might find some open ends in the chapters but all of them would be cleared up by the end of the arc.

As usual, a nod to my Beta, MarvelDC31! She has been tremendous with the suggestions and chapters. She has some interesting stuff coming up in the few weeks. So, Any Supergirl fans should check them out!

Once again, Thank you for all the support and love for the story. These interactions with you guys are really amazing. Please do keep writing down your views, opinions and thoughts in the reviews. I love to read each and everyone of them.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Life and Lightning!**

National City, Kara's Apartment

Barry crawled around the bed, reaching out his hand for Kara. She wasn't there. He hurriedly wakes up from the bed and puts his clothes back on. He took a look at the clock which showed 9 in the morning. Yawning heavily, he looked around for Kara and found a note on top of Kara's table which read,

 _Hey Barry,_

 _Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Something came up. Cat wanted me to get to DC on the earliest flight. So, I had to leave. I know you would be going to the precinct this weekend, but can you just take care of Carter for the day? I will be back with Ms. Grant by Monday. Take care!_

 _Love you_ ❤

Reading the note, Barry smiles and slowly walked into the shower. After a shower, he swiftly changed into his day clothes and left the place with speed. On his way to the NCPD, he remembers something.

"Carter!"

He rushes back to the apartment and picks up the keys. Regretfully, he starts up the car and heads towards Cat's residence. He takes out his phone and sees a message from Kara.

 ** _Thanks for watching Carter for me! I have saved his number in your phone. And sorry about the car! Love you! ;)_**

Barry grinned and whispered to himself, seeing the message, "How well do you get me! Where were you all those years!"

He took out his phone and texted Carter to come out. In minutes, Carter ran to the gate and hopped in to the front seat beside Barry.

"How are you doing today?" Barry enquired.

"Great! I can play with the arcades in mom's office. It's going to be so much fun. By the way, where is Kara?" Carter replied.

"Umm! Kara had to go to Ms. Grant for some work. So, I will be with you today. I hope you don't mind? I am actually headed to the precinct. But, if you want to go to CatCo, I can call up Winn to get you." Barry said with a mock sad tone, Barry knew the kid would want to see the department.

"Oh! Can I come with you? Please…please…please?" Carter begged to Barry who grinned and drove to the Police Department.

He parked Kara's car in front of the department and both Barry and Carter walked inside the building. Carter looked around seeing all the construction work going around and looked at Barry, confused.

"The department is actually going through renovation. We wanted the whole police station to be meta human proof and can withstand different seismic activity. So, I gave in some design changes and they are working on this. You would see the whole thing complete in about three more months!" Barry said to the excited kid.

"This is so cool!" Carter cheered.

They walked in to the Captain's office and Barry looked for the captain. Just then, the captain walked in with a cup of coffee. He looked at the kid and back at Barry and raised his eyebrows.

"Who is the kid, Barry?" He enquired.

"This is…my friend's kid…" Barry looked at Carter weirdly not knowing how to introduce them.

"Hello, sir! I'm Carter Grant! I'm Cat Grant's son. She's out of town and I was supposed to be with Kara, but she got busy, so she asked her boyfriend to take care of me. By the way, I have to say sir…great job! I have been seeing the news. I'm really proud of the stuff you do. So happy to be here." Carter replied without a break not seeing Barry perplexed reaction.

Barry looked at the captain with anxiety. He had been keeping his relationship with Kara a secret. No one except Jared knew. He thought the exclusive deal would be ridiculous if they knew the two were dating.

"Thank you, Carter. I'm glad you are liking it here. Barry, a word?" Captain said with a stern look.

Barry gulped and stepped aside from the kid who was still looking around.

"So, you've an explanation?" The captain looked at him, expecting a reply.

"Sir, I meant to tell you about it. Well, I've been dating her even before joining here. In fact, I moved here to be with her. I know this might not look good, but please do trust me, sir. Everything I've done in this department is purely out of my own choices, sir…" Barry tried to explain, only to be interrupted by him.

"Look, I'm not how all this stuff works. All this science stuff. But I'm pretty sure all these improvements would've never been possible! I know you would be working sincerely. I can totally see that from all the cases you handled since you joined here. Frankly, I am glad you are here with us. It's because of you and Jared, kids like this feel safe in the city filled with aliens and metahumans. People love the police. You don't know how much you have motivated the whole department. And, if the columnist is your girlfriend, then I'm sure she would know what to reveal and when to! Just don't make all those weird faces when she is here. I have seen them and they're horrible. Just take the weekend off and…you know…take the kid around town." The sturdy police officer replied and Barry listened to him, pretty shocked by his words.

"Umm…well…thank you, sir!"

"By the way, how is the serial homicide case going?"

"Jared had gotten some leads. I'd set up the lab for him to test the knife material. Although he's been working on the case day and night!" Barry responded.

"Oh! You don't know? Two of the victims were police officers. They were previous partners of Jared. He actually requested this case. He didn't tell you. I guess he might have forgotten. Ask him to take the weekend off too. I will see the both of you next week." The captain said and walked inside his office.

Barry stood there confused. Jared hadn't informed him about the officers. Barry didn't remember saving any police officers. Then, he thought about something, Barry had been in National City some other times too. Clearing all his thoughts, he walked back to Carter and both of them walked towards the MET Lab.

"Hey, Barry!" Jared exclaimed with relief, seeing him with the lab after the drowsy night.

"Hi. Whoa! You look exhausted as hell! Anyway, this is Carter, a friend of mine" Barry winked at Carter.

Jared walked up to the kid and offered his hand, "Hello, I'm Jared."

They shake hands.

Jared turns towards Barry and said, "Barry, the results came up. Its pretty weird. As per the tests, the dagger is from 20th century. At least 80 years old!"

"Eighty years old! You're serious? How's that possible!" Barry exclaimed and took the reports from the table.

Carter looked at the two men, confused from their conversation. Just then the two men noticed the kid. Looking at each other, Barry bends down in front of Carter and spoke.

"Carter, you know, all this stuff is…I'll show you around all the labs and the prisons. But, whatever you see and hear here is a secret between the two of us. I can also take you to this cool place where we keep the metahumans if you won't tell anyone. Do we have a deal?"

The kid thought about what Barry had just said and replied, "Hmm…okay! I won't tell mom what I see here. But you have to take me here every month."

"Okay! Deal." Barry high fived the kid, stood up, and turned to Jared.

"So, now that this is sorted, I guess we need to see for location references with the shrapnel. I will do one thing, Jared. I have the equipment with me back in my place. I will take the fragment back and work on it. It might take a couple of days. You too should take the break Captain gave us. The construction work can wait. You should really take some rest." Barry said in a relaxed tone.

Jared nodded. He picked his stuff and packed them in his briefcase. Barry looked at Jared once again who handed him the sample packet. Barry stuffed the packet in his jeans and took Carter out of the room. Jared looked at the two as they left the place and whispered to himself.

"I am sorry, Barry! But, I have to do this alone. I need to bring those bastards down. They are going to pay for what they did!" Jared looked up an unnamed file which had details of various criminals.

"I know for sure that they are a serial killer. All these murders were done by a whole cult! And I'll find their leader and bring him down. For you Fred and Julie!" He picked up his gun and loaded it.

* * *

End of the day, Coffee shop,

"Wow! I had so much fun! Can't wait for my next visit. You're amazing." Carter cheered, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Remember our deal?" Barry questioned with caution.

"Yeah! It will be our secret. By the way, how do you know Kara? I haven't heard much about you from her." The kid responded.

Barry sighed and began the twisted alter ego story they came up with for telling others about how they met, "Well, it was an accident. I got lost in this city and I didn't know where and how things work here! So, I ran into Kara and she kinda helped me out to reach back to my home. Then we had this thing where she comes to my place when she is low or I come to her when I am feeling sad. One day, I figured, enough is enough and moved into National City."

"That is sweet! But it does sound corny!" Carter edged at Barry who did something nobody has ever seen him doing, he blushed.

Carter and Barry laughed and continued with their coffee, talking about more stuff about each other as time passed on. Finally, Barry took him back to his house in the car which, by that time, he hated with passion! He had never felt slower. But Carter did help a little!

"Thanks for the great day, Barry! I really enjoyed the day. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to see the…" Barry paused only to entice the kid.

Barry was thinking the whole day about meeting the kid as the Flash. Frankly, Carter had spent most of the day geeking out about the speedster.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You are going to take me to 'the Flash'?" the kid cheered.

"I might! If you are a good kid. Take care!" Barry winked at Carter and sped off in Kara's car.

Somewhere around the corner, a hooded figured looked at everything that was happening. The creature walked back to the shadows.

"Enjoy all the time you have, My brother!" Cicada exclaimed in a mellow tone. "We'll meet in time."

The next day, Random place,

"Hey Barry, when would the Flash be here? I hope he's coming!" Carter exclaimed with blindfolds covering his eyes.

Barry turned back into an alley and switched into his costume. He went back and stood in front of the kid.

"Open the blindfolds, Kid!" Barry said in his vibrating tone.

"Oh my god! It's you! This is so awesome. You look more awesome in person. Wow! I have a lot to ask. How are you this fast? Why? When? Where are you from?" Carter spoke rapidly, freaked out.

"Catch your breath, kid. I heard some stuff about you." Barry walked up Carter and picked him up and said, "Hold on tight!"

"This is so cool!" Carter exclaimed and held tightly to him.

Barry sped from the spot and rushed through the traffic. Going through the streets, Carter looks around to see where were they headed to. In seconds, the two of them stop at an empty field which looked way too generic and empty.

"Where are we, Flash?" Carter eagerly asked the speedster.

Just then, they see a figure move in the air. Carter looks shocked at the figure as it slowed down and landed in from of Carter.

"Hello, Carter! I have heard a lot from Supergirl about you." Clark said in his heroic tone.

He crossed his hands and stood there while Carter looked at the man of steel. Still not being able to believe what he is seeing. Just then, he bent down and picked up a pen from his pocket. He looked at the pen and said,

"Hello, Ms. Grant! I guess you would be watching this in sometime. Thanks for helping Supergirl out with Myriad. I wanted to thank you personally, figured, your son could reap the fruits!" Clark winked at the pen which was a hidden camera.

He put the pen back in his pocket and looked at Carter and said, "Go on kid! The officer told me you had lot of stuff you wanted to ask us. Fire the questions!" Clark flashed a smile at the kid as the Flash silently watched him.

Carter looks at both the heroes and starts firing the questions he had all this time. The heroes replied patiently, answering to the only reporter they could truly like to talk to.

* * *

Monday, CatCo Worldwide,

Barry, Kara, Carter and Cat stood there in Cat's office when the mother and son rekindled from the exhausting weekend.

"Well, it seems like you are smart, Barney…whatever!" Cat exclaimed, hugging her kid as Kara and Barry stood in front of her.

"Mom! You know, I had the best weekend. Before I tell that, I have a message for you." Carter exclaimed and picked out his flash drive and connected it to the screens.

The video of Carter's conversation with the heroes played on the screen as Cat and Kara looked at Carter and Barry with shocked expression. Kara had no idea this was happening while she was gone.

"How? When? Where?" Cat, for the first time since many years, struggled for words.

Kara had never seen her mentor this shocked. She looked at Barry expecting an answer. But, Barry remained silent just smiling when Carter began.

"Mom! Let me explain, Barry had told me that if I behaved well, he would take me meet the Flash. And then…" Just as the kid said, the speedster entered the room.

"Well, figured he would like to meet Superman!"

"Flash!" Kara said in a startled tone, seeing both Barry and the Flash in the same room.

Barry looked at her and winked at Kara and walked up to the speedster and offered his hand. Cat looked confused with what she was seeing.

"Well, I would have taken him to the Flash anyway! I just tried to...you know…well, the Flash had been in touch with the department for quite some time and he had asked me to bring Carter with him to meet him. Figured, this would be a nice time." Barry exclaimed.

The Flash continued, "Both me and Superman wanted to thank you for all the help you gave for Supergirl. Figured you would like the gesture. And, I have to say, you kid is awesome. He would make you proud someday! Remember, the video is just for you." The Flash said in his vibrating tone and turned to Barry and said, "Well, I better get going. Its tough being the fastest man alive!"

Barry saluted the Flash as the Flash winked at Carter and slipped through the room. Cat stood there, absorbing what she just saw.

"Mom! I also went to the NCPD. It was awesome. They had some awesome tech in there. And all the cops were really nice." Carter continued when Cat interrupted him.

"Carter, I'll listen to everything later. But now I have some work to do. Go to the car downstairs!" Cat said, getting her voice back.

Carter walked up the door, turned back and hugged Barry one last time. He rushed from the room and went to the elevator.

"Ma'am, I didn't know about this…I'm sorry…" Kara began only to be interrupted by Cat.

"No need to apologize, Kara. In fact, thank you! And…" Cat pointed at Barry and continued, "Whatever your name is, thank you! Thanks for taking care of him."

Barry smiled to her response. Kara stood there dumbfound, seeing her boss, Cat Grant thanking someone.

"Kiera! Take the day off. Now get out of my sight." Cat rapidly said and went back to her desk, pretending to start her work.

Kara and Barry walk out of the building and go to the nearby doughnut place. Both of them remained silent and picked up their order. Just when Barry was paying the bill, someone familiar walked in. Adam! Seeing Kara, he walked to her.

"Oh! Kara, how are you?" Adam said to a stunned Kara.

"Hey Adam!" Kara said awkwardly.

"Mom told me about your promotion. Good work, Kara!" Adam replied.

"Thanks! What are you doing in National City?" Kara questioned and turned back to see Barry who was still talking with the store person.

"Well, I'm here on my vacation. Thought I should spend some time with mom! So, I'll probably be here for a month."

"Wow! It's been quite some time since you were here. Ms. Grant would be excited. Anyway, we should catch up for lunch someday!" Kara said with hesitation, "See you around!"

In seconds, both the heroes rushed back to their apartment. Barry expected a heavy hearing from Kara. But when they went in, Kara kissed him.

"That was unexpected!" Barry said, while returning the gesture.

"So was your trip!" Kara responded, pushing him to the couch.

"Well, Clark was telling me about meeting Cat and I thought it would be much simpler this way!" Barry grinned and sat up straight.

"Woah! You and Clark seem to be getting along a lot! What's going on?" Kara playful teased the speedster.

"Ha! It's just…he reminds me of someone back on my earth…although, the guy on my earth isn't as humorous as Clark. Man! I wish he was here." Barry replied in a gloomy tone.

"You have never told me about this person." Kara edged at Barry.

"Oh! I have. In fact, the first thing I asked you when we met was about him. Green Arrow!" Barry responded.

"By the way, how did you do the trick with two of you?" Kara intrigued.

"Speed Mirage! It's a long story." Barry replied, "Anyway, I hope you are at your best Zor-El! I am going to beat you today!"

Kara laughs at his reply and jumps for the doughnuts and the duo began munching the doughnuts at a heavy speed.

* * *

Later that week,

"No need to thank me, officer. I'm here to help." Barry said to an officer on the road.

The Flash just had a run in with a bunch of robber and caught them in a record speed. The superheroes of the city have been in good relations with the police for quite some time. The city loved their heroes and crime was at an all-time low, but that was the main reason Barry was scared. He knew from all the experience that there would be an issue, waiting to come out.

Barry nodded to the police officer and ran into a nearby alley to get a breath before heading to the precinct. Just then he is hit with a dart. Barry falls down on the floor when two hooded men with robes took him.

"Master Cicada would be very pleased." One of them said to the other as they drag him to a black van.

In the other end, Jared looks at what just happened and loads his gun. He walks up to his bike and starts it and follows the van.

"Let's find who you are, Cicada!" Jared said to himself, "Then you will pay for all the murders!"

* * *

Unknown location,

Jared slowly follows the two men and the fainted speedster. They walk into a dark dungeon outside the city. Inside, the place is filled with flood light, pools and other satanic stuff. The place looked like a cult as people stood around a huge pit with a huge glass container in the centre.

"My devoted followers! The time has come for the rebirth!" Their leader, a man with a long white beard proclaimed as everyone cheered.

Jared stood behind a boulder in the corner, observing everything that was happening. He reaches for his small device Barry had made for every officer. It would be sending in location alert with timing so that backup can be there in time. Jared knew that he need to delay the backup so that he can get details about what exactly was happening.

The two hooded men walk into the room and dragged the speedster who had huge handcuff on his hands and legs. They make him kneel in front of the speedster who tries to move his hand, but in vain.

"You can't escape! The cuff injected a paralyzing agent in your blood system in time periods. You won't be able to move in any way!" Cicada said in a sinister tone.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Flash said in a week vibrating tone, not able to hide his voice because of the cuffs

"Oh! Why are you trying to hide yourself to me, my brother!" Cicada laughed.

"I'm no brother of yours!" Flash responded.

"You are! See, we both are who we are because of the same source!" Cicada replied.

The Flash looked confused and took a look at the whole place.

"You don't need this!" Cicada reached for the speedster's mask.

Cicada rips of the speedster's mask as Jared looked upon the face of the speedster. It was Barry! Barry Allen, his partner and friend. Someone he trusted. At the moment, he felt betrayed and cheated but he remained silent and looked at what the cult.

"Who are you!" Barry exclaimed, looking confused and furious at the villain.

"I am David Hersch! In the early 20th century, I murdered my wife during a thunderstorm. I don't remember why exactly. But I know I regretted doing so. I attempted to take my own life but was struck by lightning and had a vision: I had been chosen to live forever, and I will bring his wife back as well! And I will go to any extent to do that! I needed to sacrifice people for the rebirth. But, I know it has to be people saved by the Flash! Only then I can kill those people. You and I have been chosen by the lighting! You are a brother blessed by the lighting!"

"Not an immortal lunatic again!" Barry whispered to himself.

"I realized that there has to be more to my abilities from my blessing and thus…my army. My dedicated followers gave their lives as a sacrifice. These are my projections of all those lives I took and will make sure that my will is exercised! And once I've resurrected my wife, I will ensure that this world will know the might of the immortal Cicada!" The villain exclaimed as everyone around cheered.

Barry knew he had to stop him as soon as he can. He had his fair share of battles with immortals. He thought about calling in Kara but he couldn't reach out for his chest piece alarm. Just as he was trying, Cicada lifted up the speedster's arm and held it high, hurting him.

"Now all I need to finish is your blood!" Cicada signals to one of the men and hands him his blade and gets another one.

Holding out Barry's hand, he slashed it and drops the blood on the knife in the pit filled with a blood which Jared could see, was blood. All of the hooded followers began their chants and grew louder by each second.

Suddenly, the weather became stormy outside as mist filled up the room. In the centre, a human figure started forming. Everyone looked at the figure as it got shaped into a woman. Just before completing, the figure started to speak, to everyone's surprise.

"David! Please don't save me. I don't want to come back! Can't you see all the crimes you have done for all these years just to save me! You might not have been a murderer when you killed me, but you surely are one now! Please don't resurrect me. I am at peace here. Look at yourself. You have been doing lot of crimes in my name! And I don't want to be back with the living with all that guilt!" The misty figure said and began disappearing.

Cicada stood there, confused and shocked with what he just heard. He didn't expect something like this to happen. He never realized how many people he had killed in the process, but, at the same time, all he could feel was rage. All the work he did for all these years went in vain. All the sacrifices his followers made went in vain.

"No!" The villain exclaimed and looked furiously at the speedster, "This won't be the end! Everyone in this world will suffer for this! Everyone will feel my loss! Everyone will feel my pain. And it will begin with you!"

Cicada gets his own dagger back and raises it to stab the speedster. At the instant, out of reflex, Jared picks up his gun and shoots the leader. Then every one of the followers began disappearing with their empty robes falling to the ground. The leader fell back as he knelt down before the speedster.

Jared ran towards the speedster, who was shocked to see Jared, but in a fraction of second, while Jared is trying to remove Barry's clutches, he gets stabbed by the cult leader. Just when he stabbed Jared, Cicada died.

Barry picked up the gun from a fainted Jared's hand and shot at the cuffs in his legs. Then he broke open the hand cuffs. He went for Jared's belt and pressed the alarm ensuring police would get the cult leader. In a second, he picked up Jared and rushed him to the warehouse.

He tried to look at Jared's body through the monitor system he had set up and he found something odd.

* * *

Sometime later,

Jared woke up startled and looked around the bed only to see where he was and what he is doing here. He looked at the apparatus and saw the mannequin holding in the Flash and Supergirl's suit. He knew where he was.

Just then, a relived Kara and Barry walked by his bed and looked at him.

"How did I? I remember getting stabbed!" Jared asked the two, not looking at their faces.

"You were…the dagger he had was able to transfer life force from the ones he kills. So, when you were stabbed, he had just died. So instead of your life force going to him, his life force went to you. So did his ability!" Barry said, while looking down.

"You're telling me…that I'm an…" Jared hesitantly asked.

"Immortal! I know this must be hard. Please Jared. You need to…" Kara tried to get back to rest.

"What do I need to do, Kara! What do I need to do! Trust the two of you? I don't know if I can do that!" Jared retaliated.

"Jared, we know how you must be feeling. It's not our intention to betray you in any way. But you out of everyone know why we keep our identities a secret. Jared, you don't know how much people like us are judged. Even in our costumes, we are berated by many. And you know what hate makes people do! People like me and Barry might be smart, powerful and what not, but we do have our limits! You did see the two humans taking Barry hostage. How long do you think it would take for any one of the lunatics to kidnap our family or our friends? We live our lives in fear, Jared! We fear everything. While everyone out there in the city is happy, we know for sure that there would always be a next threat. Barry spends his every second in that fear! You know why he is doing all this improvement with the police. He had never told me, but I clearly understood. He's doing this so that, if at all we were compromised, there's someone to fight for the city. We are not telling you that you must trust us or anything. All we are saying is that you need to get better now! So, just get back to rest or else your lungs won't repair." Kara furiously replied as Barry looked at her proudly.

Baffled by what he just heard, Jared complied and went back to sleep.

* * *

Few hours later, Kara's apartment

Jared woke up, fully clothed in the apartment, confused at where he was. He was startled and woke up. As he walked up to the door, he turned back, looked at Barry, and spoke.

"Barry, I am sorry for…you know. I will see you back in the precinct! Kara, you do remember the dinner right?" Jared exclaimed and walked out of the apartment.

Kara sighed with relief as Barry pulled her onto the couch. Both of them cuddled each other.

Barry whispered, "Thank you, Kara! He was a really good person and it would have been really bad to lose him. I would have handled this very poorly!"

"Isn't that obvious! You told your identity to me in a matter of seconds," Kara edged at Barry.

"That's because you had this welcoming smile. Was sure you can be trusted!" Barry responded, "By the way, where were you when I was held by those loons!"

"Nothing, just ran with a friend. Got lost while talking to him. Anyway, do you think my smile is welcoming! Rao, you are such a flirt at times." Kara replied.

Barry and Kara laughed and hugged each other. Barry gave Kara a kiss when there was a knock at the door. Kara stood up and went for the door. Seeing the person, she shockingly smiled and opened the door wide.

"Hi, Mom!" Kara said as Eliza walked into the apartment, seeing a confused Barry.

* * *

Earlier that day,

"Hi, Kara!" Adam said as Kara walked up to his table in the same coffee place they had met the first time.

"Hi!" Kara said awkwardly.

"So, how's everything?" Adam enquired.

"Adam, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kara confessed.

"Sure, what's up?" Adam replied.

"Adam, I have a boyfriend. I don't know how to explain this but, he is a really great guy. And frankly, I know there is some tension between the two of us. And even if I tell him that you are my ex, he would never stop me from meeting or talking to you. But, if I am going to tell him about you, I need to know that you are okay with us being friends."

"Kara! I knew about your boyfriend long back. Mom told me long before. I know we had our chances, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I just wanted to meet you to say, no hard feelings!"

Kara laughed at his words and said, "I would love to stay friends. By the way, how was Opal City?"

"You have no idea, Opal City had this huge change. Out of the blue, the population rapidly changed. As if, a whole new world of people moved in."

"Oh! That must be crazy! Tell me more about it?" Kara said as they both continued their conversation until Kara got a call. It was Barry. He asked her to come to the warehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, JL Headquarters,

"Clark! You should have brought your cousin with you! She really needs to know about this place. Everyone keeps asking for her in the training roster." A woman said to Clark in a bold tone, holding a glass at the party.

"Yes! And you should have brought that speedster friend of hers, too!" A tall man wearing a tux said.

"I don't know if it's the time to tell the two of them, Diana! I have been trying to talk to the Flash, he might be really helpful with this. He said he had some experience with a group like this. And he has the best people skills, too. Remember, he is the reason so many of the metahumans showed themselves. I think we should give him some time before telling him about the League, Victor!" Clark said in an excited way.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Victor mocked the man of steel as Diana laughed at the two of them.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter! Jared is an actual DC character with the powers. I have just twisted up the story. If you do have any characters you want to be in the story, do mention them in the reviews! Until next time!**


	11. Honor, Men and Family!

**Hey Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing!**

Sorry for the delayed update. I wanted to bring this chapter out as soon as I can but, I was down with a flu! xD Anyway, this chapter is a bit confusing, So I might need to give a small explanation.

The Star City portion in the story is exactly between the episodes, 'Sins of the Father' and 'Code of Silence'. Just before Darhk blackmails Oliver with William. A small addition to the story.

As usual, a nod to my Beta, MarvelDC31! She has been super awesome with the suggestions and chapters. She has some interesting stuff coming up in the few weeks. So, Any Supergirl fans should check them out!

I never expected that this story would last this long. And I am happy to write for all you guys. Having said that, for quite some time, it's mostly a one sided interaction. It would be really helpful if you guys could bring out your opinions, whatever they may be. That way, I can try to improve the story as much as I can. But for that, I need to know what you guys think. So, maybe a few reviews would help! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Honor, Men and Family!**

Barry and Kara laughed and hugged each other. Barry gave Kara a kiss when there was a knock at the door. Kara stood up and went for the door. Seeing the person, she shockingly smiled and opened the door wide.

"Hi, Mom! Come in." Kara said in an awkward tone.

Eliza walked into the apartment where the speedster tried to hurriedly adjust the couch and his clothes.

"Oh! Am I interrupting you?" Eliza look at the speedster and back at Kara with an awkward expression.

"Nothing like that, Mrs Danvers! How rude of me," Barry walked up to the old woman and offered his hand and said, "I'm Barry, Barry Allen!"

"Barry Allen! Sounds like a weird name. Nice to meet you, Mr. Allen." Eliza shook his hands with a stern look.

"Oh! Just call me Barry!" Barry replied, laughing.

"Mom! I meant to talk about that… Barry is my boyfriend!" Kara said hesitantly.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Eliza exclaimed.

"I think I should leave." Barry tried to slip away but stopped when Kara pushed him back and eyed him.

"Mom! I meant to talk about this with you. He's been staying with me for six months. He works in the CCPD."

"I know that! I saw the press meet you both had. But I didn't think he would be your boyfriend. And I just wanted to drop by your place to pick you up. Alex said she has a surprise and asked me to pick you up." Eliza stood there silently and waited.

Just then, Kara rushed in her true speed and switched both Barry's and her clothes.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed while Eliza just watched in shock.

"Did you just change both of your clothes with you speed?"

"Mom, he knows about me." Kara awkwardly replied, "I will meet you in Alex's apartment. I just have something to do before I…"

"Okay! I will see you there." Eliza walked back to the door and left the room.

Barry sighed once Eliza left the room. He turned towards Kara and opened his mouth to say something when Kara interrupted.

"Thanks for keeping mum. I really didn't think about this situation. I'm sorry if it was awkward." Kara said with an apologetic look.

"It's cool. I just was shocked to see her out of the blue. But, you could have said her that I'm…you know." Barry replied.

"I just didn't want to overload her with information. Plus, I figured she needed to be in a good mind space for Alex's surprise." Kara smirked.

"Wait, you know what is the surprise?" Barry exclaimed, intrigued.

"I have a small idea. You better prep up too. Clark should also be there. It was supposed to happen tomorrow in the morning, I guess Mom reached here early." Kara replied.

Barry threw in a puzzled look when Kara lifted him up in her arms and whispered, "You know, you are quite light!"

* * *

Kara rushed through the streets until the duo reached the small apartment. At the door, Alex welcomed the two inside and asked them to get seated. Clark saw Barry enter the room and walked up to him. The two men hug it out while Kara smiles. Same way, in the other corner, Eliza looks at Clark showering affection to Barry. Clearly she is the only one who did know about the guy. Just then, she remembered something. She read an article five months back…an article about a speedster and Supergirl.

"You are that Red suit guy!" Eliza exclaimed as Kara bit her tongue out of shock.

"I prefer, 'the Flash!'" Barry smirked at the puzzled woman.

"Mrs. Danvers, Barry here is a speedster. And he is a great guy too. He has been really helpful to me. I can assure you, there is nothing to worry about him. Let's just wait for the surprise Alex has for us." Clark said in Barry's defence and winked at him, trying to distract Eliza.

"Guys, he's here." Alex exclaims, asking everyone to be silent for a second.

Just then, a green coloured humanoid landed near the window and entered the apartment. But he wasn't alone. In his hands, there was a slightly old human who looked very familiar to Clark.

"Jeremiah…" Eliza teared up, trying to comprehend what she was just seeing.

"Eliza!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he ran towards his wife.

They hugged and kissed as everyone looked at the two and smiled. Clark was really happy to see his long lost friend. But, out of everyone, Barry had a different reaction. He was shocked, rather than happy. Even though he knew Jeremiah would be back to his regular self in time, he didn't think about what he could do when that happens. Frankly, he was having lot of thoughts in his head. Well, he was facing his future father in law! There are only few ways he could react at the moment.

"Don't ever leave me!" Eliza edged at the scientist.

"Hmmm…" Jeremiah said without any expression confusing the woman and the men in the room.

"Ah! It's just the after effects. They had done heavy damage to his memory. It was really difficult to bring back the memories. But…well, he isn't completely back. The matter is, while he was in the warehouse, he was just working with binary codes. He never knew what he was doing. All he could do with his brain was see and save up whatever he did. Without any adjoined emotions. I am doing my best to make sure he would be completely back, but whoever did this mind trick is also like me," The Martian explained.

"You mean like, someone who can manipulate human minds?" Barry questioned, feeling intrigued.

"Yeah! More specifically, a Martian!" Hank replied.

"Wait, so you are telling there are few more White Martians out there?" Alex questioned.

"Not sure! All I could get is that the one who did this is from my own race. A green Martian!" Hank responded.

"That means…" Kara said in a meek tone.

"There is another one of my species out there held captive." Hank teared up.

The thought of having someone out there from your own kind, suffering a terrible fate. Clark understood how he was feeling at the moment. It was the same way he felt when Clark found Kara. He never knew that he would find someone from his own kind. He didn't expect to, but he was glad he did!

"As I was saying, it would take some time for Jeremiah to get back to his original state. For now, he wouldn't be able to express emotions on his face. I will keep working on Jeremiah until he gets well. But he does need some support and affection. So, I figured you guys would like to be with him." Hank exclaimed.

Alex walked up to her parents and held them in for a tight hug. To her, her family was safe and together. That's all that mattered. She didn't care about the consequences. All she knew is that things are going to be different.

"Wow! This day has been quite a roller coaster!" Eliza said just when Alex opened her mouth to say something.

"Guys! Mom, Dad, I have something I want to confess to everyone." Alex eyed at Hank who gave an all knowing look.

"Go ahead, Alex!" Kara replied, worried about her confession.

"Well, I have been trying to bring out this fact for quite some time. And, frankly, I never thought it would matter. In fact, for the worse part of my life, everything about me was a secret. I tried many times to put it out in front of Kara and Mom. But I never had the guts. Funny thing that I can probably beat up any number of aliens, but can't come out with the truth. So, I kind of made an oath to myself to confess when I get dad back to you." Alex exclaimed.

Everyone looked keenly at Alex as she tried to be emotional. Something she rarely showed. This was a rare moment and no one wanted to disturb it.

"Well, here it is…I…I'm a…I like women." Alex struggled to speak.

"Women as in?" Kara hinted awkwardly.

"I'm a lesbian!" Alex confessed.

Everyone stared silently at the two sisters without any answer. No one knew how to react to the news. All they could feel was confused.

"Oh my god! For how long?" Eliza questioned.

"A long time. Since the end of the school!" Alex replied, shocking Eliza and Kara.

Just then, Clark and Barry broke out with laughter as Eliza and Kara were followed and started laughing too.

"Guys! Mom? Kara?" Alex intrigued with confusion.

"Oh Alex! You know, you are so naive!" Clark giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex questioned.

"Ha! Everyone here has known that for quite some time. You make it so obvious!" Barry replied.

"You guys knew!" Alex struck her hand on her face.

"Of course! All we wanted was to hear it straight from the horse's mouth!" Eliza patted her daughter's shoulder.

"But…" Alex fondled for words.

"You really thought your mom and sister won't notice the way you look at people. I don't know why you were scared to come out, but everyone is glad you finally did." Kara comforted her sister.

"Wow! This is…is…thank you, everyone!" Alex exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Eliza mockingly teased Alex.

"This is awesome! Everything is back to normal. Everyone is. Isn't this great, Clark?" Barry turned to Clark and said.

"Yeah! I wish I could have brought Lois with me. We kinda have an announcement actually. I wanted to talk to you guys in a good time. Guess there won't be a better chance!" Clark chuckled.

"Oh! Go on, Clark!" Kara replied.

"Well, it's been almost three months since I popped the question. And she has some stuff to deal with regarding the plans. Otherwise, we expect to get it done under the budget. I am really considering a career change!" Clark grinned.

"You mean to say…" Barry looked at Kara with excitement as did everyone else.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! YOU GUYS HAVE A DATE!" Kara jumped with excitement.

The room was filled with excitement as everyone started discussing their clothes for each event.

"One more thing, I know this should come from the bride, but anyway. Kara, Lois would love it if you could be her Maid of Honor in our wedding!" Clark spoke without a break.

Kara looked at Barry, shocked and confused about what to do. Her eyes were clearly asking Barry for a suggestion and Barry understood the sign. He looked back at her with his clear eyes and flashed a welcoming smile.

"That's… that's…" Kara took a breath and replied, "I would be honoured! Wow, I am super excited! By the way, how is the wedding going to be, a small scale one or…"

Clark interrupted Kara, turning towards Barry and began talking, "Barry, ever since you came into Kara's life, she has been happy no matter what happened. And I may never talk about this, but Kara is really important in my life. That way, you are really important for me. I know you have lot of stuff hanging in your back, keeping you grounded. But, I hope this question won't hurt you in any way! Barry, would you be my best man!"

Listening to the question, Barry's thoughts stirred, reminding him of a similar conversation he had some time back with a friend.

* * *

 _Barry was speeding through the highway, crossing through a signboard reading,_ _ **'Star City (In the memory of Ray Palmer)'**_ _. He rushed through the streets with a smile on his face. In the wake of saving Thea and disbanding the league of assassins, they had a small party for all friends and as usual, he didn't make it. Probably would be getting a nice hearing from Ollie. On the way, he picked up a bunch of flowers for the only blonde woman he admired._

 _"Hey! Barry, how long has it been?" Felicity cheered seeing Barry._

 _"Hey! These are for you. Congratulations, by the way!" Barry replied, handing the flowers to the woman._

 _"Thanks, wish you could have made it to the celebration party." Felicity rolled up to the speedster and reached out for a hug._

 _"I wish I could have. If it wasn't for Zoom, I would have worked it out to be here." Barry responded._

 _"Well, there is a pain named Damien! Anyway, you are here for Oliver?" Felicity inquired._

 _"Not exactly! He asked me to drop in when I had time. And I was feeling a bit good, so figured!" Barry chuckled._

 _Just then Felicity's phone beeped. The message was from Oliver,_

 ** _Barry, Reach the rendezvous point we used the first time!_**

 _"Okay, what is this place?" The wheel chaired blonde inquired the speedster._

 _Barry looked at the message and understood what place he was talking about. He is talking about the place they fought each other after fighting Captain Boomerang._

 _"Just a meeting spot we have for emergencies. I will see you later." Barry replied and sped out from the cave._

 _In the long and lengthy room, Barry stood there in the centre and looked for the archer. Just then, Oliver walked in a really expensive and bright suit._

 _"Barry, I wanted to ask you about something." Oliver exclaimed._

 _"Go ahead, Oliver!" Barry replied._

 _"I want you to be my best man!" Oliver sprouted out the question._

 _Barry was moved by the gesture. He knew what both of them had in between was different. But he never thought that he would have someone in life who would like him to do such a huge thing. He never had anyone that close in his life._

 _"I… I…what about Diggle?" Barry exclaimed._

 _"Diggle is important. But, he's like a brother to Felicity, so he would probably do stuff from her side. Besides, you are one of the very few people who I can blindly trust. I know I can be difficult to work with, but you never thought less of me. In fact, you always saw the best in me. When I am going for this new start, I want to make sure that I am at my best. And you bring that out. So, I will ask once again. Will you be my best man?" Oliver explained without a break._

 _Barry paused for some time, but he knew what he wanted to do._

 _"Best Man Barry Allen, at your service!" Barry mock saluted as the totally non hugger Oliver went in for a hug!_

* * *

"Barry, what are you thinking?" Clark exclaimed, shaking Barry back into reality.

"Huh? Sorry! I was just… but what about James? He's your—" Barry tried to speak only to be interrupted by Clark.

"I'm not sure about James. Frankly, I don't know in what state of mind I sent him to CatCo. I asked him to help Kara out with her issues and all he did was give her a couple more. Anyway, you have been really keeping my only link to my roots happy. And I know who you are. You're a great guy. We know anything can happen to us in our field. And I know for sure that I can trust you with my family, if at all something happens to me! That just proves how important you are to me! So, I will ask once again. Will you be my best man?" Clark explained without a break.

Barry paused for some time, but he once again knew what he wanted to do.

"Best Man Barry Allen, at your service!" Barry mock saluted and the totally a hugger Clark went in for a hug as everyone cheered and jumped in excitement.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter! This was a light hearted one compared to all the previous chapters. As I said in the last chapter, if you do have any characters you want to be in the story, do mention them in the reviews! Until next time!**


	12. Chivalry and Gunfire!

**Hello Everyone,**

Once again, Sorry for the delayed update. Pokémon GO has been keeping me real busy! Anyway, this is actually a really short one. But I am sure you guys would like it. The chapter is quite different from the previous ones. Please do tell me if you liked it this way.

Before you go on with the chapter, I might have address few stuff. For the past few chapters you could notice that there has been a bit bias to Barry in the story. And I have tried to cut it down. But, don't worry, It's that way for a reason ;)

Also, there have been some new additions to the cast in the shows and I have been trying my way to work around with them. But, I might need some help with the new characters, whether you guys would like to see them in any of the chapters. And I am also not sure if you guys are actually fine with the length and number of chapters. It would be much better if you guys could interact more with the reviews. So, if possible, just leave a note about how long you guys would like this story to be. It can be finished by Chapter 25 but I do hope to write and continue with it.

Nonetheless, hope you guys like this chapter. Next one would be up a bit sooner. I am looking forward to your opinions and views for the story.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Chivalry and Gunfire!**

Kara's Apartment

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, there are other ways to mark yourself for death!" Kara exclaimed as she sat in front of her mirror.

"Don't worry! I've survived Oliver's arrows! There's nothing that can scare me more than that." Barry chuckled.

"Trust me, Cat Grant is more deadly than any archer!" Kara retaliated.

"You trust me, there is nothing more deadly that his arrows. He has ones with freaking boxing gloves!" Barry grinned.

"Let's see," Barry dusted off his shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror.

The duo was heading to an event in Kara's office. It's an inaugural event for the new Department and the Column scheduled to start running in another month. And It's the first time Barry's officially going to meet Cat since he moved in to the city. They both have had a few conversations but most of them weren't more than five minutes, and for some reason Kara was afraid and freaked out. It was justified, though. After all, it was the all famous Queen of Media. There was also another reason Kara was a bit afraid. This was their first event together as a couple.

Unlike Kara, Barry was a bit relaxed that evening. In fact, he was really looking forward to meeting everyone from her office and many of the important people in the city that would be at the event. He was excited to be with his fellow officers and present his new work in front of the leaders, too.

"Should we really go by car? It's painful!" Barry protested.

"I know, but we should try to keep the suspicions low," Kara responded.

"But…" Barry sighed.

"Barry, it's in the outskirts of the city. I'm not sure if you are familiar with the routes yet. Besides there will be press covering the event."

"Fine! But I'm getting my compensation," Barry grinned.

Kara had a sly smile, she stood up from her stool and walked up to the speedster who was wearing a crimson red tux. She hung her arms around Barry's shoulder and looked at eyes.

"All right mister, be a good guy in front of Cat and you get your compensation!" Kara playfully replied and gave Barry a peck on his cheek.

"Deal!" Barry returned the gesture.

* * *

The couple walked out of their apartment and left in Kara's car…Barry's mortal enemy. They were silent for most of the ride and reached the venue. The hall was brightly lit and lot of the guests were in the room. Barry got off from his seat and walked up to Kara's door side and opened up the door for her in a chivalrous way. Kara mockingly smiled and walked up to the entrance as a valet took their run down car in a hurry.

The two hold in their hands tightly and walk into the group. Kara looks around for Ms. Grant. At that time, Barry flashes a smile and finds his Captain in the corner, having a conversation with two suited individuals.

Barry looks at Kara and goes near his boss with her. Just as Barry tries to awkwardly call out for the Captain, he looked at the couple and responded.

"Ah! Barry, come over here," The captain exclaimed.

"Good evening, sir, this is…" Barry signalled at Kara.

"Kara Danvers. Pleasure to meet you, properly. Barry has said a lot about you." Kara offered her hand to the captain.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Danvers. Barry, this is David Corporon and Henderson from the Metropolis Police Department. We were actually talking about you." Captain introduced Barry to his guests.

Barry greeted the two officers and offered his hands. The two officers shook his hands and turned to the CSI.

"We have been monitoring your work both in National and Central City. Great job, Mr. Allen. We have actually been trying to implement our own department for Metropolis. There has been an increase in the Metahuman activities in the city. We were actually talking with your Captain about that." David spoke in an elite way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but wasn't there a special unit before?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"Oh! Gentlemen, this is Kara Danvers from CatCo. She is the editor for the exclusive column I mentioned." Barry's boss introduced Kara to the two men.

"Oh! Well, there was a unit in the department some time ago. But, it wasn't efficient to work on the cases we had to deal with. So, we decided we need a new approach. And NCPD has made quite the buzz with their new revamp." Henderson responded.

"Thank you!" Captain replied, "How is it going to be working out in Metropolis?"

"Well, the President contacted us and Midway City. They wanted to incorporate a division. Science Police. It would be operating to bring down the MET crimes in both the cities. And officers have been drafted to the division from the FBI." David explained.

"That is quite interesting. I mean, the government would be able to provide with good tech." Kara pondered.

"Yes! We are actually looking at all the options and abilities. And your Captain here has offered to help with the armoury for the regular officers." Henderson replied.

"We would love to!" Barry turned to his boss and said, "Sir, if you excuse us, can we?"

"Sure! I will see you during the presentation!" Captain replied and greeted the duo once again.

Kara and Barry walked up to a corner and a petite woman walked up to them.

"Keira! You look…different." Cat looked at her employee with astonishment.

"Excuse me, but it's Kara!" Barry corrected Cat while Kara eyed at him.

"Hmm… Barry, Right?" Cat responded.

"Yes. Barry Allen. That' Y_ N!" Barry spelled out his name to her as Kara fumed.

Kara just watched the two, stunned but Barry's guts to spell out his name in front of her boss. She was just dumbfounded. Cat just stared at the them and frowned without any expression.

"You got some nerve. So, you are the guy with the Police Department?"

"I am a Crime Scene Investigator!" Barry replied with attitude.

"Whatever! And I have been with Kara for quite some time. I haven't seen you around before the few months. How did you show up randomly?" Cat suspiciously enquired.

"Well, you know Central City is quite far from here, almost across the country, and we kind of met on random situations." Kara nervously replied.

"Actually, I was here on a case to research a nearby city and ended up here. Kara helped me reach back home and well, things went from there." Barry boldly replied.

"Interesting! So, why are you in National City then? Why not Central? It is a pretty good city." Cat enquired.

"I wanted a new start." Barry said and looked at Kara's eyes.

At the moment, Kara's eyes gleamed. She was quite impressed with Barry at the moment. In fact, she wasn't much scared of Cat either. Kara had this sense of security being around with him. Even though she was way stronger than him.

"Ms. Grant, I am really sorry…" Kara meekly responded.

"Its fine. You don't need to explain. By the way, what happened to the homicide case, there hasn't been any information about the case. Aren't we supposed to cover the case?" Cat questioned.

"Turns out, it was a normal case. There wasn't any metahuman activity on the case. In fact, it was just a regular cult working through sacrifices and stuff. And there are other cases that always show up to the unit. Probably might take some days but you will have content to run with the news." Barry replied.

"Hmm… and what about the 'revamp'? Is there anything else on the line? Wasn't there an app in development and a tracker?" Cat began to get interested in the conversation.

Barry wasn't scared of the Media Queen. He never understood the fuss and hype about her. He had his fair share of dealing with the media. In fact, a really close one, and Kara had no clue about how it would work with Barry.

"We have been working on it. We are actually going for a brief introduction to the interface today. It would be up and running in a month." Barry answered her question.

"Hmmm… you have a good geek over here, Kara! Hold on to him." Cat whispered to Kara in her ears.

Kara smiled and moved close to Barry while Cat called in the waiter to bring in a drink. Barry looked confused and startled by the moodiness of his girlfriend but he was enjoying it.

"Whoa! Kara, you guys need to get a room!" A familiar voice exclaimed while Cat, Barry and Kara looked towards the voice.

"There, another one of the geeks. I need a drink. Keira, I will see you during the presentation." Cat turned around and walked off just when Barry responded, "It's KARA!"

"Stop it!" Kara edged at Barry.

"Oh! Tried correcting Cat? You have guts man!" Winn patted Barry's back.

"Just another day!" Barry winked at Kara.

"Ha! By the way, you guys are stunning!" Winn complimented.

"Winn, what happened?" Kara enquired.

"What do you mean? I am fine." Winn resisted.

"You act this serious only when you are upset. Spit it out." Kara folded her hands and looked at her.

"Well, I don't know if you would like the news… my dad… escaped!" Winn confessed.

"What?! When?" Kara exclaimed.

"In the morning. He was held in Iron Heights. But, he escaped with a few more criminals." Winn explained.

"That's… don't worry, we will make sure he gets back in his cell in no time." Kara comforted Winn.

"Forget about that, all set for the presentations?" Winn tried to divert the topic.

"Yeah! Had some time to prepare for them. At least I did!" Kara edged at Barry.

"Hey! It's not a difficult task. And I have this thing called speed reading. I finished my research for the speed equation in just five minutes!" Barry boasted.

" **Ha! You aren't so smart. You haven't yet learnt Kryptonian!** " Kara ranted in her original language, having a sly smile.

" **I'm learning! It's a work in progress.** " Barry replied with breaks as Kara giggled at his response. Barry had been getting some Kryptonian lessons from Alex.

"Guys, I'm still here. By the way, Kara mentioned you had a run in with her mom?" Winn exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was scary. After the surprise, she went back to get her stuff. Looks like she is moving in here to National City in an apartment with Jeremiah. Kara had been persisting me about going with her for dinner once she moves back. Honestly, she scares the shit out of me." Barry chuckled.

"She is scary at times. But you did scare her a lot, too. And someday you will have to talk to her." Kara responded.

"I hope not!" Barry protested.

"Oh! You surely will!" Kara mocked the speedster.

"Guys, its time for the presentation," Winn pointed at the dais in the centre.

Kara and Barry looked at each other and walked up to the dais. Just as Barry is about to go up the stage, Kara gave him a small peck and whispered, "Good luck, Scarlett Speedster!"

Barry smiled and walks up the podium. As he goes for the mic, there is a sudden whoosh sound and a speeding bullet strikes at the speedster. Just as he tries to avoid the bullet, another one hits him in the hip. All this happened in just a split second. Just as Kara looks at what just happened in front of her, Barry fell down and fainted. Kara runs up to him and tries to wake him up. She helps him up with his shoulders and takes him to a corner.

Barry tries to speak with difficulty. For some reason, this attack was different. This time, he was not able to make a move by the time he was struck.

"Barry, you have stay up. You know you can heal through this." Kara worriedly spoke.

Barry looked at her nervously and stuttered, "Kara… Kara! I can't… I can't… I can't vibrate! My… my speed… it's gone!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	13. Kara's Rage!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

Phew, Quite the hiatus. And Quite the week. Lot of stuff came out and lot of new changes made to all the TV shows in the Flarrowverse. Well, Before I go on with the story, I have two new announcements to make.

The first one is, I am picking up on an another story, " ** _Travel any universe for you"_** Which was previously written by **OnceUponATimeGeek2020.** The third chapter is up now and the next one would be out soon. I am really excited to develop on that and I have this view point for the story.

The second one is; I have a new forum! I have been looking around for any Karry related forums but I couldn't find any. And I think it would be nice to have a place to just discuss and talk about Karry, the stories up here and other stuff. I will put up the link for you guys to check and if anyone is interested in being a moderator, Private Message? :)

The link to the forum - forum/Supergirl-Flash-and-More-Karry/193202/

Cheers to my Beta, MarvelDC31 for the amazing job on this chapter. And a small note to all the reviewers. If you are guests, I will be reviewing in return, probably just as I can't send a PM. I really like that you guys like the story and are showing your support and encouragement. Keep them coming. I am actually super excited as we are closing in on reaching 10,000 views. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Kara's Rage!**

Barry smiles and walks up the podium. As he goes for the mic, there is a sudden whoosh sound and a speeding bullet strikes at the speedster. Just as he tries to avoid the bullet, another one hits him in the hip. All this happened in just a split second. Just as Kara looks at what just happened in front of her, Barry fell down and fainted. Kara runs up to him and tries to wake him up. She helps him up with his shoulders and takes him to a corner.

Barry tries to speak with difficulty. For some reason, this attack was different. This time, he was not able to make a move by the time he was struck.

"Barry, you have stay up. You know you can heal through this." Kara worriedly spoke.

Barry looked at her nervously and stuttered, "Kara… Kara! I can't… I can't… I can't vibrate! My… my speed… it's gone!"

"Don't give up, Barry! Hang on." Kara exclaimed, holding the speedster in her arms.

Barry looked straight at Kara's eyes and closed his. His body began feeling heavy and Kara didn't know what to do. Out of reflex, Kara looked around, slipped into a corner and rapidly switched into her costume while no one noticed. She walked back to Barry as Supergirl and picked him up while everyone watched her take the CSI. Supergirl rushed him in speeds she has never been on.

Rushing through the streets, she reached the warehouse they had set up. Kara set him down on a table and fumbled with the wires Barry had kept on the table. Barry had made a failsafe system for both the Flash and Supergirl. Kara knew the one person who can work with it. She rushed out and came back to the warehouse within minutes with Winn.

Winn walked up to the table where Barry was lying in. He looked around and remembered the instructions he gave to Winn if something like this happened.

Winn hooked up the wires and the monitoring system to Barry and checked his failing vitals.

"Kara! Can you see where the bullet is?" Winn exclaimed, furiously typing in the computer.

Kara looked at Barry and was shocked. She turned to Winn and meekly responded, "It's… It's a small… dart type thing… really small one! And it's near a nerve in his hip, but…"

"What… happened?" Winn asked with hesitation.

"Its hollow! But I can't see inside." Kara replied.

"Lead! Kara, we don't know what else it can do! We might have to get him a medic. Barry told me that if he is shot he would probably be healing once it's out. We need to be quick." Winn explained.

"I… I think the DEO can help." Kara picked up the speedster again and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Going through the breakneck speeds, all she could think of was his face. At that point, nothing came in her thoughts except anger and fear. Anger at various things. Anger at the guy who shot him. Anger at herself for not being fast enough to save him from the shots, but, out of all this, all she felt was fear. Fear of being alone once again.

With all the thoughts in her head, Kara reached to the DEO with Barry in her arms. Kara's once blue suit was completely red with his blood.

"How is he?" Alex asked with concern.

"The bullet must be removed. He can then heal himself once it's removed." Kara set the speedster on the table as Alex and few other scientists surround the table.

Kara waited outside the room praying to Rao and sat there devastated. As much as she wanted to go and look for the guy who made the shot, she couldn't… she felt numb.

* * *

Few hours later,

"Alex! How is Barry?" Kara enquired.

"Umm… Kara, I don't know how to…" Alex hesitated.

"Just tell me what happened!" Kara exclaimed.

"Barry… he is out of danger… for now. But…" Alex said with a lump in her throat.

"But?" Kara shouted, more worried by the second.

"He's not healing himself." Alex stated.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked with confusion.

"We were checking his vitals with the regular ones he had given to Winn. And…" Alex tried her best to be confident.

"And?" Kara tried her best to hold in her emotions.

"There were actually two bullets. One had Kryptonite which broke off and lodged up a shrapnel in his shoulder. The second one had a containment system which struck Barry from behind. But, its empty right now... we weren't able to see what effects the other bullet had on him. For now, he… he doesn't have his speed." Alex stated in a mellow tone.

Kara stood there silently and tried to grasp what she just heard.

"And we are not sure how the bullets have affected him. We were able to remove the bullet and the Kryptonite shrapnel but the doctors are not sure how much he would be affected by the nerve damage. Whether it would be temporary. Although, they were able to see that the shot was aimed to hit there." Alex continued as Kara stared at her sister.

"I… I don't know what to say. How is he now?" Kara ran her hands through her hair out of frustration.

"Well, the medic won't be able to confirm anything until he wakes up. And it might take some time." Alex kept her arms over Kara's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Kara didn't know how to react at the information she just got. Honestly, it was a lot to take in. At the moment, all she could think at the moment was the time when he was getting shot. Memories of Barry were flashing in her mind. The day they first met, Kara trying to get to his place, the day on the cliff, finding him in her apartment. Remembering those moments, Kara couldn't overcome the anger inside her. All she thought about was all the people she had lost in her life.

With the anger inside for all these years finally trying to come out, Kara turned to Alex and said, "Take care of him until I come back!"

"There is something you might want to know," Alex hesitantly said just as Kara was about to walk away from the hall.

"The shrapnel we got, it wasn't regular Kryptonite. Its gold…" Alex hands in a small led box to her sister.

Kara just listened to her, took the box, slid it in the small pouch in her uniform and continued her way out of DEO. She stepped out of the building and flew up to the sky.

* * *

In minutes, she landed in front of the event hall and looked at the now empty room with only the officers looking around the place. Kara walks up to the officer who turns to the superhero and greets her.

"Got any intel on the shooter, officer?" Supergirl tried her best to put on a brave face.

"We scouted the whole area. It was an automated shot. Someone had set it up so that it can make the shot using a remote. Probably the shooter wasn't even here." The officer replied with hesitation.

"Were there any particular signs? Anything out of place?" Supergirl enquired him.

"Well, there was this weird thing. There were few dolls up in room. We weren't sure who kept it, probably some kid who had attended the event," the officer tried to explain but saw the superhero having an all-knowing look.

"It's him!" Kara exclaimed with certainty, "Toyman!"

"Oh! I will inform them. This is…" the officer looked at the sky as Supergirl just left the place as he was going to reply.

Kara was headed to a place where she knew she could find some answers to the question.

* * *

Fortress of Solitude,

Kara landed in front of Superman's retreat and looked at the door which was open. She walked inside and looked around for the only another person who can enter the place.

"Clark!"

Just then, something weird happened. A small statuette rolled on the floor. Kara looked up as the lights were turned on. She saw something that would have normally made her laugh. Clark moved away from Lois and looked back at Kara in shock.

"Kara!" Clark exclaimed with awkwardness.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some help with Kelor about something." Kara tried to look way while Lois and Clark got themselves back to form.

"What happened? What help do you need?"

"I have this Kryptonite sample. I wanted to check its effects."

"Wait, aren't Kryptonite supposed to have just one effect."

"Oh! I guess I haven't told you yet. There are different types of Kryptonite out there. Some are synthetic and some natural. Each one has different effects on us."

"What? Why am I learning about this just now!"

Kara just gave him a serious look. And Clark understood that she was not in a good state right now. Clark turns to Lois and says, "Lois, do you mind if Kara and I?"

"Sure, I will just take a look around." Lois awkwardly walked off form the room leaving the Kryptonians alone.

The two of them walked up to Clark's station and the small levitating device came towards them.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El! How may I of be assistance?" Kelor greeted the Girl of Steel.

"Kelor! This is a lead container. Can you examine the material inside?" Kara handed in the container.

Kelor took in the container and opened it up inside the grill structure in its design.

"This is an alien material… a form of Kryptonite. Emitting golden coloured radiation." Kelor completed its analysis.

"Is it synthetic?" Kara enquired.

"No. This is purely Kryptonian. But there are minor molecular changes, thus affecting its properties." Kelor responded.

"Compare its properties with regular Kryptonite. Try to map out possibilities for the differences." Clark commanded the aide instrument.

"Comparison complete. This material has been subjected to earthly atomic radiation in extreme levels." Kelor replied to Clark's question.

"Kelor! Can you run a test to simulate the effects the material would have on Kryptonians?" Kara requested the device.

Kelor made some sounds and started a detailed scanning. For the few minutes, the whole place was silent. Clark and Kara kept their eyes fixed on the machine and it beeped finally.

"Simulation complete. Using the data entered by Kal-El regarding the Kryptonian physiology, the material is supposed to remove the ability of the individual to absorb ionizing radiation and also affect the cellular structure." Kelor explained.

"Wait, doesn't that mean…" Clark pondered.

"It makes us powerless. I should have figured it out!" Kara meekly replied.

"Kara! What's happening?" Clark turned to Kara and looked at her face.

"Well, Barry and I were attending this meeting where we were presenting. As soon as he went up for his presentation, he was shot with two bullets." Kara broke down in front of her cousin.

"Oh my god!" Clark exclaimed.

"Now I know how it happened. The shooter was watching from a far place with cameras. When Barry was going up the stage, I pulled him back and well… the shooter thought we both were coming up together. Since he is far away, he gave in the command seconds before the shot. The bullet fired out just when Barry reached the stage." Kara narrated what she just understood.

"How is Barry?" Clark questioned with genuine concern in his tone.

"He is good! But… he lost his speed. I don't know if it is temporary or what!" Kara exclaimed.

Clark hugged Kara and held her in his arms. Kara didn't know why, but she had tears in her eyes. Kara broke down in front of Clark.

"Frankly, at this time, I don't know what I should do! What I should think. What I should feel. We go out there, risk our lives, trying to make sure everyone out there is safe, even if they don't want us to save them. And all we get in return is despair. I don't even know if it's even worth all the pain. I have lost a lot of people in my life. This… this fear always keeps haunting me. Mom, Astra, Jeremiah, even James! No one knows how many people I have lost just because of fear. Outside, I pretend to be all powerful and impenetrable, but… inside, all I am is a broken person. Overridden by failure and regret… I am a failure. I couldn't protect the one thing that mattered, be it my planet, my family, my friend and now Barry! I am a failure…" Kara cried out her thoughts to her cousin.

"Kara, I know it can be pretty difficult at times, but you can't be losing your hope just because some guy with a gun is threatening. I may not know much about our family, but I know what we stood for. Hope. Our crest denotes hope, Kara. We can't lose the only connection to our roots. We go out there, risk our lives. But when we see the relief on the person's face, the moment we save them, we see the hope. We can find the same thing that our family was known for. We may never be recognizing it, but that's the only reason anyone puts their life on the line. And, what happened with Barry wasn't fair. Whoever did this must face the day's light. But at the moment, there is someone else who needs you! Barry needs you. When he wakes up, whatever way he does, he needs you by his side."

Kara nodded to his words and spoke, "I know I should be there with him, but… I don't want to be like this in front of him." Kara moved away from Clark and continues, "All these years I tried to suppress all this… anger. I had let it out only once when I was hit with the Red Kryptonite. But, there was something no one knew about that day. Deep down, I was relieved by it. Relieved that I had some way to vent out the little bit of anger I had set out wild. And I tried running from it. I never wanted to acknowledge the anger boiling inside me. All I wanted everyone to see was the sunny side, the bright, the optimistic side to me. But, I am done with hiding it. I will bring down whoever was behind this. I know for sure Toyman didn't do this alone. And I know for sure that when I get to whoever planned this, he is going to wish that I had taken in the bullet instead of Barry!"

Clark just looked as Kara walked out of the lounge, out of the fortress, but Clark didn't want to stop her. Clark, deep down, knew what it felt like to keep stuff deep inside. Maybe it was time Kara let it out. Maybe she would make it out with peace, letting all that hatred out.

As she was leaving, Clark had only one thing to say, "Kara, just make sure Barry has his bright Kara when he wakes up. Make sure I have my little cousin after all this. We will be here waiting for her."

Kara looked back at him and gave a slight nod. She turned back again and rushed out of the place and flew out. Lois, who was watching the whole thing, walked up to Clark and stood next to him.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't need to. I know for a fact that she would do the right thing. She just needs to push out all that anger. I mean, she is literally the sweetest person out there. I guess it's better if she let it out rather than having her anger controlling her and doing horrible stuff. She would never be able to forgive herself. She needs this chance. She needs to free herself from her shackles." Clark explained and took in Lois for a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Random Warehouse,

"How did it go?" A light sounding voice enquired someone across the table.

"There were some miscalculations. Only the speedster took the shot. Supergirl is still out there." Toyman responded.

"Winslow! You better watch out. She is going to come out for you." The mysterious person said to the criminal as he walked out of the room.

Toyman looked around the room and picked up a small device he had been working on.

"I am coming for you, Supergirl. And when I do, I will make sure everyone knows who is the boss." Toyman said to himself with the evil broiling inside.

* * *

Sometime later, Kara's Safe house,

Kara reached the warehouse they had set up. She knew who to look far, but she wanted to know how. As she walked in the place, she saw someone else in there, working with the computers.

"Winn, you didn't go back to your place?" Kara looked at Winn as he slowly turned to her.

"How is Barry?" Winn enquired.

"Alex took the bullets out." Kara stated.

"Bullets?"

"There were supposed to be two of them, but one of them broke off, sending in the shrapnel. Both of us were supposed to get shot."

"That's… That's… Kryptonite?"

"It was a variant. Made to remove my powers."

Winn stood there silently and went in for a hug. Slowly, he looked at Kara, and softly said, "It's my dad, isn't it?"

"Winn…"

"Kara, you don't have to explain, just do what you have to do. He can't come around and keep hurting my family. You guys are my family. I have no one else and I am not going to stand here and watch him strip my happiness."

"I… I…" Kara went on to explain what she got from the hall.

"Kara, don't worry. I think I can work on finding where he might be. But, he probably would have moved out of the place. Might take some time. You should probably take some rest. I will stay in touch with Alex, see if Barry is up. You should get some sleep. Ms. Grant wouldn't probably mind you skipping the day." Winn comforted the heroine.

Kara wanted to protest but she was really too tired to argue. She walked up to the small room Barry had set up for emergencies. In there, Kara laid over the bed, thinking about the last two years and how her life has been messed up. As much as she wanted to go out there and beat someone to pulp, she was too exhausted. With all these thoughts in her mind, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Next day, City Hall,

The building was completely occupied with diplomats running around. An emergency meeting was called in by the city government. Yesterday's attack was huge news. Every important official of the city was there, NCPD, Mayor, and more.

Everyone sat around the table murmuring among each other about why they were here. Just then, the Mayor of the City stood in front of the assembled.

"Respected dignitaries, we are having this immediate meeting to discuss yesterday's attack on the presenters. Currently we are not sure about the whereabouts of Mr. Allen and Ms. Danvers. But, they were last sighted when Supergirl escorted them to safety. So, I guess it would be safe to assume they are being attend to. But this is not the main issue we are here to discuss."

"Yesterday's attack was brutal and it just proves the grave danger this city is in from these destructive forces. Every individual here is representing a section of the government, a part of the society. And it's essential that we move ahead with all the plans we had worked on for the City. I believe the NCPD Captain would be able to elaborate more."

"Thank you, Sir! As our previous discussions have been fruitful to map out the timeline for the restoration plans for the city. The first step towards the goal was the Police revamp, thanks to Ms. Grant. Although the attack might have hindered the plans slightly, we are trying to ensure that there aren't any hurdles in our timeline…" Just as the captain spoke, the television screen in the room started to flicker.

"Well… well… well… looks like yesterday's move wasn't sufficient to make you imbeciles come to sense. Its high time that this city understood what kind of force they are going up against."

The officials looked all around the city as every screen in the city was showing the message. Everyone looked at the screens showing a weird looking symbol.

"We have been silent for months, let this city breathe. But now, it's time the people of National City get a reality check. Reality of who is the real deal. First this city, then the whole country… every individual will bow before the might of the Secret Society!"

People gathered around and fixed their eyes at the screens they could find. Everyone was listening to the announcements keenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Half an hour ago,

Kara's Safe house,

Kara woke up from her bed in a jiffy. She was having one of those nightmarish nights. She remembered that Winn would be out there waiting for the for her to wake up. Kara fixes her hair and sees that she slept in her Supergirl costume. Something she was very particular about.

"Thank god you woke up! I was really scared whether you would fry me up or something."

"Did you talk to Alex? Is—"

"Barry is fine. He hasn't woken up yet. Alex said it might be quite some time for him to become conscious."

Just as Kara is about to say something, Winn interrupts her and continues.

"Kara, I have something you might want to see."

"What happened? Got any leads on…"

"Hmmm… you could say that. You mentioned about a doll with a camera in the event hall. Well, I figured, if I am monitoring a place for a long distance with transmitters, then I might be having a particular frequency."

"You were able to pick out a particular frequency?"

"Yes. I am, right now, checking for traces of the frequency across the city. The systems Barry had set up is working brilliantly. It should be showing up right… now!" Winn entered a button as Kara moved to the huge screen placed in the station.

Both of them looked at the screen as pointers appeared on the National City map on the screen.

"Wait… this can't be…" Winn was interrupted by the television on his side which started showing a random image and began with a voice.

* * *

Present time, City Hall,

"This day would be marked as the first step toward the cleansing of the earth! And when the dust settles, only the strongest, the fittest, will survive."

The screens started to flicker as the image moved to a regular human with glasses.

"Ha… ha… ha… Toyman here, folks! People of National City. You doom is near." Toyman lifted up the small device he was holding in his hands and showed it to the camera.

"This here is miniature Caesium explosive. This can floor the whole city in seconds with just two of these. And the best part is, across National City, there are 50 of these devices. In just fifteen minutes, the whole city will be ashes. Tick tock!"

The images disappeared and all the screens turned normal. The members of the city hall looked at each other and began beating it to the exit.

People started to run around the city and panic was all around the city. Just then, everyone looked around to see the red and blue blur flying across the city. Supergirl landed in the garden in front of the city hall as people kept their eyes at her and surrounded the hero. As she landed, she was holding a huge metal tank in her hand which she set in the centre of the grass. People gathered around it in a distance and looked at Supergirl taking off from the place.

Everyone looked around as Supergirl returned quickly with the explosive in her hand. She threw it in the pit and again rushed. People counted as Supergirl did her miracle. She was going up and down and returned with one of the bombs each time.

Each round she was getting faster than before. In ten minutes, the people cheered, "Fifty!"

Supergirl looked around and held the ends of the metal tank with her arms. She closed up the whole thing with her bare hands. Looking like, a huge metallic bundle, Supergirl lifted it with her shoulders and set it far away from the bystanders. Everyone looked at her as she used the small gap she had left and entered the tank. Just as everyone looked at the heroine, she closed up the hole she had left.

Everyone silently looked at the tank and saw ice forming on the outside of the structure. Nobody moved as the ice layer on the outside started to thicken in matter of seconds. Then, in a flash, the ice started to melt rapidly and everyone stepped back from the tank.

As everyone looked at what was happening, helicopters wired in and began recording the whole event with cameras.

As time closed in, the whole tank exploded from the inside. Everyone closed their eyes as the light filled the streets. As they opened their eyes, they saw the Girl of Steel, walking right out and away from the explosion. Taking a look at the people, she flew away and everyone cheered.

* * *

Some time back, Kara's Safe house,

"Winn, can you track?"

"I am on it. I think the blips on the maps denote the bomb locations. That means, it's not a time alerted one. He is going to manually set it off in the time. We can do something."

"What can we do? Would there be any way we can probably stop the detonation?"

"Kara! I took a look at the bomb in the video, and it seemed to be consisting of a metal casing and a Caesium film. If you were able to remove the film, then you can probably destroy the metal parts."

"I think I can work with that! I'm taking Barry's comms. Just give me the directions for each bomb when I tell you. When the bombs are compromised, there would be one left over signal. That would be his location."

"That would work. I will get on with it!" Winn began his work as Kara rushed out of the place and went to the junkyard she had once seen during the radioactive man's attack. From there she picked up a round tank she remembered was there.

* * *

Present time,

Kara is flying through the skies as she looks around the city for any residual damages or any failsafe options set by Toyman.

"Kara! All the other signals are gone. There is only one in a warehouse south of the dough factory out of the city.

"On it!" Kara zoomed of and landed in the spot.

As she walked up to the entrance and ripped it off, a grenade hit the floor, letting out a green gas. As Kara took the grenade to her face, she felt oddly weak.

"Haha! Something my friends came up with! How is it? Enriching?"

"You are so going down! I don't need my powers to beat the shit out of you. Just my bare hands!"

Toyman signalled a few men who were surrounding him. With all might they had, the men charged at her. At that split second, Kara remembered something very in particular… her sparring sessions with Alex. Kara closed her eyes for a fraction of second and took in a deep breath just like Alex taught her.

In seconds, she charged back at the men with only her hands. As they kept trying to strike her with heavier shots, she deflected each of them with grace. One man tried to get in an uppercut but Kara easily bounced out of the way. Taking advantage of the unbalance that resulted from the man's poor stance, she easily landed a strong right hook to his temple.

Two more men, finally recover from the blows she landed earlier, charging her with all strength and no finesse. It was truly a walk in the park for Kara, deflecting, ducking, and dancing out of there ways. In less than twenty-seconds, Kara manages to sweep the legs of one man, roundhouse kicking the other. They both fall to the ground, groaning, and Kara makes sure to let out some anger with a sharp kick to one's head. She saunters over to the other man, lifting him up from his collar while smirking, and jabs him right in the nose.

Obviously, she breaks it. Also, she knocks him out. Kara looks up at Toyman, an angry smirk upon her face. She drops the man to the ground, the resounding thump giving her an extreme sense of satisfaction.

As Toyman looks astonished and shocked, Kara walks over to him, taking one of the knives an unconscious man who was in her way had, and moved up to the now scared criminal!

"I… I…"

"You had the perfect life, perfect son. You had someone who cared for you! Now you have embarrassed that one person who was your one last link to sanity."

Kara shrugged a bit as she was starting to feel normal. Letting out a blast from her eyes to the corner, Kara tried to scare the life out of the villain.

"As I said, bare hands!" Kara struck his face with the hilt of the knife, knocking him out.

Sometime later, City Hall,

"Thank you for saving the city!" the Mayor walked up to Supergirl as she handed Winslow Sr. to the officers over there.

"You never have to thank any of us." Kara replied without any expression.

"What about this… Secret Society? And Mr. Allen?" the official enquired.

Kara cleared her throat and responded, "The CSI and Ms. Danvers are safe. I had asked a few of my contacts for help in nursing them back to health. They wouldn't have been saved in time if I couldn't treat them the right way. And, I think this won't be the last we see the Society. But, I can assure you that until my last breath, no one can harm anyone in this city!"

"I am sure this city has nothing to fear about. By the way, where is the… Flash?" the mayor just tried to reply when he noticed that she had taken off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metropolis, Random Location,

"We shouldn't have trusted that idiot Winslow with the Kryptonite. It's very difficult to replicate. Should we proceed with the plan, or not?" A suited individual said, looking at a slightly well-built man in the end of the table.

"Send in the second enforcements. Let's see if she can hold up against that."

"Sir, but we still haven't contained…" The scrawny individual tried to speak up when the other guy interrupted.

"She can contain Diana in minutes. Just let her loose in National City. It's very clear that the Flash is out of commission. This is our cue. Our cue to annihilate the only real threats we have. Once they are gone, this world will understand our potential." The visibly bald man stood up from his place and walked out of the room as the suited individual took out his phone and texted,

Cheetah…your turn!

* * *

Meanwhile, Justice League HQ,

In the room, many super powered individuals gathered around the room and looked at each other and tried to figure out why they were summoned.

Just then, Superman entered the room and looked at the group gathered. He was thinking about what to begin with. Just then, an armoured woman walked up to him. Clark stopped, seeing her heading towards him.

"Clark, why did you call in for a meeting, everyone is waiting for you in there." Diana questioned Clark.

"Diana, we have an issue. Justice League level. And I think its high time I took you around National City for the trip I promised." Clark stated.

"But what about the initiation…. we haven't even recovered from the previous mishap!" Diana protested.

"Trust me, I will explain in detail in front of everyone." Clark replied and walked up in front of everyone as they looked at him with eagerness.

* * *

Meanwhile, DEO Headquarters,

Kara sat beside Barry's bed as he laid there for the past day. Kara just held on to his arm when something weird happened. Barry just took a huge breath.

"Barry! Barry!" Kara exclaimed as she jumped from her seat.

Barry slowly opened his eyes and looked around and weakly said, "Kara!"

"I'm here, Barry. Right here. Do you feel anything weird?" Kara enquired.

"I… I… I can't move my legs! Kara, what happened to me, I… I feel… weird!" Barry tried to say in his weak voice.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	14. Kara's Grief!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

An early update! Just wanted to give you this chapter as soon as I could. Before you move on, a small note to the readers. As you might have noticed from the last chapter's title, the following few chapters will be predominantly featuring Supergirl. Dealing with Kara's life in such a moment. I hope you guys like it.

It's quite a fun ride for me to write this story for you guys. And I have lot of stuff down a pipeline. The first out of that is a Spinoff from this story set to begin once the Speed Force arc ends. I am sure you guys would like to see that as a possibility.

A nod to my Beta, MarvelDC31 for the terrific job. It's a blast to bring out the chapters in the best way. Also, Special mention to readers; **Selvincarrilo03, Shugokage, Bigfan22, Narutoske** for the regular motivation and the reviews.

Note, this chapter contains some quite altering but awesome stuff. Have fun. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Kara's Grief!**

DEO Headquarters,

Kara sat beside Barry's bed as he laid there for the past day. Kara just held on to his arm when something weird happened. Barry just took a huge breath.

"Barry! Barry!" Kara exclaimed as she jumped from her seat.

Barry slowly opened his eyes and looked around and weakly said, "Kara!"

"I'm here, Barry. Right here. Do you feel anything weird?" Kara enquired.

"I… I… I can't move my legs! Kara, what happened to me, I… I feel… weird!" Barry tried to say in his weak voice.

Barry started to feel weak and pain flooded through his system. Not able to tolerate that, he began feeling light and fainted right in Kara's arms.

Few hours later,

Barry woke up once again and found himself surrounded by Kara and all her friends. They all had weird expressions. Somewhat a mix of pity and grief.

Barry turned to Kara who was trying to avoid seeing him. With difficulty, Barry tried to sit up and said, "What happened? Why… why are you guys looking at me like that? Ka—Kara?"

Kara walks up to his bed side and sat on the stool. She grabs Barry's arm gently and uses her other hand to wipe of her tears.

"Barry! Please don't panic. You should not lose hope."

"What's… What's going on?"

"In the presentation, you were shot with a bullet by one of the villains."

"You were shot by my dad! My dad did this to you." Winn interrupts Kara and looks at Barry with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Winn! It's not your fault." Kara turns back to Barry and continued, "The bullet was supposed to inject a vial in your system. In actuality, they were trying to remove both of us. The first bullet you dodged was a special Kryptonite made to remove my powers. Right now, you are not healing in your regular way. You are just a normal human. You are not healing with that speed you used to. And there is a slight complication…"

"What… What complication?" Barry didn't want to ask the question.

Alex came close to the bed and said, "The shot was supposed to strike you at the back shoulder muscle. But since you moved out of the range, the shot… The shot struck you in your spine. We are not sure how much the effect of the vial is accelerated by that."

"Get to the point!" Barry was losing his patience.

"Barry! You lost movement below your hips. You can't… walk." Kara tried to avoid eye contact.

Barry listened to everything his friends were saying. He didn't know how to react. Three years of his life as the flash just came through his mind. He didn't know why but he remembers one particular moment. The first time Zoom faced Barry. The time he was humiliated. The time he lost feeling of his legs. Somehow, he wanted to hold in hope on him recovering.

"Don't worry, guys! It has happened to me before. I did make through it. I will figure out a way." Barry tried to fill in the room with optimism.

Every looked around at each other.

"What do you mean by happened before?" Kara concerned.

"The first time I faced Zoom! He had beaten me pretty bad. More than that he humiliated me. But, I came back to form and then faced someone way fiercer than him right after that!" Barry explained.

Kara's expression turned a bit confused. She didn't know what to think, how to react to what Barry was saying.

"I will be all right guys! I just need some time to get back to my form." Barry confidently replied as everyone let out a small smile, indicating hope.

"We hope for the same Barry!" Winn laughed after quite some time, "Until then, we can have quite fun together."

"Yeah! We can finally focus on the lair! I am thinking we might need a name. Cisco would have come up with one. Damn, I miss my folks!" Barry chuckled.

"One day! I am going to meet this Cisco person you keep blabbering about!" Winn laughed and gave Barry a high five.

"You are going nowhere, Barry! You can't go around at this point." Kara sternly said while she tried to look happy.

"Don't worry, Kara! I think I can help with that!" Alex walks back out of the room and comes in with a wheelchair.

"You got to be kidding me! Wheel chair? Really?" Barry exclaimed with excitement.

"You sound quite excited for using the wheelchair," Alex pondered.

"Haha! I won't acknowledge this in front of everyone, but it does make me look great!" Barry let out a grin.

"Barry! Take rest for some time. We will later see what you should do!" Kara said and pushed Barry back to the bed.

Barry tried to protest but later gave in. He dozed off as everyone walked away from the room with happy faces. Kara just stood there and looked at her boyfriend's face, sleeping quietly without any movement. Even though she tried her best to keep a happy face, the drop of a tear ran down her cheeks.

Alex, standing there just looked at her sister feeling conflicted. She knew she needed someone to cry to. They both had this unique bond to understand when one of the other need them.

Alex walked up to Kara and kept her hand over her shoulders. Kara looked back at her and signalled her to come out of the room. Alex nods and both of them head out.

"Kara, what happened back there?" Alex said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Alex, can't you see! He is clearly trying to just keep himself motivated. He just wants me to feel okay. Other than that, he knows there is no sure chance that he will be fine. Honestly, he is trying to make sure I'm not sad." Kara broke down in front of her sister.

"Kara, don't take me wrong, but I think Barry knows what he was saying out there. There are many things out there we have no idea about. There are different forces out there and we know very few. All we deal with is aliens. But, Barry here is literally the smartest superhero to exist. I mean, think about it. He had travelled through time. He can travel through dimensions. He knows about the Speed Force thing he keeps talking about. He can solve crime. He's moderately good with tech. A surprisingly great scientist at heart! So, if he is saying that he can get normal, then he surely has something in mind." Alex comforted.

"Alex! I do want to believe what he is saying. But… ever since this whole thing happened, I am having this weird feeling inside. Like, the time James called it quits. The time when Jeremiah was taken away from us. The time when I left Krypton. I frankly don't know why right now, but I feel a lot more broken than usual. For months, I haven't had nightmares. But, yesterday, I had one." Kara admitted.

"You had a nightmare! Why didn't you tell me?" Alex enquired.

"Yeah! I did have a nightmare. But this time, it was different. This time, Barry was there. Usually it's just my parents and Krypton. But this time, it was just me and Barry. We are in this farm type house. Like the one we were in. Quite distant. There are two kids in his hands. Both of them with blonde hair like me and eyes like his. They just look at me. With all this hope in their eyes. He just looks at me and says he will wait for me out there. Just then few gunned men shoot at the three of them. I just stand there, helpless… completely helpless."

Alex just looked at her sister in horror. Most of the nightmares she had heard from Kara were never this graphic. She could see the sadness, grief, and envy in Kara's eyes.

Alex knew only one thing at the moment. Kara needed a hug. Alex figured that would work and went in for a hug as Kara just comforted herself in Alex's shoulders.

"Kara! I didn't know you had this much sadness in yourself. But… just have some hope. Let me tell you something. Do you remember the times I used to tell you stories, just when you moved in with us?" Alex asked as Kara nodded.

"Good! Do you remember the story of Pandora's Box?"

"But… what does that have to do with…"

"Kara, Pandora opens the box out of curiosity, letting out all kinds of stuff out of humanity. But one thing refused to leave. Hope! Hope refused to leave humanity. And as much as you think otherwise, you are much more human than you think. Deep down, you may be a very powerful plant, but you do have humanity. And hope won't leave you unless you ask it to. Just stay tight and hope. Hope for the best." Alex stated.

"Alex, I badly want to keep my hope intact, but there is all this fear, all this sadness boiling deep down. Whatever way I to make myself believe that things will be fine, I am having trouble, given my track record to make my loved ones get hurt. That day when all the myriad stuff happened, I learned something very important about myself. Given the choice between my friend's life and someone else's, I choose my friends! I chose to save James and Winn instead of the other woman. James was right. I am selfish enough to use my abilities for my well-being. And when I am showing myself out there as this… this symbol of hope. There is this part of me which is shameful at myself for using that identity. I am ashamed. I try my best to make sure I am the least selfish I can be but… I can't keep this facade going." Kara broke down with all that stored up grief.

Alex just moved Kara's face up and asked her to look at her, "Kara! Everyone is selfish in some way. People have things, friends, family, and more for which they will do anything for. That is the natural human tendency. It just proves that you are more human than you think, as I said before. Kara, the DEO, NCPD, you, the Flash; all of them are selfish. But we are selfish for our own cause. Deep down, you are selfish about your family. And the truth is, the whole city, this whole world, is your family. And you will give your life to save them to the maximum extent."

Kara sat there and listened to whatever her sister was saying and understanding her words. Alex continued, "Kara, in every particular field, there are losses we face. But the important thing is to confront them. And you are best at doing so when you are with your family. It brings out the best in you. And don't ever question your family's safety. Because, you have all of us fighting with you. No one would even dare to shoot my nieces while Aunt Alex is there."

Kara just looks at Alex straight in her eyes and holds her tightly. Alex wipes the tear drops on her cheeks and so does Kara. After the long hug, they broke apart and Kara laughs for the first time in around two days.

"Its nephew and niece!" Kara says with a smile as Alex also laughs.

"Aww… brother and sister? That would be really interesting to see, Future Mrs. Allen!" Alex responded.

"Haha! I think we might just hyphenate!" Kara winked at Alex as both the sisters stood up and walked back to the med bay.

* * *

Earth Two, STAR Laboratories,

Eight months after Barry's time jump,

The room is covered in bluish light with just Cisco and Harry in there. There are target boards taped on each wall and a white board filled with formulae and calculations.

"Cisco! You need to take a break. You haven't stepped out of this place in months. We can figure something out!" Harry pleaded as Cisco sat on his desk.

Cisco turned back and looked at Harry. Eight months passed and things have changed a lot. Cisco was one of the biggest changes. He was overridden with guilt. Guilt for not standing up for Barry. His guilt was clearly visible. Cisco had lost weight, eating scarcely. His hair was way longer than before. Having a fully grown beard, Cisco walked up to Harry and stood in front of him with guilt clearly visible in his eyes.

"What can we figure out, Harry! What can we! I had the only way to save him. As much as I hate all these powers I have, I should have accepted them sooner. If I wasn't just staying back and not helping him, I would have save him. We lost him, Harry! We lost him… and it's all because of me." Cisco let out a blast of vibrations from his hands, striking down the board with just a single strike.

Harry kept his hands on Cisco's shoulders and tried to comfort him, "Cisco. It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that the Speed Force is going to erase him from existence!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	15. Kara's Respect!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

Cheers to my Beta, MarvelDC31 for the amazing job on this chapter. I really like that you guys enjoy the story. Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. I am actually super excited on reaching 10,000 views. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Kara's Respect!**

Alex and Winn were in the apartment as Kara and Barry were preparing and working in the kitchen. More than that, it was Kara doing all the hard work while Barry just wheeled around behind Kara.

"Barry, are you sure about inviting James and Lucy?" Kara hesitantly asked as she chopped the vegetables.

"Kara, think about it. They never get time to spend with each other and the rest of you guys." Barry said with difficulty.

Ever since he was in the wheelchair, Barry realized how tall Kara was. Alex and Winn were in front of the couch looking at the news running on the television.

It's been a week since Barry has been in a wheelchair, and although he is quite enjoying the break, Kara has been a bit off and so Barry suggested that they host a dinner, catch-up with everyone.

"Barry! Kara! Come out here." Winn exclaimed as Alex dialled up her phone to call Hank.

Kara wheeled Barry into the room as they looked at the screens. On it, a reporter read a report.

"As previously documented a blackout in the whole Nation has been quite the news for the past six months, there are reports of sighting of a yellow looking speedster in Washington D.C." The reporter said as the group listened keenly.

Barry sat straight up hearing the words 'yellow looking speedster'. As everyone looked at the screen with attention, Barry whispered to himself, "Please don't be Eobard Thawne!" As Kara heard what he just said.

"But, unlike the previous sightings of speedsters, this particular individual appears to look like a Cheetah. Point to note that the individual is a woman compared to the other speedsters in the country."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. Kara rubbed his shoulders with her hands and turned to Alex, "What is Hank saying about this?"

"It's not an alien or metahuman. But there has been quite an increase in the number of MET individuals for months now. But, mostly many of them volunteer and got their data entered. Hank said he will look at the issue. Probably just another lost person." Alex said as she started to surf through the channels.

* * *

Half an Hour Later,

Everyone sat around the table as Kara brought in all the dishes to the table. Jared and Winn were having a conversation as James and Lucy tried to make sure it's no more awkward than it already is. Everyone sat around and Barry moved near the table with his wheelchair.

"Jared! How are things going in the department? Is everything..." Barry enquired.

"Don't worry, Barry! We have just moved the deadline by some time. But I am looking at it. You just work on getting back to form!" Jared chuckled.

"By the way, what is this mess about a blackout? What's going on back there? Things have been quite busy in here, I never tried to check out the other places." Kara exclaimed.

"Well, there has been a nationwide blackout. Many cities have no power and no connection. Even travel and navigation has been a pain. Weird thing is, National City is one of the few non affected places." Lucy explained to the group as everyone keenly listened.

"I guess they will solve it pretty soon!" James continued.

"Barry, before all this, this thing, you were talking about a suit upgrade? What kinds of upgrades were you talking about?" Winn turned to Kara and Barry.

"Yeah! Well, Cisco had told me about using a lighter friction resistant material. And I had some time to think about the compression system." Barry stated.

"What compression system?" Winn asked with excitement.

"Oh! You are going to love it!" Barry winked at the fellow geek.

"Alex, how is mom doing? And dad?" Kara asked to her sister.

"They are doing great! Mom wanted to come here last week, but I told her to be with Dad. Maybe she will move in here in a month. Hank had tried to make sure he is rerouting all the mind work done by the other… person. I know he will be okay in time." Alex replied to her sister.

"That is awesome." Kara said as she faked her excitement.

She was really not comfortable talking about this situation in the presence of James and Lucy, but she wanted to have this dinner, as Barry requested.

The night went on as everyone sat around the dinner table, having some long overdue conversations. Just then, Barry clinked his glass trying to grab everyone's attention. Everyone went silent and looked at Barry. Kara was quite surprised about what he is going to say.

"Ahem! Well, as you might have noticed, I wanted to have you guys here so that I can do this in front of you."

"What's the matter, Barry?" Kara edged at Barry.

Barry turned to Kara as she shifted her chair to face him. Barry reached out for her hands and held on to them tightly.

"Kara, I know we have been with each other for the past six months. And, this has been the most blissful period in my life. Maybe we won't need this step. But I want to do this the right way." Barry said as Kara and everyone silently looked at the wheel chaired speedster.

"Well, I really love this apartment and every memory we had here. But, it's a bachelor pad in all ways. I think it's time for us to move ahead. I think it is time we made it official. I have been looking at some apartments. There are few really good ones I have seen… peaceful ones, for just me and you." Barry continued.

"Barry!" Kara whispered as she was excited by his words.

"Would you like to move in with me? For real?" Barry said with slight hesitation.

Kara just looked at Barry as everyone else stayed silent, expecting her answer.

"Yes!" Kara said as she blushed, and everyone around the table cheered.

"This is going to be awesome, Kara! Finally, you are going to get rid of this depressing place!" Alex chuckled.

* * *

Few days later, Safe house,

"What happened? Why did you guys call in for me here?" Kara said as she walked in her civilian clothes into the room. Barry and Winn were sitting in their stations as she entered.

"Ask Barry here! He says he has a surprise he wants to show you!" Winn raised his hands.

"What happened, Barry? What surprise?" Kara said as Barry rolled on his chair out of the room.

In minutes, Barry came back with a small box in his hand while Winn and Kara just watched what he was doing.

"I have a gift!" Barry offered the box to Kara and said, "Open it!"

Kara opened the box as Winn peeped into the box. It was containing a silver necklace with a small metallic pendent with her family crest on it. Then, Kara noticed something. It was lined with lead.

Kara blushed at seeing the pendent and her family crest. She kneeled down in front of Barry and said, "Such a lovely gift, Barry!"

Kara gave Barry a kiss and moved her hair away for Barry to put the necklace around her neck. Once he is done, she stood up and feels her hand over the pendent.

"Kara! Press the crest!" Barry instructed as Winn and Kara stood there confused by his request.

Kara complied and pressed the crest when a red and blue cloth came out of the pendent only giving so little time for Kara to catch it. It was a suit. Her Supergirl suit.

"Oh! So this is the compression system! Wow!" Winn applauded.

Kara just stood there and looked at the suit in her hands. Eyes teared up. She held on to the suit tightly and wrapped it in her arms.

"Isn't it awesome! Cisco was going to implement it for my suit just before I… I had been thinking about it for quite some time. Figured you could use this rather that carrying the whole suit around. And it has some cool features too." Barry was explaining when he was interrupted by the computer's buzzing.

The trio moved up to the computer as they saw the yellow woman speedster. Barry gave Kara an all knowing look as she zipped into the suit she had just gotten.

* * *

City Hall,

Kara landed in the front of City Hall as a leopard skinned woman stood there. Everyone looked at both of them. Supergirl looked different. The suit was much more agile and had more vibrant colours.

Just then, Kara's ears rang a small beep tune.

"Supergirl! Flash here." Barry said in an optimistic tune.

"Flash?" Kara responded with shock.

"Don't worry! The suit has an in built data transmitting system and you can talk to us right from there. Anyway, Cheetah over there is not a speedster. We ran a diagnostic test with the available footage and she uses all of her limbs to move at those speeds. Use that to your benefit!" Barry hurriedly advised as Kara looked at the woman who began running around the city.

Kara fixed her eyes on the yellow clad woman and began flying behind her. She felt faster. The suit was actually helping. She is able to make those turns much easier.

As she followed the woman, Cheetah stopped at a fraction of a second and clawed at Kara's face. Oddly, Kara felt the blood flowing down her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked with agitation.

"It doesn't matter! Once I am done with you, you won't even remember who you are, let alone my name. And once I bring you down, it's your Amazonian friend's turn!" Cheetah exclaimed.

Rushing through the streets, they wind up near a warehouse as bystanders watch the two beating the hell out of each other. Kara kept landing blows on Cheetah's face as she kept striking the Kryptonian with her claw, which for an odd reason was making her weaker and draining blood.

"Who sent you after me? What do you want?" Kara exclaimed as she tried to avoid Cheetah's blows.

"You messed with the wrong people, Supergirl! And they will ensure that you and that speedy boyfriend of yours won't see the day's light!" Cheetah chuckled as she moved at rapid speeds.

Just then, Cheetah launched a heavy blow to Kara's chest almost knocking her out. Kara fell on the ground, with her strength completely drained. Yet, she kept her eyes on the villain. At that moment, she saw something, Cheetah was over confident and was distracted. She needed some way to make a move on her right now. Just then, Kara heard a voice.

"Supergirl! Press the crest symbol in your suit. You will feel a bit weird, but trust me!" Barry exclaimed through the comms.

"Oh… Okay! I trust you!" Kara replied with pain.

Kara tried her best and moved her arm up to her suit's crest which was different. It was like a button. As she pressed it, Kara felt a rush in her body and for a moment, everything was completely bright. After few seconds, Kara woke up and tried to stand up on her feet but she wasn't feeling all the pain or the claw marks. She looked around to see that Cheetah was across the place around five feet away.

"Flash! What was that?" Supergirl asked with confusion.

"That is an energy surge. I designed this suit based on mine and in my suit, there is a miniature defibrillator. But I figured a sun burst would be more suitable for you. I get to set the level of the charge from here and all you needed to do is push the button. And right now, I just pressed quarter present efficiency! Isn't this awesome?" Barry said with excitement.

"It is!" Supergirl replied.

Just then, Cheetah rushed up to the Kryptonian, but at that moment, another person flew in between the two. With a warrior look, sword, shield, and a golden whip on her belt, the woman looked ferocious. With just one look of the woman, Cheetah stepped back with fright in her eyes and fled from the location. The woman turned to Kara and helped lift her up from the spot.

Kara looked at the woman one more time and excitement filled her eyes!

"You… you're Wonder Woman! Oh my god, I am such a huge fan!" Kara freaked out in front of the Amazonian warrior.

The warrior princess offered her hand to the Girl of Steel, "Its Diana Prince for you! Clark has said a lot about you. I'm here to warn you. You are in grave danger!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	16. Kara's Admiration!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

Cheers to my Beta, MarvelDC31 for the amazing job on this chapter. I really like that you guys enjoy the story. Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. We reached 50 reviews after last chapter and I am overwhelmed by your love for the story. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging.

P.S: There is a huge announcement in the end of the chapter. I am super excited to share it with you. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Kara's Admiration!**

Kara looked at the woman one more time and excitement filled her eyes!

"You… you're Wonder Woman! Oh my god, I am such a huge fan!" Kara freaked out in front of the Amazonian warrior.

The warrior princess offered her hand to the Girl of Steel, "Its Diana Prince for you! Clark has said a lot about you. I'm here to warn you. You are in grave danger!"

Kara got serious for the second. She gave the warrior princess a look and took off from the place as Diana followed her.

Safe House,

"Ms. Diana! What brings you to National City?" Kara enquired as both of them walked into the warehouse with Barry looking at both the women.

"I will explain. And is that?" Diana pointed to Barry.

Barry moved with his chair towards Diana and offered his hand.

"Hi! I am Barry Allen, fastest man alive. Shot with a dart bullet in my spine so currently paralyzed without my speed." Barry said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh!" Diana was a bit taken aback.

"And, before you ask, I am Kara's boyfriend." Barry concluded as Kara silently blushed.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Allen!" Diana shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Diana." Barry replied, "What's the issue? It seems odd to have you here just for a metahuman. Must be something big."

"Yes! I am here to give you some details about all these events."

Kara and Barry sat next to each other as Diana sat across them in the makeshift table set in the room.

"Well, it's been quite some time since we have been monitoring you, Ms. Danvers, and we thought it's time we let you in on the information."

Kara and Barry went silent as Diana continued.

"The person who shot you, Toyman, was working for a huge collective going by the name, Secret Society. They have been locking horns with the Justice League for months now." Diana broke the news.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Secret Society… Justice League… care to explain?" Kara exclaimed.

"Secret Society is a villainous group hell bent on bring people like us, the Justice League, down." Diana stated.

"That make a bit of sense. But, why attack National City? We didn't even have a clue about all this stuff." Kara pondered.

"Well, as far as the world is concerned, you guys are the core members of the League." Diana said point black.

"Come again! Core… members? We don't even know what is this league." Barry said with amusement and shock.

"A few years ago, there was this huge catastrophe in this earth where many superheroes came together. From then, we have had this collective going on… the Justice League. With regular briefings, training regiments and much more. But, as much as we tried to bring it to order, it is yet to be achieved. And there has been a surge in the number of super powered individuals in our world. We have no clue about the source. But that has caused to major outburst in various cities. And the multi city blackout isn't helping. Do you remember Ice?"

"Yeah! How is she?" Kara enquired.

"She is fine. In fact, knowing or unknowingly, you guys have helped lot of Metahumans to embrace their abilities and help keeping peace. She and another woman, Beatrice, are in charge of finding such people and helping them with the transition. So, she was able to figure out that many of such new guys act as double agents. And you guys being the motivation, spreading out the message that you guys are leading the group."

"Wait! So you are telling me that everyone thinks that we are the leaders of an elite group of superheroes while not even knowing that there is such a group? That's awesome!" Barry cheered, confusing Kara and Diana.

"Barry, as much as I love you, I don't think cheerful is the apt reaction." Kara patted on her boyfriend's back.

"As I was saying, Clark said he will talk to you guys about the League and before he could do that." Diana pointed to the wheel chaired speedster.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Clark knew about this?" Kara was genuinely shocked.

"Yes! Clark wanted to talk about this for quite some time. But we wanted to make sure you guys are in the right state of mind when you meet us. But, as you can see, situation took its own direction."

"You were mentioning some danger?" Barry diverted back to the topic.

"Yes! We were alerted about the attack on you guys and National City and we got the Kryptonite sample and the vial used against the two of you. The Kryptonite was developed by Lex Corp. And ever since Lex has gone missing, we knew that he is involved with the group."

"Lex as in Lex Luthor?" Barry enquired.

"You know about Lex?" Kara asked with genuine shock.

"Hey! I hunt bad guys for a living. It's my necessity to keep updated with other baddies." Barry replied with a smirk as Kara blew in a kiss at him.

"As I was saying, our tech team accessed the Lex Corp databases and found a research file on Kinetic absorbers for bionic parts. It indicated that the nano-bot version of the device can potentially absorb vibrations at the microscopic level."

"Wow! That is… I must say… pretty intelligent. I mean, having nano-bots in my system. So, technically, I still have my speed. It's just the effect of the nerve damage. But then…" Barry suddenly stopped mid-sentence and went into his own thoughts.

"Then?" Kara started to get worried, seeing Barry's face.

"Basically, Barry can't get them removed. And unless they are, he won't be able to use his legs. And if he is to remove it surgically, he will permanently lose control over his legs. So, even if his speed returns, he—" Diana hung her head down as she tried to break the news.

Kara looked at her boyfriend, with all the previous hope being smashed into pieces. She knew she had to say something, but before she could, Barry lifts up his face and replied.

"Kara! I am going to get some air. I will be back." Barry rolled back without making eye contact as Kara sat there teary eyed, without a reply.

Diana just looked as the all-powerful Supergirl completely broken in front of her. She knew what Kara was feeling, what she is going through. She stood up and sat up near Kara, rubbing her shoulder, comforting her.

"Kara! You have to stay strong… for the sake of Barry. And trust me, everyone in the League is giving their best to make sure they figure out a way to remove the nano-bots out of his body. I am sure that he will be back to his true self."

"Diana! I don't know what kind of hope I am holding on to. I tried my best to keep the brave face act in front of him. He on the other hand was trying to make me feel better for the whole time and right now, I think he also realized the truth. And I don't know what this Lex has against Barry! I mean, he literally had nothing to do with him. You know, I will ask you something, I am your huge fan. I have admired you for a long time. You are one of my role models while I go out there playing superhero. But, is this the life we can give for ourselves. All this pain, anger, guilt. People taking vengeance against your family just because they know you. I mean, we all work with this—this set of ideals. But, all these ideals give in return is suffering." Kara broke down in front of the amazonian.

Diana looked at Kara and took a breath. She knew all the pain in the life of a warrior. One filled with all the remorse in the world.

"Kara… I know first-hand what kind of emotions are going through your mind. And trust me, it took me a long journey to move out of all that pain. I have lost a lot fighting for the world. And there have been moments where I felt like wondering if this is what I want. But, at moments like that, I have this one image in my mind. The image of my country's women with happiness in their faces. For that one sight, I can sacrifice anything I have. And if you look deep down, you can see that one image for yourself too. And as far as Barry is concerned, he isn't faking his confidence. He has hope. He knows that he will be able to set everything all right. And right now, he is probably out there thinking about ways he can do that. He just needed the time to take in all the information. You can clearly see that from his eyes. It's just your love for him making you scared and worried about Barry. And it cannot be avoided. But you need to make sure that you are there when he makes up his mind and decides what he wants to do." Diana comforted Kara as she started to lighten up.

Kara got herself back and wiped off her tears.

"You are right. I have to stay strong and stand by him at such a point." Kara turned to Diana and continued, "What was the issue you were talking about?"

"Cheetah! The woman you just faced, she is my nemesis."

"That seems quite ambiguous for an explanation. If you don't mind, can you elaborate?" Barry said as he rolled back into the room, his expression back to normalcy.

Kara looked at her boyfriend with a proud feeling and bent down in front of him, giving him a kiss.

Diana took a breath and began, "Her real name is Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva, a British Archaeologist. Born as the heiress of a vast fortune in the ancient family site in Nottinghamshire. Ambitious, selfish, and severely neurotic, Barbara developed a passion for archaeology that eventually led her to search out a tribe in Africa who utilizes a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah. A band of marauders kill the guardian and most of what remained of her original expedition party. Barbara, with the aid of the priest, Chuma, the caretaker of the ancient plant god Urzkartaga, takes her place after being told that she would gain immortality. Her powers are conferred to her by ingesting a combination of human blood and the berries or leaves of Urzkartaga. Unfortunately for Minerva, the host of the Cheetah persona is intended to be a virgin. Minerva is not, so her transformations were part curse and part blessing, as she experiences severe pain and physical disability while in her human form and blood-thirsty euphoria while in her cat form."

"Barbara discovered that I possessed the Lasso of Truth. Being one among the many archaeologists who have wanted it, Barbara coveted the lasso hoping to add it to her collection of historical items. She first attempted to do so through trickery, claiming that there is a matching ancient Golden Girdle of Gaea of the same kind from which the lasso was fashioned. Unfortunately, I fell for her scheme in the beginning, far enough for Minerva to hold the lasso. But, the lasso's magical power to make people tell the truth forces her to confess her true intentions. I was profoundly distraught that a woman could be so treacherous, took back the lasso and returned home, just leaving her to be in the guilt. But she didn't learn. With the subtle approach having failed, Minerva resorted to attacking my sisters as the Cheetah in order to rob me of the lasso. And as much as I hate to admit, she was a great fighter. Our battle ended abruptly, as one of my friend, Julia Kapatelis, shot her and forcing her to retreat."

"Wow! The world is way larger than one could imagine." Barry chuckled as Diana continued.

"It is, speedster! And since then, her main motive, being an egoistic woman, has been to outdo me at every opportunity. Many situations and many battles have happened between the two of us. As much as I try to make her find sense in her actions, she is quite ignorant."

"I can relate to that!" Barry again remarked, referring to his enemy/friend Leonard Snart.

"She is now part of the Secret Society. And by the looks of it, the villains know your identities. As far as we could find out, there are almost thirty villains grouped together. Before, each and every one of them where making their moves simultaneously in various cities, making it a bit easier, but right now, the whole group is focusing on bringing you and the Flash down. I know you are pretty strong, but as much as you can try, fighting fifteen extremely super powered villains would be a really difficult task. And on top of that, we are not sure what kind of technology they have with themselves." Diana stopped as she saw the expressions on Kara's face.

"That's—" Kara fumbled for words.

Given the choice, Kara would face every one of them, but after the whole year of experience she had gained, she knew she should never overestimate her abilities.

"Don't worry! Clark, Victor and I have had a discussion with the league. And we want to stand by you. But, that's where we need your help." Diana exclaimed.

"Hmmm… how can we help?" Barry said with confidence.

"You heard him, how can we help?" Kara stood by Barry.

Diana had a small smile on her face and opened her mouth to reply when the systems beeped.

Meanwhile, Metropolis, Random Location,

"What the hell is happening! How did Wonder Woman make it to National City? And why the hell did that yellow freak run away seeing her!" A yellow suited figure said to a begrudging Lex Luthor.

"Don't bring all this stuff to me, Fatality! And it is time the Amazonian learns who is in charge. Contact Cheetah and send her the drug for Wonder Woman. I am sure she would be very pleased."

"But, the drug doesn't have the best expected effect on her. It is a really risky option." Fatality hesitated.

"Do as I say! I am sure that Supergirl won't even have a clue of what's about to strike her!" Lex replied with an evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Safe house,

"What was that?" Diana questioned as the monitoring systems started showing alerts.

Barry rushed quickly to the station and looked up the issue, "She is back. And I think she had an upgrade." Barry pointed to the villain as Diana and Kara looked on.

This time, Cheetah had worn armour and had weapons on both her sides. As they looked at the screens, Cheetah began firing at people as everyone began running around. Kara gave Barry a look and switched back to her costume.

"Stay careful out there!" Barry exclaimed as both Diana and Kara rushed out of the altered warehouse.

The two heroines flew off from the place as they were headed to the City Centre and Barry gave Kara directions. They land on the street as Cheetah looked at the two women facing her.

"Well… well… well! If it isn't the amazonian? How are you! It's been so long since we had a duel. But, I am guessing that you are too scared since you bought in a baby sitter." Cheetah mocked at Diana as she began boiling with rage.

Diana turns to Kara and said, "She's mine!" to which Kara nodded in response.

With that, Diana raised up her sword and lunged at the Cheetah. And Cheetah moves up close to her, trying to strike her with her sharp claws. As much as she tried to land a blow on her, Diana evaded with ease and played defensive.

As Kara watched in awe as the warrior princesses made her moves, Barry tried to ring through her comms.

"Yeah, Barry?"

"Kara! I don't think it would be a great idea for Diana to face her all by herself. I think you might want to interfere before something goes wrong." Barry warned through the comms as Kara just silently listened.

Frankly, at the moment, she was more mesmerized at the way Diana was fighting Cheetah.

"Kara! You there?" Barry tried to reach his girlfriend.

"Yeah! I will figure it out." Kara replied in a hurry not wanting to miss the action.

Diana tried to move her sword through Cheetah at every open end and turn as Cheetah tried to make her move by striking Diana with her claws. As they go at it, Cheetah scratched Diana's face, causing her to move back.

At the moment, Cheetah started to flee from the spot. Kara ran towards Diana, trying to help he get up. But, something weird happened. Diana moved back from Kara when she helped her up. For a second, she began shaking her head, trying to clear her vision. And, oddly, she began launching at Kara with her sword. Out of reflex, Kara tried to block the sword with her hand, making it quite painful.

"Wonder Woman! What happened? It's me, Supergirl!" Kara tried to reason with her as she kept striking Kara with her sword.

Just then, Barry dialled in on the comms., "Kara! What's going on over there?"

"I am not sure. Cheetah struck her in her face with her claws and suddenly, she moved back form here. But, Diana started to attack me without any reason." Kara tried to explain just as she tried to avoid all the blows from Diana.

Barry stayed quiet for a moment and replied, "Kara! You have to be careful. I think she might have been drugged. I will contact Clark and try to figure out a way to help."

"Please hurry up! She is really ferocious!" Kara replied as she went back to defending herself.

"I will be quick!" Barry responded and got on another line.

"Clark! Barry over here, we have a situation." Barry said to Clark over the phone.

"Um… Barry, I am also kind of in a situation right now, so if you don't mind?" Clark replied with difficulty.

"What kind of situation? Do you need backup?"

"Its fine. I will manage. I am held down by my boss for an article. What do you want, right now?" Clark said in a hurry.

"Okay! Well, Diana and Cheetah showed up to the National City and Cheetah struck Diana with her claws. And then—"

"Then she started to fight against Kara! Isn't that what's happening?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Have been in the situation. See, Diana has a thing. Something she calls a Fatal Flaw. Basically, she can't back out of a fight. She can't back off. And probably Cheetah's claws were laced with a hallucinating agent. They work crazy on her. She might be thinking Kara to be Cheetah. And she won't stop until one of them is down. Only Victor was able to bring her back with this wave device."

"A scrambler! She just needs to clear out her brain with the sonic waves. Thanks for the tip. Got to go! Bye!" Barry hung up and contacted Kara.

"Kara! It might sound weird, but Diana thinks you are Cheetah!"

"Come again?"

"Cheetah's claws were laced with hallucinating agents. So, she is probably hallucinating that you are Cheetah."

"Okay, that makes more sense." Kara replied just as she avoided getting whipped by her lasso.

"Okay! I think I have a way. It might sound crazy but, I want you to clap."

"Are you serious? Clap?"

"Trust me, Kara! You need to go right up to her face and clap with the maximum force you can do it at." Barry explained.

Kara paused for a second and then sighed, "Okay! I will."

A bit weirded out, Kara tried to move back from Diana and tried to get some space. In seconds, she let out a huge clap right in front of Diana's face. Oddly enough, Diana started to feel a bit dizzy. Utilizing the moment, Kara lifted Diana in her arms and went back to the warehouse.

Half an hour later, Safe house,

Diana is on the makeshift bed in the warehouse as Kara and Barry sat beside them. Waking up with a heavy head, Diana looks around for a second and calms down seeing Kara and Barry.

"What happened out there?"

"Cheetah drugged you using her claws with heavy hallucinating agents. Too heavy that if not stopped you would have been hallucinating until you were exhausted to death." Kara explained.

"Oh!" Diana held on to her head, "But then, how did I?"

"Well, I spoke with Clark and he mentioned about some Victor—" Barry began only when he was interrupted by Diana.

"Victor! Was he here?" Diana enquired.

"Um… nope, but Clark mentioned about him using a sonic disassembler to scramble the distortion in your mind. And I had kept Kara's new suit vibration resistant. So I figured if she went in to a clap right in front of the face, that would work out just fine." Barry began his geeky rambling as Diana and Kara gave him a stern look.

"Barry!" Kara whispered as he kept on with his rambling.

"What? Come on! Can't a guy talk science over here!" Barry threw his hands up.

"That yellow wimp. How dare she! I am going to make sure she goes though the most painful experience in her life."

"Before you guys flew off, you mentioned something about helping you?" Barry asked the exhausted warrior.

"Yes! Well, I remember mentioning issues with the League." Diana said as Kara and Barry nodded.

"The fact is; the League is a total ruckus. And frankly, Clark and I tried our best to bring everyone together. That's when Clark mentioned about Barry's experience with a similar situation. Basically, we wanted to have you guys train them to work in groups." Diana looked at the couple as they stared, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, did you just say, 'train to work in groups?'" Kara responded with emphasis.

"You could say so. And there is no pressure. You guys can think it over and tell me." Diana said with an assuring tone.

Meanwhile, CatCo Worldwide,

Winn runs around with these heap of files in his hands. Everyone just looks at him as he silently moves around. Just then, Cat collides with him and all of the files he carried slipped to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cat enquired while elegantly dusting herself off.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant! I was moving up all the clearance and official documents for," Winn hesitated a bit.

"What? Kara's column?" Cat said in a matter of fact way.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay… where is she?"

"Umm… she is with Barry. He is kind of going through some stuff?"

"Oh! I forgot to ask about that scrawny kid. What happened to him after Supergirl took him?"

Winn took a deep breath and began explaining, "Well, Supergirl brought him back to Kara's apartment. But there was this slight complication. Barry had lost the use of his legs. We are not sure if its permanent or temporary." Winn voice became gloomier as he said that to Cat.

"Oh! I… didn't… know. Well, if you see her, tell her that she can take some time off. Anyway, she has lot of holidays yet to be used. I will check on you later." Cat walked off silently as Winn collected all the files he had just dropped.

Back at Safe house,

"We will think about it. But for now, we need to ensure that Cheetah is behind bars. And we also need to find a way to take her down." Kara turned around to Barry who had already began working on the computer.

In minutes, Barry exclaimed with excitement, "Got her! Mostly because she moves around similar to an actual cheetah. So she has a pattern in her movement. Just like a cheetah, I thought that she would have this particular marked territory in the city. And using the habitat features of the animal, I tried backtracking any kind of forest and cliff locations."

"Just give me the god damn coordinates!" Diana lost all patience as Barry hurriedly wrote down the coordinates in a slip of paper.

Diana gives a nod to Supergirl and walks out of the warehouse, but just before Kara could leave, Barry signalled her to bend down.

Once she did, Barry gave her a small peck and whispered, "Don't worry about me. Just go out there and be the hero you are. I am confident that I can figure something out."

Kara felt a bit heavy but replied, "I trust you. And we have to talk about this… Justice League deal."

Kara stood up and walked back to the waiting Wonder Woman, and then they flew from the place.

In minutes, Cliffside,

Kara and Diana stood in front of a cave like structure. As Diana was about to enter the structure, Kara stopped her. She then uses her X ray vision to check for any escape doors in the other side.

"Come on out, Kitty Cat!" Kara mocked as Diana stood beside her.

"Yeah! Don't you want the bowl of milk?" Diana joined in as purring sounds began growing louder second to second.

"YOU! You're going to pay for the insult. You both will pay with your defeat." Cheetah exclaimed and charged at the two heroines.

The trio fight it out rigorously as no one is able to take the upper hand. Swords, claws, laser beams, nothing is rendering useful as carnage is spread around the whole place.

Just as the duel is going on, Barry dials in.

"Kara! Diana! How is everything out there?"

"Barry! This probably isn't the right time to chit chat." Kara tried to replied as she blocked a blow headed towards Wonder Woman.

"I have a way to stop her!" Barry exclaimed through the comms.

"Listening!" Diana said in a serious tone.

"Kara! If possible, make her run and follow her. Just like those track races we did."

"What would that do?" Kara said just as Diana stepped away from the fight leaving just Kara and Cheetah.

Kara took the chance and let out her laser beams from her, making the villain run around to avoid the beams. In seconds, a chase ensues as Kara kept a small distance and followed her as she continues to run.

"Diana! Now is your chance. Back up as far as you can and land a punch while she is running." Barry exclaimed to Diana's shock.

"But why?" Diana doubted.

"Diana! Trust me. And back up as far as you can." Barry assured and then stopped talking.

Diana let out a sigh and flew off to the sky straight up. Going at immense speeds, she reached the maximum height she could. In a split second, she turned back and aimed at the direction at which Cheetah was headed.

Diana began heading downwards and flew at rapid speeds. She kept her hands in position and landed a blow at the running villain with all the velocity she had gained. In an instant, Cheetah stumbled to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

The two heroines took the cue and took her up to the NCPD containment units. Once done with informing the officers of the details, they head back to the Safe House.

"Barry! How did you know about the method?" Diana asked with genuine interest.

"Frankly, I didn't. Winn came up with the idea, I just realized how to use it to our advantage."

"Winn? How did he?" Kara enquired.

"Well, as you both left, Winn called up to get some information about the documents in the office. So I told him about Cheetah. Then he told me something."

"What did he say?" Kara pondered.

"He talked about Cheetah's weakness. A regular cheetah is very weak while running. So when Barbara was running at rapid speeds, she was very vulnerable. So, if a very powerful shot struck her, she would be out of commission for days. At least, long enough for getting information."

"That's… quite brilliant!" Diana exclaimed.

"Credit to Winn! And you don't have to worry about interrogating her. I have informed Jared; he will take care of the situation."

Diana gave a bright smile and replied, "Thanks for all the favours. I had quite a bit of fun working with the two of you. I better take my leave, though." Diana walked up to the door when Barry stopped her.

"Diana! Before you go, I have decided. Kara and I will help you."

"Barry! Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not—" Kara hesitated a bit.

"Kara! Look at how the day went, we were able to catch someone who had been tormenting Wonder Woman for years now and we did that in a day. And I have had time where we think that working alone is better. But, being in a team, holding out for each other, that feeling is something we can't miss out on. And if people are going to benefit from us helping them, then we are obligated to. After all, we are the infamous 'Power Couple!'" Barry gave a confident reply.

Kara thought about what Barry had just said just as Diana stood by the door. Thinking about all the benefits about not being alone made her a bit tipsy.

"Okay, Diana. We will help you!" Kara replied to as she sat beside her boyfriend.

Diana just gave a small smile and walked out to the corridor. Just then, her phone rings. She has a voice message from Clark which said, "Diana, another city came out of the blackout this morning. And it seems like there has been a sighting of a furious metahuman in the city. I am sending in the coordinates. Check it out and find the intensity."

* * *

Meanwhile, DEO Headquarters,

"Alex, have you tried contacting Supergirl about the yellow speedster? She has been having increased activity in the city." Hank turned to Alex as both of them were discussing.

Alex and Hank had just returned from a mission and were confused with all the distortions in communication systems.

"I tried calling her. Barry picked up and said something about the situation. It seems like she is a Human-Cheetah hybrid."

"Hmmm… we should probably—" Hank almost said something but began screaming in pain and held on to his head. Something was odd. Just then, he began hearing a voice.

 _"To anyone who hears this message. I am the last survivor of my planet. I am the only hope left. Please save me from these monsters. I am held in this facility for space research. There are many more innocents like me in here. Please save us!" A feminine voice said in Hank's mind._

"Hank! Hank! Are you okay?" Alex helped up Hank as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Someone sent out a telepathic message!" Hank said with astonishment.

"Who?" Alex enquired.

Hank took a breath and fumbled for words, "I… I think… I think it's the other Martian!"

* * *

Sometime later, Gotham City,

"This place is grim!" Diana said to herself as she looked around the city in the night.

Just when she is looking around the city, the sirens go off and a dozen police cars go on the pursuit of a van. Seeing the danger, Diana lifted off from the place and started in pursuit of the vehicle.

As she follows, one of the thieves peek out from the roof visor, with a grenade launcher. The man fires it up at the amazonian who brushes it off and lands in front of the van, smashing the front hood. The thieves, out of reflex, rush to the nearby alley. Wonder Woman follows them and corners the five men.

As she prepared to bring down the men, a metal device flies besides the heroine and knocks out every one of them with just one strike. The metal piece twists around and falls in front of Wonder Woman's feet. She picks it up to see the boomerang. It had an odd shape… the shape… of a bat.

 **I am pumped to give you guys the tease of the first spin off of The Power Couple – The Ninja and the Warrior. I am very excited to write the Batman/Wonder Woman fanfiction. It would be ready with the end of this arc and would run continuity with this story. I hope you guys like the idea of a Wonder Woman/Batman romance. Do leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	17. Kara's Stand!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

Cheers to my Beta, MarvelDC31 for the amazing job on this chapter. I really like that you guys enjoy the story. Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. As you might have noticed, I have been on a bit of a hiatus for quite some time. But, now that I am back, I am super excited to bring in this chapter.

This chapter is probably one of the most important ones. The end of the Kara's mini arc. Some drastic steps and advent changes.

P.S: There is a surprise for every one of you guys out there. I am super excited to share it with you. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Kara's Stand!**

Ten Months since Barry's Arrival,

Coffee Shop,

It's been a whole month since the Wonder Woman's visit to National City. Each day has been a new attempt by the Secret Society to bring down the Justice League, but Kara and Barry monitoring all their moves and bringing in coordination has really brought the game to a level playing field. It was a day after another win…another day for celebration.

Kara was with her sister, Alex, for some much-deserved sibling time. Especially since she had something very important to discuss.

"It's really crazy that I'm not able to be there with this so-called 'League!' And honestly, what do you guys do, mostly?" Alex threw up her hands in frustration.

"Ha! Finally, you know how normal people feel when you guys classify stuff as DEO confidential. By the way, how is dad doing?"

Alex's tone mellowed down, "He has been improving. Might take some more time, but I guess he will be back normal in a few months. Come on! You can't keep secrets from me. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

Kara took a breath and went for her bag. She slid her hand inside just as Alex watched curiously. She took out a small box and kept it on top of the table.

"What is this?" Alex asked with excitement in her tone.

Kara opened up the box and Alex could see what it had, a ring with the Flash symbol on the top.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex jumped up from her chair.

"Since Barry has been quite slow in regard to this, I figured I can pop the question."

"Oh my god! This is such great news. And a Flash ring?"

"Well, you remember the necklace he gave me?"

"Yeah!" Alex said with a pause.

"I had Clark take a look at it and had him replicate the mechanisms to fit his suit inside. Figured if I'm on the way to being Mrs. Flash, I could go full blown."

"But, isn't the guy supposed to be the one to pop the question?"

"Well, he's no ordinary guy and I know why he won't ask me," Kara's tone went a bit dull.

"And why is that?" Alex enquired.

"He doesn't want to break my heart. He thinks that someday the speed force would come for him. And he doesn't want me to keep my hopes up if anything happens. But the truth is, right now, I don't give a damn. All my life, I lived with the thought that I can never be with someone I love. And then there comes this guy, across a whole new dimension, who brings hope to my life. After a really long time, I feel happy. And I think this is the next step."

Alex placed her hand over Kara's and comforted her, "Honestly, I am really happy for you."

Just then, Kara's phone pinged. She had just got a text alert from Barry.

"Well, I…"

"Just go be the hero!" Alex assured.

Kara nodded in response and walked out of the store into an alley, switching into her costume.

Safe House,

"What's up?" Kara asked just as she walked into the room while Barry sat in for Winn.

"Anomaly at 54th Avenue!" Barry replied just as Kara gave a brief peck on his cheek.

"What kind?" having Barry behind the scenes had been really helpful for her, as well as being on her personal leave that was given gracefully by the all wonderful Cat Grant.

"Not sure. I found heavy EMP readings. I'm pulling up the traffic cams. But, you should probably head over there. Although I just hope it can be just a small deal. All this league stuff was fun, but…" Barry said just as Kara rushed off from the spot.

"So, that's how it feels!" Barry remarked with a grin as he sorted out the paper on the desk and turned back to the monitor.

Supergirl landed at the location and met this tall metal figure. He stood there, just taking a close look at Kara. Kara was puzzled, but she knew a basic reaction. Kara lunged at the metallic thing when something weird happened. The beast mimicked her.

"What are you?"

"What I am is perfection! What I believe is my father! And what I wish is vengeance! I am… Amazo!" the android replied.

Kara's temper was rising. She sent a laser beam out of her eyes when suddenly, the android did the same thing. The machine let out a set of rays from his eyes that counteracted Kara's.

At the moment, Kara noticed four people flying to the spot.

"Ice! Fire! You guys are here?"

In her time with the League, Ice and Fire have become like training buddies to Kara. The trio had a method, moves, and worked the best with each other.

"We got this distress call trace. Figured we could help out," Fire explained.

"What's the situation?" Ice enquired.

"The android can replicate my powers. Barry? Are you able to get any readings?"

There was radio silence, "Barry! You there?"

Kara shrugged it off and went on with facing the android. The battle went on as the robot kept tracking all of Supergirl's moves.

"We will give it a try!" Fire and Ice exclaim and step forward, facing the machine.

Fire and Ice stood facing the robot and took out a bracelet from their suit's back pocket. In the back, Kara began prepping up her arm in circulating motion.

Just as Amazo tried to take a look, Fire and Ice let out a blast from their hands, but it was different then usual. It was making Amazo weaker. The android stumbled for a moment when Kara ran towards it and launched a heavy punch. The robot ripped into half in a matter of seconds.

"Yay!" Ice exclaimed.

"It worked," Fire cheered.

"Guys, Barry seems to be non-responsive. I should go back to the Safe House," Kara lifted off from the spot, rushing towards Barry at incredible speeds.

Safe House,

Kara walked in as she felt a small sensation of panic. Just then, she noticed Alex and Winn in the room. Oddly, Barry's wheelchair was empty.

"Where… where's Barry?" Kara hesitated a bit.

"Kara! I don't know how to say," Alex held back.

"Just tell me where the hell he is!" Kara snapped, out of patience.

Winn opened the curtain to the med bay revealing the now unconscious Barry.

"He sent us a distress call from his chair. We don't know how he went into this state," Alex remorsefully said.

"What…state?" Kara was breaking.

"Barry… he slipped into a coma. His pulse is very low. And given his nerve damage, we can't even do anything without taking too many risks," Winn said, keeping his head down.

Kara didn't know how to react. She felt like her whole world was crumbling. At that moment, she took out her small box and looked at it with tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the sight. With all her emotions boiling over, she walked up to the bed and set the box at its side. With that, she rushed out of the room, wiping off her tear.

Somewhere, Sometime,

Barry woke up in a dark lit room. Oddly, he remembered the place. The one place he held dear to his heart. The cortex. As he looked around, he found himself in Caitlin's Playground. As much as he felt delighted, he was scared.

"Please don't tell me it was all a dream."

"Sometimes, your perception of things amuses us!" a mysterious hooded figure said.

Barry tried to look over from his bed when the person spoke.

"You can come over here, Barry!" the hooded figure said.

Barry looked confused and tried to move. Oddly enough, he could. Astonished and confused, he walked into the cortex where the suit was in its original position. There were two chairs in the room and the hooded man sat in one.

"Who are you exactly? And more precisely, where am I?" Barry enquired with slight fear.

"It's almost time!" the hooded figure said.

"God dammit! The Speed Force?" as much as Barry tried to take the situation with ease, the pain was eating him from the inside out.

"Yes!" the hooded figure, which was embodying the speed force, said.

Barry took a close look and found something odd. The suit resembled Green Arrow but was in red. It also had the Quiver.

"I… I don't know this person," Barry was confused.

"You will. In time. He is one of your consequences," the speed force responded.

"I…I…" Barry took a breath and said, "What am I doing here if it is not 'the time?'"

Barry was getting more weirded out by every passing second.

"Well! We are here for a different cause. We need your help with dealing with something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Zoom!"

Barry's spine chilled up for a second. He didn't expect to even hear that man's name.

"What can I do? What happened?"

"He is hunting down speedsters. When the wraiths took him he became a part of this entity called the Negative Speed Force. Basically, he sucked out the Speed Force. And due to some minor complications, we need your help."

"But, I don't have my speed," Barry stated with disappointment.

The figure just laughed and said, "We don't need it now. All we need is for you to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"A sign… a sign for you to go back home," the speed force replied and stood up.

"But, how would I know?" Barry enquired.

"You wouldn't. You just hope you get one," the hooded figure winked and vanished.

Barry scratched his head and let out a sigh of relief, "Guess I have some time to kill!"

Another moment, Wave rider,

"Are you guys sure about this?" A confused Ray asked his team as he and Rip entered the backup mini ship.

"It is the only possibility for escaping from limbo. We need to make sure the course of actions isn't interrupted," Martin said as he worked on the calculation.

"We do need to make sure Mr. Allen's actions don't have further implications to the timeline. The mess created is already a huge deal," Rip said as he entered in the time and date the two need to travel to.

Ray reluctantly entered the place and went into the spaceship. In a few moments, the rest of the team saw as the two embarked on their own journey.

Present time, Donut Store, Metropolis,

Kara sat in the corner with a huge box of doughnuts and a bag of tissues on top of it. With almost twenty doughnuts in the pile, not one was eaten. Kara didn't have the energy to eat. She didn't even have the strength to be in National City. The city that housed the people who took away her happiness. Something she just had experienced.

As she sat there and cried out all her emotions, she noticed another crying woman who was heading to this table.

"Do you mind if I?" the mysterious woman asked to which Kara simply nodded without taking a look at her.

She could hear the woman was also crying. She felt the urge to comfort her. Kara took a look at the woman and said, "What's your story?"

"I…" the woman resisted for a bit but couldn't hold it in, "you know there are times in your life where you have the perfect person for you right in front of you and you fail to recognise?"

Kara faced the woman, still with teary eyes, "Yeah!"

"Well, I did finally recognise and conveyed my feelings. And he went missing after that. I have been looking for six months and we couldn't find him yet. At the beginning, I had hope, but with each passing day, my hope is being shattered," the woman poured out.

Kara kept her hand over her shoulder and said, "Don't lose hope. Someone once said to me that when everything is lost in life, all you can do is hold on to all the memories you have of them and think, what would that person do if you were in their position? Trust me, you will find a way soon."

"Thanks! I will keep that in mind," the woman wiped off her tears and said. "What about you? What happened in your life?"

Kara took a breath and replied "I… I fell in love. Something I never expected to happen in my life, given my history. He had done some extreme feats. Always stayed supportive. But he keeps away from me knowing that he can't stay long. He knows he has to be out of this city, someday. I finally got the courage to propose to him as I knew he wouldn't. And just before I could, he went into a coma. I can't even face him. I can't go up to him and stay by his bedside."

The woman moved from her seat and sat up beside her, "He needs you, now. The guy I told you about, he was in a coma too. Scared the life out of me. But when he woke up, do you know what he told me? He explained that me being out there with him, letting him know that he has a life to get back to, was the only motivation he could feel. Well, he did say a lot of other stuff, too, but the point is, your guy needs you. He needs you to hold his hand and assure him that everything will be fine."

Kara's spirit felt replenished. She turned to the woman and offered her hand, "Hi! Kara Danvers! Nice to meet you!"

The woman took her hand, shook it, and replied, "I'm Iris West! Nice to meet you, too!"

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking till the end. Now is the important part. As you can guess, we have returned back to the Barry storyline. And with this, I might need your help. There are two endings I have thought of. One is of 5 more chapters, followed by a prequel story. The other option is three more chapters and the story moving to the next arc right here. So, I am leaving the choice to you all. Go wild.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	18. Where Space Meets Time!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

Phew, Finally back with the next section! Before moving with the chapter, I would take a moment to apologise for the absence. But, no worries as 'The Power Couple' is back!

Now, this chapter would be relatively small but no worries. The story would progress and I have lot of new ideas to bring forward to all you lovely people, for stuff's gonna go down!

I would also like to take a moment to thank wholeheartedly to all those readers who showered support throughout my hiatus.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Where space meets time!**

Earth 2,

Central City,

Cisco and Harrison were rapidly working on their methods as the other were all set to head back to Earth one. It's been almost 8 months since they reached here and they have lost all hope of finding Barry. Except for Cisco and Harry.

"Cisco, are you sure about staying back in here? We… We don't even know if he is out there." Caitlin asked as Cisco laid down on the mechanical bed they have created.

"Caitlin! I am 100% sure that he is out there. I need to find him. There has to be a way. I will head back to Earth one once I give this a shot." Cisco replied.

Over the few months, Cisco and Harry had been working on a trans dimensional projection device. Something they can use to project Cisco's image to a particular location and allowing him to interact in a physical way. This was their only chance. And give the image Cisco had about Barry receiving the key to the city along with a blonde woman.

Caitlin gave Cisco one last hug as she walked back into the Cortex, all set to head back home. Jay showed up, all set in his costume and took Joe, Iris and Caitlin, going back to their world.

Few Days Later,

"Okay Cisco, are you ready?" Harry asked as he calibrated the systems.

"As always." Cisco replied.

"Okay." Harry took a breath and tightened the straps on the bed they had created.

As the machine started up, Cisco began jumping in his position. He struggled in the device as he saw something horrible on the other side.

Earth one,

Star Labs,

As soon as they reach the place, they see their lab in a bad place. All the systems were off, satellites were down. Caitlin walked up to one of the computers and tried to turn it on. She is freaked out by what she sees.

"What's the matter, Cait?" Joe asked.

"Is something wrong?" Iris puzzled.

"The… The city has been out of all connections for months. No network outside of the city." Cait replied.

"And…" Iris lingered.

"There is a Flash running around. Both in Central City and some… Metropolis!" Caitlin replied.

"Wait… Does it mean Barry's?" West moved close to the screen and so did Iris.

"I don't think this is Barry. People are calling him 'Impulse'. But who else would it be?" Caitlin replied as she pulled up an image.

The image was of a speedster, but with a red hoodie and his face painted up in red. The man was not so tall, but had a well-built physique.

Just then, the meta human alert went off.

"Robbery in City Bank." Caitlin spoke.

Joe and Iris gave each other knowing looks and ran to the garage, knowing that they need to find out who this new Flash is.

The farther and daughter got on the STAR Labs van as they connected the GPS, heading to the City Bank.

City Bank, Few minutes later,

The tires screeched as they stopped in front of the Bank as they saw the robbers holding people hostage. Everyone around looked panicked as the people held in control are shivering. Just then, a hooded figure moves into the place and stand in front of the robbers.

Iris and Joe watch from inside the van as they see the hooded man snatch the guns from the hands of the robbers in a jiffy.

"You know, robberies are turning out to be more clichéd these day?!" The hooded figure said with a smirk as he stood there with crossed hands.

Iris and Joe got off their van and ran to join the crowd. As the watched the speedster in action, the leader of the gang, a man with a grey face mask, walked out of the Bank, equipped with a machine gun. Seeing Impulse, the man fires rapidly at every one of the civilians present in the place.

Impulse takes a moment and ran across the place to catch the bullets before it hit anyone. But in an odd turnout, he paused briefly in front of Iris… It can't be…

Impulse continued on his track and knocked out the leader instantly. He then moved him instantly to the other robbers and tied them up together instantly. The cop cars rolled up as one of the officers walked up to the speedster to greet just as Impulse turned to the other direction, picking Joe and Iris, heading to Star Labs.

Back in Star Labs,

Impulse placed Joe and Iris in the cortex as Caitlin rushed to them in total confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know about this place?" Caitlin asked as she huddled to a shocked Iris.

Impulse took a step forward and removed his hood. His face had a face paint across his eyes in red. The kid in the hoodie wiped the face paint, revealing his face.

"Wally?" Joe asked in confusion.

"You're…. You're a speedster?!" Iris asked.

Wally nodded as he ran to them and hugged them tightly. The trio hugged each other as Joe, Iris and Caitlin were giving each other confused looks.

"My powers manifested while you guys went missing... And with Barry gone for the past ten months, I didn't have any other option but to…." Wally explained.

"Barry's been gone for 10 months?" Iris retaliated.

"Wally, What about this other person in Metropolis? Who is that?" Caitlin asked in response.

"Well, I couldn't see who it actually was but people say he's been around for a long time. Calls himself Superman."

Iris looked at the Wally with widened eyes, "You think this Superman would be able to get us to Wally?" She asked Joe who shrugged.

"Iris, we have to analyse what's happened in our city. We know nothing about this man. We can't risk letting him in our city." Caitlin suggested.

"I don't care! Barry's in danger and we need to see what's happening. If you guys aren't going to help me, then I'll do it myself." Iris snapped back and walked out of the group, all set to find the one she lost.

Meanwhile, Time Limbo,

In the Waverider, there is a commotion. Somehow, there is a major discrepancy in the time stream and no clue how it's happening.

"Gideon, I need to know what's wrong with the time stream!" Rip commandeered as the team gathered around.

"Captain Hunter, as per the time stream, I do not exist." Gideon responded with a distorted tone.

"Wait what?!" Sara exclaimed in confusion.

"Possible causes include non-existence of my creator." Gideon replied.

"Your Creator?" Martin asked with intrigue.

"Barry Allen." Gideon added.

"Wait, Barry created Gideon!" Ray was stunned.

"Not 'created', He will be creating Gideon. Right now, we need to head back to him and see what needs to be done." Hunter responded as he went into thought, "But we all can't leave. If we can't figure out what's happening, taking Waverider over would put the whole team in risk." Rip added,

"Umm... Doesn't that mean we can't leave limbo without sorting this out?!" Jax asked to which Rip nodded.

"I'll go with you! I am already dead as per the timeline, so it would be easier to see the changes without much effects." Ray volunteered.

"It sorted, Rip and Ray would head back to Barry's location and see the issue." Martin proclaimed as everyone agreed. It was time to head back home, if there's one.

* * *

 **And so, we continue the story of, 'The Power Couple!'. I know this is rather short, but there's heaps to follow and they are headed real soon. Thank you once again, for showering all that love for my story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	19. Collision Course!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing unfortunately!**

I am really thankful that you guys enjoy the story. This chapter is crucial as it marks some of the really important plots of the story. Also, before heading into the chapter, I want to elaborate on the status of the Legends.

The legends team at this story is somewhere between the Season one end and Season Two beginning.

Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Collision Course!**

National City,

The backup ship from the Waverider landed in the City outskirts as Ray and Rip got confused with where they are.

"Gideon, what's the location we have landed in?" Rip asked the ship.

"Captain Hunter, we have reached the location of Barry Allen. National City, home to Supergirl. Kryptonian." Gideon replied.

"Wait, we never had this friend called Supergirl? What's happening?" Ray pondered.

"There has been a temporal shift in the Space Time dimensions, which would be fixed in time." Gideon explained and continued, "But, it seems the disturbance in the timeline is due to Barry Allen's inactiveness."

"So, all we would need is to help Barry get back?" Ray pondered.

"Gideon, put the ship in camouflage mode. Ray, grab your suit. Let's get your friend back." Rip instructed as the two of them walked out of the backup ship, heading into the City.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metropolis,

Kara's spirit felt replenished. She turned to the woman and offered her hand, "Hi! Kara Danvers! Nice to meet you!"

The woman took her hand, shook it, and replied, "I'm Iris West! Nice to meet you, too!"

Kara paused for a moment and said, "The name sounds rather familiar."

"Well, I am a reporter from Central City. You might have seen some articles from me... I... I usually write about the Flash." Iris on a weird sense felt okay about telling about the Flash to the stranger.

"Flash?!" Kara startled for the moment and had a lump in her throat.

Iris nodded. "He seems to be missing from the city for months. I... I heard about someone called Superman over here, so I thought I should maybe try and see if there's any connection."

Kara didn't make any response to her explanation. She felt this sense of being stuck between Selfishness and Honesty.

"Have you seen the guy? How is he like?" Iris asked with eagerness.

"He... He… He's pretty good. Metropolis loves Superman." Kara said, trying to think of an excuse to leave when her phone got a message.

* * *

National City,

Ray and Rip were astonished as they saw the city, celebrating and enjoying the peaceful environment. Police running efficiently, People in the streets engaging casually with metahumans and aliens. Somehow, this was a weird site to see from the rather far off Central and Star City.

All across the streets, people wearing symbols of both the Flash and a weird looking sambal that resembles an 'S'.

"Barry's been busy!" Ray replied in awe.

"We have to find a way to get to his location." Rip added when sirens went off two blocks away.

Ray turned around to see police cars chasing a man flying around the streets.

"Guess we have that sorted out." Rip grinned as Ray slipped into the alley nearby, switching into the ATOM.

* * *

Metropolis,

"Umm… Iris, I'm really sorry. I have this emergency situation. I might have to leave. But…" Kara took her purse and took out a card, "This is my card… Contact me if you need any help." Kara said with a smile and got up, walking away.

Iris took a look at the card and seeing the office address marked, 'CatCo Worldwide, National City.' Somehow, she felt like there's more than what she's been showing. Iris got up and began following the stranger she met just before few minutes.

Kara moved aside to an alley and wiped the drop of tear on her face. She had to be strong for her city at the least.

Kara took out her phone and saw the message. It was from Winn.

 _Kara, Amazo is back. He's attacking the National City bank. Have notified the League._

Kara took a breath as she looked up in the sky. She felt over her necklace that Barry had gotten her. Heavy Hearted, she pressed the crest over the necklace, bringing out her suit. Kara instantly switched into the suit and took off from the ground.

As Kara took off from the ground, Iris was startled as she had watched the whole thing happen. Somehow, the hope of finding Barry was strong after seeing what happened. But, right now, she needed to see who this Superman was.

* * *

Back in National City,

Ray and Rip rush over to the spot as they see the Police trying to get the metallic looking humanoid. As the two stepped over to face him, beside them landed a woman with a flowing cape and a suit that resembled the 'S' symbol everyone was sporting.

"Yay! Supergirl!" People surround the location cheered at their city's hero.

Kara turned around and noticed a man in an Exo Suit looking confused at her and a man in a trench coat.

"Atom?" Kara asked the man in the exo-suit, having heard about him for the stories Barry had told her.

"You… You know me?" Ray asked, confused.

Before she could answer, Amazo got restless. "I do my father's bidding. And you would do mine."

Amazo's eyes lit up and be began letting out heat vision. Startled, the people surrounding ran for their lives.

Kara, Ray and Rip turned to Amazo as she avoided her movements. "Atom, he's an android. He sees the abilities and picks them up. He has all the powers I have. Be careful when you do your thing." Kara advised just as she sped towards Amazo.

"Ray, Listen to me. I've heard about him. He has one weak spot that would bring him down." Rip whispered to Ray.

"What would I need to do?" Ray asked.

"You need to somehow get behind him, shrink down and reach to the part where his neck joins his shoulder. There would be an opening for power outlet. Use that to get in and fry up the circuits." Rip whispered and slipped aside to avoid anyone seeing him.

Ray took the information and found it odd when Kara gave him a quick nod. As if she had been hearing the whole instruction.

Ray took a breath and moved to the sight of action.

Kara had been launching punches rapidly. Seeing that Ray had gotten near, Kara took a hold of Amazo's face and let out her heat vision straight into his eyes. Out of the reflex response, Amazo did the same, counteracting Kara's beam.

As the two struggled with their heat visions, Ray took the chance and shrunk down, heading over to the spot Rip suggested. Seeing the socket in the exact spot, Ray went in and moved along the circuits.

Outside, Kara was slowly losing her strength and was starting to pull back her heat vision involuntarily. There would be no way she can defend herself for long. Ray had fairly less time.

Inside, Ray struggles through the complex circuitry and made his way through the power system. After finally reaching the spot, Ray used the blasters in his suit, shutting Amazo down.

Kara took a step back as started to feel Amazo's rays loosening. She got back as Amazo began making weird movements.

Ray took a breath and pressed the button on his suit, starting to grow back to his own size.

Soon, people watched in awe as Ray grew himself by blasting out of Amazo. Kara was stunned but didn't say anything. She gave the cops an understanding nod and looked at Ray. Her eyes signalling him to follow her. She took off as a confused Ray followed her flight path.

In minutes, the two were on a rooftop when Kara began, "You are Ray Palmer, Right?"

"You know my name?"

"Well, Barry had mention about you quite much. How… How did you get here?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, I have to know… Is Barry alright?" Ray asked straight to the point.

Kara paused, having gone through so much in the single day even before the suns set. Tears began rolling down her eyes involuntarily.

"He's not fine! He had suffered some nerve damage and lost his powers and leg movement. And few days ago, he slipped into a coma!"

"That… That explains a lot!" Ray was starting to get hopeful. He switched on his comms and said, "Rip, I think I found out about the root of the issue. Barry slipped into a coma."

Rip's voice was audible through the comms, "Okay, You head to his location with her. I will head in and see if there are any other changes to the timeline." To which, Ray nodded.

Kara was confused on what was happening. More than that, she was torn apart with whatever that was happening in her life!

"Can… can you take me to Barry?" Ray asked slowly.

Kara nodded and added, "Follow me." She leads him to the warehouse where Alex and Winn stayed with Barry.

Ray and Kara landed on the back entrance and went inside the building.

"Kara!" Alex rushed to her sister and held her on a tight hug.

"Where have you gone for the two days?" Winn asked.

"I… I needed a break. I went over to Metropolis. Anyway, this is Ray. He's a friend... of Barry." Kara said with hesitation.

"Hi. Ray Palmer. I… Well, I used to work with the Flash." Ray scratched the back of his head. "Umm… How bad is his condition?" Ray asked. Winn in concern.

"I'll take you to him…" Winn said, feeling that he needs to give the Danvers sisters a moment, "Right this way."

Ray nodded and walked along with him to the med bay.

Alex walked up to Kara who had a frown on her face as she was looking at the entrance.

"Kara, you alright?" Alex asked.

Kara simply nodded, "How's Barry?" She finally mustered the courage and asked.

"His vitals are stable… I… You forgot this back there." Alex turned Kara towards her and looked at her. She went through her pockets and pulled out the box.

Kara looked at it, completely withdrawn. Her hand halfway reaching out to grab the box.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Barry was on the chair, utterly bored at waiting in the place. As the hooded figure sat across him, Barry was starting to lose it.

"Okay! Just tell me what's happening? Why am I here? Give some explanations." Barry pleaded.

"See, there's a reason for us to not just move you out of existence. But the one thing that is stopping us is what that would stop Hunter." The projection replied.

"Well, you guys do want me to put me out of commission, at least you could tell me why would you do so?" Barry responded.

The projectile laughed, "Well, you have to wait and hope your friends find you soon."

* * *

National City,

Kara's Safe house,

Ray was beside Barry as Winn began explaining about his condition. "So, Barry was injected with nanites that would work like Kinetic absorbers. And in an accidentally way, they have entered his nervous system."

Ray thought about the situation, "Doesn't that imply that they must be removed from the inside?" to which Winn nodded.

Ray thought for a moment, "Umm… Is there by any chance Dwarf Star Alloy in this earth?"

"Well, they did discover the material and there is some stored up in… Let me check." Winn got an idea and moved to the computer.

"Sure." Ray followed him.

Winn went through the data available and pinpointed the location. "This is not good."

"What happened?" Ray asked as he looked at the map, confused.

"The known quantity of Dwarf Star Alloy, it belongs to Lex Corp." Winn replied with shock.

"So… Lex Corp doesn't exactly mean dangerous, does it?" Ray asked.

"Lex Corp belongs to Lex Luthor who leads the group Secret Society, that hired assassins to inject the nanobots into Barry's system. So, yeah! Pretty Dangerous." Winn responded.

Ray was stunned by the info. But if what he thought was correct, Dwarf Star Alloy would fix everything. He had to take the risk.

"What are you thinking about?" Winn asked, seeing his expression.

"There's something that would work if I could get some Dwarf Star Alloy. But, I don't know this city. I need help…" Ray suggested.

"I don't know if Kara would like that… Maybe…" Winn thought about it for a moment, "Alright, what would you need?"

Ray grinned as he had a plan sorted out in his mind.

* * *

Later, Lex Corp,

Ray was on the Roof top, in his full it, as he dialled through the comms. "Alright, I'm here. Tell me the way."

"Okay, so… I suppose you see an Air Conditioner vent in there. That is supposedly leading to the R&D department in the 57th floor. I although don't get how you intend to get in."

"You'll see." Ray grinned and pressed the activation on his suit.

Soon, Ray was down to the size of a normal phone. He flew over and got into the vent.

"Umm… How are you inside the vent while the sensors haven't gone on?" Winn asked in confusion as he was looking at the screen, showing the blueprint of the building.

"My suit can contract and grow in sizes. That's why the name, Atom!" Ray added as he glided down the vent.

"Oh! I… I didn't know that. " Winn responded with awe.

As Ray trailed down the chute and saw a panel with a small keypad.

"Alright. I'm on the end of the line. I see a panel and motion sensors. What's next?"

"Okay, give me a minute." Winn responded and continued with entering the security protocols, "Now… Try in the code… 7357109"

"7-3-5-7-1-0-9!" Ray typed in the code and in the moment, the sensors went off. "It worked."

"Alright! Ray, you have just about fifteen minutes before the code expires. You have to be fast!"

"Got it." Ray took it in and slid through the vent, into the R&D department.

The place was housing a huge collection of research works. Ray was astonished with what he was seeing.

Ray got back to his size as he radioed through the comms, "I'm in the room! Where should I look?"

"Records show that they are marked with the name… Project Chronos!" Winn added in the information.

"Why does that sound familiar…" Ray murmured as he moved along the works.

As he looked around, he noticed a container with the acronym, 'Pr. Ch!'

"I think I found it." Ray dialled back.

He moved closer to the container as a computer set beside the container, showing radiographic readings. The container had a blue chunk, which in Ray's experience, was the alloy. It was the size of a snow globe.

"Well, what do you see?" Winn asked.

"Not sure. Winn, if I could maybe get control over a computer, would you be able to get the files back to the cave. I feel like there's more to this place…" Ray paused as he looked closer at the readings, "Umm... This can't be good."

"What is this?" Winn asked.

"They are trying to… to get the alloy to… theoretically make the encasing material change its frequency." Ray responded.

Winn didn't know how to reply to that and said, "Send me the IP Address and I'll get the data back in here. Time's running out so you better get to bringing that…alloy thing you want."

Ray nodded and found the IP Address just and relayed it back to Winn. Soon, he was having the chunk of the material in his hand, shrinking back to his size and making his way through the vent.

* * *

Back in the Safe House,

Winn and Ray were in the computer as they were looking at the files they could retrieve with the IP address.

As they were on the station, Kara walked into the place in her civilian identity.

"What are you two doing?" Kara asked in confusion.

"We… We've got some news…" Winn replied.

Kara walked over to the station and looked at the screen, not understanding what exactly they were trying to say.

"We have proof on how Lex was able to create that kryptonite that he used on Barry. And some more really dark and shady stuff." Winn said.

"I had a look and it seems like they have been running various types of radiation experiments on Kryptonite and as far as now, they have about 12 varieties of Kryptonite. Some really obscure properties. And that's not it. They have also made a lot of gadgets to deal with pretty much any powers that they can see. Everything developed to a fatal level." Ray explained without hesitation.

"Umm… Sorry to bother on your geek session, but how exactly did you get all this information?" Kara asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We… might have broken into the Lex Corp building… Grabbed some of this…" Winn said with hesitation as he showed her the alloy.

"You did what! Why would you to do such a thing! You better give an explanation." Kara snapped back at the two.

Ray got up and said slowly, "There's a way I can get Barry back! I think I know what went wrong. And I know a way that would make me bring him back."

Kara was stunned with that revelation. She was standing there speechless as even Winn was looking surprised.

"Wait, how would this blue stuff be related to bringing Barry back?" Winn asked.

"Let me explain." Ray responded and began explaining, "See, as Winn explained the condition Barry was in. I understood why he had slipped into the coma. The nanobots. They are triggered to move towards Neural Activity. With him being on the wheelchair, the bots had been slowly drifting towards his brain activity. Slowly making them inactive, thus the coma."

"And… how that would help? How would this stuff help Barry?" Winn added.

"Well, it would help my suit. See, my suit needs Dwarf Star Alloy to be able to shrink in size. And right now, the maximum I can shrink would be to the height of a pen. Now, that with about a minute piece of the material. With this…" Ray points his hand at the material, "I would be able to go atomic. Maybe subatomic. If I could pull that off, I would be able to enter his nervous system and deactivate them."

Kara moved closer, finally words coming out, "You… You can do that?"

"I'll… Try my best. I would need someone who is good with biology when I get in. I have an idea for making the nanobots deactivate, but there's also a chance of the suit blowing up during the… modifications." Ray responded and took a breath, "But, I will get him back."

Kara had a smile in her face after days. She couldn't believe how much excited she was. "I'll get Alex and Mom over here. They are good with the anatomy."

Kara looked around the room, starting to feel excited about the odds of having Barry back.

Ray couldn't help but have a smile seeing her getting cheered up, "There's something I must get. You get your mom and Alex in here. I'll set the alloy to the suit's algorithm while I finish my errand."

Kara nodded was about to leave when she said, "Thank you… So much!" She had a grin as she took off from the place.

* * *

Few minutes later, Near the Backup ship,

"Rip, you have that thing I mentioned to you?" Ray asked as he entered the time ship where Rip sat on the driver's seat.

"Here you go." Rip got up and passed Ray a small disc to him.

"Thank you. Umm… What did you find the city?" Ray asked back.

"A lot. You really have to get him back to his original shape. Or else, it would be chaos. Good Luck. I'll be here once you are done." Rip responded.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Barry was losing his patience. He was starting to get irritated as the man opposite him was making no moment. More than the pain, the waiting was unbearable.

"What am I doing here… Why am I needed to take care of Hunter?" Barry asked.

"See, you might be the one who has been using the speed force the proper way, but you clearly have a lot to learn." The hooded figure said.

"Well, then. If I do have time, teach me! Tell me what I need to know." Barry snapped back.

The hooded figure sighed, "The speed force is a living entity. One of the binding forces of the nature. And the Negative speed force is a force that exists to perform the exact opposite of the Speed Force. It has been a long battle between the two for maintaining the balance. Speedsters are people who are able to tap through the speed force and utilise it. It's… What you guys call, fuel. Yes, fuel! Speedsters are people who can use the speed forces as a fuel. Now, all the speedsters you have encountered are not using the Negative speed force. The balance was in our favour. But, when you handed in Zoom to the Time Wraiths, he became linked with the Negative Speed Force."

"Okay, quick question… Why would Negative speed force be different from the regular Speed Force?" Barry interrupted.

"They are totally different. Negative Speed force makes the wielder control the speed of their surroundings. You control your own speed. A speedster with a link to Negative Speed Force makes his surroundings seem slower to himself or faster."

"That… Makes a lot of sense." Barry replied.

"Anyway, ever since he linked in with the Negative Speed force, the balance has been tipped off. And there are very few ways we can get that back. One of that being having you get your speed back. Now, your friends are going to try something that has a rather odd chance of working. But if it does, there's something you should do once you get back."

"And what is that?" Barry asked.

"You need to get ahead with your life. Take the leap." The hooded figure said as the room went back to silence as Barry thought about what he meant by leap…

* * *

National City,

Ray went back into the warehouse as Kara, Alex, Eliza and Winn stood beside the bed they had set in the centre, Barry lying on the top.

"Hey all! I'm all set. Seeing that this lab is intact, I assume that the place hasn't exploded." Ray grinned as he walked towards the station.

"What's he going to do?" Alex asked Kara who signalled her to stay silent.

"Your suit…" Winn pointed to the suit.

Ray looked at the system and had a smile, "Perfect! It worked. We can get started if you guys are fine."

"Umm… Ray, this is Eliza! She's a bio-engineer and would be able to help you." Kara added with her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Hello Ray! Umm, what exactly do you intend to do by getting into his body?" Eliza asked in confusion.

Ray looked at the gang as he began putting on his suit. He passed them the disc as he put on the bottom part of his suit, "That is a beacon that is supposed to mimic neural activity. Now, since the nanobots rush towards neural activity, this device would bring all the nanobots to on specific spot, making it easy to extract it out of his body."

Eliza took the information in and said, "But this would be highly experimental, right? And what if the part where the nanites flood to would also lose functionality?"

"Well, at this point, this is the only way." Ray said as he put on the top part.

Kara took Eliza's hand and said, "Mom, please." Her eyes looking hopeful.

Eliza took a breath and said, "You can use the lower back region. That way, I should be able to get it out… But how do you intend to go in there?"

"You have to inject me inside… and you have to take me out too. I won't be able to make it out by myself and cannot leave without having all the nanites turn small enough to get into the syringe. Would that be…?" Ray hesitated, knowing that this was in a really morally grey area.

"Let's go it!" Eliza said with confidence.

Ray nodded as he put on the helmet which had an attachment, helping him sustain inside the body.

"Okay, you would have only three minutes once you inject me in. Inject me into a vein along with the placebo. I'll place the device in the exact same spot, leading the nanites to come over there. By three minutes, I should be able to get them down to fit inside the syringe. Also, you won't be able to contact me. Set the timer, I'll finish everything up in the three minutes. Then in the exact spot, draw the blood." Ray added as he made the last-minute checks.

Kara took Ray's hand and said, "Thank you so much… I'm sure you will do the best."

Ray grinned as he stepped back. He placed a small microscope slide below his feet and took a breath. "Hope this works!" ray murmured as he pressed the chest button, starting to shrink back to the size needed.

As Ray disappeared from the spot. Eliza softly took the slide, poured a few drops of water and moved to a microscope as she saw, Ray, in the size of an actual atom, trying to fit himself in the slide.

Eliza carefully placed the slide on the table and took a test tube. She added in the placebo and slowly and delicately moved the contents on the slide into the test tube, along with Ray. She then took her syringe and drew the solution into the syringe.

Slowly, she moved towards Barry and took a look at Kara, taking a breath and injected the syringe in Barry's cubital fossa. Slowly, she began injecting the solution, emptying the syringe into Barry's bloodstream. She swiftly took out the syringe, taking a cotton and placing it over the injection spot just as Winn activated the timer.

Inside Barry's bloodstream,

Ray was struggling as he was suddenly injected into the stream, almost getting moved away by the force.

Ray struggled to grab hold of the wall of the vein. As he struggled to reach out for the device, he picked it out and pressed the activation key. One by one, Nanites began flowing toward him, starting to electrocute the spot.

Ray knew that he would be shocked by the nanites. He knew this might prove fatal for him. But more than that, Barry was needed. But, he was hoping maybe he can make it alive. Ray muster some courage as about 35 nanites speeded towards the spot, giving out electric shots at him.

Ray took a stand and began firing them with the blasters, trying to get them shrinking into the smaller size. As he was about to faint from the pressure surrounding him, he noticed the syringe needle that stuck the same vein, only a bit far.

To get over to the spot, Ray had to swim over against the blood flow with the nanites continuously shocking him. Ray looked determined as he began taking the leap and moving towards the needle. As he got there, the suction in the tip of the needle got heavy. Instantly, Ray threw the beacon device into the suction field, drawing the nanites into the syringe.

Ray stood by, trying to hold on to the needle without getting sucked inside before all the nanites got in. As he felt the last of his energy moving, he felt a pull at his feet, taking him into the syringe.

As he felt the syringe leave Barry's body, Ray closed his eyes.

* * *

Some time later…

Ray woke up in a bed with Alex and Eliza standing beside him.

"How... How did I get back… back to the normal…?" Ray tried to get the words out.

"Well, just as I was about to eject you out into the tub, you pressed the button in your suit, getting back to size. We brought you back in here." Eliza replied with a smile.

Ray looked exhausted, "What… What about Barry?"

"Once you got a bit stabilised, we ran a check on his brain function. He got his brain function back in an hour. So, we were able to calculate that he should be able to get back his mobility in about 5 hours." Alex assured him.

"But… Where is he?" Ray asked.

"Well, I figured it would be better if we gave him some time to sleep so that he would wake up once he gets his functionality back. So, we dosed him with sleeping agents. And Kara thought Barry might like it if he woke back in their home." Eliza said as she had a smile, knowing her daughter was excited.

Ray tried to sat up straight but his body was aching.

"Stay back, you need some rest!" Alex warned, pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

Few hours later, Kara and Barry's apartment,

Barry woke up and was startled as he felt something odd. He looked around as he saw that he was back in Kara's apartment. He had been reclined back in the exact same couch where he woke up the first day of his time in Kara's earth.

Habitually, Barry looked around and tried to see for anyone. Not seeing anyone, Barry sat up. But, slowly he realised that something was different. He could feel his legs.

Barry slowly set his foot of the couch, placing it on the ground. HE tried to push himself off the couch, slowly getting on his feet.

As he realised what he just did, Barry began jumping in excitement. He started to run around, only to realise what he just did. He ran in his super speed.

"Barry!?" Kara said with a lump as she stood by the kitchen door, with a glass jug in her hand.

In the shock, Kara dropped the jug of water. Barry's reflexes kicked in as he moved closer to the, his right hand going around her waist as his left hand catching the jug,

"Wow, that felt good!" Barry said with his tone squealing in excitement.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Kara whispered as she pulled him closer, locking her lips with his.

Barry felt the warmth and comfort beside her as he kissed her with love.

As they kissed, Kara pushed him into the room, "You are not going to keep me on the hook any longer!" Kara said softly as the two kissed and Kara pushed Barry onto the bed.

"I guess I learnt my lesson!" Barry murmured as he pulled her beside himself, his mind thinking, 'I'm ready for taking the leap!'

The next morning,

Barry woke up slowly and turned around, seeing Kara was beside him. Somehow, everything felt right. Barry inched in closer as he kissed her forehead. Kara smiled just as her eyes stayed closed. She cuddled up to Barry as she whispered, "That took a year to happen!"

"Well, I might have been a bit of a prude, but I think I can make up to that." Barry whispered back to her and took a breath.

"Hey Barry…" Kara looked up even as her head was rested upon his chest.

"Kara…" Barry said back, looking at her eyes.

"I have something to say… Can we take a walk outside? Maybe grab some breakfast?" Kara suggested.

"How about that park where we took down evil guys for the first time as a couple?" Barry hinted.

"You just read my mind. Race you?" Kara smirked.

"You bet…." Barry grinned and at that second, the two zipped off from the bed.

A few minutes later,

Barry and Kara rushed over and reached the park bench near which they faced Livewire and Silver Banshee.

"It's a draw!" Kara cheered.

"Umm... Obviously, I let you get in the same time." Barry chuckled as he had a grin.

"Anyway…" Kara took his hand and began walking slowly, "Barry, you know... During this time, you were gone, it was horrible for me to be myself. And that just made me realise something, that I had planned, but couldn't find the right moment."

Barry keenly listened as he held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Now, I know there would never be a moment for that. Because, you are so special, that any time would be the perfect moment."

Kara stopped and turned around as they looked at each other's eyes deeply.

"Barry, I love you. And I realise that I love you so much to keep this in any longer. I want to spend every minute beside you! I want to be there, to listen to you talk geek every now and then. I want to be there, when you prove to be the ultra-romantic. I want to be there, just to see you give that warm look every time you save someone."

"Kara…" Barry paused, realising where she was going to go with this.

"Shh…" Kara took a few steps back and her hand reached out for her purse. She took out a small box, hiding it as much as possible and got down to her knees.

"Barry Allen, you are the man who crossed dimensions across to see me. You are the man, who at all points in my life saw me only with love. You are the man who understood my identity, helping me realise what my potential is. You are the man that I have fallen in love with."

Barry's heart was starting to race relative to that of a speedster. At that point, he had only one thought ringing in his head, 'Take the leap!'

"Coming to the future, Barry Allen! I want to bind my future with you, for all eternity! Will you…" Kara opened the box, revealing the ring, with the Flash Emblem on the centre, "Barry Allen, will you marry me?"

Barry stood there, tears filling up his eyes. He took a step closer as he looked at the flash ring.

As he felt the emotions overwhelming him, he softly said, "Yes!"

Kara got up, her face glowing up with happiness. She got closer to him, going in for a kiss.

Barry kissed back his finance as he wiped the drop of tear in his eye, "I will marry you!"

Kara pulled away and jumped in excitement. She took Barry's hand and slid the ring into his hands, "You do realise that just because I proposed, doesn't mean you got away from getting me an engagement ring!"

"Damnit! Well, this ring feels different!?" Barry said in confusion, looking at her.

"You might have an idea how it works!" Kara grinned as she felt her hand over the necklace she wore.

Barry's eyes widened as he realised what the ring was, "You know, by each second, you just give me more reasons to love you!" Barry blushed and pulled her in for another kiss.

The two stood there, kissing as the soon to be Bride and Groom, felt the love that bound them together across the dimensions.

* * *

Meanwhile on the National City Airport Terminal,

The plane landed as men stood in the arrival terminal, with name cards marking names.

A well-suited man walked out of the plane landing strip, into the arrival terminal, as reporters began surrounding him excessively!

The man brushed aside the crowd as he moved to the man holding a particular sign.

"Mayor of Star City?" The man with the name board asked.

The man set the luggage down and lent out his hand towards him, "Call me Oliver Queen!"

* * *

Sometime later, Metropolis,

Clark was flying across the sky as one of his hand was holding the phone, "That' is awesome! You do realise I would have blasted him into bits had he said no?!"

The voice on the other side laughed softly. Clark had a huge grin just as he was going with this conversation.

Just then, he heard a shrill yelp from a woman. Clark immediately stopped gliding and turned towards the direction of the sound.  
"I've gotta go! Usual stuff. Bye, Kara!" Clark said as he hung the phone and rushed over to the location.

As he got there, he saw a woman, standing on top of a building with her hands crossed, her eyes, tired but determined, "Right on time!"

"How can I be of help?" Clark asked in the casual Superman tone.

"First off, you can tell me where Barry Allen is!" The woman said in a stern tone, "Before you say anything, just know that you are talking to Iris West!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Thanks again! Until next time!**


	20. Flashpoint!

**Hello Everyone(IMPORTANT),**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately!**

Thank you so much for this wonderful run of Arc one: Flashpoint. We have had a really long ride and it's not been easy. But the most important thing that helped me through was all your support.

With that said, I have some requests to all of you out there. In all honesty, this story is really heavy and takes a lot out to write. But, being honest again, I never expected this story to go this far ahead. I have always had someone showing support for the story and I would always be grateful for that. Although, there might be a few issues. As much as I love the support you guys give, this interaction between you all and me is marginally one way. Now, I know this might be a lot, but I want to hear what you like and what you don't about the story. What's working and what's not. That's the only way I can improve on the story. So, if possible. I request you all to leave a review down below with all your thought, what you felt was working, what confused you, what was better and what didn't' work out. I really hope to see and interact with you all.

Now, about the chapter and the story in general… This chapter is the penultimate chapter in the first arc. Something that never was meant to last this long. Now, this chapter is EXTREMELY crucial. This would be the one chapter that marks pretty much every minute or huge detail we have been though for the past Nineteen chapters. And this chapter is really essential for the whole arc, defining relationships and status quo of many important characters.

Finally, some of you (You know who you are.) are familiar with the other story I've been working on. With that said, I've seen how the schedules for both the stories are pretty messed up. And trust me, I'm working on something to sort that out. Hopefully, I would reach a point where there's updates in a regular way. Also, you could head over to the other story, 'Adventures of Justice Academy' and show your love… Maybe leave a comment saying you are from 'Power Couple'. ;)

Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

 **Chapter Twenty: Flashpoint!**

National City,

Early morning, in the calm and composed city, there was a blur. Whizzing past the crowds, all the moving objects. Somehow, it appeared as if the blur was moving in excitement. Jumping around, all along the path. Barry Allen was having the time of his life.

The girl of his dreams, the powers that defined him. Somehow, this moment was surreal enough for him to pause and realise the bitter truth that, no matter what happens, there would always be a next crisis.

His year in this earth, sharing his life with a woman whom he loves, embracing the identity that he had given up for a long time. Barry was zooming through the streets, making his presence felt. Feeling his life was back to normal.

"Barry? Aren't you going a bit too fast inside a populated city?" Winn, though the comms set up, asked.

"Relax Winn! I have this under control." Barry said with excitement.

"Dude! It's been just few weeks since you woke up. Probably not the best idea to be all jumpy." Winn added.

"Man, I was in a wheel chair for far too long. I have lot of stuff to explore." Barry responded.

As he was running through the streets, he heard a ring.

"Barry, you have a call from the department! You realise you took a really long vacation." Winn joked.

Since he woke up, Barry and Kara decided that Barry shouldn't go ahead with the job right away. So, that it doesn't give away his identity.

"Patch me though, Winn!" Barry replied.

Winn nodded and patched the call though his comms.

"Yeah, Barry here!" Barry said as the call started.

"You do remember you have a job here, Mr. Allen!" the NCPD captain spoke through the phone.

"How is the renovation work going? Is Jared doing fine. I did give him all the schematics before the… I hope there isn't much of an issue in that."

"Yeah, Yeah! Everything is almost done. We should finish in a week or two. And Jared has taken the que from you and took off too."

"Sorry Cap. Actually, on my way to the precinct. Anything important?"

"Well, since you have been absent for two months now, there's been calls to our department form other cities. They want to get plans for their cities and we have one of the mayors here. I need you here for a briefing."

"I'll be right there." Barry replied and dashed to Kara's apartment.

Once in the apartment, he noticed that Kara was in there. Barry walked in as he saw Kara in the kitchen. Now that he was back, Kara and Barry were continuing their search for the place. Everything in the house was boxed up.

Kara didn't noticed Barry as he slipped behind her without noticing. As she was making breakfast, she felt Barry's arms wrapping around her. Kara couldn't help but smile. Things between them have changed a lot since Barry woke up. Especially the proposal. As much as her experience made her fear whether all this will be gone in time, all she could do was enjoy whatever she is having. And at this point, she loves herself, her life.

"Morning Gorgeous!" Barry whispered.

Kara blushed a bit as she turned back slightly, "Were did you go this early?"

"Well, I wanted a run." Barry joked, "And apparently, I have to head to office soon."

"Finally, how long were you thinking about ditching work! Thank god, this vacation of yours is done for. I mean, look at me, I have made my column work without a stop. All I need now is to have the NCPD part on the line."

"I know. I know. I'll get on to the final procedures done soon." Barry outed as he continued, "I was thinking… I'll finish my work before lunch. Then you and me, Metropolis? You do realise you are the maid of Honour and you still have the wedding to plan."

"Oh, that completely slipped my mind!" Kara slapped her forehead, "How could I forget about that! Soo glad you reminded me."

"Why else am I around!" Barry grinned and gave a peck on her cheek. "By the way, I've brought in some donuts for you before I left."

Kara smirked a bit and said, "How much you get me! I suppose you will be there at CatCo by lunchtime."

"Of course, I'll try to be there on time!" Barry replied and gave her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kara blushed as Barry gave a nod and rushed out of the apartment.

National City Police Department,

Within the time, Barry was in the alley behind the Precinct. As he stopped, he used his speed, getting his suit back into the ring. He was really liking the ring. As he switched into his civilian clothes, Barry went inside the department back on his feet.

As he walked through the front door, the receptionist stood up seeing him back on his feet, "Oh god!" She went around her desk and gave Barry a hug, "Welcome back." She said with a smile.

"Aww... So, glad to see you again, Debbie!" Barry hugged back. "Is the…" Barry was about to begin when Debbie added.

"He's waiting in your lab." Debbie signalled the side.

Barry gave her a smile and headed towards his lab. As he walked along the precinct, he noticed how all the changes have been almost made. The systems updated. Every officer was greeting him with a smile.

As he reached his lab after a long time, he opened the door, seeing a man in a suit looking out the window, while the Captain was heading towards him.

"Hello Captain." Barry greeted him.

The captain was a bit taken aback to see Barry back on his feet and gave him a hug, "Hello champ. Guess you really are fully back." He joked.

Barry got away and asked, "He's the guy?"

"Yeah... Let me." The captain replied and took him to the suited man. He turned to the suited man and said, "Sir, this is…"

"Barry Allen!" The man turned around and had a smile on his face. He had an all knowing look on his face.

"Ollie!?" Barry took a step back in shock.

"You two know each other?" Captain asked, confused by their reaction.

"Know each other! He... He's my best friend!" Oliver added as he moved towards Barry and gave him a hug. "You made it so difficult to find you." Oliver whispered into his ears.

Barry's emotions were running wild! He didn't know how this happened, but he was glad to see his friend. He hugged him back, holding him tight.

Captain coughed a bit as he said, "Umm… I'm gonna give you some time." He turned to Barry and said, "Barry, once you are free…"

"Yes sir. I'll notify you of everything." Barry smiled and the captain walked away.

"Seems like you have made a name for yourself here…" Oliver commented as he looked around the lab.

"How did you get to National City?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Well, I saw your speech with that reporter last week and got here as soon as I could."

"Wait, last week?" Barry was starting to get more confused.

"Well, six months back, I got this message from Cisco, which said that you were in danger. We were looking for your team and you, but we couldn't find them."

"I… I... I don't understand. How were you able to travel dimensions?" Barry further asked.

"Why would I travel dimensions? I know National city a really long travelling time, but certainly not dimensions." Oliver smirked.

Barry's brain was struggling to contemplate what was happening. Then he slowly began flashing back at all the stuff that he couldn't explain. How his experience in Central City was still valid. How he was known by people in the station. How there were people showing up in every, without being Aliens or Metahumans. The blackouts across the countries. "I…I'm on my earth!?"

"What do you mean by, my earth?" Oliver paused and asked.

"I don't understand… This can't be happening." Barry rubbed his forehead in frustration and explained the whole story to Oliver.

After listening to everything, Barry concluded, "All this time, I've been on both my earth and Kara's! That explains a lot. But, I have checked central city in the map and nothing showed up." Then, something sparked in his mind…

"Umm... Oliver? What's the date in your watch? I know you barely use it, but you keep it with you, right?" Barry asked as he turned his computer on.

Oliver remembered the watch. It was the one his dad had given him on his birthday before they got on the boat. He didn't want to use it, but he didn't have the guts to toss it either. He mostly keeps it in a suitcase or his bag whenever he heads out. He opened his suitcase and and checked,

He follows and took out his phone and checked. "Today's the 30th October, 2016? Wait, my watch showed March 15th 2016!"

Barry took that in and looked at his system. He was shocked by what he found… "But, today's… March 15th… 2016!?"

Meanwhile, Metropolis,

Clark was in his apartment, with Lois doing the preparations for her wedding. Clark has been a bit conflicted since he got the news about Kara's engagement. More exactly, what happened just then.

 _Few weeks before,_

 _Clark was flying across the sky as one of his hand was holding the phone, "That' is awesome! You do realise I would have blasted him into bits had he said no?!"_

 _The voice on the other side laughed softly. Clark had a huge grin just as he was going with this conversation._

 _Just then, he heard a shrill yelp from a woman. Clark immediately stopped gliding and turned towards the direction of the sound._

 _"I've gotta go! Usual stuff. Bye, Kara!" Clark said as he hung the phone and rushed over to the location._

 _As he got there, he saw a woman, standing on top of a building with her hands crossed, her eyes, tired but determined, "Right on time!"_

 _"How can I be of help?" Clark asked in the casual Superman tone._

 _"First off, you can tell me where Barry Allen is!" The woman said in a stern tone, "Before you say anything, just know that you are talking to Iris West!"_

 _Clark chocked at her question. Barry had talked to him about Iris. What happened to the two before he left? Where things went wrong. Knowing all that, Clark was confused about what to say._

 _"_ _I… I'm not sure what you exactly mean by that name." Clark was thinking of way to distract them off the topic._

 _"_ _I know for a fact that you know Barry. Please! I really need to see him." Iris pleaded to the man levitating in the air._

 _"_ _He… He's…" Clark had the urge to make up some lie and see what happens, but he couldn't muster the courage._

 _"_ _You know where he is?" Iris asked, hope gleaming in her eyes._

 _"_ _National City." Clark said hesitantly. He knew he would regret it really bad._

 _Iris's face gleamed in happiness. She was jumping in joy, knowing that somewhere Barry might be alive. And thankfully, she does have a place she can look at_.

 _On the other hand, Clark was super tensed. What has he done! Kara would be hurt if she found out about Iris._

Back to present,

"Clark! What are you thinking about? Kara and Barry would be here any minute." Lois replied as she plonked the huge file of all the plans on the coffee table.

"I… I… Yeah, I'll give them a call." Clark replied, slowly recovering from his thoughts.

Back in National City,

Kara was in her office, going through some articles of today's column. Ever since the improved police force has slowly started to manage the streets, there have been comparatively few cases of hostility. Mostly all the articles that she had to put up were either new announcements, or good metahumans doing good. In simpler terms, her work was getting more and more boring.

As she was trying to get through her boring day, her phone rang. It was the receptionist.

"Yeah! What's up?" Kara asked straight away.

"Kara, you have a visitor." The receptionist replied.

"Send them up." Kara replied and kept the phone down.

In few minutes, the visitor walked into the office, straight to her cabin.

"Iris?" Kara exclaimed as she saw her come into the cabin.

"Hi Kara!" Iris replied as she walked into Kara's office.

Kara got up and looked at her, confused about how to react. She was struggling to find the right response. As Kara stood there perplexed, Iris went for a hug.

"Hi Iris. Glad you popped in." Kara replied as she meekly hugged back.

Once separate, Kara and Iris took a seat, "What… What brings you to National City?"

"I found him!" Iris said with a smile, her grin reflecting her happiness.

"You did?" Kara asked.

"Well, I did meet Superman that day when we met. He said that he's in National City. I had to head back home before coming in here though."

Kara's mind was racing. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to react? How was she supposed to tell the worried woman that she is the fiancé of the man she's been searching for a year!

As she was fumbling for a response, she heard a knock at the cabin door and a voice, "Kara, I think we might have to cancel the plans with Clark today. There's something you should…" Barry's voice stopped as he saw Kara's visitor turning around and looking at him.

"Iris?" Barry gulped as he looked at Kara who was looking at the ground.

"Ba… Barry?" Iris had her eyes filled with tears.

Iris rushed closer to Barry and Kara closed her eyes, her heart crying in pain. As Iris was about to give him a kiss, Barry paused and just gave her a hug. "You... You're alive!?" Barry struggled to get those words out.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be alive? Where did you go? What happened to you?" Iris asked without a break, holding him tight.

As Barry hesitantly maintained the hug, He looked at Kara. Her eyes, struggling to meet his.

"How do you know Kara?" Iris asked as he hugged him.

Barry pulled away and hesitated. He slowly stepped towards Kara, holding her hand. Kara looked up at him, a bit glad Barry did so.

"Kara… She's my Fiancé…" Barry confessed.

"Fiancé?" Iris struggled at what she was seeing.

At that moment, she remembered the story Kara was saying to her in Metropolis. One by one, everything was starting to fit in.

"Iris, I can explain." Barry replied and gave her the whole explanation.

Iris listened to everything. All about the NCPD, Barry's new life here, his time with Kara, his conditions with the speed force. All of the details slowly sank into her as he took the chair, struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"We don't have much time. We have to head to the warehouse and figure out what's happening." Barry said to the two women, one who was completely broken, the other who was completely moved.

Iris was out of words. She frankly didn't exactly know what to say. The man she was looking for, for the six months, turned out to be engaged with a woman she's been in love for a year.

Kara saw the way Iris was and turned to Barry, "I'll… I'll come on the car with Iris. You head back and start on. We'll catch up once we get there."

Barry simply nodded and was about to go for a kiss, when he decided he probably shouldn't. He just gave a nod and walked away.

Once Barry was gone, Kara turned to Iris and hesitantly added, "Umm… Shall we?"

Iris gave a simple nod and got up. She followed Kara without a word as they got on her car.

Kara got to the driver's seat as she pulled down the windows and drove silently and calmly. Although inside, she was juggling between Jumping in joy and feeling guilty. Even though Barry broke the news to Iris rather instantly, Kara was a bit scared that he would hesitate. His previous love, maybe not allowing him to acknowledge her. But, seeing Barry embrace the change and what they have made for themselves in this city, Kara felt a new feeling. Something she never though she would. She felt happy about her life.

As Iris simply stared out of the window, Kara had to stop the car on the red signal.

"Do you love him?" Iris turned to Kara and asked.

"More than I can realise." Kara replied.

"I don't know if I could ever get over what I have… had for him. As much as I want him to be with me, I can see why he likes you."

"I… don't understand."

Iris took Kara's hand that was on the gear and continued, "Kara, I want to be honest. Before we decided that we need to give our relationship a new chance, I have made him struggle enough. For a whole year, I refused to understand what he was, why he is the Flash. All I could see was my Best Friend, Lying to me. And truth is, I realise it now. Barry doesn't do it for the thrill. He doesn't want it to be his life for the name. No… He does what he does, because he is Barry. The kid who watched his mother die and people calling him insane for saying the truth. The man who saw a madman put an arm though his father, one he just got to be with. Kara, I do love Barry. And nothing in this world will change that. But I am as much in love with everything he stands for. And frankly, I don't know if I would even get over him. But I'm gonna try."

Kara had tears in her eyes. She gently squeezed Iris's hand and said, "Thank… You… So much!"

Iris had a smile and continued, "Kara, I have spent my past year, being a part of something that I have nothing to do with. And the year before that, I was someone that I want my life to be. I don't know if Barry's going take this. But once I tell you both all the details, I would head back to who I was. A reporter, bringing what the world needs to know."

Kara's respect for the woman grew exponentially. As the signal went green, Kara drove off, with a smile adoring her face. At this point, she felt everything going perfect. As if nothing in her life could go wrong.

Ware house,

Oliver and Barry were on the computer just as Kara and Iris walked in. The two women looked perplexed at the expressions.

"I assume we are in really deep stuff." Iris said, trying to get back to her normal tone, but struggling to do so.

"You will not believe how much." Barry murmured as the two ladies got over.

Kara saw Oliver and held him on a tight hug. Oliver tried to get words out, "Umm... That was unexpected."

"Barry always talks about you. And Cisco too. Speaking off…" Kara pulled away and turned to Barry, "What happened to Central City? How aren't we able to find out the city."

Barry turned to the three and started, "I have a theory. And if it's true, we would be in such a mess."

"Go on." Iris added.

"All ears." Kara replied.

Everyone other than Barry sat down. Barry looked at them with a really serious look. "The Blackouts. The disappearances. My Bio. Everything is connected."

"Straight to the point, Barry!" Oliver steered him back.

Barry nodded and added, "See, we have been having these blackouts across cities. And once the cities cleared out, they seem to have their timings synchronised to that of Central City. That's why Wally or the team couldn't find me here. Because as of now, National city is 15 days apart."

"Wait a minute, fifteen days?" Kara asked.

"See, the multiverse runs differently. They have difference times. Like Earth 2 is six months behind Earth 1. And your earth, Earth 3 is a year apart from Earth 1. Now, the complication that happened is… The Earths 1 and 3 seems to have merged. And as the time ran in Earth 3 cities, Earth one stood stand still to the rest of the world. That's also why Iris and the team were able to find Metropolis and evidently National city. But now that the times have synced up, the blackout is gone."

"Okay, so you are telling that we are living in an amalgamation of our universe and Kara's?" Iris asked.

"That would be an over simplified answer. To be precise, we are in an amalgamation of pretty much all the universes out there. That's why we found a lot of new heroes and villains rising all across the country. The blackouts are stopping the worlds from interacting with each other until their timings sync up. But since the blackout is a physical concept, the internet flows free, allowing pre-existing data to remain intact. Case in point, my background and experience in Central City."

"But then, how was Earth 2 different?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, that explains the final part of my theory. The speed force."

"Speed force?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Speed force is an entity. But they do have speedsters that have to obey through the restrictions bound by the entity. I wasn't aware and what I did was a violation." Barry hung his head down.

"Before leaving Barry here, the speed force gave him a notice that he would face punishment." Kara added in Barry's defence.

Barry turned to Iris and said," You mentioned that Jay was sent to you guys to bring you to Earth 2. That means that, every universe where a speed force member is present, that universe stayed in its spot. In other cases, the joined together as per their frequencies. Since Earth 3 and Earth 1 have pretty much identical frequencies, they are brought together. And who knows, there might be more earths that might be in the mix."

"So technically, you should be able to run back to Central City now?" Kara asked.

"Technically, yeah! But there's more. The date the worlds will completely sync up… That would-be March 30th. 2016." Barry added.

Iris gave a shocked look, confusing Kara and Oliver.

"What's weird about March 30th?" Oliver asked.

"March 30th… That's the day he went missing." Iris replied.

"The day I ran back in time to save my mom." Barry confirmed her words. "That's the day tried to save them. Which can mean only one thing."

"You will be stopping yourself from running back in time." Kara finished his theory.

Everyone got on their feet. No one had any words to say.

"So, you stop yourself in fifteen days and this amalgamated universe continues to exist on its own?" Oliver summed everything up.

Barry's mind was dead silent. Only the words, 'Take the Leap'

Meanwhile,

Earth 2,

Cisco finally woke up from the slumber he had slipped though weeks before. He got up startled as the monitors beside him beeped in loudly.

Harry rushed into the room, seeing Cisco sitting straight up on his bed. Having been in the coma for a month now, Cisco was skinny. His hair, much longer than usual. His beard growing out thick. Somehow, the Cisco that woke up, might not be the Cisco that went into the machine.

"What happened? That… That can't be a dream." Cisco cried out as Harry got beside him.

"Cisco! Everything's alright. You are in Earth 2 still. You went into this chamber to physically project yourself into the Speed Force and suddenly you got stuck. You slipped into this brain-dead state for days and I didn't even know what to do."

Cisco was slowly starting to recollect everything. How he had a hunch. How he decided to stay back with Harry and try out this device, so that He could track Barry. But, of all that, Cisco remembered one thing. What he saw back there in the Speed Force.

"Harry… I saw things…" Cisco fumbled.

"Cisco! Tell me what you saw!" Harry Replied, clearly worried for his friend.

"They… They are gonna… gonna kill him!" Cisco exclaimed and began narrating his memory.

 _A few weeks back,_

 _Cisco remembers feeling the electricity surrounding him. The whole place lit up in Blue. Oddly, he could feel that he was in the Speed Force. In there, he saw the same people that came asking for Barry just as Cisco ran with Caitlin and Iris to Earth 2. The same people with the Flash crest pieces, suits and face masks._

 _One of the speedsters spoke, "You do realise that by giving the choice, you are making him responsible for things that he can barely fathom."_

 _The one in the middle, slightly muscular than everyone else. From the look of it, he looked rather well experienced._

 _"_ _I know the risks! Besides, if at all he still decides wrongly, then there's no other way. Allen will cease to exist."_

 _"_ _But if that happens…" The first speedster hesitantly added._

 _"_ _There's very less we can do in this situation than wait for his move. All we need to know is that he is aware of what is happening and if at all he is able to make sense through it and decide accordingly. And I would assume we did our best. Now, as of this moment, I want you all to head to your own universes. There's still a chance things might go wrong and I want you all to be there for your universes' protection."_

Back on National City,

The four of them were confused. Especially Barry. He now knew what was exactly going to happen. He would be given a chance to fix things and he needs to do so. That's all that would matter now. But, oddly it seemed more complicated than that.

"We have to do something." Oliver suggested.

"But if what Barry is saying is true, then me and Barry can't go to Central City until the 30th." Kara added.

"I can." Iris intervened.

"Iris?" Barry looked at her and thought for a moment.

Memories of Iris flashed before him. Days he spent being her brother. Days he spent trying to make his love for her invisible. Days where he tried to make though the pain of rejection.

"You sure about this?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure!" Iris said confidently.

Barry faced her and his eyes glimmered for some hope. "Well, here's what you would need to do. Once you reach home. Stay with Wally at all times. Explain to him how the situation is and how much he needs to be careful. Prepare him so that if at all I manage to travel back in time and stop m] myself, I want Wally to protect this world. Also, have Caitlin run tests on Wally. See how the effects of the speed force are on him."

Iris nodded. Soon, everyone rushed up and prepared to send Iris off. Barry was in the warehouse and walked up to the spare room where Iris was taking rest. Barry knocked at the door and entered in. He noticed that Iris was sitting on eh chair, with a letter in her hand.

"Iris…I figured we needed to have a conversation…" Barry hesitated…

"Barry, just tell me one thing."

"Sure... Ask anything."

"Do you love her?" Iris questioned.

"More than the Life I have in me." Barry replied

"Then listen to this… I don't care, Barry! I don't care if we didn't end up together. I'm not some damsel in distress and not someone just around to be motivating. All I want to do now is explore my talents. See what Journalism means." Iris replied.

Barry was surprised with her words. What she was saying only made him feel prouder about her.

"Barry, I'm happy you have Kara with you. But now I realise that I've spent six months on a search, without even realising what I would do once I find you. But now I do. Now, I know what I need to do. I may not be there for the Flash. But you have to remember, I will always be there for my best friend." Iris took his hand and said.

Barry smiled and took her in a hug, "You are the best, Iris!"

Iris smiled and hugged him back. Once away, Iris took her bags and walked out, heading back to Central City,

Once it was just Oliver, Kara and Barry, Kara asked, "So, what's next?"

"I guess we will have to wait. I'm going to continue with the work I was actually here for." Oliver said and greeted the two.

"Oliver, I'm so glad you are here." Barry said to him as Oliver gave a smile.

"I'll see you two tomorrow.", Oliver replied and left.

Kara and Barry stood in their safe house. The two were barely making eye contact.

"So… You want to head to Clark's place?" Barry offered.

"I love you." Kara replied.

She stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss, "And frankly, I just love that we live in this world together. "

"I'm so glad Iris took this in rather exceptionally well." Barry smirked.

"So, fifteen days…" Kara said.

"Actually, it would be Fourteen days and 4 hours…" Barry was about to ramble when Kara placed a finger on his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Kara grinned.

Barry took the command and connected his lips with her. The two kissed for a brief minute.

"Clark and Lois would be waiting." Kara said softly.

Barry picked her up in his arms and smiled, "Let's go get your cousin married!" Barry grinned and ran off from the place, not worried about the world's pressure, not pulled down by the countdown that hung over his head.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like I mentioned above, this story has reached this far only because of you all. And I do intend to take this more further, cover more topics, entertain you all with stories that you like. Do show your support to your 'Power Couple' by sharing it to every location you can find. Thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Judgement Day!

**Hello Everyone(IMPORTANT),**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately!**

Thank you so much for this wonderful run of Arc one: Flashpoint. We have had a really long ride and it's not been easy. But the most important thing that helped me through was all your support.

Now, this is the finale for the Arc one of Power Couple. There's a lot to say and a lot to show. But, I would start by apologising for the delay. As I have said before, this story is really exhausting to write and takes a lot of time to think of the concepts. But, I have arranged a time schedule for all of my stories. It's as follows.

Adventures of Justice Academy – Fortnightly, Tuesdays around 9/8c right after the Flash.

The Power Couple – Fortnightly, Mondays or Wednesdays around 9/8c right after Supergirl or Arrow. (Starting from next chapter which would be here in two weeks.)

Now, this schedule is still in the works and hopefully we will reach a point where the updates are on ever alternate week. But as of now this would be the schedule.

Onto the second part, like I mentioned before, all these stories you read in the topic run on your support and more importantly, your opinions. And in the last chapter, you have shown all your thoughts in an overwhelming way that helped me a lot to get through the story. So, please continue voicing your thoughts with me and giving any kind of suggestions you want to say to me. I will be really glad to interact with more of you all and take this story to each and every one of you.

Thanks for all the support! Keep them coming. I hope to keep doing this for you guys out there. Thanks for encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **C** **hapter Twenty-One: Judgement Day!**

Earth?

Barry and Kara were running around furiously. The deadline was weighing heavily on them. Pressure hitting their heads.

"Kara, I don't know what to do!" Barry exclaimed.

"Barry, I'm so scared! What's gonna happen?"

Barry gave Kara a hug and continued, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Kara hugged him back.

"Well, what do you think? Tulips or Lilies?" Barry asked as he raised up two cards.

"I don't know. Why did Clark and Lois put us responsible for all this stuff?!" Kara got up and set the files on her lap aside.

Barry and Kara were in deep into the preparations. It had been 14 days since the they learnt of the catastrophe on Barry's head and more than that, Superman's wedding was the more pressing issue.

Barry got up and followed Kara, "Kara, we have the wedding on the 2nd back in the old Kent Farm! We have to work on the arrangements."

"Barry, I don't know. I'm not much familiar with all this… this wedding stuff. And besides, isn't Alex also supposed to help me with this?" Kara chimed.

"About Alex…" Barry looked a bit embarrassed.

"Barry… Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Kara, I don't know if I should say this."

Barry was blushing a bit as Kara gave a stern look.

"What are you hiding, Barry?"

"Alex… She won't be there for the wedding." Barry was blushing more and more.

"Why not?"

"She's… She's going on a vacation."

"A vacation?" Kara was getting impatient and excited at the same time.

"Yeah… A vacation. With her girlfriend." Barry looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Kara was out of words, her face as pink as Barry's.

"I… I accidentally found out and asked her. She said she wanted to talk about this later with you. Don't show her that you know." Barry pleaded, dreading Alex's finger bringing him down.

"But… Who is it? Who's she dating?" Kara asked, looking puzzled.

"You remember Maggie?" Barry suggested.

"Maggie? Isn't she… the field officer in your department?" Kara cracked up, "Wow! That's amazing."

"I know right! I am just glad she's happy." Barry added.

Kara took Barry in for a hug, "You know, Blue Orchids would be perfect. Resembles _Ebmabta_!"

"Ebmabta?!" Barry asked in confusing, though not letting go of her.

"It's a rare species back home. Used in weddings. I remember when my aunt was married off and I had been…" The thought of her Aunt was painful.

"Blue orchids it is. And the…" Barry was about to say something when her face went dull.

"Barry, just go ahead and do whatever preparations you find suitable, okay?" Kara replied.

Barry set the stuff aside and went in front of Kara, "Kara, It's your cousin's wedding. The only living Kryptonian other than you. I thought you would be jumping in excitement…"

"Barry, the fact that he is a Kryptonian is the reason I'm not comfortable with the arrangements. I mean, I really wish they went for a Kryptonian wedding. There would be no one else to follow and keep up the traditions and I don't know if I'm comfortable with these new ones." Kara blurted out.

Barry chuckled a bit and took Kara's hand, "Kara, the traditions, all the Kryptonian ones, they aren't something Lois would understand and frankly, Clark has been in this earth since he was a baby. He barely remembers seeing these rituals."

"You do realise that we are getting married my way, right?" Kara hinted with a raised eyebrow.

"As you please, your highness." Barry laughed as he gave a bow.

As Kara gave a sleek smile, a noise went off from the living room. Fully loud. Kara and Barry gave each other a look and rushed over. It was their comms.

"Yeah!" Barry called out, answering.

"Barry, Kara! We have a situation. The Secret Society is co-ordinating an attack." Diana addresses.

"We'll be there in a jiffy." Kara replied and hung up.

The two looked at each other and rushed out of the apartment, fully switched into their costumes. In minutes, they arrive at the Warehouse.

* * *

In there, Diana stood there waiting while Winn was in the station.

"What's the situation, Diana?" Barry asked.

"It's the Secret Society! They have put out a new video." Winn added.

"Play it." Kara added.

Winn nodded as the four huddled over to the screen. In the screen, a group of villains, fully in costume sat there and looked at the camera.

"People of the earth! We have tolerated the so-called heroes for a long time now. But this would be the end." The man in the left far end said.

"We have with us the identities of all the self-proclaimed heroes with us. In a matter of minutes these would go up in the internet and all over the world. And all the truth and all the consequences these heroes have had on our lives. To avoid that, your so-called heroes must come forward and face us…" The voice replied and the image faded back into the normal wall paper.

Diana turned to Kara and Barry, looking for a response when Barry replied, "They know about Flashpoint..."

Kara was shocked. Diana looked at the two and asked, "What's Flashpoint?"

"I'll explain later. Diana, assemble the team. I have something to say to them." Barry asked Diana.

"But you have never been there…"

"Now is the need for me to be there." Barry replied. He turned to Kara and said, "Kara, can you go with Diana and see what Oliver is thinking. He was always better at stuff like this."

"Actually, Oliver's in the spare room. I did say to him first but he said he doesn't be the…. Whatever he is, anymore." Winn replied as looked in the track message sent along with the video.

"He said what?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Umm… Barry, maybe you should talk to him." Kara said, placing a hand over his shoulder. "You talk to Oliver and see what's the problem. I'll help out Diana and Clark in the Headquarters."

Barry nodded and walked over to the room. He knocked at the door as he saw Oliver sitting on the bed with a small photo in his hand. Oliver turned and saw barry, "Come in." Oliver replied as he slid the photo into his office suit.

Barry walked in and sat down beside Oliver, "Umm… Is there something you want to talk with me about?"

"I'm really sorry, man. I can't help you… A lot of stuff happened since you left... Not sure if I can pick up a bow…" Oliver sighed as he looked at the ground.

Barry placed a hand over his shoulder and said, "Talk to me man. I think I at least deserve to know why…"

Oliver looked up and said, "Ever since Laurel died, Diggle joined back in the army. Thea took the responsibility of the campaign, leaving it to be just me and Felicity. I tried and tried for weeks. Went after anyone I could find. But, all I found was the emptiness eating from the inside. And it wasn't just me. Felicity apparent felt the same. She moved to Coast City with this guy… Billy Malone. You know one thing Barry, even after Felicity was gone, I tried some more to be the Green Arrow. See if I can restore the empty hole inside. But, the more I did so, the more it reminded me of Laurel. I finally gave up. I came here because my friend needed me and my city needed my friend's knowledge to advance into something new. Other than that… I never want to be in that dreadful attire again."

Barry took all of that in. He realised that he never bothered to ask how everyone else was back in home…

"Oliver, I can without a doubt say that I know you completely. I'm the one who knows what you have been through. Ollie, I might not be the one to say how to do your job, but this world will always need a Green Arrow. I know you are hurt, you are damaged. But all you are trying is to is hide and avoid facing the pain. That's not the Oliver I know. The man who became my friend is one who takes the pain head first and embraces it."

Oliver simply listened, not having a response.

"Look, I need you. Now more than ever. I'm going to go and face people who have barely seen me and explain to them how I ruined their life just because I wanted to change my life. I could really use my friend now." Barry added and got up. He took the suitcase he kept outside the door and placed it on the bed.

"I really need you man." Barry sighed, and turned around, rushing out of the door.

Oliver thought about it for a moment and opened the suitcase. Inside was his suit. His hood, his bow and a note. Oliver picked up the note and read.

 _'_ _If the Mayor Queen isn't enough help to get things done. Love, Speedy!'_ Oliver had a smile as he read the note from Thea. He didn't expect her to pack for him all ready.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mount Justice,

The place was crowded. Everyone swarmed to the place. Their identity in threat. This was no easy matter.

Kara appeared tense as she noticed everyone agitated about how Lex and Gang got their names. And why they are even discussing.

Clark stood beside Victor and Diana, worried about what Barry might have to say.

Just as the people got more restless, there was a Flash in the room. As everyone looked startled, in front of them stood the man in Scarlett. People looked eager and tensed as to what he might have to say.

The Flash stood there right in front of everyone. As he was about to say something, the door on the meeting room opened, and came in an archer, bringing in a smile on the Flash's face.

Barry took a breath as Oliver and Kara walked over behind him, all in support.

"Hello everyone, I'm the Flash. It's really nice to finally meet you all" Barry began as the other members murmured amongst themselves.

"I know that each and every one of you here are wondering how the villains found your identities. That would be my fault." Flash added.

"You did this to us?!" One of the heroes from the group retaliated.

"How?" Another one asked.

"The blackouts. The surge in villains and heroes, they are connected. In about…" Barry realised how close he was to the deadline as he looked at his watch, "6 hours, I'll be running back in time to change something in the past. That will cause a cataclysm within the multiverse, merging all the universes around. That's how the blackout happened. And with each earth having a different history for a person, it gave away details on every one of you, including me." Barry confessed.

"You did this to all of us?" One of the heroes shouted.

"Just don't run back in time…." Diana tried to suggest.

Kara was a bit proud and worried about the way Barry was dealing with the situation while Oliver just stood there, with his head high.

"I… I... can't. When I ran back in time, I was sent to National City, a year before I'd do so since the earth National city is in is a year behind mine." Barry said with regret.

"You ruined our lives." A group member shouted.

"Let's get out of here." Another one added.

Every murmured and began heading over to the door.

Diana and Clark looked worried, but didn't know if they should stop them.

"Wait.", Barry sighed a bit as he took off his cowl, revealing his face. "My identity is to conceal who I am to save my loved ones. But that doesn't mean that I need to hide who I am to fight to protect them. I have made some mistakes in my life, but I am tired of running away from it. All my life, I ran. Ran from the past. Ran from the present and kept running from the future. And I'm fed up of running. My real name is Barry Allen, and I'm not ready to bow down to anyone."

People stared at Barry with wide eyes. Silence prevailing all over the room. As people looked over at him, Oliver stepped right beside Barry and took of his hood and his eye mask, revealing his face.

Diana and Clark got up to Barry and placed a hand over in Barry's shoulder, "Barry's right. They may have our identities, but that doesn't mean that we can't fight back. Let's show the Secret Society who we are!" Diana chanted with excitement.

People in the crown began taking of their masks, veils and revealing their identity. People gave an enthusiastic cheer as Clark commented to Barry, "Lex and gang won't know what's going to hit them."

* * *

Later in the evening, Metropolis,

Lex stood in the street, all set for battle. He was in his Kryptonian armour as he looked behind with about 25 villains gathered behind, all ready to launch an attack as soon as the heroes show up.

As they looked eagerly at the other side of the road, footsteps were heard. As Lex's side got alert, something weird happened.

On the other side walked around 15 humans, dressed civilian, led by the man who appeared to be the mayor of Star City.

Behind these 15 were about 50 people, everyone looking eager.

Out of the hundred, one of them guy called out, "You want to face them, you face us. It's time we stood up for the people who always stood up."

Diana, now in her normal civilian attire stepped up and called, "Let's show them our might."

Lex laughed, "You wish to rally with those who don't even bother to show their true faces."

One of the normal people answered, "They always show their true faces. In their costumes, in their cowls, suits. That's the true face they use. Not the one that's behind that."

The league had a hint of pride as they stood among the civilians, as one of them.

Oliver called out, "Charge."

Lex's side began running out to the civilians as the other side rushed in to face them head on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Outskirts of National City,

Barry and Kara stood there, not saying a word. It was time. The two looked upon the dusk as they stood in the exact same spot where they first met. The same desert. Kara was there in her civilian attire while Barry was in his suit with the cowl off.

"So… You ready?" Kara asked, not wanting to make it sadder.

Barry took a deep breath and replied, "I think I am."

Kara had a smile. She moved to Barry and gave him a kiss and whispered, "I will be waiting here."

Barry kissed her back and nodded, "Good to know there's something to come back to."

Kara sighed and had a smile, even though her eyes tearing up.

"You better be there, Scarlet Speedster." Kara smirked.

"See you on the other side, Girl of Steel." Barry replied. He put on his cowl as he looked in the direction.

Kara smiled as she took off, back to Metropolis to stay by the team and join the fight.

"Alright, Barry. As per your calculations. You need to reach about thrice your average speed to make it into the speed force." Winn added through the comms.

Barry nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright! Winn, if I… I don't make it… Inform everyone."

Barry turned off the comms as he crouched down, all set to sprint. His eyes glazed with electricity as he took off, running as if his life depended on it. As he ran in the vast desert spot, a blue portal opened up, engulfing Barry.

As Barry reached the other end, he stopped as he realised his surroundings. It was foggy location. Barry stood there as he saw about 15 people in front of him. Everyone in varying attire. But the common fact, everyone had a flash crest on their suit in some capacity.

Barry got on his feet facing them as an older looking guy began, "Barry Allen, you figured out half of the story. It's time you learnt the rest."

Barry was a bit shocked as he took of his cowl, "But, what does this date relate to my judgement?"

"See, you are not a regular speedster. When you were struck by Lightning, you brought forth the physical embodiment of the Speed Force. Before that, the Speed Force was just a conceptual term."

Barry listened carefully as another one began, "Barry, you have the ability that no speedster of your time will ever have. As you run, you generate more speed force energy for other speedsters to use."

"Wait, you are telling me that I charge up the speed force?" Barry asked.

"That is correct. Now, when you ran back in time, saving your mother, you didn't do the job properly. For the normal course, you would have saved your mother, and headed back to your time when Eobard would chase you, avoiding him from going back and finishing what he was after. But, when you were blocked and sent to Kara's apartment, Eobard would return mere minutes after you leave and would go on to take you mother's life."

"So, My mother's still dead? Nothing changed?" Barry enquired.

"Not exactly. See, when you ran back in time, you made a dimensional distress. The only way we could save the multiverse was to have the existing speedsters to save their worlds by maintaining the frequency. The other worlds would merge with similar frequencies." The old speedster added.

A new person, the only woman from the group stepped ahead of everyone. Even from the aesthetics, Barry could feel how powerful she is. Her suit, blue with the Flash Crest, bear a lot of resemblance, "This is the most peaceful option we could find for the multiverse. We tried our best to keep the balance but there's something that still needs to be done. And that's where you need to be…"

Barry felt an odd connection to the girl talking to him. He took up courage and asked, "What would I need to do?"

"See, the two possibilities are… One where the worlds merge into an amalgamation. The second one is where all the other universes are gone, everyone except for yours."

Barry thought about it and realised, "You mean, I can… I can save my mom if I give up every other universe?"

The woman nodded, "We have nothing more to do. All we knew was that you are the only one who can stop yourself. We wanted to ensure that you know what you have left here to save. That's why we gave you the time and put you in Earth 3."

The older guy continued, "Now, it's up to you to make the decision. You can erase this whole year and the whole life as the flash, get back with your mother live peacefully, or else you can save the multiverse and ensure that this arrangement stays intact."

Barry took a breath. This was a lot to take in. What had he gotten himself into. Here he is given the choice to save his mother. But his heart not giving the place.

Before Barry could say anything, the speedster get alert as one of them said, "It's time. We have to go back and protect out universes. Barry, it's all in your hands. Choose wisely."

One by one, every one of the speedsters took off, with just the woman and Barry left.

"You haven't gone to your universe?" Barry asked.

"This is mine. I don't belong to this time. I came back only to help you… take the leap." The woman said, a tear rolling down her eye.

"You are the one who had been guiding me the whole time?" Barry realised and asked, "Why?"

"Sometimes, you just have to be there for family." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, so much confused with everything that was happening and this mysterious speedster who took the time to help him.

"My time is here…" The woman replied as she started to vibrate heavily, "I really hope you get to see me soon…. Dad." The voice trailed off as he saw her disappear into dust.

Things started to clear up for Barry. All the projections, all the time he spent in the speed force, he spent it with his… his… daughter.

Barry took a breath. "I know what to do." He put his cowl back on as he looked around the white space, with him all alone.

Barry thought about the time he was running back to his own time, after saving his mom that night. As he thought about the exact moment, a blue light engulfed him and he was instantly in a tunnel that looked like how it is when he travels back in time. He was standing in that path, with his eyes closed as he felt a strong force colliding at him, though barely hurting him.

As Barry sees through the light, he sees that, it was Barry from a year ago, the old suit, with him having all his bones broken. Barry had done it. He knew what exactly to do. He walked over to the younger and hurt version and picked him up, thinking of the time and place he needed to be.

Later,

The wounded up Barry slowly woke up in the couch and looked around, "Where am I? What's going on?" The younger Barry asked.

The older Barry, who was in the shadows, walked out as he remembered what happened on that day, "What have you done Barry? What have you done?"

The Barry in the appearance of Oliver went on and gave the conversation just the way he had gotten when he woke up in Kara's apartment.

Once done, the older Barry began disappearing as Barry lost consciousness.

* * *

After some time,

Barry opened his eyes as he realised where he was. He was back in Kara's apartment. Beside him were Kara and Oliver.

"Umm… Where am I? What's the date?" Barry asked, worried if he didn't do things right.

"Today's April 1st." Kara said with a smile.

Barry sat up as he realised. He did it!

"What happened in the…" Barry tried to get on his feet but he felt a bit in pain, "Ouch."

"Well, Lex and Gang are headed to Iron Heights as we speak." Oliver grinned. "Everyone is really eager to meet you."

"What was the deal with the speed force, what did they ask you to do?" Kara asked, taking a seat beside Barry and holding his hand tight.

"You have no idea." Barry laughed as he began explaining everything. Well, everything except that woman. That was just for him to keep.

"That was quite the story." Oliver commented. He picked up his bag and said, "Well, I guess it's time for me to head back home."

"Wait, you are going back?" Kara asked, a bit sad.

"Well, the city had gone long without a Green Arrow. Besides, it doesn't mean this will be the last you see of me." Oliver added as he patted Barry's shoulder, "I'm really glad you are free now."

Barry got on his feet as he gave her a hug and smiled as he looked at Oliver, "Go be the hero!"

Oliver nodded and took his back walking out of the apartment.

Soon, it was just Kara and Barry.

"Barry, there's… something I need to tell you..." Kara hesitated.

"Clark's wedding?" Barry suggested.

"Clark's Wedding!" Kara remembered, "Oh my god, we have to pack."

Barry laughed as he looked at Kara who got excited in an instant.

"Allow me." Barry grinned and rushed in his speed. Instantly he came back with three suitcases.

"That was quite fast." Kara grinned as she moved closer to him and put his hand around his neck, "You, know you might have spared us some time…"

Kara grinned as she moved closer to give him a kiss when a blue portal opened up in their living room.

"Not this again." Barry sighed as he stood alert to see who it might be.

Kara looked alert as she kept her eyes on the portal.

As they looked, a figure stepped out of the portal. A girl. About 18. She looked rather roughed up as she looked at the two.

Although Kara was confused, Barry instantly recognised who that was… It was the same woman in the speed force only younger. And a different suit. She wore a hood with a green Kevlar suit, a long skirt and a crossbow hanging in her back.

"You?" Barry murmured.

"Umm... Who are you exactly?" Kara asked.

"I'm Laurel. My world is in danger and I need your help to save it." Laurel said as she took off her hood and looked at the two.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Flashpoint and the start of the next Arc… Injustice.**

 **Do give your thoughts on the whole arc and what kind of stuff would you like to see in the following arc. I am really happy to bring this story to you all and I hope to continue to do so.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like I mentioned above, this story has reached this far only because of you all. And I do intend to take this more further, cover more topics, entertain you all with stories that you like. Do show your support to your 'Power Couple' by sharing it to every location you can find. Thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Sincerely, Akiatta! I

**Hello Everyone,**

This is a really, really painful update to write. And trust me when I say how hard this is...

Now, if you are genuinely following the both my works, I would start by apologising for the few weeks of absence and pretty much no news on the stories. This was not intended to happen and I have prepared the chapters before hand. But, since my last update, I noticed something that made a huge effect on my writing.

I happened to stumble upon various users on some other websites which hosts Fanfiction, using my exact story and my ideas point to point. I would not like to name the websites or the users who did so. As much as would love it if someone is inspired by my story and want to make something on their own with it, this took a huge toll on how I write.

Now, I acknowledge that my work is not the best. And frankly, it's not all original. Power Couple has a lot of elements inspired from the story Call Me Kara and I made sure Speedforce 1229 was fine with that. Similarly, Justice Academy can literally be called my take on Karry Universe type story. And Millma has been such a help with ensuring that this story is different. I have tried all my time with writing these two stories to make them more and more engaging and honestly, 21 chapters is more than what I expected.

With that said, seeing these story out there made it so difficult to decide whether I need to continue with the story or not. I do know there are some of you out there who have been really, really encouraging throughout this journey of reaching this far along. Some have shown immense love all the way through the journey in the Flashpoint, Barry and Kara rediscovering themselves, Finding love in the best way they can(In my version at least. xD ). Be it a Alien infested cosmopolitan city or a top secret academy run by legendary heroes, you guys make these worlds what they are with your views.

In conclusion, if I do continue with my stories, I need to know if there is someone on the other end to enjoy what I try for them.

Hopefully, Until Next Time!


	23. Injustice

**Hello Everyone,**

Wow! This week has been, completely overwhelming. I am so much moved by all your support. And I would take the time and assure that this won't be the last. But, before going ahead with the chapter, I have some changes that I want to put forth in front of you all.

First off, the updates. Now, as we had discussed in previous chapters, Regular updates is hard to keep up with. But, I am going to stick to the biweekly schedule and hopefully, we will reach a point where the uploads are perfect timed.

Another thing. The stories. Now, II had a lot of time to discuss with other writers about the issue of Plagiarism and now, I am going to bring in a new option. From this point, the world of Power Couple and Adventures of Justice Academy is open. All those who read the stories know Power Couple has its own Multiverse. Multiverse is something that will be playing a huge part on the 'Injustice' arc. Now, anyone who is interested in making their own version of a story that would fit in this multiverse can PM me and depending on the request, we could bring in the story to the continuity. You can also write stories of secondary characters that you want to see react to what happens to them in such a universe. Hopefully, we will have more and more stories that exist under the world of Power Couple.

With Justice Academy, as of now, you can send me in any stories or characters that exist within the canon. I will be keeping you posted on how that would work with Justice Academy.

Now, this chapter. Let's just say, this chapter is a bit rushed up, but it does try and give you a hint as to what you will be getting to see in the following 20 chapters.

I would like to take the time and mention few of the readers that have been completely supportive. Jenifer Cullen and NykBaller, you guys are awesome! Shout out to Terrence Sigma and CharmedMillie for the show of support they have been showing me for a long time now. Thanks to all the people who left reviews and messages. I hope to interact with each and every one of you as much possible.  
Special mention to probably my most favourite person on , CallMeMiles. They have been such a huge support and inspiration for me to bring this story. You are a legend!

I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** **Injustice!**

Kara grinned as she moved closer to give him a kiss when a blue portal opened up in their living room.

"Not this again." Barry sighed as he stood alert to see who it might be.

Kara looked alert as she kept her eyes on the portal.

As they looked, a figure stepped out of the portal. A girl. About 18. She looked rather roughed up as she looked at the two.

Although Kara was confused, Barry instantly recognised who that was… It was the same woman in the speed force only younger. And a different suit. She wore a hood with a green Kevlar suit, a long skirt and a crossbow hanging in her back.

"You?" Barry murmured.

"Umm... Who are you exactly?" Kara asked.

"I'm Laurel. My world is in danger and I need your help to save it." Laurel said as she took off her hood and looked at the two.

"Laurel…" Barry murmured with a smirked, "I always liked that name."

Kara was utterly confused, "Barry… You know something that I should know?" Kara asked cautiously.

Barry shook his head in disagreement and said, "I'm completely blind here too…"

Kara sighed and moved a step closer to Laurel and said, "Umm... Laurel, we have to be in someplace really important now and if you really mean about this danger, then what would we need to do?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"Mam… You have to go to Clark's wedding. It's really important that you do. I'll wait for you two to return then I can explain more… At least, as much as I can." Laurel said a bit tensed.

Barry had a small idea about what was happening but he didn't want to say anything. He knew first-hand how much of an issue it would be if someone messed with the timeline. He had to let it go on its own course and deal with it.

Kara on the other hand felt a bit sceptical. She wasn't sure how this girl knew who they were and more importantly, how she knew they were headed to Clark's wedding.

Barry walked up to Kara and said, "Kara, don't worry. I think we can trust her. Let's go over and come back soon."

Kara reluctantly nodded as Barry turned to Laurel and said, "Laurel… You can use the apartment. We can discuss more once we are back tomorrow morning."

Laurel nodded and said, "I'll be careful." She sported a smile as the two took off from their apartment.

* * *

Later in the evening,

The families have gathered over the venue as he newly-weds walked into the party, hand in hand, sporting a huge grin.

Everyone cheered as the couple looked wonderful as man and wife.

Kara and Barry were in a corner as Caitlin, Iris and Wally walked into the place.

Barry had a smile as he hugged Caitlin, "Caitlin! You have no idea how much I missed you."

Caitlin hugged him back and said, "You have no idea how much we did."

Caitlin then moved to Kara as she looked at her with a smile, "Kara Danvers. We have heard a lot about you… Such a pleasure to see you in person."

Kara had a grin as she replied, "So have I. Barry keeps talking about how you have saved him a lot of times."

Caitlin blushed a bit as they continued the conversation. On the other side, Barry was having a long due conversation with Wally.

"Wally! I'm so happy to see you take up the responsibility." Barry said to Wally.

Wally smiled as he said, "I can't wait for you to come back to Central City and teach me!"

Barry smiled, although a bit hesitant to answer his question. He did want to go back to Central City. But, there were things that mattered more in National City.

Wally was glad to see the Flash again as he was about to ask something else, the people in the wedding reception were getting phone alerts.

Barry turned to Kara and then to Diana and Clark. The four convened as they looked up the alerts.

"Attack in National City!" Diana added. "Group of enhanced humans marching along the streets of National City." The bottom scroll read as she shows the three the news cast on her phone.

"We should go." Kara replied, looking at Barry.

Barry gave a quick nod and was about to run when Clark chimed in, "Wait!"

Barry and Kara looked puzzled.

Clark showed him the phone in which Diana and Clark were watching the news feed as Barry and Kara turned to it. They were stunned by what they saw.

In the video, a hooded archer, green clad intervened as she was fighting of the army. One by one, she was dropping everyone on the street as they fell to the floor just by coming in contact with her arrows.

Barry and Kara were shocked as they saw the girl say to the group, "You will not harm my city!" She fended off the last of the men as she took the whole group with ease

Clark and Diana were confused with the expressions on Kara and Barry's face. "Umm… You guys know her?"

"We might in some time…" Kara replied, wanting more answers from the mysterious girl.

* * *

Next day morning,

Kara and Barry reached their apartment after the tiring weekend at Clark's wedding, but they knew this day wasn't going to be any easier.

As they walked into their apartment, the fragrance of fresh flowers and pancakes hit them.

"You know, I missed pancakes a lot!" Laurel said as she walked up to them, wearing what appeared to be something out of Kara's wardrobe. Her hand holding a large plate, filled with pancakes.

Kara looked serious as Barry was simply smiling. Kara had enough of Barry's coyness.

"Laurel… You need to explain…" Kara said.

Laurel sighed as she set the dishes aside on the dining table. "You might want to sit down. This will be a hard one to listen to."

Kara was confused but she sat down with Barry on the Dining table as Laurel took a seat on the other side.

"My full name is Laurel Allen." Laurel added.

"Wait… Allen?" Kara asked, surprised, turning to Barry.

Laurel nodded and looked at the watch, "It's safe for me to explain my situation now, given that there won't be any consequence in this timeline."

"You are from an alternate timeline." Barry postulated.

"Yes. My timeline is from one in which, you two leave the wedding and head back to National City, leading to a row of events." Laurel added.

Kara was dumbfounded as she tried to ask, "You don't exist then?"

"On the contrary, my existence is cemented in this timeline. Only difference is, this timeline's version would live a different life from mine. Probably a peaceful one." Laurel added, her voice hiding a bit of sorrow in it.

Barry inched closer and took her hand, "Don't worry. We will sort all this up."

Laurel smiled and nodded. She turned to Kara and continued, "I come from the time 2036. I need your help to save my world from the high council that had taken control of earth and the whole quadrant by force."

"But who are you exactly?" Kara asked, losing her patience.

Laurel took a breath and said, "If I should put it this way, My mother gave me the name, Laurel Bar-El. On earth, I go by the identity Laurel Zorion Allen in civilian life. Under the hood, I am Target. Daughter of the Flash and Supergirl."

"I… I'm gonna have a daughter?" Kara asked, delighted by the thought. Laurel nodded as Barry said, "I had a hunch given I saw her in the speed force as a projection. Well, the version I saw was quite older."

Kara didn't react as she reached out for Barry and hugged him tightly.

After regaining composure, Kara turned to Laurel and said, "Umm… What happened for the twenty years?"

Laurel began as Barry and Kara listened intensely, "Well, in my timeline, when the Cadmus people showed up on Uncle Clark's wedding, you guys rushed back to National City and face them. But, during battle, something happens as Mo… Kara begins glowing completely. You take out a block completely. Though there are no causalities, it makes news… Soon, you show signs of fertilization."

"Just like Aunt Lor did…" Kara realised what she was implying on.

Laurel nodded and continued, "Yes. You have a hunch as to what might have happened and you two head to Fortress of Solitude to confirm your suspicion. And eventually, Cadmus manages to connect the dots."

Barry looked a bit agitated with the thought of an evil organisation knowing about Kara's pregnancy.

"Cadmus realises that cross breeding between Aliens and Metahumans is possible and they set out to create the perfect warrior. A computerised mind that wields a physical body created using Kryptonian and Speedster DNA."

"They wanted to create an android child our ours?" Barry exclaimed.

"Yes. And to an extent, they were successful. They managed to get the body in place. But, given the alien physiology, they needed a computer that could use alien data with ease… Something you have encountered."

"Wait, Indigo?" Kara sat up straight, more serious now.

Laurel nodded, "They managed to salvage some data of Indigo and with that, they rooted down to the basic system of Indigo. It called itself Brainiac. But, Cadmus didn't realise how powerful Brainiac was. Although he couldn't take control of the body he had as a speedster or as a Kryptonian, he managed to send my earth into chaos. I need your help."

Barry looked worried as Kara asked, "But, what about the versions of us? I mean, surely they would be around…"

"The first thing Brainiac did was to take you two out. I can't say any more as this is as far as I can say without disrupting the time continuum. Now, I really need your help back home." Laurel asked.

Barry thought about it for a moment and said, "Alright. But, I feel like we should stop by Central City and talk to the team back there."

Kara nodded and turned to Barry as she said, "You go and talk to the team and maybe we can take Winn with us to Central. I'll pack our stuff for the trip?" Kara suggested.

Barry understood what Kara meant and got up. He gave Laurel a brief nod and zoomed off the place.

Laurel and Kara sat opposite to each other as they thought about what to say.

"You… You look a lot like my mom." Kara said.

Laurel smiled as she said, "Got that from you."

"Umm… Tell me something…" Kara hesitated to ask her question, "Am I a good parent?"

Laurel paused for a response and sighed as she said, "I… I have never seen you in person."

Kara was shocked. She didn't know what exactly would happen to lead to such a nightmarish scenario. "And… Barry?"

Laurel thought about her answer as she said, "He was gone when I was about 4."

* * *

Meanwhile, Earth 2,

Cisco was in Star Labs, his appearance completely beaten up. As if he has no energy left.

"Cisco?" A voice rang in the room as Harry walked into the place.

Cisco turned to him and looked confused.

"Cisco, I know that… You are not thinking of changing your decision, but please. You should try and go back. The team would be needing you." Harry added in.

"I can't face them, Harry. I… I didn't save Barry in time." Cisco said, without any hope.

"Cisco, you are not sure of that. Maybe Barry fixed all of this. Maybe they are waiting for you back in Star Labs. But, without trying, you will never know." Harry responded.

Cisco sighed and said, "Alright. I suppose we can try."

Harry nodded and he took him over to the cortex.

"Let's get you back home, Cisco." Harry grinned as he entered the frequency readings they had. As they gave the data to the goggles Cisco uses, Cisco took a breath as he opened the portal, only to a shock.

"Harry…. Something's not right." Cisco said, as he stood in the cortex, with no portal appearing in front of him.

"What happened, Cisco?" Harry asked.

"The frequencies… They seem mixed up!" Cisco exclaimed.

"That's… Highly not possible!" Harry looked through the data again.

"We… We are lost completely." Cisco added in with a hesitation.

* * *

 **And that's the start of the new arc. Now, this chapter is not my best. But I am working on some interesting stuff and I would bring in the new improvements sooner thank you could think.** **?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am so glad to see all the readers showing out support for the story. Power Couple will go on and you will see the story of Kara and Barry explore life in a way you can't imagine... Do show your support to your 'Power Couple' by sharing it to every location you can find. Thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Injustice: Adventures of the Allen Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the DC characters. All that belongs to me is the story and the concept. The characters to belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone,**

How are you all? It's been some time. Well, after what was a sort of, season finale, we are back on season two. And like every new season, this one has it's bunch of changes.

First off, Format. Now, the season one format was amazing. But, it got too stressful by the end and honestly, it is hard to keep up a schedule with that. So, here is the new format for both Power Couple and Justice Academy.

Power Couple – Around 3k words. Fortnightly on any of the airing dates of the show (Varies depending on the chapter.). No concurrent plots (Meaning the story would focus on one particular story at a time.). Longer Arcs (Around 20 to 25 chapters per major arc.)

Justice Academy – Around 3k words. Fortnightly on any of the airing dates of the show (Varies depending on the chapter.). Shorter Years (10 to 15 chapters per year of the Academy.)

Second, Facebook. In short. Facebook page about Fanfiction. Go to /akiattawrites/. Go on and give it a like for more stuff from me. 😊

Finally, Trivia. Now, Trivia is a new section that is added in at the end of each chapter with a question related to your favourite Power Couple. Now, each week, the rewards vary but as a base level, you get to be a part in behind the scenes of the story. So, give it a shot.

I again thank my lovely readers, especially those who review and interact. You guys are amazing. All others, do join the fun. I can't wait to see your reviews and what you feel.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! 😊

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Adventures of the Allen Girl!**

Kara was stunned beyond belief as she further asked, "What do you mean by 'left'?"

Laurel sighed, seeing an uncomfortable situation as she said, "Umm… I can't say much… At least not in here…" She looked at the wall clock and back at Kara and said, "Besides, we should get going and pick-up Winn. He would be calling in about… now."

Right on que, Kara's phone rang as she picked it up, still weirded out by the person who claims to be their daughter.

"Kara, we have a bit of a situation. You might want to get here as soon as possible." Barry said and hung up.

Kara confused, looked up at the girl and in an instant, she was out of the room, coming back in, with Winn in her hands.

"Kara! You have to give me a heads up when you pick me up like that." Winn said holding his stomach.

While Kara dropped him and vanished out of the spot, Winn looked at the girl in the room and said, "Ummm… Kara, this girl just saw you use your powers?" He asked in confusion.

Laurel got up and smiled, "It's fine. I already know about Barry and Kara. Heads up, we are headed to Central City."

"Wait, what?" Winn was shocked as he came out of his trance from the previous flight when in the instant, the three were off the place.

* * *

Sometime later, Star Labs, Central City,

Kara, Laurel and Winn landed in the entrance of what seemed to be a destroyed laboratory. She had never seen the place and she wasn't sure if the damages were caused now. As Winn rushed to the corner, vomiting from the commute, Laurel gave a sigh of relief and said, "Just like how the pictures are."

Kara, now completely in a alert state used her X-Ray and had a look as she saw Barry, and everyone else inside looking tensed while there was a new group, who stood by Barry.

"Let's go in." Kara said and began walking into the building.

The three walked over onto the corridor and were headed to what seemed like the only path.

As they walked in, Barry was walking towards him and behind him was someone.

"That was fast." Barry responded as her reached out for the three while he noticed Laurel's eyes fixated on the person behind him.

She instantly forgot everything and ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

Kara and Barry looked confused as to why the girl rushed and hugged, off all the people… Oliver?!

Barry paused as he looked at Laurel gripping on Oliver tightly. Her mouth uttering the words, "I missed you so much."

Oliver looked at the couple in confusion as he didn't have a response. He noticed the uniform, the girl wore and the quiver on her back as he said, "Umm… I think there's a misunderstanding."

Laurel sniffed as she got away, her face covered in tears while her face having the widest grin. She reached for Oliver's right hand and looked at it intensely.

Oliver kept eying Barry and Kara, too confused why the girl was interested in his hand.

Kara sighed as she said, "We might have something to explain… To all…"

* * *

Few minutes later,

"Wait, so… you are… you are from an alternate timeline?" Wally asked, standing there in his makeshift Impulse suit which looked like a modified version of the first test suit they made for Barry. After all, Cisco was in Earth 2.

Laurel nodded and looked at Oliver throughout the duration as everyone looked at her.

Caitlin walked into the room, with her hand holding her tablet, "She is telling the truth. Her DNA consists of a rather unique structure and has signs of both Barry and Kara."

Kara looked a bit relaxed, a bit satisfied that she was telling the truth. However the stuff she did say wasn't the best.

"Well, you did say Cadmus is trying to splice the DNA's of Kara and Barry to make a hybrid, what if you are one of them, here to spy on the two?" Iris pointed out hesitantly, still not sure if it was okay for her to stay on the team.

"Well, if I was a Cadmus agent, how would I know that O… Oliver is here to get some help regarding taking down the King Shark escape. How would I be able to say you would get a call now informing that A.R.G.U.S. managed to set a bait along with Diggle, Curtis and Felicity." Laurel said in a causal tone and as on que, Oliver's phone rang.

Oliver looked surprised and picked it out, going out of the room.

"You guys on the other hand…" Laurel looked at Caitlin, Wally and Iris as she continued, "You are thinking about how to inform the fact that you weren't able to contact Earth 2, by extension… Cisco." Her voice pausing a bit while she said Cisco.

Barry and Kara looked at Caitlin, Wally and Iris who didn't protest.

"Well, if you do know the future, what would happen after that?" Kara asked, wanting to confirm the truth, even though she wanted this girl to be an imposter, only for them to not see how bad their girl would suffer.

Laurel got off from her chair and reached out for her pocket. She took out a small disc and held it carefully in her hand.

Winn looked at the tech and was a bit intrigued, "What is that?" He asked.

She ignored Winn's question and walked over to Wally and said, "Umm… Can you run in the timeline at exactly 25754 Hz Frequency? And then throw it behind you? For that, you would need to run at 7509km/s. You would feel a backwards pull when you get there."

Caitlin looked confused, "What would that do?"

Laurel didn't answer as she kept her eyes on Wally, pulling off her mother's classic move, the puppy eyes, "Please."

Wally gave a sigh and he put his hood on. With that, he rushed out instantly as the rest got over to the monitor, watching what was going to happen. Wally got to the Pipeline entrance and at a steady point, took off.

The team watched as Wally began running over the pipeline while Laurel stood on her spot, looking around the cortex in a nostalgic way.

Wally kept running and running and it one point, he said through the comms, "I feel the pull."

"Throw it now!" Laurel called out from her spot.

Wally complied and tossed the disc back, keeping on running. As he finished another lap around the place, He stopped on his tracks as he said, "Guys… The disc… It's gone."

The rest of the team looked confused just as Oliver walked into the cortex and said, "She is saying the truth. Lyla just called. She used something Curtis made called T-Spheres and they managed to catch the team."

Laurel gave a silent fist pump as Wally came in, with everyone looking at her confused and surprised.

"What was that disc?" Wally asked.

Laurel looked at the expectant eyes and began, "That is a Frequency Spectrum Stabilizer. And Wally just tossed it to Earth 2 using Streak Teleportation."

"Streak Teleportation?" Caitlin asked, not sure what she meant.

Laurel paused and said, "Let's just call it a cool speed force trick."

"You know about the speed force?" Winn asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I practically lived here." Laurel said in a matter of fact way.

"You… You are a speedster?" Barry asked for the first time in the evening, given he had already trusted her and didn't feel the need to ask any questions. Until this one that is.

Laurel hung her head a bit low and said, "I don't have powers. I just have the strong physique. That too from training. Other than that, I am basically human."

Caitlin was confused with that. Being a biologist, she knew there would be some powers passed down the chromosomes. But, seeing Laurel without powers was more intriguing.

"Then… How did you know that?" Iris asked.

"Well, I am an Speed Force Expert. I might not have the powers, but I do have the brains. I operate Star Labs in the time I came from. Well, More like take care of it. I had a thesis published on science of speed force." Laurel said, looking at Barry.

Barry listened to her description and couldn't help but feel a bit proud.

"There is a separate study for speed force?" Caitlin asked.

Laurel nodded, "I worked as an assistant under Dr. Tracy Brand. Now she, was a legend. She did some fabulous findings on the speed force."

Everyone in the room looked impressed. Well, except for one person.

"How did you learn archery?" Oliver asked.

Laurel paused at that question as everyone looked at her eager for the answer, "Umm… You taught me. Well, you and…" Laurel reached for her pocket, taking out a small cloth bundle. As she placed it in her palm, she opened the cloth and revealed the hosen inside.

"That's…" Oliver choked a bit.

Laurel nodded, "It is…" She said holding it closer.

Oliver went silent. It was enough proof for him. He knew Thea would never part with that, if it wasn't for someone extremely close.

Kara, dreading the answer asked what was probably, the final question in everyone's mind, "If… If you are from where you claim to be, then how you got here?"

"Cisco sent me… It is a long story. I had no option. All the resistance was futile and this was probably the last hope we had of making my… our world back in peace. I was destined to come in this time. I did make a mistake, but we felt it was a gamble worth taking." Laurel said in a serious tone.

"What kind of mistake?" Winn asked.

"Me coming in front of you all…" Laurel said with a hint of guilt in her tone. "Allow me to illustrate." She said and looked around, finally spoting a marker on the desk. Taking it, she moved to the glass wall and she drew a big dot.

"This is this universe. Post Flashpoint universe." Laurel started.

"Wait, what about before this?" Wally asked.

"That is the thing. See, when Flashpoint happened, the earth Barry was in was the base to all the multiverses. And some were really close and had very few changes. When Flashpoint happened, those earths vanished. All that was left were the ones that were having a different version of flash. Simply put, before Flashpoint, there were hundreds of worlds where Barry Allen is the Flash. And There were Hundreds of worlds where Jay Garrick is the Flash. But, after Flashpoint, out of the whole multiverse, there is only one universe where Barry is Flash, same way, only one universe where Jay is Flash. That is the difference." Laurel explained.

Everyone was a bit taken back with the Flash team realising that they never considered this outcome.

"Now, all the new multiverses based on this one are set in points after Flashpoint. Multiverses where certain events went a different way." Laurel continued, "My universe is from a point where, Cadmus, who have been looking for ways to make their organisation more advanced than the Aliens, found out about Kara's impending pregnancy. Whereas in this universe, Cadmus doesn't find out and things go on a different path."

"But, then why would you be the one to come back and make sure Cadmus doesn't learn anything?" Barry asked.

"For the natural course of time, some events are destined to happen. This might be a rough example, but Reverse Flash killing your mother is one such event. That is why no matter what happens, you can't go back and fix that point in time." Laurel said hesitantly. "That is how the main universe defers from the alternate. The Main universe needs to be working at all times, while the alternate ones have minimal effect in the whole scheme of things."

"So… What happens in your world doesn't have a possibility to happen here?" Caitlin asked.

"The event won't happen exactly. At this point, your future would not mirror my world's future. You may have the kid at a different date. A different time, Different gender too. Anything is possible." Laurel said.

"That means… Barry and Kara would have literally no effect on this earth?" Wally asked.

Laurel nodded, "That is why I had to come to this time, and this position. Only you two can help my world."

"We would help for sure." Kara said, though not comfortable with the idea, she asked, "But, we would need to know what went down in your earth. Why… We didn't help you there?"

Laurel nodded as she said, "Like I explained, This is an alternate timeline and won't happen in yours. But, it might be rather close to home for all of you." With that, Laurel narrated her life…

* * *

 _Alternate Earth 1,_

 _Now, I was born in the year 2020. It was a really troublesome year for earth. That year, a Solar Flare was destined to hit the earth, making the conditions of earth fatal for Kryptonian. The then Justice League set up a system. That would take in the Kryptonians and place them in a stasis for the duration of the Solar Flare and send them aboard the Justice League Space Station. The plan was to bring them back in when the climate went back to normal. That was the year I was supposed to be born and Mom protested that she will give birth to me then get on the stasis._

 _Dad tried convincing the Mom to get on the stasis, but she stood her stand. So, when the day come, it was rather a bit late. Dad had only about half a day to get Mom on stasis after the delivery. And as it happened, I was checked instantly and I was found human. With no option of informing Mom, he had to send her on the stasis while she was unconscious._

 _As the Kryptonians left the earth to the Space Station in stasis, something bad happened. Unlike calculated, the Solar Flare managed to cause circuit damage to the Station which wandered off to some point in space until a year later when some scans found the shattered remains of the ship in the empty space. The Kryptonians were declared dead._

 _Dad was depressed. He felt guilty every day. But, he kept a brave face for me. We were the only people left for each other. He took care of me day and night. I was his only goal. And that was how things were for three years. Oliver told me so many stories of all the sleepless nights he spent for me._

 _The first thing I vividly remember was that night… It was a rather weird night. One that I wish I had forgotten._

 _It was year 2024, Dad had slowly recovered from his guilt. He loved my mom a lot. He still did. That was when the Cadmus attack begin. Now, I learnt about this attack being organised by Cadmus only when I was 14. Before that, all I could see was the green light, chasing after my father while we were going on the walk. My dad running like a lightning. The four-year-old I was, didn't have the talent to walk, let alone run faster. As I was on my stroller and my dad, coming back to me to take me to safety, I saw him vanish. Gone in thin air. And the green light went off too. I was there all alone on the park, on my stroller, crying for my dad._

 _The next day, I woke up in an apartment, and in there was my dad's friend, Oliver. My foster dad…_

* * *

Laurel paused her narration right there and said, "Let's take a break. I'm gonna grab a cup of Zoom from Jitters."

Laurel got up and walked out of the cortex as the rest of the people in the room had horrified looks on their faces.

As she disappeared from the spot, the people present there began discussing. As the rest were discussing what they just heard, Barry and Kara looked at each other with worried looks and both of them said in a tensed tone that was rather audible only to the two, "We can't have kids!"

On the other end, Oliver was thinking… This was something he didn't expect. He knew he would be ready to give his life to protect his friend's kids. But, adopting them once they are gone was something he never realised would be inside him. And with the way Laurel looked up to him, Oliver felt like he must have something good, being a guardian to her. Oliver wondered how else would he turn out to be.

* * *

 **And that's all for Chapter Twenty-Three, Adventures of the Allen Girl! I really hope you like the new changes made in the story and the structure things are done.**

 **Now, to the Trivia Question!**

 **Q. What is the first-time Barry And Kara kiss in the skies in 'The Power Couple'?**

 **As I promised, the winner gets to learn spoilers on the Injustice arc (Not the big ones, mind you.) or choose a character that they want to see make a debut.**

 **As I do mention every time, please do not forget to leave your reviews to the chapter as the reviews are probably the only way I can learn your honest thoughts on the story and the arc, so that I can improve on the work. Also, please do share the story to anyone whom you might feel interested and bring them into the Power Couple fandom (Hopefully, there's one. xD ).**

 **Until Next Time!**


	25. Sincerely, Akiatta! II

**Hello Everyone!**

So, you might be wondering from the chapter title that... "Gosh! The guy is going to say something sad!"

But, today is actually a really special day for me! Today marks the one year anniversary of this story. It might be weird to say this, Power Couple is the second Karry story that has been ongoing for over an year! (The first one is Karry Universe, obviously! xD)

This whole year of writing Power Couple has been an amazing and revealing experience! 100+ Followers and Favourites and we are only a few shy of hitting hundred Reviews in just 23 story chapters! That is an insane response for a guy who never felt he might able to get one reader. That's what this story has given me.

I am literally out of words to say for how I am feeling at this moment. I began this story to escape from one thing... Loneliness. And right now, every singe one of your 114 are all part of my life, irreversibly. That is what makes our relationship special and I am glad we were able to maintain it for a whole year!

Now, I want to take this day to thank all those wonderful people that have been a huge help with this story. The first one... I hate to admit, is Speedforce1229. Now, I love his writing and I do follow all his works. But, if I am being honest, Power Couple is heavily inspired from Call Me Kara! The way the story was written, the way the characters behaved, all the traits on the story, everything is inspired from Call Me Kara. I still vividly remember the time when I sent him a message, too awkward to talk to random people on the internet, let alone a quite famous writer, requesting him to have a look in my first chapter. And Speedforce being the immense sport, gave me so much advice and encouragement to proceed with the story. And I can't think of a more fitting situation to thank him.

The second persons would be CharmedMillie and Terrence Sigma. Call Me Kara might have been my inspiration, but Karry Universe was and is the driving force for my writing. Millie probably might not but I sent her a message right after the first chapter with the same message, to have a look at my story. And she did have the look, giving me lot of input on how to write and what would be working for the story. It was her idea to get a Beta. A decision that had been such a life changing experience. And even after that, those two have bared with me for countless discussion of stuff. Varying from topics such as the story structure of Karry Universe to the ending of How I Met Your Mother! That was the level of support they have given me. Bearing with me for all the weird and lengthy conversations. And in a weird sense, we barely agree on one or two topics, but all I have for the two is immense respect. More important to mention how helpful they were for Justice Academy, with discussing every random weird idea I come up with and pointing out where I can make changes. And that's just scratching the surface... Honestly, I can never stop thanking you two for all the help you guys have done for me.

Also, there is another hugely important person that frankly deserves all the credit I get for this story... MarvelDC31, my first ever beta. She was an extremely supportive person, helping me with the story to a really amazing extent, making the story much better than what I could ever think of. Without her, this story would have probably never reached this milestone. Thank you so much for this, MarvelDC... I am hoping you are doing good.

And finally, the most important of all, you guys! The amazing and awesome readers. Each and every single one of you made my writing what it is today. I have few names that I would like to mention. Call Me Miles, NykBaller, Death Racer, LegancyZ, Stephany Zor-El, Jenifer Cullen, MadHatter, selvincarillio, Narutoske and many more. There are frankly a lot of people that have been my support system throughout this journey to 365 days of Power Couple and frankly, without these readers, I would have never been motivated to go this far.

Looking on to the future, I am super excited for Injustice, exploring the life of Laurel Allen and what adventures and lesson this new timeline is going to give Barry and Kara, and in extension, myself...

With the end, I am once again, thanking every single one of you out there who have stood by my writing, taking me to keep going on for a whole year. Hopefully, the next year on the same day, the story would still be going, better and better than it is. And possibly, the more of you would be out there experience my world of Power Couple. Do leave a review on what you felt about he whole year, what your favourites were, what you wish to be changed, what you want to see going ahead, what type of stuff you are interested in, basically anything that you feel like telling me... I am always yours for all the love you all have given me.

Until Next Time!

Sincerely, Akiatta...


	26. Sincerely, Akiatta! III

Hello Everyone!

Welcome to another edition of Sincerely Akiatta. Now, in the first one, it was more of a rant. But, I have decided to keep the title as a note specific chapter. This way, every 'Sincerely Akiatta' would be a direct note for you all to update on the story and happenings.

Now, as I have mentioned before, the story is on the break. But, I figured, for the whole year of the journey we had with the story, you all should get a small hint of what is about to come after the break.

Few minor additions, which I will explain more on the end.

Upcoming Updates of Power Couple:

10th July 2017 – Injustice: Adventures of Target!

24th July 2017 – injustice: Welcome to Krypton!

7th August 2017 – Injustice: Enter the Regime!

21st August 2017 – Injustice: World without You!

4th September 2017 – Injustice: Broken House!

18th September 2017 – Injustice: Ronald's Last Stand!

2nd October 2017 – Injustice: Case of the Missing Quiver!

16th October 2017 – Injustice: Return of the Coveted!

30th October 2017 – Injustice: Revenge of the Ancestors! Part 1

13th November 2017 – Injustice: Revenge of the Ancestors! Part 2

27th November 2017 – Injustice: Wrath of the Emperor!

11th December 2017 – Injustice: Rise of the Flash!

25th December 2017 – Injustice: Truth Takes its Toll! (Christmas Special)

1st January 2018 – Injustice: Love of the Power Couple!

That's all for now. After 1st January would be another break and then the final 4 updates to concludes the Injustice Arc. Now, the story would be having few format changes like I mentioned in the previous update and this is all going to happen in a gradual way. I do intend to write most of these chapters in advance so that I can balance the schedule and the update, but there is no hundred percent assurance. I am however going to give the best to make it on the schedule.

I can't wait two go ahead and show you all the stuff I have planned for this story and learn what kind of stories you guys like. I have been watching the amazing response I have been receiving for this story and more importantly, Justice Academy, with many of you going over and showing your support over there too. Thank you so much for the love and affection this whole year.

Now, before signing off, Trivia Question. But, this time, it's a longer one. Above, I have given the titles of the upcoming chapter going from chapter 3 to chapter 16. Each title having a hint onto what would happen in the story and more specifically, the chapter. The Trivia task would be, every reader would give their theories for what they think might happen on each of the given chapters. The reviewer whose theories get the closest gets a very exclusive prize that would be revealed in the 10th July Update.

Hoping to see all of you participating in the Trivia task and excited to see all your theories. Thank you so much for the love!

Until Next Time!


	27. Injustice: Adventures of Target!

Hello Everyone,

Starting off, I am sorry I am late. This was supposed to be previous week's update and the delay has a justified reason.

Now, this chapter is different. As mentioned on my previous Justice Academy update, I have a new Beta. Phantom Prince. Do let me know in the comments if you enjoyed the beta work done on the chapter. I am super excited to work with my beta to make this story better.

Also, do show some love to his story, Flip a Coin. Maybe leave a review on his story, saying Akiatta sent you. ?

Second important thing… I have a Facebook page that's solely dedicated to everything related to Karry. The page is called Karry Across Space and Time. Do check out the page by searching KarrySpaceAndTime on Facebook. It would be really amazing for the page and for me to get the support.

As usual, do ensure to leave your reviews on the story down below.

I hope you guys enjoy this update of Power Couple. And, Welcome Back! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four - Injustice: Adventures of Target!**

As the completely mortified team sat on the edge of their seats, Laurel walked back in, cradling a large box of donuts at setting it on the table ."Alright… Where did I leave last time?" She asked casually, taking a seat and taking a sip of Zoom.

A slightly less mortified Caitlin began hesitantly, "You were telling you were adopted by Oliver after…" After Kara and Barry had died, but no one wanted to say that again in front of the stricken will-be parents.

Laurel nodded and clicked her fingers in remembrance, "Oh yeah… Let's continue."

 _So, there I was… In the house of Oliver Queen. As a kid, I had no clue what had happened to my parents, what was happening to the planet, or what would happen to me. All I remember was that, from that point on, Oliver was my entire world._

 _I had a rather safe childhood, which was pretty much a given with how protective Oliver was. Around the time I was 14, Oliver told me what happened to my parents, and why I had ended up in his care. After Dad was taken, there was no one who could take care of me, so Mom & Dad had named Oliver as my guardian. He did a great job in keeping me away from the hero life that had taken two of his best friends, mainly by not discouraging it. Without teenage rebellion pushing me towards it, I continued living pretty normally._

 _I went to Metropolis University that year, got my first girlfriend two years after that, broke up with her later that same year, started work four years after that. In many ways, my life was normal. A couple bumps along the way, a few existential crises, but nothing I couldn't handle._

 _More importantly, I didn't have my powers. Oliver had me tested constantly but I seemed to not have any powers, no Speed Force, no radiation absorption. After I graduated, I went ahead and joined Queen Laboratories…_

"Hold up… Queen Laboratories?" Caitlin asked.

Laurel nodded and explained, "Well, after Barry disappeared, he had left all his assets to my name and as my guardian, Oliver remodeled STAR Labs under the Queen brand to ensure that no one would target me. It worked, by the way."

"But… Queen Consolidated is now Palmer Tech, right?" Wally asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah… Stuff happens later and Queen Consolidated returns…" Laurel shifted uncomfortably, and the everyone understood that this was future knowledge they didn't need to know. That didn't mean they had to be happy about it...

"Girlfriend?" Kara asked hesitantly, trying to get more information on her daughter, even if it was... really personal. No, they were her parents, they had a right to know!

Barry blushed at the blunt question but leaned forward, also eager to see how his daughter answered.

"Well… I am Bisexual, actually…" Laurel seemed slightly confused, then stiffened slightly, eyes becoming flat and emotionless. "I thought this was the time period where it was cool."

"It is… We're just… Surprised." Kara reassured her, trying to keep confusion out of her tone and failing. "Anyway, you were saying…"

Laurel shrugged, not looking reassured, but continued,

 _Yeah… Queen Laboratories… My first job… With Tracy Brand being the lead scientist, Oliver as Mayor of Star City and William as Central City District Attorney, I had very little choice when it came to the limelight. Thankfully Aunt Iris helped me quite a bit with that._

"Aunt Iris?" Caitlin asked, once again cutting in.

Laurel sighed, leaning heavily back in her chair, "You know, if you keep interrupting, I'm never able to finish my narration… And yeah! You and Iris are my aunts. You're my God Mother. Everyone happy now?"

Caitlin looked surprised and blushed fiercely at the chiding from a girl decades her junior. Wally gave Laurel a look that was somewhere between respect and outrage.

Oliver hesitantly asked, "William?" There was a desperate hope in his tone that not even his years of training could mask.

Barry looked sympathetically at Oliver, knowing why he asked. What wouldn't a father want to know the fate of their child?

Laurel hesitated, "All I can say… Is that William will have his dad with him. He is after all…" Laurel stopped abruptly and continued with her story, pretending that everyone wasn't even more confused now.

 _As I was saying… I spent a lot of time in the limelight, and I learned to utilize the spotlight to ensure that the research and the work I did reached the right people so that Tracy and I could make the best improvements possible._

 _Around the age of 20, things started to change. I was in Central City working on the latest version of the Speed Bazooka (don't ask), when I heard the news that the Green Arrow had been attacked and whoever attacked him amputated his right arm for some reason… I rushed back home and found Oliver, covered in blood, barely alive._

Laurel's face had gone completely dead, and her tone was clipped as if she were simply reporting some triviality. It didn't match Barry or Kara's mannerisms, but everybody in that room recognized it as the same thing Oliver did when he was struggling to not become emotional.

 _I took him into his cave and tried my best to treat him. It seemed impossible for him to have even survived that long, he had lost so much blood. But… He was still alive, struggling to hold on, but I wasn't sure how much longer that would keep him with me. The only option I had was to send him into a coma._

 _With the Green Arrow's disappearance, chaos reigned in the streets of Central City, all under the direction of the same man who had attacked Oliver... I had to take a leap of faith. I had been trained by Oliver from my childhood to protect myself. But it was the time I protected my city, protected people other than myself. That's when I became… Target!_

 _As Target, I travelled back to Central to see Justice done. But, as he lay defeated, everything went wrong. Just as I was about to demand him why he did this to Oliver, why he did any of this_ at all, _he bit into what must have been a cyanide capsule, killing himself. And as if on cue, two bombs detonated, one in Central and one in Star. Everything turned to dust._

"What sort of bombs could level two whole cities like that?" Kara asked in horror.

Laurel took another sip of coffee, "It was a dark matter explosive, cutting edge even for my time period. An advanced version of the Particle Matter Explosive."

 _Anyway, with the Fallout, everything was blurry, chaotic, with both cities basically being cut off from the outside world. No one knew what was happening, and no government assistance came. I had only one thing on my mind: saving Oliver. I managed my way through the damaged city to reach Oliver's location._

 _For six months after that, I stayed beside Oliver, while going out into the Star City streets at night to help the survivors and keep the miscreants in check. That is…until Oliver woke up from his coma and gave me what would be… His last words._

 _He must have been in more pain than I can imagine, but he still sat up and looked me in the eye, just to say to me, "Keep the family… alive." Then he fell to the table, and his eyes closed. There was nothing I could do..._

 _And just like that, I was an orphan again._

 _I had no clue what he meant. I did all my best to find meaning for his words. However, my search paused as Indigo and Brainiac began their Regime… From then on, my entire life was dedicated to saving my world. But, every time, I failed, with each failure only taking more and more out of me. Just when I was about to accept defeat, leaving my world without a hero again… Cisco showed up. He gave me this final option of contacting you all for help._

"You two are my last hope… Please help my world. I… I need to keep my dad's last words alive..." Tears traced their way down Laurel's face, and she bowed her head to cover up her tears, hands clasped desperately in front of her.

Oliver got up from his chair and walked towards her, his mind echoing with his father's last words, over ten years ago. His father's words had sent him on a brutal quest for vengeance, ignoring any chance of having a peaceful existence, and on many occasions it was only pure luck that kept him alive, only to drive himself back into the ground again and again. He didn't want that for this girl…

He moved closer to Laurel and put an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch at the contact. "You both should go. I will ensure the safety of your cities…" He ordered Barry and Kara.

Barry and Kara wiped away the tears clouding their vision as they gripped each other's hands tightly, staring at their daughter. Everyone looked at them for an answer.

Barry and Kara simply looked at each other and turned towards Laurel. As Oliver stepped away, Barry and Kara walked towards the girl, pulled her up off her chair and then wrapping her in their embrace.

Laurel buried her head in her parent's chests, and even though her face was still hidden, there was no mistaking the sobs wracking her body. The two superheroes patted their daughter and made comforting noises as if she were still a child, and for a few moments, Laurel let herself feel that way again.

As the family continued to embrace, Oliver watched over them with a smile, knowing what this meant to all three of them, and everyone stayed quiet to give them time to let their emotions out.

After several more seconds, the three reluctantly stepped back, Laurel quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes and trying to appear stern. It was quite adorable.

Barry smiled and wiped an errant tear from Laurel's cheek while Kara announced, "Our daughter needs us. And we are going to be there for her."

Everyone exchanged solemn looks but didn't object. They all agreed that it was the right thing to do.

Laurel checked her watch and swore, then downed her Zoom, putting it aside to bark orders, "Alright… before we leave, Da… Barry, you are going to get a call from Captain Singh in about…" She looked at her wrist digital assistant's clock and nodded, "...7 minutes, so you have to leave for the CCPD. Mo… Kara, we should leave to National City. The kitty-cat would be super pissed if we don't show up in fifteen minutes." Laurel continued, now directing towards Kara.

No one disputed Laurel's hesitation to call her parents Mom and Dad, though Barry and Kara did look slightly disappointed, but nodded all the same.

"You all, wait in the Speed Cannon. Your Cisco would be attempting to contact us around two hours from now." Laurel instructed the rest of them.

Everyone nodded in agreement and dispersed to their location, all picking up a donut on the way out. Barry hesitated for a moment, but then picked out his phone and walked out of the building. Oliver back over to Laurel, "I named you, didn't I?" He asked without preamble.

Laurel smiled up at her future adoptive father, "Just remember, Ollie, even though you feel like you are the monster, you made me the happy girl I was. The monster only came out when boys tried to ask me out." She said teasingly.

Oliver smiled and rubbed the top of her head, making her mumble that she had outgrown that when she was five, but neither of them commented on the grin that grew on her face.

With that, Oliver gave Kara a smile and walked out of the room, leaving Kara and Laurel alone in the cortex.

Kara's mind was filled with thoughts of the future as she stepped closer and blurted out, "I… I'm so sorry…"

Laurel placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "You didn't do anything."

"Precisely." Kara let out a frustrated sigh, unintentionally shaking off her daughter's hand. Laurel drew back her hand, her smile dimming slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kara interrupted her.

"Come on, we don't want Ms. Grant to get lonely. You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Laurel asked apprehensively. Kara smiled at her mischievously and all of a sudden Laurel was in her mother's arms, her yelp of surprise being swallowed up by the rushing wind as they two took off for National City.

* * *

Few Minutes Later, CatCo Worldwide News

Kara landed on the rooftop, setting Laurel down as carefully. Laurel took a few shaky steps before sighing in relief and adjusting her dress, making sure none of her weapons had fallen out of their places.

"So, why would Cat be looking for me?" Kara asked a tinge of confusion in her voice, hoping that this wasn't another thing she couldn't know for the good of the timeline.

Laurel took a breath and tried to ignore looking down at National City as she hadn't seen it in years. Bustling. Lively. Whole. "You'll see…" she answered vaguely. "Let's go."

Kara sighed, which unintentionally cooled the temperature on the rooftop by several degrees. "All right…" She agreed, marching over to the stairwell, awkwardly holding the door open for her daughter.

In a few minutes, Kara and Laurel reached Kara's office, both totally occupied with their own thoughts. Kara was thinking about all the information that Laurel had told about her past or… What might be, Kara's future? Kara paused for a moment, a chill going down her spine she realized this was how Barry must have felt when he lived his time with her, scared that he would one day have to leave and never return.

But this… She loved Barry with all her heart, but if them being together was going to lead to such a bleak future, so full of pain and misery, especially for their daughter, was it all worth it?

Laurel seemed unaware of Kara's concern as she ran her hand over a photo of Barry and Kara on her desk, a faint smile on her face that was so patently Barry.

Kara recognized the look on Laurel's face. She knew that it was almost a perfect mirror of her own when she would look at her mother's hologram, longingly looking to see just how similar she was to her parents. For that one moment, Kara's worries seemed distant, and Kara opened her mouth to speak…

"I'm back, you may continue with your pitiful existences." A familiar voice rang.

"Hello, Ms. Grant." Kara greeted her boss with a smile. Laurel backed away from the photo, glancing at her mother to make sure she noticed her looking, then snapped to attention.

"Kiera, we through our biggest crisis since Fruit-Fruit Juice, and you decided this was a day to put your phone on auto answering?" Cat barked, a heavily disapproving frown on her face. Her foot began to tap impatiently. "I want an excuse that's an eight or higher."

"I… I…" Kara was utterly baffled about what Cat was saying, and she shot a confused glance at her time-traveling daughter for help.

"She was investigating." Laurel offered smoothly.

The cat seemed to notice the teen for the first time and took her in with a raised eyebrow, "Who is this discount Disney Channel Actress, and what is she doing in my building?"

Kara bit her lip and came up with a response, "She… She's Barry's niece. She wanted to be a…"

"I wanted to be a reporter and Aunt Kara here allowed me to tail her and be her assistant, at least for a while." Laurel continued with the façade, covering up how uncomfortable it was to call Kara her aunt.

Cat looked back and forth between Laurel and Kara a few times before settling into her normal expression. "Anyway, were you able to find anything on our new Vigilante? If she's not been branded yet I was thinking of going with 'Predator'..." Cat mused.

Kara's brain stalled for a moment, and her daughter sent her a sharp gesture that reminded her of her daughter's story. "She goes by Target, a… Protégé of the Green Arrow. She came to help with the siege…"

Cat nodded easily at the information, trusting Kara completely, "Damn, too bad she couldn't have come a little earlier… I suppose you have a story ready for your weekly then?"

Kara was about to shake her head in denial when Laurel stepped ahead and passed a sheet to Cat, replying, "She gave me the assignment, you know, to test my skills. I tried to do a detailed piece and managed to score an interview with the cop who spotted her."

Cat took the article and read it over quickly, a look of surprise growing on her face.

"Hmmm… Guess Kiera is finally learning what it means to spot the extraordinary." Cat passed the sheet back to Laurel, giving Kara an approving look.

Kara smiled back at her boss, having read the paper at a glance when Cat had handed it back, feeling a thrill of pride at her daughter's talents. "She is a real surprise." She agreed.

"Anyway, have you read today's edition of CatCo Daily?" The cat followed up.

Kara coughed into her hand and tried to think of a good excuse "Actually, I was, uh..."

Laurel interrupted her mother once, "You are talking about the Picture News Acquisition, right Ms. Grant?" Kara's daughter flashed a charming smile at the head of CatCo.

Cat nodded, "They lost their main investor a few weeks ago, poor Larry. I saw the potential and bought the publication."

"That's great, Ms. Grant! Well, not the part about Larry dying, but… What would be going on there? Are you going to keep the staff?" Kara asked anxiously, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Well, I am retaining the journalists, good ones are hard to find after all, but I am sure the Editor in Chief would be able to make the decision on her own," Cat said mildly, staring at Kara with an odd intensity.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief that there was a chance for the people at Picture News to keep their jobs. "That's really great, Ms. Grant. Who are you putting in charge?"

Cat didn't reply and she shot Laurel a wink, who was snickering behind her hand and being glad she hadn't picked up her parent's tendency to miss social cues. Cat then spun around and marched out, leaving Kara confused.

She paused at the door, never looking back, "Get packing, Kara Danvers." And with that, she was gone.

Kara stood there for a moment until it hit her. She turned to Laurel, who wasn't trying to conceal her amusement. "Did she just…"

"Yup!" Laurel nodded. "Come on. Dad will be waiting to talk to you back in Central. We don't have much time."

Laurel didn't wait for her response and began to tug Kara back up to the roof, silently dreading another flight, but unable to not return the goofy smile that had blossomed on her mother's face.

* * *

Few Minutes Later, Star Laboratories

Kara and Laurel landed in the back entrance where Barry seemed to be ready to meet the two, pacing back and forth at super-speed, "Kara, you won't believe what happened to me at the CCPD!"

"Slow down, baby. What happened?" Kara asked calmly, a bit surprised by her fiancé's sudden enthusiasm.

"I... Well, like Laurel said, I got the call from Central, and Captain Singh wanted to meet me ASAP, so I rushed in immediately. When I got there, I was led to a conference room with the Director of the FBI." Barry paused for dramatic effect, knowing that Kara would be impatient to hear the news. "And guess what happened?"

"What happened?" Now Kara was excited too. Barry considered not telling her for a moment, just to see how she'd react, but decided it wasn't worth it, as he was already really excited as well.

"I got promoted! You are now looking at the new Senior Forensics Scientist for the CCPD!" Barry jumped in excitement, giddy as a schoolgirl, utterly unashamed of how ridiculous he looked. That was the job of his teenage daughter.

Kara jumped with him a few times, and the duo dissolved into laughter, finally calming down and sharing a tender kiss. Laurel gagged theatrically, but couldn't help but smile sadly at the two's happiness.

After a few more moments of excitement, the two re-composed themselves, much to Laurel's relief. "CCPD?" Kara asked curiously.

Barry's grin died slightly as he considered that Kara might not want him to work so far away. "Well, the NCPD is currently the most up-to-date system in the country, possibly the world, and the FBI Director was discussing me working from here to work on a country wide adaptable MET gear… And Captain Singh was there and insisted I join back in my vacancy… I didn't think about… I can decline. It's…"

Kara stopped him as she said, her voice heavy with false remorse as she said, "CatCo bought Picture News…"

"Wait, really?" Barry looked confused. He knew Iris used to work there. She did mention she was leaving…

Kara nodded, "Cat… wants me to move my weekly and website's operations over here." She finished, her expression battling between elation and fear.

"Oh my god! That is…" Barry struggled for words. As much as he was happy, the fact that the two were eerily close to the apocalypse their daughter endured was...

Before either of them could say anything, a voice rang from the door, "Hey, lovebirds… Cisco's here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Present Time, Alternate Universe 1

 _"_ _Your Highness… We detected a singularity…"_ a feminine robotic voice reported stoically bowing before a man who appeared to be lounging on a gilded throne, his fingers idly playing with something that might once have been a sword.

The man on the chair, who had been relaxed mere seconds before, sat up suddenly, "That is not possible." He denied, his voice even more emotionless than the one who had reported to him. "I ended everything that can cause one...or did I?"

The man rubbed his chin, an odd gesture considering the metallic face-plate that obscured his entire face, the holes in the metal glowing with a sinister inner light as the man pondered his new dilemma. The man had a powerful, graceful figure that would not have looked out of place on a world-class athlete, almost entirely obscured by a long, dark cape.

 _"_ _Not everything._ " The robotic voice replied. The woman rose and placed a hand on the man, caressing his shoulder with an odd tenderness. _"You must be prepared. You might have to kill her…"_

"If she stands in my way, she will face my wrath… I never leave loose ends." The man replied coldly, shaking off the woman's hand and raising from his throne. In response to his will, his suit began to pulsate with light, throwing dark shadows over his throne room.

"Brainiac never loses."

* * *

 **And that's all for Injustice: Adventures of Target. This is the last chapter in our main earth as we head over to our anticipated, Injustice Earth.**

 **Now, coming back to the main topic discussed above, this chapter incorporates the changes that I had mentioned a few chapters ago and I would really like it if you leave your response and your thoughts in your reviews. The more interactive you are, the easier it is for me and my beta to improve.**

 **As for the Trivia Question, the previous question about the theories stays active. It is a bit weird to see no attempts. Well, the prize that was supposed to be one Original Character, fully made with your input, making a cameo(Or an extended role if it's an intriguing character.)**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Welcome to Krypton – Barry, Kara, and Laurel take the interdimensional journey as they reach Laurel's home universe. Over on the Universe, Barry and Kara realize that Laurel wasn't exactly honest with her explanation. Seemingly, there's more to the story than that meets the eye. What would happen to Barry and Kara after this reveal? Will they be able to take their move with the right side? Check in next time, on the next update of Power Couple: Injustice!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	28. Injustice: Welcome to Krypton

Hello Everyone,

Starting off, I am sorry I am late. This is getting rather repetitive but I am working my best to make good to the schedule.

As mentioned in my previous update, I have a new Beta. Phantom Prince. Do let me know in the comments if you enjoyed the beta work done on the chapter. I am super excited to work with my beta to make this story better.

Also, do show some love to his story, Flip a Coin. Maybe leave a review on his story, saying Akiatta sent you.

Important thing… I have a Facebook page that's solely dedicated to everything related to Karry. The page is called Karry Across Space and Time. Do check out the page by searching KarrySpaceAndTime on Facebook. It would be really amazing for the page and for me to get the support.

As usual, do ensure to leave your reviews on the story down below.

I hope you guys enjoy this update of Power Couple. And, Welcome Back! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - Injustice: Welcome to Krypton!

Present Time, Alternate Universe One,

" _Your Highness… We detected a singularity…"_ a feminine robotic voice reported stoically bowing before a man who appeared to be lounging on a gilded throne, his fingers idly playing with something that might once have been a sword.

The man on the chair, who had been relaxed mere seconds before, sat up suddenly, " **That is not possible.** " He denied, his voice even more emotionless than the one who had reported to him. " **I ended everything that can cause one...or did I?** "

The man rubbed his chin, an odd gesture considering the metallic face-plate that obscured his entire face, the holes in the metal glowing with a sinister inner light as the man pondered his new dilemma. The man had a powerful, graceful figure that would not have looked out of place on a world-class athlete, almost entirely obscured by a long, dark cape.

" _Not everything._ " The robotic voice replied. The woman rose and placed a hand on the man, caressing his shoulder with an odd tenderness. _"You must be prepared. You might have to kill her…"_

" **If she stands in my way, she will face my wrath… I never leave loose ends.** " The man replied coldly, shaking off the woman's hand and raising from his throne. In response to his will, his suit began to pulsate with light, throwing dark shadows over his throne room.

" **Brainiac never** loses." His glaring voice echoed through the room. Despite his ominous words, his words faltered, the perfectly smoothed apathy breaking for just a moment, and something shined through, raw hurt and fear, emotions long purged from his mind.

The woman with the robotic voice stared at her lord with an utterly unchanging expression. It would have taken a master of recognizing her facial expressions to notice the spark of confusion in her normally dead eyes. _"What was that?"_

The doors slammed shut, and Brainiac was once again as cold and unreadable as a glacier. **"Nothing of consequence. Leave, now!"**

Despite her best efforts, the woman flinched back, despite Brainiac not having moved a muscle. She bowed low and retreated, only turning back for a moment before she left. _"Remember the promise that your mother took from you."_

Brainiac gave no outward acknowledgment of her comment, eyes narrowing behind the protection of his visor as they drifted over the artifacts that lined the corridor his throne was situated in. Mementoes. Souvenirs. Trophies. **"Stay alerted, Indigo. I need you to go undercover. Stay alerted among the pupils until I give you your next command. Report only, you are not to engage in any way. If the singularity has been activated…"**

Brainiac trailed off, the danger that the singularity posed was one they both recognized. The dismissal was clear. Indigo grunted an acknowledgment and ghosted out of the room, a grin twisting her face as she turned away from Brainiac.

Brainiac waited for the sound of her footsteps to disappear, a considerable time, though that owed itself more to his hearing than to her speed. When they finally faded he began to walk down the corridor, ignoring the artifacts that lined his walls.

The mace of Hawk Woman, it's Nth metal caved in from a lucky blow that had managed to land on his side. The warped metal of one of Prometheus's shuriken practically obliterated from coming into contact with his skin. Weapons of every type littered the walls, all broken and damaged. Still, they had gotten off better than their original owners at least.

Brainiac finally halted along an empty stretch of wall, placing his hand over a particular section. The wall seamlessly pulled back to reveal its secret cavity similar to the entrance to the Time Vault. He walked in without hesitation.

The air was sterile and cool, the harsh light being thrown over the inner walls by overhead lights. This room was an island in the middle of the universe. It was untouchable, inaccessible, hidden from the terrors of the world. Only ghosts lived here.

Brainiac moved to one side of the wall, his gaze fixed on the display he himself had put up. It was a suit, one that had once belonged to a woman. His hand caressed the fabric over the center. Air hissed out of his visor as he let a deep breath out.

"Fourteen years ago, you made me a promise." The filter was gone, and the voice had lost its menace, but it was still colder than a voice had any right to be. "To keep the Family alive…"

A tremor shook Brainiac's body, and he wrenched his hand from the uniform, lest he accidentally embeds his fingers in the wall. "I was so close…" He hissed. A swell of bitterness, sadness and resolve cracked open his façade of calmness, and a spark of electricity jolted off the metal of his suit. "I swear I will not let Krypton suffer again, Mom. The House of El will never again struggle for life."

No answer greeted him. That was fine, he didn't need one. But this was more than just a room of reflection. This was a room of honesty, and he would not embark on this quest hiding behind a mask. His fingers dug into the groove where his face-plate met his helmet, pulling it away with a hiss of cold air.

Brainiac's face was as expressionless as his mask had been, but held none of the strength. The iciness of his expression was brittle, weakened by a thousand pains. What once may have been a handsome man was ruined by the mechanical jaw that replaced the bottom of his face, and his eyes were lit with an inner red glow.

Though his eyes hungrily devoured the rest of the contents of the room, the only remnants of his parents, there was one spot he fastidiously avoided. Three people grinned out of the computer screen, a single moment of joy frozen in time.

Kara Allen.

Barry Allen.

Brainiac.

He could not look at the picture. It was hard for him to even imagine little Ronald Allen when he knew what would become of him.

* * *

 **Present Time, Main Universe,**

Barry, Kara, and Laurel walked into the cortex, looking for Cisco. Everyone was present all crowded in a big group, and Barry's eyes glazed over the haggard looking man that he didn't recognize in his haste to find Cisco. It was only when everyone moved away from that Barry realized who he was.

"Cisco?"

Everyone was silent as Cisco walked over to the three heroes. Barry was shocked as he looked at the man. Cisco looked far older than he had any right to be, and a beard that boasted several months' disinterest had covered his face. He looked like he had barely eaten in that amount of time as well.

Cisco moved with surprising speed and engulfed Barry in a hug. Barry hugged back out of reflex, ignoring the tremor that shook Cisco's body.

"I missed you so much, I felt so bad. I tried to get everyone back here…" Cisco muttered, very nearly avoiding crushing his best friend. No one would have begrudged the man a tear or two, but he didn't cry. Eventually, he broke back, looking both physically and emotionally drained.

Barry and Kara were at a loss as to comfort the man. Suddenly Cisco straightened, and he ran a hair through his hair nervously. "So…Who's the hot blonde?" He whispered to Barry.

Apparently, in his absence, Cisco had forgotten how whispering worked because everyone managed to hear his question. Startled chuckles rippled through the group, with Laurel managing to turn red even quicker than her parents.

"Dude, that's my daughter!" Barry complained. Despite himself, a grin tugged at his lips seeing Cisco awkwardly try to flirt. He had really missed his best friend.

Cisco looked back and forth between Laurel and Barry, looking confused, embarrassed and utterly uncomprehending all at the same time. "Wait…daughter?"

* * *

 **One hour later,**

One he had heard about their plight, it had been a difficult task to tear Cisco away from fiddling with his Vibe glasses to help them out. Even Laurel agreed that the man needed a meal and a shower before anything else, but Cisco had adamantly refused to do either.

"I'm going to do this, and I'm going to do it right. Try to stop me and we'll see how powerful my Vibe blasts have gotten while you were away." He said firmly.

And that was that.

Cisco's work was quick and precise. The normally jovial man didn't hum or sing as he worked as he used to focus on his Vibe glasses with almost frightening speed and intensity, and his shoulders were so tense as he worked that no one spoke up for fear that he might shatter. The only one that he talked to was Laurel, though whether this was because she had information he needed or because she was pretty and single was up for debate.

He finally set aside his tools and slid the glasses onto his face. "I managed to get the right frequency." He announced. "I'm going to open a return portal exactly twenty-four hours after you arrive. According to the time dilation, I'm seeing, that's around one month in Laurel's world."

"If we aren't there in time, close the breach. You don't want anything from my world coming back here." Laurel warned. Cisco looked back at her steadily, not a hint of a playful smirk on his face.

"I'm going to keep the breach open as long as it takes to bring you all back."

And that was that.

Barry clapped a hand on Wally's shoulder and gave him a bright grin. "Once we get back, I'm going to make sure you know everything about the Speed Force." He promised.

Wally shrugged and shoved Barry slightly. "Hey, you barely knew what it was and you got a wife and kid out of the deal. Who knows what I'll get." He joked. He turned to Laurel. "What does happen to me, by the way?"

Laurel shot the younger speedster a teasing smile that for a moment made Barry want to threaten him. "Well, the Flash is always the Fastest Man Alive."

Well, that was a bit of a dark joke…assuming it was a joke at all. Guess that was another semi-perk of being raised by Oliver Queen. Still… Wally as the Flash. It was an interesting thought.

Kara moved over to Oliver to give the man a hug, only to find the man giving her one, smiling down at her. "Take care, Kara." He mumbled. The blonde alien was near invincible, and yet he was as worried for her as he was for Thea. Big brother instincts didn't tend to be on the logical side.

Kara smiled and hugged the archer back, taking care not to crush him.

The next few minutes were a haze of farewells, everyone doing their best to pretend that this might not be their final farewell to the couple. Finally, they stepped up beside Cisco, who held out a hand and summoned a breach.

Laurel, Kara, and Barry looked at each other, stealing themselves, and walked towards the singularity. On the very tip of the space-time anomaly, Cisco blinked in surprise as a thought occurred to him.

"By the way, there's a slight chance that you all will be separated on the other side. Or torn apart by cosmic energy. It's a small possibility though, like low thirties."

"Wait, what?" All three voices chorused. The breach pulled them into its depths, winking out of existence. Cisco pulled off his Vibe glasses and shook his hair out as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

And that was that.

* * *

 **Alternate Universe,**

Barry and Laurel crumpled to the ground in an ungraceful heap. They had managed to avoid being torn apart by 'cosmic energy', but that didn't mean the earth wasn't hard when you suddenly fell on it. Laurel recovered quickly and got to her feet, only to find Barry still on the ground, rubbing his head.

"I feel…weird…" Barry mumbled. Weird didn't even begin to cover it. His body felt hot and heavy like he was moving through syrup, and the bump on his head wasn't rapidly healing as it should have been.

Laurel pulled her father to her feet, a slightly chagrined look on her face. "About that…Since you don't, let's say, _exist,_ here…."

"No Speed Force, right?" Barry completed her sentence with a sigh. That probably would have been good to know beforehand, but given all the craziness that was happening, he couldn't begrudge his daughter overlooking the detail.

Laurel nodded, clearly relieved that Barry wasn't freaking out. She looked around, and her face brightened. "We're close to the base. Once we get there we should be able to find out where Mom is."

Barry looked around as well, noticing something was slightly off. "Laurel, you mentioned that your world was a war zone." He said cautiously.

His confusion was justified. They had landed in a side alley with buildings towering over them, with no sign of soot or stain across their surface. The air was clean and sweet like someone had put detergent in a fan and blanketed a city, but it was oddly thick, like breathing syrup. Several feet away, past the entrance to the alley, was a crystal clean city street, and people were going about their day without a trace of worry on their faces.

To his shame, Barry felt doubt well up to about Laurel's plea for help.

"It's…complicated."

She didn't volunteer anything more, and wouldn't meet Barry's eyes. The sound of laughter as a young couple out on a date walked by filled the silence between them.

"You…" Barry paused, unable to come up with the proper words. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" The striking parallels between Oliver and Laurel were really piling up, and for the first time, Barry wondered if that was a good thing or not.

Laurel sighed and suddenly seemed much older than she was. ""Whatever questions you have, first we need to reach my Cisco. He's on his own and frankly, I don't want to lose my last family member." Laurel said with a slight irritation.

Barry nodded and shoved down his doubts. His daughter needed him. "Alright, what's the plan."

"Well, if I'm right about where we landed, there should be an old Young Justice Zeta Tube near here. I should be able to hack it if we can get to the control panel." Laurel tucked a stray hair behind her ear, her face perfectly composed.

"What's the catch?" Barry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think there's a catch?" Laurel's face was utterly impassive, a more effective mask than most of the ones superheroes wore.

"You tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous. Your mother does the same thing."

Laurel avoided Barry's gaze, digging into her pockets and pulling out a tiny phone and an odd metallic cylinder that was around the same size as an AA battery. "This is going to hurt." She warned bluntly. "It always does the first few times. You'll get used to it."

Barry's reflexes were clumsy and awkward compared to how they normally were, and a stab of pain pierced him as Laurel pressed the cylinder against his neck firmly before he could try to move away. A slight burning raced out from the point of origin and faded before he could place what exactly had just happened.

"What was that?" Barry gasped, fingering the small injury on his neck. The mark was barely noticeable, and the ache was already gone. Future tech, he supposed.

Laurel didn't answer and instead fiddled with the phone, then passed it to her father. "Remember these features." She ordered. "This is you now."

Barry stared back at his tiny reflection on the screen, seeing streaks of blue lancing their way through his hair as his face began to shift, his chin becoming broader, eyebrows becoming thicker. In just a minute he was unrecognizable even to himself.

"What…" He croaked. His voice was throaty and oddly frog-like now, and his hand reflexively rose to his throat to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Let's get going," Laurel ordered, grabbing Barry's arm and rushing to the entrance of the alley. Almost immediately a humanoid drone buzzed won from above, cutting them off.

" _Identity!"_ The rover called out, its mechanical voice oddly polite and yet threatening.

"Ronda Morgan and Barron Morgan," Laurel said smoothly, looking the Rover right in the visor that apparently was its eyes. In response, a beam of light shot out of the orb that made up its head, passing over Laurel and Barry in an instant.

Barry blinked tears out of his eyes, having looked directly at it, but did his best to remain quiet. He was completely out of his element here. Wherever here was.

A pleasant chime filled the air, like the ding of a cash machine. _"Identity verified. Have a nice day. Please make sure to receive your Access Card from the consulate."_ It's duty fulfilled and asking no questions about why they had been in the alley, to begin with, the rover flew off to annoy someone else, leaving them alone.

"Barron Morgan? Really?"

"Don't ask…" Laurel sighed. She gestured sharply for Barry to stand on the tile that covered the street, carefully staying behind. Barry stepped onto the tile and suppressed a yelp as the tile smoothly started forward, taking him directly into a crowd of people traveling the same way, with Laurel following shortly.

Barry looked around at the city with wonder. The buildings carried high into the clouds above, and Barry quickly spotted multiple different kinds of aliens mingling among the humans. Everything looked right out of a sci-fi book or a comic book. It didn't look like a post-apocalyptic wasteland that he had pictured. This was less Fallout, more Mass Effect.

"Alright," Laurel whispered to Barry, "Be ready, we're jumping off to the side…now."

The two jumped out of the crowd and into another alley. No one spared them a single look.

Barry didn't wait now, not off put by his new voice. "What's happening? What are those rovers? What's with those tiles? Why did you change my face, and what's the name?"

Laurel took a breath and dusted herself off, despite not having gotten anything on her. "We are in a dictatorship run by aliens with only a minority of humans. This world is nothing like the one you lived in, that's why I changed your appearances. We don't need to deal with prejudice, we need to be invisible. Now, if you don't have any more questions..."

Laurel turned away and walked over to a grungy old telephone booth nearby. Multiple boxes filled with trash were stacked against the entrance, and Laurel didn't waste any time with removing them, instead of punching directly through the glass wall.

* * *

 **Daily Bugle, Metropolis, Capital City of Regime,**

A man strode into the Daily Bugle just as the sun was setting, sending dark shadows over his face. Despite his obscured face, people still clearly recognized him and greeted him with the same mixture of respect and nervousness that one might give to a powerful politician. He smiled politely back and made - his way to his office, marked as separate from the other by the title on the door, "Editor in Chief-CEO".

The first thing that he did when getting to his office was thumb the intercom button. "Veronica, you have anything for me today?" A slight grin made its way onto his face as he adjusted his tie, one eye on the door.

" _Well, if professional, then nothing for now. I have a call from the High Councillor about keeping a felicitation ceremony for you. I told them to shove it up their…"_

"-Language, Veronica." The man chided, his grin only growing.

Veronica snorted from the other end of the line. _"Look who's talking. Anyway, I arranged that press conference you wanted to have."_

"What would I do without you?" the man murmured.

" _Damn straight. Now, if you would just sit back…"_ Veronica's voice trailed off and the door opened right on cue. Veronica was dressed as professionally as ever, her one point of pride is the long strands of blonde hair that the man swore glistened under the sunlight. "Hello, Handsome." Her voice came from both the machine and the woman, and the man turned off the machine.

The man leaned back in his chair, a sly grin growing on his face. "You know, we should really be concentrating on work…" He pulled off his jacket and went through the process of loosening his tie.

"You should have said that the first time…" Veronica chuckled and closed the door, walking towards him and settling herself on the armrest. She began to run her fingers through his long brown hair and leaned in to whisper, "What happened to my leave application?"

The man hummed in contentment, his hand moving around her hip. "Well, safe to say, our London trip is still on. Better get used to tea." He joked.

Veronica patted his cheek affectionately. "That's a good boy."

The man snorted. "Do I get a treat?"

She leaned in a bit closer, letting her breath tickle his ear. "That depends. How thick are these walls?"

The man leaned back and almost kissed her, then pulled away at the last moment, standing up and pacing to his skylight, ignoring Veronica's groan of disappointment.

"You know, I can still barely believe that Veronica Wayne would leave all her wealth to be a reporter…Albeit a Pulitzer Prize winning one."

Veronica walked up beside him and leaned against his side, both of them looking down at the city below them, yet only concerned with the person their arms were wrapped around.

"Well, in a few weeks it's going to be Veronica Allen." Her finger went around to lightly touch the diamond engagement ring on her finger, almost as a reassurance. The man leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"And I can't be happier." He whispered to her. He was about to say more, but a small beeping came from his wrist watch. The man leaned back and hit the play button.

" _Ronnie, something happened."_

Veronica's hand immediately rose to her headset. "Don't worry, I got this. Veronica here, what's up?" Her smile slowly faded as she listened to the person on the other end, finally disconnecting the call. She stared at Ronnie with blank eyes, trying to come up with something to say.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked seriously, knowing that the teasing and light-hearted atmosphere was gone.

"Ronnie…it's your mom."

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Metropolis General Hospital,**

Kara's awareness came back to her all at once, and her eyes crept open only to be assaulted by harsh lighting. Every heartbeat brought a new wave of aches to her head, and she tried to bring a hand to her head to check for bumps, only to freeze when she found herself in a comfortable bed.

As she tried to sit up, she felt a gentle hand push her back onto her pillows, murmuring comforting sounds that managed to leech some of the pain out of her head. Despite the pain, a slight smile grew on her face. "Barry…"

Kara turned over to see…not Barry. It was a handsome man with tears prickling in his eyes, looking at her desperately, almost hungrily. Kara shifted away from the man warily, confused, her eyes moving to the blonde woman with a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Who are you? How did you get in my apartment?" Kara demanded, trying to summon her normal strength in case they turned out to be hostile.

"Mom…" The man muttered, a tear running down his face.

"Mom? I…I don't understand. Why am I here? Who are you?" Kara tried to remember how she could have ended up here, but all she could recall was Laurel taking her and Barry to Laurel's world to stop the Regime. The only one that should be calling her Mom was Laurel.

"Mom, it's me. It's Ronnie…Ronald." He wiped the tears away, hope and disappointment warring on his face.

"Stop calling me mom!" Kara snapped. The flash of irritation was enough to get her up and out of her bed, Ronnie and Veronica rising as well. "You better explain yourself, _sir._ " Kara's threatening tone was cut off as a glint of metal caught her eye, drawing her gaze to the skyline.

It looked just…like….Krypton….

* * *

 **On the other end, Star City, Queen Laboratories Basement,**

"Laurel, you have to explain. What was happening out there?" Barry demanded. Laurel had barely said a word since she had hacked the Zeta Tube and teleported them to an abandoned Arrowcave. It had weapons and replacement suits scattered all over, but there were also visible signs that someone had been living here for a long time. Laurel collapsed in a chair and motioned for her father to do the same.

"When Brainiac took over this world," Laurel began, "He used his control to enact an experiment. He terraformed the entire world from scratch, making it in the image of-"

"-Krypton." Barry finished. Laurel nodded, her mouth making a thin line at being interrupted.

"There were some….side effects he hadn't foreseen. Hell, maybe he did. Humans suddenly found themselves at the bottom of the food chain, with only aliens or metals being able to survive. Humans, on the other hand…"

Barry may not have his speed, but he still had his brain. Kara's powers partially came from Krypton's harsher environment. The effect that environment would have on a normal human… "Then how are you and I safe?"

Laurel raised the empty vial and tapped it. "This formula acts as a genome splicer, made with a shape shifter's genetic material. While it doesn't do anything too permanent, it allows us to hide among the lower creed. Unfortunately, if we tried going higher up the hierarchy, the tests would get more rigorous.

"So… Humans are left to suffer in these extremely substandard conditions?" Barry asked. He remembered what it had been like to breathe before Laurel had injected him, and couldn't imagine living his whole life that way.

Laurel nodded and was about to say something, but a familiar voice cut through the room. "The world may be safe, but humanity is not."

Barry turned towards the entrance and saw a man with a bald head but with a thick black beard. His face was lined with both stress and smile lines, and faint recognition tickled at the edge of Barry's mind.

"Come on, don't you recognize me without the fabulous hair?" A grin blossomed under his beard, a very familiar grin that immediately made him recognizable.

"Ci… Cisco?!" Barry stuttered. It was the second time in just as many hours that he hadn't managed to recognize his best friend.

Cisco rushed towards Barry and gave him a hug, "I have missed you so much!" His grip was just as strong as past Cisco but wasn't as painful. Barry reflexively hugged back.

"Dude, I can't believe you went bald. Any chance of that happening in my time?" Barry joked to his friend. Cisco leaned back and gave his friend a brilliant smile.

"God, I hope not. Taking a blow torch to the head wasn't nearly as painful as losing my luxurious locks." Cisco stroked his beard, and Barry noticed that the top of his friend's head was covered in shiny knotted scar tissue. Barry patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"He did cry for months about his hair." Laurel joked.

"You're just jealous my hair was better than yours ever will be."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Metropolis General,**

"I… I don't understand. I can in no possible way be on Krypton. Why are you calling me your mom? Where's Laurel? She didn't mention anything about you…" Kara sunk onto the bed, utterly confused. She had expected to be fighting Brainiac by now, not…whatever this is.

Ronnie looked like he had been kicked, and Veronica began rubbing circles on his back. "I…I don't understand." He admitted hoarsely. "Laurel's dead, she and dad have been dead for years. It's just been…me."

Another child? Why hadn't Laurel mentioned him to her? She could see hints of Barry in Ronnie's face, as well as some features that definitely came from her. "If that's the case…what's been happening for the past twenty years?"

Ronnie ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, then began his story.

* * *

 _ **Well, it's a bit of a long story so I am going to gloss over some things. I was 4 years old at the time. Mom-you- was pregnant. She was so excited to have the girl. And, as per Krypton tradition, just like how I was named Ronald by Aunt Iris, dad's sister, mom wanted to have the girl named by whom she felt as her brother, Uncle Oliver. And that's how we had Laurel.**_

 _ **I was thoroughly**_ _**excited to have a sister. I eagerly waited for that day. But, when that day came in reality, something bad happened. At that point, all I knew was the fact that the world is unsafe for Kryptonians and I went into what dad explained… was a kind of a stasis. Basically, I won't feel anything and would wake up back home at some point in the future.**_

 _ **But, when I did open my eyes, I was the same ship that they sent us on. The ship was on fire. I was now fully awake as I felt mom trying to wake me up…It was too early. She was crying, I guess she knew what was going to happen.**_

 _ **She looked right into my eyes as she whispered, "Keep the family Alive." She leaned closer and kissed me on the head, then re-engaged the stasis. I went back to sleep, and that…was the last time I saw my mother.**_

"When I woke up, I was back on Earth. They told me how Laurel and Dad had died because of an attack in the Central City Park." Ronnie finished.

"But… how is the world is like… Krypton?" Kara asked. This was too much information to process at once. Even though she was confused, she could see that Ronnie was telling the truth, or at least what he believed to be the truth, even if it differed from Laurel's account. After all, Laurel wasn't just an Allen, she was Laurel Queen. There was a difference.

"When the solar flare hit us, the poles were extensively damaged, and we were in danger of the magnetic poles reversing," Veronica answered. "That's when Brainiac showed up, he offered all the governments of the world a deal. If he saves the world, then he gets to rule it. The governments argued among themselves, some more willing to risk destruction rather than live under a tyrant, so Brainiac offered a new solution. The Brainiac Treaty."

"The Brainiac Treaty?" Kara echoed, getting more confused.

"The Brainiac Treaty is basically a specific codex that rules the world as a collective, able to be embedded into the operating system of Brainiac himself, essentially enabling him to rule the world, but only in the way that the citizens decide he can. The governments agreed, and in an odd twist, he brought peace to the world. Now that we're Krypton, Veronica and I don't have the powers we did, but the thing is…we don't need them anymore. The only major catastrophe lately was the Particle Explosion in Central and National a few years ago, and even that is almost completely sorted out. I'm all that's left, and I'm doing my best to keep my promise." As he spoke, Ronnie took Veronica's hand, the one that displayed her ring.

Her promise…" And who is this?" Kara asked, looking at Veronica.

A goofy grin spread across Ronnie's face. "She's…" Veronica nudged him, and Ronnie recomposed himself. "I'll let her explain."

Veronica straightened regally, but still looked somewhat nervous. It was her first time meeting her fiancée's mother after all. "I'm Veronica Wayne, the Princess of Themyscira." She introduced proudly.

"Princess of Themyscira? Isn't…I remember Diana being the Princess."

"That would be my mom, who now happens to be Queen. Don't worry, you don't have to call me princess, as good as it was for my ego, I prefer Veronica." She untangled her hand from Ronnie's and showed Kara the ring. "Ronald's fiancée."

"Oh." Kara wanted to feel happy for her…son.., but he still felt like a stranger. She just didn't have enough information. "So…when you landed?" She prompted Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My aging wasn't paused. I was aging as I was supposed to, it was more like a coma than a proper stasis. When I landed on Earth I was a child in a teenager's body. When I got back home the League found me. They took me in and I was with Bruce for the first few months to help me adjust. That's when I met Veronica. Once I was trained enough, I moved to National City to enroll in college alongside Veronica, I was smart enough to despite my…immaturity. Bruce mentioned how you and Uncle Clark were reporters, so I wanted to do the same. Once I started, I was notified that Cat Grant left you Catco, alongside her sons of course. Adam and Carter didn't want the responsibility and liquidated their shares. I knew I wasn't ready, so I left it to run on its own and joined the Daily Bugle."

"And as you may have guessed, I went along for the ride," Veronica said with a smirk. "And after a 10-year long tease, this Christmas, your son finally proposed."

"First off…congratulations. And second off, he is not my son." Kara said bluntly. Hurt flashed across Ronnie's face, and outrage across Veronica's, but Kara didn't take it back. "In a way, I might be his mother, but…I need to find Barry. I don't feel good without him."

She was being rude, she knew it, but she didn't like knowing where Barry was. It wasn't an issue of dependency, but of concern. She wanted to talk to the man about Laurel, but there was still a chance that this all was some sort of lie, an illusion.

"You can't move, especially not in your current state." Ronnie pleaded, visibly shoving down his hurt.

"My current state?" Kara asked. She felt fine. Slightly nauseous, but fine.

Before Ronnie could reply, the door opened and a nurse with green skin walked in, passing a file to Ronnie and walking out after giving Kara a polite smile. Ronnie flipped open the file and laughed. "Check this out." He passed the report to Veronica, who also laughed.

"You look pretty damn cute, Ronnie."

Wait a moment… Kara snatched the report out of Veronica's hand and stared at the scan…it was her pregnancy report.

 **And that's all for Injustice: Welcome to Krypton. This is the first chapter in our most anticipated, Injustice Earth.**

 **Now, coming back to the main topic discussed above, this chapter incorporates the changes that I had mentioned a few chapters ago and I would really like it if you leave your response and your thoughts in your reviews. The more interactive you are, the easier it is for me and my beta to improve. Hopefully, this chapter would reach the coveted 100 reviews.**

 **As for the Trivia Question, the previous question about the theories stays active. It is a bit weird to see no attempts. Well, the prize that was supposed to be one Original Character, fully made with your input, making a cameo(Or an extended role if it's an intriguing character.) The original character could be either a character that you like or in cases, can be your true self, making an appearance. xD**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Enter the Regime – Barry and Laurel embark on their search for Kara whereas Kara has a rather different journey into something she didn't want to face after all that backstory from Laurel, Pregnancy. While Kara sees the good side, Barry sees the bad. Which side would be the right side? Which side is wrong? Check in next time, on the next update of Power Couple: Injustice!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	29. New Update, New Beginning!

Power Couple Is Back.

Next Update Posting on 26th November 2017 (25th November for all USA Readers.)


	30. Injustice: Enter the Regime!

**Sorry about the slight delay from the initial called date. Had some issue with getting the upload sorted.**

 **Well, as far as the unexpected break, well… I got tired with how much work that went into this story and the other one, while there were merely very few reviews per chapter.**

 **Honestly the reason I wanted to continue was to honor those who have supported me for a long time.**

 **So, henceforth, no further schedule. The updates would be random. I am not sure how frequent it would be, but… The world of Power Couple will go on.**

 **So, without further due,**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Enter the Regime!**

Veronica said with a smirk. "And after a 10-year long tease, this Christmas, your son finally proposed."

"First off…congratulations. And second off, he is not my son." Kara said bluntly. Hurt flashed across Ronnie's face, and outrage across Veronica's, but Kara didn't take it back. "In a way, I might be his mother, but…I need to find Barry. I don't feel good without him."

She was being rude, she knew it, but she didn't like knowing where Barry was. It wasn't an issue of dependency, but of concern. She wanted to talk to the man about Laurel, but there was still a chance that this all was some sort of lie, an illusion.

"You can't move, especially not in your current state." Ronnie pleaded, visibly shoving down his hurt.

"My current state?" Kara asked. She felt fine. Slightly nauseous, but fine.

Before Ronnie could reply, the door opened and a nurse with green skin walked in, passing a file to Ronnie and walking out after giving Kara a polite smile. Ronnie flipped open the file and laughed. "Check this out." He passed the report to Veronica, who also laughed.

"You look pretty damn cute, Ronnie."

Wait a moment… Kara snatched the report out of Veronica's hand and stared at the scan…it was her pregnancy report.

"This… This can't be happening…" Kara said as she looked at the paper in her hand in shock.

"Okay, I am officially sad now." Ronnie made a pout face as Veronica looked at him with a surprised expression.

Kara looked up at Ronnie's face while her expression was a bit weirded out. She tried to ask, "I didn't mean it that way… It's just… It's not possible at all! I… I mean, we used protection… I think…"

Ronnie thought about it and said, "Oh! That part… Well, I am not a Human birth?"

Veronica realised what he meant,"Ah… Yeah, I remember when Bruce mentioned that."

Kara looked more confused as she further asked, "Wait, I am not getting what you guys are talking about…"

Ronnie broke into laughter as Veronica slapped his shoulder as she whispered to him, "Stop it…" She turned to Kara and began, "Ronnie is not born biologically like Laurel was… If you remember, back on Krypton, there was a thing called, 'Chronotic Bonding?'"

Kara thought about it and tried to remember, "I… I can't remember exactly…"

Ronnie slowed down on his laughter as he replied, "Well, let me help. Chronotic Bonding is a genetic mutation based method for reproduction. Basically, when you and Dad fell in love and began living together, in aspects, you both began developing the bonding. More specifically, a mental bond."

Kara tried to remember as she said, "But… if it is a bond, isn't it supposed to give us communication?"

Ronnie smirked as he said, "This is not a movie or a story… With the bond, the only thing that happens is genetic cross-matching. Basically, it's just like how after being in a long term relationship, two partners get the other person's personality onto them. Well, for Kryptonian like us, it happens in a more physical aspect."

Veronica nodded and explained, "So, the more you and Mr. Allen get closer in an emotional level, more your genetic features sync up with each other. For examples, after all the time he had spent with you, he would now have a bit of resistance to alien environment. That's why we weren't much scared when you told us he was here."

Kara looked baffled as she slowly was able to recollect some memories about all this stuff being taught to her during her time on Krypton. But, the more she tried to remember, she was getting more confused.

Ronnie continued onto the explanation, "While in the initial stages of Bonding, it stops to just genetic resemblance. But, in more developed cases like yours, there are possibilities to have your reproductive cell began sharing genetic resemblance. And as per Kryptonian Biology, this results into a Pregnancy. With Mother DNA acting as the template for the kid's genetic structure, while the Partner DNA acting as the second part of the kid's characteristics."

Kara looked up and asked, "So… You are basically…"

Ronnie nodded and finished her theory, "I am fully Kryptonian. The only thing I have from dad is the good looks at the fun vibes."

Veronica laughed and pinched his cheek, "You forgot that sharp wit of yours."

Ronnie turned towards Veronica as if to argue as he said, "No… the wits are from Mom. Dad, for the most part, was dumb where it matters."

Veronica eyed at him as she said, "You… You did not just call my All-time favourite Leaguer, dumb! Ronald Allen, I am going to make you eat your words when we meet him!"

Kara, while her confusion was eating onto her peace of mind, she couldn't help but sport a smile as she saw the two fight… just the way she would fight with her Barry.

Her hand moved over to her abdomen as she looked down, realising that she might be on her way to be a parent. But, things hit her as she realised that there were things that needed to be fixed.

Kara asked just as the two of them were continuing their argument, "Umm… How come you two happen to know this much about Kryptonian Physiology?"

Ronnie and Veronica stopped as their faces were red like anything. Veronica bit her lip as she looked at Ronnie for help.

Ronnie gulped a lump down his throat as he said, "Umm… Well, after Brainiac took over, there was a global drive to provide existing humans with a genome splicer. Genome Splicer using Kryptonian DNA." Ronnie pauses and replies, "After that part, normal humans have Kryptonian traces on them. So… There were more reported cases of Chronotic Bonding…"

Kara gasped as she realised what he was trying to imply. She blushed as she realised how embarrassed the two would be.

"Yeah… We were taught in Chronotic Bonding Protection… as teenagers…" Veronica said with hesitation.

Kara tried to switch the topic as she asked, "Umm… I… Can we leave? I just… I just don't feel good here with Barry… How… How can I find him?"

Ronnie placed an arm over Kara's shoulder. For that moment, Kara felt weird. It was as if she felt Barry's affection. Her heart paced as she realised how it was to be related to someone in ways unimaginable.

Ronnie replied to her, "Don't worry. I will go out to see if there were any singularities out there… Veronica would be taking you back to our apartment…"

Veronica nodded and said, "You just calm down… Technology here has been advanced vastly. It should be a matter of minutes to find his location."

Kara, while generally an optimistic person, was not completely sure about the idea. She took a glance at Ronnie and in an odd way, she felt an unknown comfort and trust.

She reached out for his arm which was on her shoulder and with that, she held onto his eyes as she asked, "Promise me you will get him back to me."

Ronnie looked back into her eyes with determination. Tears almost flowed through them as he replied, "I promise."

Kara smiled and said to Veronica, "I guess we have to leave now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Laboratories,

Barry looked out of the window. He looked at the people walking along the crispy clean streets as he noticed the gleaming streets. But, even with all the perfection, the human element felt missing. In his own way, he could see how this world is drastically different…

Laurel had gone to her room to freshen up as Barry kept his eyes to the window. As he stood there, Cisco said, "There's been a lot happening, Barry."

Barry turned to Cisco and asked, "Cisco, did you see if I had any chance of coming back?"

Cisco sighed and said, "I tried. Even if there is a possibility that Barry from this time is alive in the speed force, with him gone, this universe's connect to speedforce is completely gone."

Barry thought about it and nodded. "But… Why humans are?"

Cisco completed his question, "Suppressed? Disappeared?" He paused and replied, "After Brainiac took over, there wasn't much change. But, once the terraforming began, the Regime gave out Genome Splicers with Kryptonian DNA. For a price. Anyone who can't afford one… Worse part is… There are some off market sellers who are producing Splicers with some unique alien samples. Cases of ethical usage of these have been rampant throughout the city."

Barry realised what he was meaning and replied, "If that's the case then… This is horrible?!"

Cisco sighed and moved over to him. He placed a hand over Barry's shoulder as he replied, "Look, I am glad you are here to help us… But, even as someone who is here… Living in this world, I would really say that you should go back to your world as soon as you can."

Barry turned to him and looked into his eyes. He could see the genuine concern in his tone and he sighed. He pulled his friend and gave him a hug.

As Cisco hugged him back, Laurel walked back into the room, wearing a formal suit as she said, "We should get going..."

Barry got away as he asked, "Umm… where exactly?"

Laurel adjusted her tie and said, "I managed to locate a Lead on one of Genome Rackets. Thought maybe it's time I stopped by the company."

Barry looked confused as he asked, "What about Kara?"

"Well, if we are able to stop by the Mayor's office, we should be able to get that part sorted for now… You have to realise. You don't have powers. And so doesn't she. The more risk we take, the more we are putting her in risk.", Laurel responded.

Barry sighed and nodded, "Alright…". While Barry tried to stay optimistic, he felt a rather odd sense. He was not sure if coming here was the best course of action. But setting that aside, all that ran in his mind was too fix this world.

Laurel nodded and with that, the two walked out of the lab.

* * *

Sometime Later, Starling City Mayor's office,

Laurel and Barry walked into the office as the busy Mayor's office looked packed, with work going on tediously. As the two walked into the busy hallway, Barry looked baffled at the grandeur and the various innovative tech he could see.

Laurel moved to the Reception Desk as she leaned onto the table and called out, "Erica? Are you here?"

A oddly geeky looking girl popped out of the desk as she looked at the Laurel and her face was blushing furiously. She adjusted her glasses as she removed the pen time from her teeth and replied, "Hi ."

"Erica… You can just call me Laura." Laurel replied, citing her commonly used name. She looked around and gave Barry a glance who seemed transfixed with other thoughts and said, "I need to talk to William…"

Erica thought about it for a moment and looked at the schedule on the computer, "Well… He is supposed to be having a meeting in ten minutes… I can make it a bit delayed if that would help…"

Laurel grinned and said, "You are so cute! Thanks a ton." She turned to Barry and said, "Come on… this way." Laurel signalled towards the direction for the office. Barry, snapping back to reality, nods and starts off. He manages to take a quick glance at the receptionist who was looking at Laurel with dreamy looks.

As Barry and Laurel walked along the hallway, Barry asked, "She seemed rather…"

Laurel laughed and said, "Yeah… Always very helpful. She is a really genius with computers."

Barry scratched his chin and replied and said, "That feels rather familiar…"

With that, Laurel stopped before a huge office door. She took a breath as she pushed the door open. As Laurel and Barry walked into the room, the man behind the desk seemed rather baffled and perplexed, seeing Laurel walk in.

William got up, setting all his files aside as he asked, "Umm.. Laurel, what are you… Doing here?"

Laurel simply raised her hand, not looking at him as she looked around the office, trying to find something, "I just need to use Dad's lair for something…"

"You are still not over your obsession, aren't you?" William looked over at Barry and wasn't able to recognise him, given he never got to meet the Flash. "You managed to convince someone else too for your foolish trips?! Grow Up, Laurel!"

Barry, feeling a bit defensive, asked Laurel, "Laurel, What are we doing here?"

"The old lair has the algorithm prepared by Curtis and Felicity. With that, it should be easy for us to find them." Laurel responded to Barry.

Barry looked a bit relieved at her answer, a bit glad that they are getting closer to finding Kara.

William comes closer to the two as he reached for the bookshelf, taking out a book from it. With that, the secret door opened, revealing the older lair. "Laura, I… I want to have my sister back… At… At least one all your search is done…"

Laurel didn't even bother waiting as she reached into the entrance, with Barry looking back at William, before going into the lair with laurel. William sighed as he watched as the door closed on him.

Laurel asked as they crept into the lair, "You seemed very quiet…"

Barry sighed and responded, "I gave up. Anything I say, you are going to keep secrets. So, i figured it's no use arguing or fighting…"

Laurel sighed as she turned the light on and responded, "I am sorry about this… But, at this point… I need someone who can trust me. I… I don't know if anyone else would believe me…"

Barry nodded and said, "No pressure… Just remember, whenever you feel you can trust me, please make sure to share what you want to."

Laurel smiled at his response as she sat down on the computer. While Barry watched, Laurel worked through the algorithm. In matter of minutes, Laurel did a fistbump.

Barry reached close, looking at the map on the screen as Laurel said, "She's in this… This house in Metropolis… We should be able to teleport using a Zeta Tube in here to get there."

Barry looked confused as he asked, "But… How did you find out?"

Laurel smirked and said, "That would be giving away an Team Arrow Secret."

* * *

Meanwhile, Garden near Veronica and Ronnie's Apartment,

Veronica and Kara were walking along the pathway as Kara seemed distracted, while Veronica seemed excited as she was explaining stories about Ronnie and her.

"And that was the time when Ronnie finally got the courage to ask me out." Veronica finished off the story she was telling.

Kara, not exactly feeling so good, looked at Veronica and said, "Umm..Veronica, I am feeling a bit famished..."

"Oh… You just take a seat around here. I will get something for you ASAP." Veronica said and took off without a pause.

Kara, a bit distracted, and simply wavered around the park. As she walked along, she noticed a bench and a kids playground nearby. Kara walked over to the bench, taking a seat. She looked at the carefree kids, playing around the park without any other thought. The sight made her heart lighten up.

As she sat the bench, her mind wavering with thoughts, footsteps of someone running next to bench was heard. kara didn't move as she simply watched the kids on the park, playing to their hearts content. The innocence in their lives very visible.

As Barry sat down on the bench, Kara simply looked at him and smiled, turning back towards the playground and said, "You ever wondered… How all these complicated people give birth to such innocent souls..."

Barry, looking towards the playground, didn't reply as he let her words sink in.

Kara sighed in, "You know… this world for all that matters, is not a bad place. From the smiles on those children's faces, I… I think maybe this isn't the bad place that we thought it would be… I… I don't want to believe that Laurel is lying. I don't think she is… Maybe with all that pain inside her, she has never seen the good side of this place."

Barry, thinking about all the stuff he has seen throughout the day, gave a solemn nod. He turned around to see Laurel, who was behind a tree, simply watching the two.

Kara, with her face sporting a gleaming smile, one that made Barry go bonkers every time, continued, "Looking at all this… I… I kinda wish you were actually here. I… I would have really liked to lean onto your shoulder at this moment."

Bary, with a simple smirk, realised that she thought he wasn't actually here. In a sweet gesture, Barry moved closer to her in the seat as he put his hand around her shoulder.

Kara, sensing his touch, turned to see him once again. realisation hit her as she had a wide smile,. Without much reaction, she simply rested her head over his shoulder. the two moved their view towards the park as they both gave a collective sigh of relief. After all, there are again… complete.

Kara, as she rested in the comfort of Barry's shoulder, whispered, "Barry… We have a son..."

* * *

 **For the conclusion…**

 **World Without You – Barry, Kara, Ronnie and Laurel have a long due family reunion. Barry and Kara learn the history they have left behind for this world to take ahead. In a gripping turn, the Power Couple Family embark on a trip down memory lane. Check in next time, on the first time anniversary update of Power Couple: Injustice!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
